Black blues
by lilou black
Summary: Suite de Antje. Quand un homme trouve par hasard une photo de celle qu'il a aimée... histoire d'une reconquête. DEUX EPILOGUES EN LIGNE. COMPLETE. Merci beaucoup à tous.
1. Prologue et chapire 1

** Notes de l'auteur :**

Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont reviewé l'épilogue de _Antje_. Les réponses aux reviews seront publiées ce week-end, ou en début de semaine prochaine. J'étais d'autant plus contente que les author alerts ne fonctionnaient pas. Merci beaucoup à tous.

Bref. Voici donc la suite de ma fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je signale cependant que c'est un texte qu'on peut qualifier de dur. Les personnages ayant avalé pas mal de couleuvres, ils sont relativement aigris, aussi certains aspects et propos un peu cyniques pourront déstabiliser les âmes sensibles. J'en suis désolée, mais c'est pour moi un mal nécessaire.

C'est plus par conscience professionnelle et pour la forme que je signale que l'univers de Harry Potter n'est en aucun cas ma propriété, tout cela appartient à J.K. Rowlings. Seule l'histoire et le personnage d'Antje sont à moi, et je ne compte pas tirer le moindre sou de mes écrits.

J'ajouterai que le titre de cette fic, **_Black Blues_**, m'a été inspiré par celui du roman de James Ellroy, **_White Jazz_**.

Je dédie cette fic à mes amies. Mes anges.

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_

* * *

_

**Black Blues : nouvelle fic de Caliméra, le 9 mars 2005**

**Prologue : **

Sirius Black et Antje Rosalie Ziegler se sont aimés à quinze ans, cet âge que certains considèrent comme le printemps de la vie. Pourtant, tout les séparait. Lui, le beau gosse brun, populaire, chéri de ces demoiselles et issu d'une famille au sang pur. Elle, rouquine dodue et ordinaire, méprisée de tous car trop fragile, et née de parents moldus. Ils se sont aimés malgré leurs différences, les obstacles et autres poncifs dont ils ont été victimes. Ils auraient pu être très heureux tous les deux, comme dans les contes de fées "ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Mais voilà. L'Histoire et J.K. Rowlings en ont décidé autrement. La nuit du 31 octobre au 1er novembre 1981, Sirius Black fut condamné à perpétuité au pénitencier d'Azkaban, pour meurtre et trahison. Il en sortira au bout de douze ans, après une évasion qui laissera le Ministère de la Magie bien ennuyé.

Entre temps, Antje Rosalie Ziegler s'était évanouie dans la nature.

C'est une photographie trouvée par hasard dans un journal qui rappellera à Sirius son amour perdu.

Ceci est l'histoire d'une reconquête. Ceci est l'histoire de retrouvailles. Avec l'issue tragique que l'on sait. À moins que…

Sirius et Antje. 1975, 1995. Ceci est leur histoire, vingt ans après. J'espère de tout cœur que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

** Chapitre 1 : la fille dans le journal**

_La femme reste toujours jeune, et c'est aux photographies qu'elle le doit._ (James Ellroy, _White Jazz_)

La première fois que je l'ai revue, c'était en photo. Ça faisait une semaine environs que je vivais caché chez Remus, après le retour de Voldemort, et j'épluchais de vieux numéros de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ pour tuer le temps. Remus avait tout gardé, tout archivé depuis presque quinze ans. Ça représentait une sacrée collection. Et c'est dans une édition de la fin 1982, dans la rubrique nommée _Le Hibou de Nuit_, que j'ai trouvé la photo. Tout d'abord, je ne l'ai pas reconnue. Elle était maigre à faire peur. La jeune femme toute en rondeurs que j'avais connue et aimée ressemblait à une rescapée d'un de ces épouvantables camps de travail moldus des années 40. Une de ses mains était placée devant son visage, le soustrayant ainsi à l'objectif du photographe. À travers les doigts écartés cependant, je reconnus les yeux marron, traqués. L'image illustrait un article ainsi nommé : _Un an après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, les compagnes des criminels refusent de parler._ Cet article imbécile était voyeuriste et inutile à souhait. Ecrit par Rita Skeeter, comme de juste. En gros, ça disait qu'une série d'interviews avait été tentée auprès des épouses et des fiancées de Mangemorts décédés ou incarcérés à la suite de la guerre. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait accepté de jouer le jeu. S'en suivait une analyse débile genre psychologie de fond de tiroir sur la douleur de ces femmes, leur complexe de culpabilité quant à la voie choisie par leurs hommes, etc. Quelques phrases de refus avaient été reprises dans l'article. L'une d'entre elles me sauta aux yeux :

_Mlle. Antje Rosalie Ziegler (photo), internée à Sainte-Mangouste depuis l'incarcération de son fiancé, le criminel Sirius Black, s'est abstenue elle aussi de tout commentaire : "Je n'ai absolument rien à dire. Mon péché n'appartient qu'à moi"._

Je reposai l'article, le cœur serré. _Mon péché n'appartient qu'à moi._ Le péché de m'avoir aimé ? De m'avoir fait confiance ? Me croyait-elle donc coupable, comme tout le monde ? Je ne devais pas me faire d'illusion. Elle aussi devait penser, comme tous les autres, que j'étais un monstre.

Antje. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment oubliée. Lorsque je croupissais dans ma cellule à Azkaban, des images d'elle, associées à de mauvais souvenirs, venaient régulièrement me hanter. La gifle qu'elle m'avait assénée lorsque je lui avais avoué avoir lu son journal intime. Le chantage auquel elle m'avait soumis lorsque j'étais en septième année à Poudlard, et que je me destinais à une carrière d'Auror. Elle avait voulu que je choisisse : la chasse aux mages noirs ou elle. Des images de ses larmes, de ses chagrins qui tant de fois m'avaient serré le cœur. Je ne me rappelais d'elle que comme telle. Anna souriante, Anna amoureuse, Anna offerte dans mes bras, tous ces souvenirs vivaient cachés dans les tréfonds de mon âme, et je n'avais jamais cherché à les en déloger. À quoi bon…

Je regardai à nouveau la photo. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose d'elle, juste son visage amaigri à travers ses doigts écartés, et un corps décharné noyé dans une ample chemise de l'hôpital. _Les salauds_, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Ils étaient allés la traquer jusque là. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle y faisait, à Sainte-Mangouste ? Pourquoi avait-elle été hospitalisée, pour y rester plus d'un an ? Quand je l'avais vue pour la dernière fois, quelques heures seulement avant d'être jeté en prison, elle était… elle était telle que je l'avais connue, douce et toute en rondeurs. Je l'avais quittée, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, pour m'enquérir de la sécurité de James et Lily. Je ne savais pas encore que j'allais les trouver morts tous les deux, avec Harry qui pleurait. Antje m'avait regardé d'un air inquiet avant de dire : "fais attention, Sirius". Je lui avais souri. Je l'avais embrassée avant de répondre : "Ne t'en fais pas, ma douce, je serai vite rentré". Dieu que je m'étais trompé…

Et tout ça, c'était il y a quatorze ans… Je passai mes doigts sur la photo, sur le visage maigre de celle que j'avais aimée aussi fort que ma propre vie, et je lui demandai pardon. Puis je rangeai l'article. C'était inutile de revenir là-dessus. Je ne la retrouverais jamais. Elle devait avoir refait sa vie, maintenant. Et je n'avais plus rien à lui offrir, du moins tant que mon innocence n'aurait pas été prouvée. Alors à quoi bon…

Je feuilletai d'autres journaux, je lus d'autres articles, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle. Tous les souvenirs que je croyais cadenassés au fond de moi remontèrent, progressivement, à la surface. Anna. Anna et ses cheveux roux. Ses yeux brun chocolat. Sa peau pâle, si douce, que j'avais aimé caresser des heures durant. Ses seins ronds et fermes contre lesquels j'avais tant de fois enfoui mon visage. Ses expressions tendres quand elle me regardait. La passion dans ses yeux, quand je lui faisais l'amour… Tous ces souvenirs agréables me firent paradoxalement un mal de chien. Une peine sans nom. Ma vue se brouilla. Je n'allais pas pleurer, non ?

Si… 

Oh Anna… Pardonne-moi.

xoO§Ø§Oox

Remus me trouva prostré dans mon coin quelques heures plus tard. J'avais séché mes larmes depuis longtemps, mais je devais encore avoir les yeux rouges. Aussi ça ne m'étonna pas que mon ami me regarde d'un air inquiet en demandant :

— Sirius, tout va bien ?

— Ça va, répliquai-je avec mauvaise humeur. Je ne me sentais pas capable de répondre à ses questions, et encore moins de lui parler de tous les souvenirs qu'avait réveillés une malheureuse photo. Remus m'aurait ri au nez. Ou alors, il m'aurait fait la morale en me disant que j'avais d'autres priorités. Rester caché. L'Ordre du phénix. Harry.

Harry… Un autre souvenir remonta à la surface de mon esprit. La naissance de ce gamin. Antje, apprentie guérisseuse, avait été présente auprès de Lily quand cette dernière avait accouché. J'attendais dans le couloir avec James, qui était trop terrorisé pour assister à la naissance de son enfant. Et c'était elle, ma jolie sauvageonne, qui nous avait amené le nouveau-né, enveloppé dans une couverture. Je me rappelai sa voix, douce et rauque à la fois, quand elle avait dit :

— C'est un garçon.

James avait dégouliné de tendresse, et je m'étais senti tout bizarre. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi sur le coup, mais maintenant, quinze ans après, je savais. J'avais été un peu jaloux. J'aurais voulu avoir un bébé, moi aussi. Avec Anna.

Remus ramassa les journaux que j'avais laissés traîner. Il râla un peu :

— Sirius, tu es toujours aussi bordélique… _oh !_

Il se redressa, brandissant la fameuse édition de _la Gazette_ qui contenait la photo. Ouvert à la bonne page, comme de juste. Je rougis, et me maudis moi-même. Remus me regarda bien en face, et dit d'une voix douce :

­— Je comprends pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là… Je suis désolé que tu aies trouvé cette photo. Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, on va considérer qu'il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord ?

— Okay.

Sacré Remus. Toujours aussi discret et diplomate. Je savais qu'il ne me dirait rien. Mais qu'il me laisserait seul avec mes pensées, jusqu'à ce que je craque. Et que je lui parle d'Antje. Savait-il ce qu'elle était devenue ? Ils avaient été amis, tous les deux. Elle avait été très proche de lui, même avant qu'elle ne sorte avec moi. Mais je ne voulais pas poser la question. Je voulais simplement ne plus penser à elle. Revenir à mes priorités. Dont elle ne faisait plus partie. Hélas.

xoO§Ø§Oox

De toute la soirée, Remus ne cessa de me jeter des regards en biais. Mais je l'ignorai. Je fis comme si ne rien n'était, et je m'efforçai de ne penser à rien. Et surtout pas à elle. Mais elle était coriace.

Elle vint me trouver la nuit à l'orée de mes rêves. Pas maigre comme je l'avais vue sur la photo, mais telle que je l'imaginais, toute ronde, dans la plénitude des trente-cinq ans qu'elle avait atteints aujourd'hui. Elle vint me trouver vêtue de sa seule beauté, pour se blottir dans mon lit et me murmurer des tendresses. Je levai les mains pour la caresser. Elle était douce, si douce… Mais au moment où j'allais la renverser sous moi pour la prendre, elle disparut. Et le froid prit sa place.

Depuis mon incarcération, je haïssais le froid. Ça m'évoquait des choses trop dures, trop horribles. Alors je m'éveillai. Me retrouvai étendu en chien de fusil, nu comme un ver, la couverture rejetée à mes pieds… _et totalement excité._ Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis plus de quatorze ans. Alors je jouai de mes désirs, de son image, de mon rêve. Et je me rendormis un peu plus tard, soulagé. Son nom au bord de mon cœur.

Anna.

Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de la revoir. Que tout était fini. Que je me leurrais. Mais si je le pouvais… Si je le pouvais, je la retrouverais. Et il y aurait de nouveau elle et moi, comme avant.

Si seulement…

_À suivre…_


	2. chapitre 2

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Djeiyanna Mae : Contente que tu aimes cette nouvelle œuvrette sans saveur, ô ma fleur sauvage… Plein de bises à toi.

skyblack4 : Géniale ? Moi ? T'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu… ? Lol. Merci à toi.

Ccilia7 : Alors comme ça, tu es surprise ? Juste par curiosité, tu t'attendais à quoi, exactement ? En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous !

Léonine : Je suis touchée que tu me dises que ma vision des personnages est proche de celle des romans. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je me décarcasse pour que ce soit le cas ! Merci beaucoup et bisous à toi.

Magaliocha : Merci pour les encouragements ! Bisous !

yotma : Héhéhé… T'en fais pas, les vilains Mangemorts n'ont fait aucun mal à Antje. Quant à savoir ce qu'elle a fait de sa vie, et si Sirius la reverra… héhéhé… tu sauras ça en temps voulu ! Bisous !

Fofolleuh : Gros bisous à toi ! Garde ton impatience en réserve pour la prochaine fois, lol. Dis, j'ai jeté un œil à ton blog l'autre fois, et j'ai vu que tu avais eu un accident… Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage et un prompt rétablissement !

La marrade : J'adore ton pseudo ! Eh oui, pôvre Sirius… Voici la suite !

aresse : Contente que le concept te plaise !

zagan : Merci beaucoup !

Kaorulabelle : Par ici la suite !

Andromède : Ah, mon incarnation de Jamesie et de Jérémy réunis, et ses reviews du bonheur ! Moi aussi, tu sais, je crois que le Sirius de JKR n'a jamais vraiment été amoureux… Mais comme je trouve ça triste, je lui invente des nanas quand j'écris mes fics ! Certes, il est encore amoureux, même s'il refuse de l'admettre. Mais qui te dis qu'il arrivera à revoir Antje ? Et qui te dis que l'auteur neuneu que je suis ne trouvera pas quelque moyen frauduleux pour qu'ils puissent se voir quand même ? Et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour bazooker JKR pour ce qu'elle a fait à mon Sisi, je suis ton homme, lol. Plein de bisous, ô ma pote.

Harana :  Merci pour ta review, je suis toujours contente quand tu passes par chez moi. J'ai déjà élaboré la fin de ma fic, et je peux te dire que ça ne finit pas bien sans pour autant finir mal… je ne t'en dirai pas plus, le mystère se doit de rester entier, héhéhé… Gros bisous à toi !

LouiseHime : J'espère que tu apprécieras cette fic plus que « Antje » ! Merci de ton passage.

Luminaria : Merci beaucoup !

Alixe : Ouais, l'amour, la tendresse, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais s'il n'y avait que ça, on s'ennuierait, mdrr… Ceci dit, vu comme c'est parti, t'as pas fini de me voir écrire, lol. (j'imagine ta tête : contente, Alixe. Contente !) Plein de bisous à toi et aux tiens, et merci encore pour tout.

jean-jacques : Eh oui, la roue tourne, la vie passe, c'est la loi de la jungle… Tu insistes sur mon personnage à moi que j'ai inventé, mais on ne la verra pas en direct avant plusieurs chapitres… Je te remercie de ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ce texte aussi. Pour le reste, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je tiens le coup, ne me demande pas comment. Bisous et fleurs pour toi. En plus, le printemps arrive, ce qui veut dire encore plus de fleurs ! Chic !

alana chantelune : Le fait que Sirius soit une épave émotionnelle, comme tu dis, est pour moi le principal moteur de cette fic. Mais ce sera dur, c'est vrai… Bisous à toi !

Elnath : Coucou ma tite Lu ! Je sais, ce chapitre était court, mais j'ai toujours du mal avec les débuts… Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, promis ! Tu ne découvriras pas la personne qu'est devenue Antje tout de suite, mais tu en auras rapidement des échos ! Je t'envoie autant de Bisounours qu'il y a de poils sur le dos de mon chat (plein).

Shiri : J'ai aimé ta review sortie du cœur juste à la lecture du prologue… J'espère que le reste te plaira aussi ! Bisous !

nora : Voilà la suite !

kmila : Merci beaucoup !

smoke : Hé oui, c'est triste pour Sirius… Va-t-il parvenir à retrouver Antje ? à suivre…

Kytice : eh beh, ma publication t'a mise en joie à ce que je vois… lol. Le jeu de mots du titre est effectivement tout ce qu'il y a de plus volontaire, d'ailleurs je n'en suis pas peu fière . Et je suis contente que tu t'en sois aperçue. Bisous !

Claclou : Tout plein merci !

Jamesie-cass : Par ici la suite, et encore merci pour toutes tes reviews !

Namyothis : Vi… pauvres eux tous, et vilain Peter. Faudrait en faire de la pâtée pour chien, de lui. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et voilà la suite. Bisous !

Lila Flow : C'est sûr que là, ça va effectivement être plus compliqué pour eux, les obstacles sont nettement plus durs… Mais j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Merci pour tes compliments.

Aella : Merci beaucoup à toi !

Mystick : Pauvre Sirius, en effet… :'(. Voilà la suite !

laeti68 : Petite réponse au sujet de la première relation intime entre Antje et Sirius. Je me suis appliquée à être réaliste, moi aussi ça m'agace quand c'est la première fois et _qu'ils font ça comme des pros_ pour reprendre tes mots. Je suis contente que ce passage t'ait touchée, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je te remercie pour tes compliments qui m'ont beaucoup touchée. Bisous à toi.

Crackos : Merci beaucoup !

Severia Dousbrune : Quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai eu un fou rire de démente en lisant ton coup de _dousburne. _J'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon café. Ceci dit, je te remercie pour ta review. En effet, ceci n'est pas un OS, c'est une vraie fic qui fera entre 15 et 20 chapitres. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Gros bisous à toi, et je te répète en passant que j'ai vraiment adoré _une vie pour une vie._

Selphie6 : Voilà la suite !

Eiream : Ce qui va se passer… héhé… tu verras au fil des chapitres ! Merci de ton passage !

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Hé bé… Jamais je n'avais reçu autant de reviews pour un simple chapitre. Je vous remercie tous chaleureusement, vos messages m'ont énormément touchée. Z'êtes tous des anges, na ! Et je suis vraiment _très très heureuse_ que la suite de ma fic vous enthousiasme tous autant. Quand je pense qu'au début, j'étais sceptique…

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma Loulou, la meilleure amie qu'une fille puisse avoir, surtout si on est totalement disjonctée. Les pièges à cafard aphrodisiaques au pouvoir ! (private joke, les gens, ne vous inquiétez pas.)

_Bonne leture à vous tous !_

**Chapitre 2 : Retour vers le passé :**

_Finalement, mes sanglots prirent fin, aussi brutalement que la quiétude avait commencé._ (James Ellroy, _Clandestin_)

Je frissonnai, incrédule, sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'on m'avait prêtée. Le froid, toujours. Et un flot de mauvais souvenirs que je connaissais par cœur pour les avoir revécus à multiples reprises à Azkaban.

12, square Grimmaurd. La maison de tous mes cauchemars. L'ancien domicile de mes parents. Là où j'avais autant grandi que souffert. L'endroit d'où j'avais fui tout juste vingt ans auparavant, pour échapper à un destin dont je ne voulais pas. Pour rester avec les gens que j'aimais, mes amis, James, Anna…

Anna, toujours Anna.

Remus me tira de mes pensées.

— Sirius, on ne peut pas rester là indéfiniment.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter une chose aussi stupide ? Confier à Dumbledore les clés de la maison de mes parents pour en faire le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je pense que sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris tout ce que ça impliquait. En tant que proscrit, paria, recherché par le Ministère, j'avais le choix entre la peste et le choléra. Vivre caché ou être pire que mort. Or je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que "rester caché" signifierait ne pas sortir de la vieille maison de ma famille.

Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

Je regardai Lunard, et Dumbledore qui était avec nous.

— Je ne peux pas, dis-je.

— Sirius, soyez raisonnable, répliqua Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

— J'aimerais bien vous y voir, fis-je en retrouvant inconsciemment le ton insolent de mon adolescence. C'est pire que d'être en tôle. Cette foutue baraque n'a rien à envier à Azkaban, je peux vous le garantir.

Dumbledore soupira. Remus me prit par l'épaule.

— Sirius, on n'a pas le choix. Il faut que tu sois fort sur ce coup-là. T'en fais pas, je vais rester avec toi. Je te promets de passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. Je sais à quel point ça t'est pénible de revenir ici, mais au nom de tout ce que ça implique, tu dois tenir le coup.

Il regardait dans ma direction d'un air concerné. Je cédai.

Je sortis la clé de la poche de ma robe, et la passai à Remus, sous la cape. Je me sentais incapable d'ouvrir cette maudite porte moi-même.

Ladite porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, et une vague glaciale venue de la maison refroidit l'air tiède de cette soirée de juillet. Le hall était sinistre, froid, très sombre, avec des toiles d'araignée partout. Ce fut tout ce que je vis dans un premier temps, avant que Remus ne me pousse pour me faire rentrer.

C'était d'une saleté repoussante, à l'intérieur. Ça puait le moisi. Les murs étaient délabrés, le vieux papier peint pendouillait, rongé par l'humidité. Sur le sol, les vieux tapis étaient gondolés, rongés par des Doxys ou des mites. Le ménage n'avait pas dû être fait depuis des années. Rendre ce maudit endroit habitable prendrait des semaines.

Je levai les yeux, et me retrouvai face aux portraits de mes ancêtres. Ils me regardèrent d'un air méprisant et furibond. J'allais passer sur eux ma mauvaise humeur d'un sarcasme lorsqu'un hurlement me glaça le sang.

Il y avait un tableau que je n'avais jamais vu. Un portrait de ma mère, grandeur nature. Il avait dû être fait bien après que je me sois enfui. Avant, lorsque j'habitais encore cette maison maudite, seuls quelques fils blancs parsemaient la chevelure brune de ma mère. Elle aurait pu être séduisante si moins de méchanceté glaciale avait émané de sa personne. Sur le portrait, elle était effrayante. Ses cheveux gris disparaissaient sous un grand chapeau noir et pointu. Ses yeux fous roulaient sans discontinuer dans ses orbites. Elle était ridée comme un vieux pruneau, et un mince filet de salive s'écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle devait déjà être bien atteinte. Ma mère était morte d'une longue maladie.

Je restai tétanisé. Elle fixa sur moi ses yeux exorbités, et se mit à hurler :

— _Comment oses-tu revenir ici, espèce de monstre, fils indigne ! Misérable, non seulement tu as souillé l'honneur de notre famille, mais en plus tu te permets de venir salir notre demeure ! DEHORS !_

Cette voix… Cette voix suintante de haine, qui m'avait tellement insulté, tellement hurlé dessus… Cette voix qui m'avait tellement hanté pendant mes douze années d'incarcération… Je me bouchai les oreilles, mais ces cris n'avaient pas fini de m'atteindre, encore et encore.

Une crise d'angoisse me plia en deux.

xoO§Ø§Oox

Je fus malade toute la journée du lendemain. À croire que finalement, je n'avais pas retrouvé toutes mes forces, et que le moindre mauvais souvenir pouvait encore me laisser sur le tapis. Remus s'occupa de moi, du moins tant que c'était possible, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cesser mes cauchemars. Je dormais, je faisais des rêves atroces, je me réveillais en sursaut, je broyais du noir pendant une heure, et ça recommençait. Durant mes périodes de veille, je me disais que s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry, j'aurais sans doute cédé à la tentation de commettre le pire. Mais Harry avait besoin de moi. Et moi, j'avais besoin de lui. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait de mon meilleur ami, mort par ma faute. Et je savais par expérience que le suicide pouvait faire plus de mal à l'entourage qu'à soi-même. Et tandis que je me faisais à moi-même cette constatation, une nouvelle image d'Antje me traversa l'esprit. C'était d'elle que j'avais appris ça. Quand elle avait essayé de se foutre en l'air après la mort de sa mère. Je repensai aux cicatrices au creux de son poignet. Anna les considérait comme une croix à porter. Elle s'était toujours sentie coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait. Même si je ne le lui avais jamais dit, elle savait que j'avais souffert.

Penser à elle fit dériver mon esprit vers d'autres contrées. Elle. Je me doutais que je me leurrais, que c'était complètement masochiste, mais je me concentrai sur d'agréables souvenirs d'elle pour oublier la mouise dans laquelle je me trouvais, ma honte d'être faible, et les responsabilités qui pesaient sur moi. Je me détendis en me remémorant sa douceur, et toutes les nuits que nous avions passées dans le même lit. Je nous revis chasser nos soucis à coups de caresses, de câlins et de mots tendre. Je me sentis soudain très seul.

_Ç'aurait été si simple si tu avais été là…_

xoO§Ø§Oox

Au fil des jours suivants, la maison, transformée en quartier général de l'Ordre, s'organisa. Arthur et Molly Weasley débarquèrent avec toute leur smala, ce qui provoqua un remue-ménage d'enfer. Molly était une mère poule épuisante, qui donnait de la voix quand elle était en colère, c'est-à-dire souvent. Elle régissait tout son petit monde avec des airs de matriarche qui avaient tendance à m'exaspérer. Arthur était un brave type qui s'efforçait de ne jamais donner son avis à mauvais escient, et qui avait tendance à s'aplatir devant sa femme. Leur fils Bill était un type sympathique, dont j'appréciais le sens de l'humour. Les jumeaux Fred et George m'amusaient aussi beaucoup, parce qu'à leur âge, je leur ressemblais. Toujours à faire des conneries. Et je fis plus ample connaissance avec la petite Ginny, une chouette gamine qui à première vue m'avait rappelé Antje. En fait, je me trompais complètement, mais cette première impression subsista vaguement dans un coin de ma tête.

En plus des Weasley, la maison abritait Hermione, la copine de Ron et Harry. Et les autres membres de l'Ordre transitaient de temps en temps, pour les réunions, les dîners, etc.

Ça me faisait bizarre d'être entouré d'autant de monde. Surtout qu'ils se montraient tous plutôt agréables avec moi. Mais je ne pouvais discuter de ce que je ressentais au fond de moi qu'avec Remus. Lui seul pouvait comprendre.

Je ne lui avais toujours pas reparlé de la photo d'Antje que j'avais trouvée chez lui dans un journal. Lui non plus n'avait pas évoqué la question, fidèle à sa promesse de n'en parler que si je le voulais. Or je ne le voulais pas. Pas maintenant. D'autant plus qu'Antje ne me poursuivait que la nuit. La journée, les occupations allaient bon train. En effet, la maison était répugnante, et la rendre habitable pour les humains représentait un boulot dingue. Nous avions retrouvé Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de mes parents, qui hibernait dans le grenier comme il en avait déjà l'habitude quand j'habitais encore la maison. C'était un être répugnant. Tout vieux, tout fripé, tout teigneux, ses principales occupations consistaient à ne rien faire, à chanter les louanges de ma défunte mère, et à dire des tas de choses odieuses sur les gens qui transitaient par la maison en général et sur moi en particulier. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour nous aider, il semblait se complaire dans l'état de crasse et l'entourage latent de magie noire qui caractérisait la maison.

Je passais donc mes journées à faire le ménage, ce qui me rappelait mes punitions quand j'étais à Poudlard, et ça m'évitait de réfléchir. C'était seulement le soir, quand je me retrouvais au lit, que mes pensées battaient la campagne. Mes angoisses reprenaient le dessus. Je me sentais mal. Et inévitablement, je me mettais à penser à Antje. Soit je revivais mentalement des épisodes de notre passé commun, soit je me demandais ce qu'elle était devenue, ce qu'elle faisait, où elle vivait… et avec qui. Puis je m'endormais, et elle venait envahir mes rêves.

Curieusement, c'étaient toujours des rêves très agréables. Je me retrouvais dans le passé, avec elle, ou alors je la retrouvais, elle m'aimait toujours, elle m'avait attendu. Et je m'éveillais toujours au moment où je m'apprêtais à lui faire l'amour.

Je me retrouvais toujours passablement excité. La plupart du temps, je laissais la chose s'apaiser d'elle-même, mais il arrivait que je fasse ce qui se fait en ces circonstances. Mais à chaque fois, j'étais un peu surpris. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ce genre de chose pourrait encore m'arriver. En fait, je n'y pensais pas du tout. Inconsciemment, je croyais que cet aspect de la vie était terminé pour moi, et que douze ans à fréquenter les Détraqueurs m'avaient rendu asexué. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Et je ne m'en réjouissais même pas. En fait, j'avais même plutôt honte de ces manifestations de désir qui m'apparaissaient comme impudiques et animales. Et totalement inutiles, vu que je ne coucherais plus jamais avec personne.

Je me posais beaucoup de questions au sujet de ces rêves érotiques. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je refusais d'admettre qu'il était possible que j'aie encore des sentiments pour Antje. Ce n'étaient que des fantasmes. Des fantasmes et des souvenirs. Du vent.

xoO§Ø§Oox

Je ne compris que plus tard. Après une certaine conversation avec la fille de ma cousine.

Nymphadora. La fille d'Andromeda. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, ce n'était qu'une petite fille. Une gamine adorable, d'ailleurs. Drôle, mignonne, innocente. Le genre de môme à faire fondre l'individu le plus endurci. Et à présent, c'était une jeune femme, qui venait d'intégrer les rangs des Aurors. Le temps passe vite.

J'étais toujours un peu déstabilisé par son don de métamorphomage. Elle en jouait beaucoup, changeant d'aspect comme d'autres changent de vêtements. Modifiant ses cheveux, les traits de son visage, tout. Elle s'amusait. Et depuis que je l'avais revue, jamais elle ne s'était montrée devant moi sous son véritable aspect. Elle avait son vrai visage, mais toujours des cheveux pas possibles, colorés en rose, violet ou vert. Peut-être que je suis vieux jeu, ou que je suis en train de vieillir, mais je ne trouvais pas ça de très bon goût.

J'eus ma première véritable discussion avec elle une dizaine de jours après avoir réintégré la maison de mes parents. Comme à mon habitude, je m'étais réfugié après le dîner dans la chambre de ma mère, où je gardais Buck. J'aimais bien la proximité de mon hippogriffe. Lui au moins ne me faisait jamais de reproche. Il se contentait de me regarder d'un air triste. Lui aussi se sentait à l'étroit dans cette foutue baraque. Lui aussi rêvait de s'enfuir, de voir ailleurs. Mais c'était impossible. Il partageait ma rancœur, mon ressentiment, et ça me plaisait.

Ce soir-là, donc, je vins le voir pour lui porter son habituel repas de rats morts. Il en boulotta quelques uns, puis il leva sur moi son habituel regard abattu. Je me levai, et caressai les plumes de son cou.

— C'est pas une vie, hein mon vieux ?

Il répondit par quelque chose qui ressemblait à un soupir.

Chienne de vie, bordel.

Je retournai m'asseoir par terre.

J'étais là depuis un moment, à ruminer mes idées noires, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'avais décidé de faire le mort, mais la voix de l'importun se fit entendre :

— Sirius ?

Je me levai, et allai ouvrir :

— Tonks ?

— T'as deux minutes pour papoter avec ta cousine ?

Je la regardai. Elle avait cet air que je connaissais bien pour l'avoir vu tant de fois sur le visage de sa mère. Un air qui disait _tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi de sitôt._ Je la laissai entrer.

— Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, dis-je. Je n'ai pas très envie que tu te prennes un coup de patte de Buck.

Avec mille précautions, elle entra dans la chambre, et s'inclina devant mon hippogriffe, en prenant bien soin de le regarder dans les yeux. En guise de réponse, il pencha la tête et ploya ses pattes. Tonks rompit le lien visuel, et vint s'asseoir côté de moi.

— Alors c'est là que tu te réfugies quand tu as le cafard ?

— Ouais.

— Hum… Les temps sont durs, comme on dit. Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'ai les pétoches. Le retour de Tu-sais-qui, tout ça…

— Tu peux pas l'appeler par son nom ?

Elle fronça le nez, et ses cheveux, qui ce soir-là étaient rose Malabar, passèrent par toutes les couleurs de la nature. Puis finalement, elle marmonna le nom de Voldemort, avec un mélange de peur et de dégoût.

— Comment tu fais pour le prononcer, me demanda-t-elle.

— Avoir peur d'un nom, c'est ridicule. Et puis ce serait entrer dans son jeu. Or, je refuse d'entrer dans le jeu du sorcier qui a tué mon meilleur ami.

Elle soupira :

— Ça doit être dur pour toi…

— T'as pas idée.

— Ça me rend triste, dit-elle. Quand je pense que je t'admirais tellement quand j'étais petite… Et j'aimais bien ta copine, aussi. Comment elle s'appelait ? Annie, c'est ça ?

— Antje.

Je prononçai le nom d'un ton un peu brutal, furieux contre cette péronnelle qui remuait le couteau dans la plaie. Tonks se rendit compte de sa bourde. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule, et me regarda dans les yeux.

— Je suis désolée si j'ai gaffé, Sirius. Je suis tellement maladroite…

— Ce n'est rien, lui dis-je pour la rassurer. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu es peut-être un peu jeune pour comprendre.

— Hé, je suis plus un bébé, s'écria Tonks d'un air scandalisé. Ça m'amusa, aussi je ne me retins pas de la taquiner un peu.

— Tiens donc. Et qu'est-ce que tu y connais, aux peines de cœur, Mademoiselle Nymphadora ?

— Grrrrrrrrr…

Je me mis à rire. J'avais eu raison de penser qu'Andromeda n'aurait pas dû donner un nom pareil à sa gamine. Cette dernière détestait tellement son prénom qu'elle préférait se faire appeler par son patronyme. Finalement, elle se mit à rire avec moi, même si son rire avait quelque chose de forcé.

— Tonks ?

— …

— Montre-moi ton vrai visage.

Elle soupira, puis fronça à nouveau ses traits. Ses cheveux s'assombrirent, s'allongèrent. Elle ressemblait à sa mère, et ça remua quelque chose en moi.

— Tu es plus mignonne comme ça qu'avec tes coiffures pas possibles.

— Bof, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. À quoi bon être mignonne, de toutes façons…

J'eus un sourire malgré moi. Je connaissais ce genre de discours, et aussi ce que ça sous-entendait. Je regardai Tonks par en-dessous :

— Qui c'est ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Allons donc.

— J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ce n'est pas la peine. À quoi bon se casser la tête quand on ne fait pas le poids à côté d'une blondasse…

Mon sourire s'élargit. Les confidences inconscientes m'ont toujours amusé. Tonks venait de m'avouer à mots couverts qu'elle était amoureuse de Bill Weasley. Mais c'était mal barré, parce qu'il passait son temps à chanter les louanges de cette Française en partie Vélane qu'il venait de rencontrer.

— Allons, dis-je à ma cousine. Y a d'autres poissons dans la mer, comme on dit, et puis tu sais, si ça se trouve, derrière la tignasse blonde, y a pas grand-chose…

— Ouais, c'est ça. Et toi alors, t'es encore amoureux de ta copine ou pas ? T'aurais vu ta tête quand je t'ai parlé d'elle…

— La ferme…

Elle rigola :

— Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, mon cousin. La loi du Talion a toujours joué un grand rôle chez les Black.

Avec un sourire espiègle, elle commença à nouveau à changer d'aspect. Et l'instant d'après, je me retrouvai devant une femme qui ressemblait à Antje. Cheveux blond-roux, yeux brun chocolat, corps tout en rondeurs… Mais ce n'était pas elle.

— Dans mes souvenirs, elle ressemblait à ça, dit Tonks.

— Tu as une bonne mémoire, mais même si tu lui ressembles, tu ne seras jamais elle.

Elle reprit son aspect normal, si tant est que des cheveux roses puissent paraître comme tels, puis elle répliqua :

— Si tu dis ça, c'est que tu l'aimes encore. Sinon, ça n'aurait pas d'importance pour toi. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit.

Elle se leva, s'inclina devant Buck, puis elle ajouta avant de quitter la pièce :

— Ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi.

— Moi aussi.

Elle sortit.

Je restai là encore un moment, à essayer de réfléchir. Tonks prétendait que j'étais encore amoureux d'Antje. J'hésitais à la croire. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une gamine qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. Cependant, elle avait réussi à semer le doute dans mon esprit. Je repensai à la photo dans le journal. Avait-elle réveillé mes sentiments enfouis ? M'aurait-elle laissé indifférent dans d'autres circonstances ? Est-ce que j'aimais _vraiment_ encore Anna ?

Anna…

Pourquoi je rêvais d'elle toutes les nuits ?

Pourquoi suffisait-il que j'aie un moment de loisir pour penser à elle ?

Parce que…

_Merde…_

_A suivre…_


	3. chapitre 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Mystick : Le p'tit monde est de retour…

Kytice : Si tu aimes ce qui est triste et romantique, tu seras servie ! Gros bisous à toi aussi.

Crackos : Ça m'est venu comme ça, l'idée de Sirius qui se croit vieux jeu à ne pas aimer la coiffure de Tonks… Je voulais le montrer un peu dubitatif face à l'exubérance de cette jeune personne… Bisous à toi !

Eiream : J'ai lu une fic, une fois, sur une relation Tonks/Bill… Quand je l'ai lue, ça s'appelait Bill W, mes amours, mes emmerdes,mais je crois que le titre a changé depuis. Pour Sirius, désolée de te décevoir, mais il n'a pas fini d'en baver. Même s'il connaîtra des moments heureux par la suite. Bises !

zagan : Merci beaucoup !

Harana : Ne t'en fais pas, ma belle, Sirius va se lancer tout bientôt à la recherche de sa dulcinée… Mais quant à la voir, il faudra faire preuve d'un peu de patience, mais je n'en dirai pas plus… Oui, je sais, je suis une vilaine sadique, je devrais avoir honte. Bisous à toi, et je suis toujours touchée par tes compliments.

Alixe : C'est pas grave si tu ne me fais pas de longues reviews… Le principal, c'est que je sache que je peux toujours compter sur un message de toi, et c'est déjà énorme. Ceci dit, pour les problèmes de Sirius indépendamment de l'Ordre, ça me semble évident qu'il en ait, même si c'est pas spécifié dans les bouquins… et c'est ça qui m'intéresse, justement. Parler de ce qui est caché. Je t'envoie plein de bisous, chère amie, et je te corrige ton chapitre de MSB demain.

Shiri : Merci pour tes compliments… C'est vrai que tu n'es pas la seule à te poser des questions sur ce qu'est devenue Anna… La réponse est en partie donnée dans le prochain chapitre, lol. Moi aussi, j'aime bien le diminutif de Dora. Merci encore et bisous !

Kaorulabelle : Merde, j'écris une fic qui tue ! J'espère que la police ne viendra pas me chercher, lol… Voilà, c'était le gag débile du soir. Bisous et merci !

Lyane : La voilà, la suite !

La marrade : Tu sais, y a des choses qui semblent comme ça évidentes, mais pas pour tout le monde… Sirius se pose toutes ces questions parce qu'inconsciemment, il refuse d'admettre qu'il est encore amoureux… il fait un blocage, quoi, ça arrive, parfois, dans la vie…

Fofolleuh : Merci pour tes compliments et ta review. Je trouve sympatoche de papoter avec toi sur MSN. Bisous !

Andromède : Héhé… Alors comme ça, l'épisode de l'auto-érotisme du Sirius t'a plu ! (chouff, chus cap de faire des jolies périphrases à la place des gros mots. Un génie je suis !) J'en suis contente, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce passage, mais je voulais faire dans le trash, donc… Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu, et que tu aimes mon Sirius. Je mets beaucoup de moi dedans, plus que quand j'ai écrit « Antje »… Donc… J'espère continuer longtemps à te faire oublier tes soucis, parce que tu mérites du bonheur en tartines. Mais c'est pénible d'être entouré de ploucs… Je t'embrasse bien fort, ô mon incarnation de Cornedrue et Jérémy réunis !

Namyoyhis : Merci beaucoup ! Très touchée je suis.

Senvisage : J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review, comme toujours… Je compatis pour ton spleen. Moi aussi, j'ai des ennuis de famille en ce moment, et c'est carrément sinistre. Mais faut se battre, on a pas le choix. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir aimé Tonks dans ma fic, et c'est tant mieux, c'est un personnage peu connu sur lequel j'ai apprécié d'écrire. Bien sûr que Sirius va partir à la recherche de sa Belle, comme tu dis… Mais je peux pas te dire comment, sinon, y aura pas de surprise ! Bisous à toi et bon courage.

linaewan ilca : Merci pour tous tes compliments. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes citations en début de chapitre, vu le mal que je me donne pour les chercher. Surtout que je veux qu'elles soient toutes du même auteur ! Sinon, cette fic ne représente pas autant un exorcisme que « Antje », mais un peu quand même. Ceci dit, comme je mets moins de moi dedans, j'ai moins de mal à l'écrire, lol. Bises !

nora : Chus pas vexée, et ta deuxième prononciation est la bonne. Mais je ne peux pas te dire quand Sirius retrouvera Antje, sinon y aura pas de surprise.

KaKa la Zen : Merci d'être passé, ô Fofolle en rose ! Quand-est-ce que tu remets tes autres fics en ligne ? Z'ai envie de me relire « Ange Gardien à Poudlard », moé… Bisous à toi !

lowrana : Eh non, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question… ;o) Mais voici la suite en attendant ! Bisous !

Orpheana :Oui, cette fic devrait être assez longue… entre 15 et 20 chapitres, je pense… Merci de ton passage !

aresse : Sirius dur et amer, oui, mais au moins, il est pas OOC… Bises et merci !

Ediltam : Merci beaucoup, tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir !

Ccilia 7 : C'est vrai, les souvenirs ne sont pas suffisants pour être heureux… Mais je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce serait s'ils n'étaient pas là ! héhé… Bisous à toi !

Luminaria : Merci beaucoup !

Andromaque : Oui, il va la revoir, mais pas tout de suite.

Lily Petite Etoile : Je suis très contente que cette suite te plaise autant que le premier opus… Bisous à toi, et merci.

diabolikvampyr : Joli pseudo ! La suite, c'est juste là !

Sleepy-Angel Lucile : Salut, toi ! Contente que ça te plaise ! En effet, j'ai viré « ce qui restera comme une lumière » quand j'ai eu un gros coup de cafard, et en fait, je ne la remettrai pas, parce que je n'aurai jamais le temps de la finir, et je compte intégrer certains éléments de cette fic dans « Black Blues », donc… Bisous à toi !

cecile rogue : Tiens, ma 'tite maraudeuse est de retour ! Maudits soient les ordis qui ne marchent pas, et je prends ton « WAHOU » pour un compliment, lol. Bisoumouchous à toi.

Narda : Merci beaucoup !

Elnath : Kikou ma tite Lu ! Encore merci de m'avoir renvoyé « Dis-lui oui ». Chus très contente de l'avoir remis en ligne présentement. Je ne peux pas te dire dans combien de chapitres Antje réapparaîtra, parce que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite et je n'en suis pas sûre moi-même. Mais tu sauras bientôt ce qu'elle est devenue ! Je t'envoie plein d'œufs de Pâques en forme de Bisounours !

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je suis à nouveau surprise d'avoir eu autant de commentaires. Ceci dit, ils m'ont été utiles et m'ont donné de nouvelles idées à explorer. Vous êtes nombreux à avoir apprécié l'ébauche de relation entre Sirius et Tonks, aussi je compte la développer par la suite.

Dans ce chapitre, vous assisterez au grand retour de celui que vous attendez tous… Severus Rogue, il est très méchant, et il est pas content du tout. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne portez pas plainte à la SPS (société protectrice de Servilus). Merci.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Andromède, pour sa gentillesse, son humour et ses fics géniales. Gros bisous, ô ma pote!

_Bisous à tous et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre3 : Servilus Rogue, dit la Poubelle :**

_J'ai de bonnes antennes. Je sais quand quelqu'un a mal. Et tu as très mal._ (James Ellroy, _Brown's Requiem_)

J'étais à la fois mort de honte et bien emmerdé. Ainsi le temps, l'incarcération, les soucis n'avaient pas mis fin à mes sentiments pour Antje. J'étais toujours amoureux d'elle, comme un gosse que, à en croire ce qu'on me disait, je n'avais jamais vraiment cessé d'être d'un certain point de vue. Or, je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer. J'avais d'autres priorités, les deux principales étant Harry, et préserver ma vie. Et en plus, ça risquait de me faire très mal. Parce que je savais que je ne la reverrais jamais. Elle avait dû rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre depuis, se marier, et avoir des enfants. J'appartenais à son passé. Et même si je tentais de la revoir, elle ne voudrait plus de moi, pensant comme tous les autres que j'étais un monstre qui avait dénoncé ses meilleurs amis à Voldemort, et qui avait tué plusieurs Moldus d'un seul sort, un soir, dans une rue. Oui, cet amour en sens unique serait plus encombrant et douloureux qu'autre chose. Il fallait que je prenne sur moi.

Mais d'un autre côté, penser à elle me soulageait tellement, sur le coup. Me rappeler sa douceur et les sentiments que nous avions partagés était un excellent dérivatif à mes angoisses. Une grande partie de mes souvenirs heureux étaient centrés autour d'elle, et quelque part, penser qu'elle était sans doute quelque part, heureuse et épanouie, me faisait du bien. James était mort, et penser à mon meilleur ami me faisait de ce fait du chagrin.

J'avais honte de me réfugier ainsi dans mes souvenirs. C'était de la faiblesse.

xoO§Ø§Oox

Les jours qui suivirent, je n'eus guère l'occasion de prolonger avec Tonks la conversation que nous avions eue dans la chambre de ma mère. Il faut dire que je ne la vis pas beaucoup. Elle avait ses activités d'Auror, et elle faisait des heures supplémentaires pour le compte de l'Ordre. De plus, je la savais surveillée de près par Maugrey Fol-Œil qui ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il la trouvai trop jeune, trop maladroite et inexpérimentée. Il avait eu le même comportement avec James et moi quand nous avions commencé le boulot, d'autant plus que la famille de mon meilleur ami était dans la ligne de mire de Voldemort. À l'époque, ça nous avait agacés, mais nous ignorions encore que nous vivions nos derniers moments ensemble, avant la Walpurgisnacht du 31 octobre 81.

Bref. Je réussis cependant, une semaine après notre discussion, à coincer Tonks pour lui faire promettre de ne parler à personne de ladite conversation. En guise de réponse, elle ouvrit de grands yeux :

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention, fit-elle. J'ai fait autant de confidences que toi, figure-toi.

Hum… J'avais oublié qu'elle m'avait dévoilé, à mots couverts, les déboires sentimentaux. Du coup, je lui demandai, en faisant preuve d'autant de tact que possible, comment allaient les choses de ce côté-là. Elle grogna, en montrant les dents comme une petite chienne :

— Je me demande ce qui me retient de jeter un sort à cette bouffeuse de grenouilles stupide et arrogante, dit-elle.

Je me mis à rire. Les gosses de vingt ans sont tellement expansifs ! Tonks me jeta un regard furibond :

— Et ça t'amuse, en plus !

— Pas du tout, répliquai-je en essayant de reprendre mon sérieux.

— Tu peux rigoler, mais ta situation ne vaut pas mieux que la mienne.

Ça me cloua le bec. Parce qu'elle avait raison, bien entendu.

xoO§Ø§Oox

Je commençais à être tenté de parler à Remus de mes sentiments retrouvés pour Antje. Mais comment aurais-je pu le lui dire ? Et que m'aurait-il répondu ? Pas grand-chose, à mon avis. L'amour, surtout dans une situation comme la mienne, ne présentait guère de solution plausible. Mais en même temps, garder ça pour moi devenait chaque jour plus pénible. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de garder pour moi mes secrets. Quand j'étais jeune, j'avais James à qui je pouvais tout dire, d'ailleurs il était rare que je m'en prive. À Azkaban, je n'avais pas de secrets. Et les deux années qui ont suivi mon évasion, je passais le plus clair de mon temps sous la forme de Sniffle, or les chiens n'ont pas de secrets non plus. À présent, j'avais cet amour dont je ne pouvais parler à personne, cette excroissance de moi qui m'encombrait le cœur et le cerveau.

C'était difficile de garder le silence, mais j'estimais que ça ne regardait personne, et que ça ne m'aurait apporté que des remarques désobligeantes. Du genre _qu'est-ce qui te prend de te préoccuper de choses aussi superficielles dans une situation aussi grave ?_ Hum…

Remus se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il me jetait souvent des regards à la dérobée, et un soir, il me demanda carrément :

— Sirius, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupé en ce moment.

— Hum…

— Tu t'inquiètes pour Harry ?

Harry… Bien évidemment que je m'inquiétais pour Harry. Il était coincé chez ces Moldus malcommodes, la sœur de Lily, intolérante et jalouse, ça ne devait pas être la joie. En plus, s'il ressemblait autant à James que je le supposais, Harry devait difficilement supporter qu'on lui cache les informations sur ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Même si je n'étais pas d'accord pour qu'on le mette ainsi à l'écart (c'était là une idée farfelue de Dumbledore pour assurer sa protection), il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas certaines choses. Comme le contenu de la prophétie, par exemple. Sur ce coup-là, j'étais d'accord avec Molly, malgré mon agacement à la voir le couver. Harry avait quinze ans, bordel ! Quand j'avais cet âge-là, je n'aurais pas supporté d'être ainsi surprotégé. Pauvre gosse. Ses ennuis étaient loin d'être finis. James devait se retourner dans sa tombe ; jamais il n'aurait voulu d'un tel destin pour son enfant.

— Oui, bien sûr, je m'inquiète pour Harry, dis-je à Remus qui avait attendu ma réponse.

On parla donc de mon filleul pendant un moment, ce qui me dispensa de penser à Antje pendant un moment, et de mettre sur le tapis mes soucis la concernant.

Plus tard. Quand je serais prêt.

Je savais que j'étais trop fier pour parler. Avouer et livrer à autrui ces sentiments que je considérais comme une faiblesse. Je ne voulais pas apparaître plus vulnérable que je l'étais déjà. Mon impuissance m'apportait suffisamment de critiques comme ça, et j'en souffrais. Je gardais donc le silence par orgueil, par arrogance.

Et mon arrogance fut titillée un soir par une vieille connaissance, un vieil ennemi. Rogue. Servilus. La Poubelle.

xoO§Ø§Oox

Au fil du temps, les activités de l'Ordre s'étaient organisées. La surveillance de ce qui se magouillait au Ministère, rallier le plus de monde possible à notre cause, il y avait de quoi faire. Et des réunions étaient organisées pour faire le point une fois par semaine, dans la maison de mes parents.

C'était là que Servilus en profitait pour se faire remarquer. L'ancien Mangemort qu'il était jouait les agents doubles auprès de ses vieux poteaux, parmi lesquels mon cousin par alliance Lucius Malefoy. Il soutirait des informations, qu'il nous livrait, chauds les marrons, sous forme de rapports. Du fait de son rôle, certes important, il ne se prenait pas pour la moitié d'une merde. Il parlait en marmonnant dans sa barbe, pour que tout le monde se taise et l'écoute. Je le soupçonnais de prendre un malin plaisir à voir tout le monde suspendu ainsi à ses lèvres. Moi, j'écoutais son blabla d'une oreille distraite, de toutes façons, ça ne me concernait pas. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir.

Ce qui m'amusait cependant, lorsque Rogue trimballait son gros tarin et ses cheveux gras dans ma maison, c'était quand il tombait sur Hermione ou l'un des enfants de Molly. Il leur jetait des regards noirs (qui bien sûr lui étaient renvoyés aussi sec dans la face), on aurait dit un chat pelé et furibond qui crache sur les gens. Ksssss…

Mais une fois qu'il avait croisés ces regards et qu'il se retrouvait dans la cuisine avec les adultes pour la réunion, Servilus se mettait à rouler les mécanoches. Il écoutait ce que disaient les autres d'un air pseudo concerné, mais sincèrement méprisant (notez le paradoxe), et quand c'était à lui de parler, il jouait le petit rôle merdique d'espion de pacotille qu'il s'était composé. Et il profitait de ces occasions pour se foutre de ma gueule. Eh oui… Môssieur Rogue risquait sa vie en soutirant des informations aux sous-fifres de Voldemort, malgré la menace de se faire repérer par ce dernier et donc de se faire zigouiller, tandis que Môssieur Black, votre serviteur, passait ses journées à se prélasser dans la vieille maison cracra de sa mère, soi-disant parce qu'il était trop trouillard pour mettre le nez dehors. Ben voyons…

J'écoutais sans rien dire ses sarcasmes. C'était vraiment dur de me retenir de lui en balancer un bien teigneux dans la face, mais dès le départ, Remus avait fait des pieds et des mains pour m'en dissuader. Il disait à juste titre que me mettre en colère après Rogue ne ferait qu'apporter de l'eau à son moulin. Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais…

Ainsi ce soir-là, au milieu de la troisième semaine de juillet, nous étions tous réunis dans la cuisine pour faire le point sur les derniers événements. Dumbledore commençait à évoquer l'éventualité de faire rapatrier Harry ici, durant le mois d'août. Pas avant, spécifia-t-il. Il est en sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante, blablabla… Je poussai un soupir très intérieur. J'avais envie de voir mon filleul. Et puis je m'inquiétais de ce que les Moldus pouvaient bien lui faire endurer cette fois-ci.

Puis Rogue prit la parole, Servilus en boucle sur son énième conversation avec Lucius Malefoy, le soin qu'il avait mis à ne pas se faire repérer, les risques qu'il avait courus, patin couffin. J'étouffai un bâillement qui n'échappa guère à mon vieil ennemi.

— Black, si ce que je dis t'ennuie tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à sortir… Je me doute d'ailleurs que tu te sentes vraiment concerné par ce que je raconte, vu que tu ne mets pas le nez dehors…

Grrrrrrrr… Je sentis mes joues prendre une jolie teinte cramoisie, et je serrai mes mains dans mes poches, pris d'une envie de sortir ma baguette pour lui jeter un sort, ou simplement de lui balancer un bon coup de poing dans la figure. Remus me jeta un regard d'avertissement, et je m'efforçai de me calmer.

Rogue reprit le fil de son monologue, et, bien conscient du fait qu'il m'avait vexé, il en rajouta une couche et se montra odieux à mon égard. Il glissait par-ci, par-là de petites allusions insultantes, à tel point que je me promis de le coincer à la sortie de la réunion pour lui dire de se calmer un peu, que cette maison, en dépit de tout ce qui s'y rattachait, était la mienne et que par conséquent, j'avais le droit de le foutre dehors et de lui interdire de revenir s'il continuait sur cette lancée.

Je préparai mentalement mon petit discours pendant qu'il continuait le sien.

Et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Comme s'il leur paraissait normal, à tous, que Rogue se foute de ma gueule.

xoO§Ø§Oox

À l'issue de la réunion, je fus le premier à quitter la cuisine. Je me postai dans le hall, devant la porte d'entrée, pour coincer Rogue avant qu'il ne parte. Les portraits de mes ancêtres me regardaient d'un air sarcastique, comme si ça les amusait que je sois en colère. Sauf celui de ma mère, qui avait été recouvert par des rideaux occultants. En effet, ce tableau était si sensible qu'au moindre bruit, il s'éveillait, et la voix de ma mère hurlait des injures à en faire trembler la maison sur ses fondations.

Rogue traversa le hall à toute vapeur, mais quand il me vit à côté de la porte, un sourire teigneux éclaira sa sale tronche :

— Alors, Black, tu es venu me dire au revoir ?

— Ça suffit, dis-je. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu continues à te montrer aussi désagréable avec moi alors que tu es dans _ma_ maison.

— Je ne vois pas de raison d'en être fier, répliqua-t-il.

— Je peux te foutre dehors, si je veux.

— Allons donc. Tu ferais une grossière erreur, Black, parce que contrairement à toi, je me rends utile pour l'Ordre. Je ne passe pas mes journées à bayer aux corneilles en faisant semblant de jouer les bonniches, moi.

— Ferme-là !

— Et en plus, continua-t-il sur le même ton doucereux, je ne passe pas mes nuits à me vautrer dans des souvenirs d'histoires de gonzesses…

— _Quoi !_

— Tu as écrit à Antje Ziegler pour lui demander ce qu'elle était devenue ? Ou tu as peur ?

Je pâlis. Cette discussion prenait un tour extrêmement gênant, et totalement à mon désavantage… Et puis comment Rogue pouvait-il savoir pour Antje ?

— C'est ça… dit-il avec son inénarrable sourire de sadique. Tu as peur, Black. Tu as peur d'une pauvre fille qui a été assez stupide pour te fréquenter pendant sept ans… Tu as peur de voir la vérité en face… Tu as peur qu'elle ne te dise ce qu'elle pense vraiment de toi, que tu es un _monstre…_

— Ta gueule ! Tu la fermes ! Tout de suite !

— Les faiblesses des autres sont faites pour être exploitées, Black… Et la tienne, tes petits sentiments niaiseux et nostalgiques pour une fille qui n'était même pas belle, est une proie de choix… Tu le sais, pourtant, à quel point c'est jouissif de tirer parti de la faiblesse d'autrui… Tu y as joué longtemps avec moi, rappelle-toi… Maintenant, c'est moi qui est en position de force, et c'est à toi de payer ce que tu m'as fait subir…

— Tu es vraiment un sale fils de pute, soufflai-je d'une voix rauque.

— Tu peux causer, Black. Et un petit conseil : si tu ne veux plus que je vienne m'immiscer dans tes jolis petits souvenirs et tes charmants petits fantasmes, tu ferais mieux de cacher ça mieux que ça… _très, très profond_ dans ta cervelle d'oiseau. Et te concentrer sur ce qui se passe autour de toi au lieu de penser à cette pauvre fille qui a dû t'oublier depuis des années… à moins qu'elle n'ait réessayé de se suicider quand elle a vu de quoi tu étais capable…

— Au nom de Merlin, tu vas la boucler, ta gueule ?

— Très bien, très bien… Bonsoir, Black. Repense à ce que je t'ai dit… Si tu en es capable, bien entendu.

L'instant d'après, la porte se refermait sur lui.

Nous avions réussi à ne nous disputer qu'à voix basse, sans réveiller les tableaux, mais la tension était palpable. Je quittai le hall pour laisser passer ceux qui devaient quitter la maison, et allai m'enfermer avec Buck dans la chambre de ma mère.

Je ne descendis pas dîner. Je n'avais pas faim. La seule chose qui m'aurait fait du bien aurait été une bonne bouteille de whisky. Me saouler pour oublier.

D'ailleurs, sur le coup de dix heures du soir, je supposai que la voie était libre, et je descendis dans la cuisine me servir un verre. Mais Remus était là. Il me regarda, de ses yeux de lycanthrope qui voit tout.

— Sirius, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas descendu dîner ?

— Bof, j'avais pas faim.

— Tu n'as pas eu des mots avec Rogue, par hasard ?

Merde. On pouvait lire sur ma figure ou quoi ?

— Par la barbe de Merlin, comment tu le sais ?

— Un loup-garou trouve toujours sa proie, depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir, mon grand, sourit Remus d'un air malicieux. Non, sans plaisanter, j'ai bien vu que le comportement qu'il avait eu à la réunion t'avait blessé, et quand je t'ai vu quitter la pièce en coup de vent à la fin, je me suis douté que tu avais l'intention de lui dire deux mots.

Je m'assis. J'agitai ma baguette magique vers le placard sous l'évier qui contenait les bouteilles d'alcool, pour faire venir le whisky d'un sortilège d'Attraction. Mais Remus me dit :

— C'est pas une bonne idée. Te bourrer la gueule ne règlera pas le problème.

Je reposai ma baguette en soupirant.

— Sirius, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Que t'a dit Rogue qui te mette dans cet état ?

— Ce sale connard se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Et il en joue pour me mettre à bout.

— Mais encore ?

Putain, j'avais l'impression d'être chez le psy, là.

— Cette ordure à fouiné dans ma tête avec son foutu pouvoir d'occlumens, et il m'a cherché là où ça fait mal.

Remus eut un sourire. Un de ces sourires pleins de bonté.

— Je commence à comprendre, dit-il. Pardonne-moi d'être direct, Sirius, mais au lieu de parler de ce qui te tracasse avec Rogue, alors que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir en peinture, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais m'en parler à moi, qui suis ton ami, et qui respecte ce que tu ressens ?

C'était une chance à saisir. Parler d'elle. Enfin. Malgré mon arrogance qui m'interdisait de mettre des mots sur mes sentiments, il me semblait que j'avais attendu ce moment très longtemps. Malgré le regard désapprobateur de mon ami, j'agitai ma baguette magique, fis venir la bouteille de whisky, et m'en servis un verre. Je le bus d'une traite. Puis je me redressai sur ma chaise, et osai enfin prononcer les mots :

— Remus, est-ce que tu sais où est Antje ?

_(à suivre… Pas taper l'auteur, please !)_


	4. chapitre 4

**Réponses aux reviews :**

zagan : N'est-ce pas qu'il est crédible, Roguinou ? héhéhéhéhé… La réponse de Remus, c'est juste là ! Bisous !

linaewen ilca : Je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que Rogue est un personnage clé de HP… Certaines personnes m'accusent de ne pas l'aimer parce qu'il n'a pas souvent le beau rôle dans mes fics... Mais c'est parce que je me place du point de vue de Sirius, qui lui ne peut pas le sentir, donc… Ceci dit, je suis contente que tu apprécies ma vision du Sirius en question ;o). Bisous à toi aussi !

Ccilia7 : Pas taper ! Héhé, oui, Rogue profite de la moindre petite faiblesse, ça me semble lui convenir, surtout par rapport à Sirius. Moi aussi je le trouve à plaindre, mais pas du fait du traitement que les Maraudeurs lui ont fait subir, mais justement parce qu'il est très rancunier. Bisous !

diabolikvampyr : Merci de ton passage !

Jamesie-cass : Non, je ne t'autorise pas à me tordre le cou, parce que présentement, je ne suis pas un poulet ! Ceci dit, tu as tout à fait le droit de te venger sur Rogue, lol ! Bises à toi !

Lyls : Merci beaucoup !

Crackos : Pourquoi les lecteurs font des fins sadiques ? Mais parce que les lecteurs adorent ça, voyons, quelle question ! Quant au récit du Mumus, le voici tout chaud livré ! Bisous !

jean-jacques : Pour répondre à ta question sur le tableau, il est accroché au mur grâce à un sort de Glu Perpétuelle, on ne peut donc pas le décrocher, au grand dam de ce pauvre Sirius ! Mais ceci dit, tu as raison : au rencard les vieilles croûtes, lol. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes Pâques, les miennes ont été très chocolatées. Gros bisous à toi, et merci de toujours me lire.

Alixe : C'est normal que tu sois pas rapide à une heure du mat', c'est l'heure du dodo… Tu devrais te coucher plus tôt, chère, oui, je sais, je peux toujours causer. Ceci dit, pour le Roguounet, la vision de Sirius est certes un peu déformée par la rancœur (et peut-être une forme de jalousie, héhéhé), mais je me contente de développer un truc qu'il dit dans le tome 5… et ça me semble bien convenir au personnage de toute façon. C'est vrai que le coup de la légilimancie est sadique. Mais je suis un auteur très méchant, et puis j'ai pensé que Sirius aurait besoin d'un "choc" pour se décider à parler d'Antje à Remus. Je t'envoie plein de gros bisous, je te mets un mail bientôt ou on se parle sur meu-seu-neu.

Fofolleuh : Je suis bien d'accord quand tu dis que Sirius est le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus fort, lol. Mais on peut le lui dire tout plein de fois, parce que le pauvre, son égo a bien besoin d'être soutenu ;o). Merci pour ton passage, grande, et gros bisous !

alana chantelune : Pauvre Servilus… lol. Vi, moi aussi j'aime bien le surnom de _la Poubelle_. Chus fière de l'avoir trouvé. Bisous à toi, je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée !

Lily Petite Etoile : Merci beaucoup de ton passage et de tes compliments. Gros bisous !

KaKa la Zen : Hello la miss ! Dis, c'est quoi ces manières d'enquiquiner les gens parce qu'on part en vacances à Montréal ? N'empêche, ça doit valoir le coup, parce que j'ai un prof qui vient de là-bas (eh vi, un Québécois à Paris), et il nous dit tout le temps que "c'est tellement beau, la Métropole" (je cite). J'ai vu en effet que tu avais remis _Ange Gardien_, je le relirai tout bientôt et je te remettrai un tas de reviews ! Gros bisous et merci d'être passée.

Lyanne : Fais pas de caprice, le nouveau chapitre est là. Mais tu peux découper Rogue en rondelles si tu veux. Bisous !

Narda : Je suis certes sadique, mais je ne suis pas le seul auteur à faire de même, et puis vous, les lecteurs, vous aimez bien le suspense, non ?

Kaorulabelle : Je suis très inquiète, à cause de ma fic qui tue, le FBI est venu m'asticoter pendant mon sommeil, avec le fantôme de Hoover qui m'a chatouillé les orteils. Alors j'ai dû me dépêcher d'écrire la suite… Bisous !

Arwen Black : Merci de tes compliments sur mes écrits. Pour le coup des Bisounours, c'est un délire avec ma cops Elnath, du fait qu'elle est obsédée par les Bisounours et que j'ai à un moment écrit une fic (que j'ai retirée depuis mais que je remettrai bientôt), qui en parle aussi, lol.

Senvisage : Ne t'en fais pas, j'aime beaucoup les chats. D'ailleurs, j'en ai un. J'ai comparé Rogue à un chat pelé, parce que je l'imagine très bien faire _kssssss_, comme les félidés quand ils crachent. Lol. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le reste. Je t'embrasse.

Andromède : De rien pour la dédicace, c'était un plaisir ! La SPS a porté plainte contre moi, tu connais pas un bon avocat ? Je suis contente que tu aimes le côté Grand Gamin du Sirichou, parce que j'aime mettre une ch'tite pointe d'humour dans mes machins sinistres, lol. Et t'en fais pas, Mumusichou sait où est Antje. C'est expliqué ici. Plein de bises à toi !

luminaria : Merci de ton passage !

Angel Black : Pas la boooooosseuh ! Boboooooo :'( L'est là, la suite.

Namyothis : As-tu contacté la Société protectrice de Servilus ? Loooooool ! Merci de ton passage, je me sauve pour pas me faire zigouiller !

Mystick : T'en fais pas, Mumus te livre ici les dernières nouvelles d'Antje ! Bisous !

aresse : Je suis bien d'accord que Rogue est utile… Il n'empêche que Rogue ne l'aime pas, lol. C'est vrai que j'écris vite en ce moment, et je touche du bois pour que ça dure. Bises à toi !

Harana : Pour répondre à ta question, Sirius serait moins sensible aux sarcasmes de Rogue s'il n'était pas si préoccupé par Antje. Il se sent affaibli à cause de ça, et ça le rend un peu parano. Ceci dit, les remarques de Servilus à propos de sa dulcinée l'ont vraiment blessé. Mais pour moi, c'était un mal nécessaire pour qu'il craque et qu'il se décide à en parler à Remus. Ma plume est très flattée que tu l'adores, elle en a rougi. Plein de bisous, grande !

Bee : Merci beaucoup !

Shiri : En fait, Rogue ne sait pas ce qu'est devenue Antje. Il émet juste des conjectures pour mettre Sirius en colère. Tu sous-entends que j'y vais un peu fort au niveau de sa bassesse, mais quand dans le tome 5, il accuse Sirius de lâcheté alors que ce n'est pas sa faute s'il ne peut pas sortir, c'est pas très gentil non plus. Ceci dit, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ton analyse du personnage. Bisous à toi.

laeti68 : Si si… Je peux couper là… Parce que je le vaux bien, niak niak niak…

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Eh bé… Encore un sacré paquet de reviews ! Merci à tous, z'êtes vraiment tous des anges et je vous adore. La quasi totalité d'entre vous a bondi en voyant la fin du précédent chapitre, et j'espère qu'à la publication de celui-ci, vous rappellerez les tueurs à gage que vous avez lâchés sur mes fesses. Enfin bon, ceci dit, avouez qu'au fond de vous, vous adorez les cliffies… Non ? Niak niak niak…

Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps et vous laisser à votre lecture. Je dédie ce chapitre à ma pote Tania de la fac, avec plein de bisous parce qu'elle est comme moi, et qu'elle m'a filé une bouffée d'optimisme. Merci, grande.

_Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 : Antje Rosalie Ziegler, Helsingborg, Suède :**

Remus me regarda un moment en silence. Puis il me dit :

— Je m'étais préparé à ce que tu me poses cette question. Mais j'ignorais si tu allais me la poser ou non.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais comment interpréter ses paroles. Avait-il deviné, par quelque moyen que ce soit, que je ressentais encore quelque chose pour Antje ? Etais-je si prévisible que ça ? Pouvait-on vraiment lire mes sentiments sur ma figure ? Remus répondit à mes interrogations muettes :

— C'est à cause de cette photo dans le journal que tu as trouvée quand tu étais chez moi… Je me suis douté que, compte tenu de tout ce qui s'est passé, ça te ferait un choc. Mais je ne savais pas si tu irais jusqu'à m'en parler.

— Je l'aime encore, Remus, avouai-je d'un ton un peu brutal, pour cacher en quelque sorte ma culpabilité. Depuis que j'ai vu cette photo, je recommence à penser à elle. Les souvenirs des bons moments passés avec elle, qui s'étaient effacés pendant que j'étais en prison, me sont revenus. Et je rêve d'elle la nuit.

Mon ami lycanthrope eut à nouveau son sourire plein de bonté, ce sourire qui rassure, et qui avait dû lui apporter la confiance des élèves l'année où il avait enseigné à Poudlard. Je regardai le fond de whisky qui restait dans mon verre. Quelques gouttes ambrées sur le cristal.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

— Tout ce que tu sais. Ce qui s'est passé après mon arrestation. Ce qu'elle est devenue. Tout.

Remus se renversa sur sa chaise, et ne dit rien pendant un moment. Je le relançai d'une question :

— Pourquoi elle était à Ste. Mangouste quand ils ont pris la photo ?

— C'est une histoire très triste. Antje a très mal vécu les quelques jours qui ont suivi ton arrestation. Elle a été interrogée de façon assez brutale par le Ministère sur sa vie avec toi, sur ce que tu lui avais dit ou pas dit. Sans dire qu'ils la croyaient complice, elle a été appréhendée parce qu'elle était fiancée avec toi. Et comme elle est fragile, et que ton arrestation l'avait abominablement ébranlée, elle a beaucoup souffert. Et elle est tombée malade.

— C'est à dire ?

— Un soir, elle s'est endormie, et elle ne s'est pas réveillée. C'est une de ses collègues de travail qui l'a trouvée, au bout de deux jours. Elle était allée chez elle par inquiétude. Et Antje a été hospitalisée. Ça a duré deux ans. Elle était dans un triste état. Son corps n'a pas supporté les douleurs imposées à son esprit. Elle avait perdu, en une seule nuit, ses deux meilleurs amis et son fiancé. Le genre de chose dont on ne se remet pas facilement. Je suis allé la voir plusieurs fois. J'ai discuté avec elle. Elle était un peu distante, un peu froide avec moi. Mais quand elle a quitté Ste. Mangouste, elle est venue s'installer chez moi. En échange, elle m'a aidé financièrement. Les cinq années qui ont suivi la guerre ont été une période de vaches maigres. Et pour un loup-garou comme moi, la situation était encore plus difficile. Elle m'a prêté de l'argent, elle m'a aidé à trouver du travail, elle a tenu ma maison, bref, elle s'est conduite avec moi comme la petite sœur qu'elle représente à mes yeux depuis plus de vingt ans.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir un peu jaloux. J'imaginai Antje s'occupant de Remus comme elle s'était occupée de moi. Et malgré moi, je l'imaginai s'attachant à lui, en désespoir de cause puisque je n'étais pas là. À mots couverts, j'évoquai la question, ce qui fit sourire mon vieux pote :

— Il n'y a jamais eu la moindre ambiguïté dans ma relation avec Antje, durant les trois ans qu'elle a passés chez moi. Elle se raccrochait à moi parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance, et que j'étais la seule personne qui lui restait de la seule époque de sa vie où elle avait été heureuse.

— Et est-ce qu'elle parlait de moi ?

— Non. C'était un sujet tabou. Je te croyais coupable, alors je n'osais pas en parler avec elle parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle en pensait. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. La seule fois où nous en avons un peu discuté, c'est quand elle est partie de chez moi.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

— Antje avait décidé de quitter l'Angleterre. Et avant son départ pour l'étranger, elle m'a apporté une très grosse boîte en carton en me disant : "Remus, ce sont tous les souvenirs de ce que j'ai vécu avec Sirius. Je n'ai pas le cœur à les jeter, mais les conserver me fait trop mal. Garde-les, s'il te plaît. Quand je serai prête à prendre une décision, je te contacterai pour te dire ce qu'il te faudra faire de cette boîte." J'ai pris le carton, et je l'ai descendu dans ma cave. Il y est encore, actuellement. Je n'y ai jamais touché. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a dedans. Mais ça fait dix ans que je la garde précieusement, en attendant les instructions d'Antje sur son devenir. Je n'avais pris qu'une décision. Si Antje voulait que je m'en débarrasse, que je la brûle ou que je la jette, je l'ouvrirais avant. Mais maintenant que tu es là, que je sais que tu es innocent et toujours attaché à Antje, je vais te confier cette boîte. Elle te revient de droit.

J'eus le cœur serré en imaginant le contenu du fameux carton. Des lettres, des photos… Des preuves tangibles que mon amour avait bien existé… Remus me sourit :

— J'ai une petite mission pour l'Ordre la semaine prochaine. Je ne sais pas encore en quoi elle consiste, mais je te promets de passer par chez moi récupérer la boîte et te la rapporter.

— Merci, Lunard.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue après t'avoir donné ce carton ?

— Elle est partie à l'étranger. Dans une petite ville qui s'appelle Helsingborg. C'est en Suède.

— C'est où exactement ?

Remus prit sa baguette magique, et s'en servit pour dessiner sur le sol une carte d'Europe du Nord. Je reconnus la péninsule scandinave, avec le Danemark juste en dessous, et les côtes allemandes et polonaises. Du bout de sa baguette, mon ami indiqua un petit point, au Sud de la Suède, tout près de l'île danoise de Sjælland où se trouve Copenhague.

— Voilà Helsingborg, dit-il. C'est la ville suédoise la plus proche du Danemark.

— Et que fait Antje là-bas ?

— Elle a refait sa vie. Elle est repartie de zéro. J'ai des nouvelles de temps en temps. Elle est propriétaire d'une herboristerie, qui vend aussi des potions. Antje fabrique des potions autant destinées aux sorciers du coin qu'aux Moldus.

— Et est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle vit avec quelqu'un, demandai-je, osant poser ma question la plus angoissante.

— Elle vit avec une femme, me répondit Remus. Une pauvre fille qui a vécu des trucs atroces quand elle était jeune, encore plus atroces que ce qu'Antje a elle-même vécu. Ceci dit, je sais qu'elle ne t'a pas remplacé, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Pas de mari, pas d'enfant, pas d'amant. Elle n'a jamais rien laissé entendre de tel dans ses lettres. Et je pense que si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, elle me l'aurait dit.

— Peut-être, dis-je, pas très convaincu.

— Sirius, j'ai revu Antje, il y a trois ans. J'avais réussi à gagner un peu d'argent, et j'étais allé la voir en Suède. Elle n'a personne dans sa vie. Seulement son amie Louise.

— Tu l'as revue ?

— Comme je te le dis.

— Et… Et elle est comment, maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle a changé ? Sur la photo du journal, elle était tellement maigre…

— Ce sont les traitements de l'hôpital qui ne lui ont pas réussi. Tu comprends, elle était tellement malade… Les guérisseurs ont même craint qu'elle ne survive pas. Mais maintenant, elle ressemble à ce qu'elle était avant. Juste avec presque quinze ans de plus. Elle a toujours les cheveux très longs, sa natte… Elle est juste un peu moins dodue, parce qu'elle va elle-même chercher les plantes pour ses potions dans les forêts, et c'est un boulot assez physique… Je ne dirais pas qu'elle avait l'air heureuse quand je l'ai revue. Antje est une femme brisée. Mais elle semblait paisible. Elle a réussi à vaincre une partie de ses angoisses, de ses douleurs… Elle a trouvé une sorte de paix.

— J'aimerais bien la voir…

Remus eut un soupir :

— Je m'en doute, Sirius, mais j'ai peur que ce soit difficile. Peu de temps après que tu te sois échappé d'Azkaban, j'ai reçu une lettre d'elle… Elle avait reçu la visite de gens du ministère suédois de la Magie, qui lui avaient demandé si tu avais essayé de la contacter… Elle était bouleversée, ça lui a rappelé toutes sortes de souvenirs qu'elle aimerait bien oublier… Je comprends que tu veuilles la voir, mais je crois qu'Antje veut tirer un trait définitif sur tout ça. Sur son passé avec toi. Les bons souvenirs de votre relation resteront sans doute présents pour toujours dans sa tête, mais je pense qu'elle veut oublier le reste. Même si elle n'est pas totalement heureuse, même si elle aurait mille fois préféré se marier avec toi et porter tes gamins, elle a trouvé un équilibre. Et elle ne voudra pas le briser, parce qu'elle a peur de souffrir encore.

Je baissai la tête. Malgré moi, même si ce que disait Remus était totalement prévisible, je me sentais déçu. Elle ne voudrait plus me revoir. C'était fini. À mon tour, maintenant, de tirer un trait sur cette histoire. J'avais envie de pleurer.

— Sirius.

Je levai les yeux sur mon ami, qui me regardait d'un air triste :

— Quoi ?

— Je sais que ça te fait du mal, mais essaie de comprendre…

— Je comprends, bien sûr, mais…

— Mais tu as mal. Tu as envie de la revoir. Tu as besoin d'elle. En un mot, tu es amoureux.

Je hochai la tête.

— Je ne sais pas si ça te soulagera de le savoir, mais même si elle ne m'a jamais rien dit de tel, je sais que tu as toujours une place spéciale dans le cœur d'Antje. Même maintenant.

— Bof… Je ne suis plus qu'un souvenir.

— Je ne dirais pas ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle portait encore sa bague de fiançailles. Elle ne l'a plus au doigt, mais à une chaîne attachée autour de son cou. Et quand elle a vu que je l'avais remarqué, elle a piqué un fard, et elle s'est dépêcher de planquer la chaîne dans le col de sa robe.

Je souris au souvenir d'une Antje gênée, toute rougissante, baissant la tête. Et je repensais à la bague. Je la lui avais offerte pour Noël, quinze ans auparavant. Ç'avait été un épisode de ma vie digne des romans sentimentaux les plus niais et les plus crétins. Mais j'étais tellement amoureux d'elle que je m'étais offert le luxe de me conduire comme un crétin niais et sentimental.

Et Antje avait gardé la bague…

Dieu que c'était complexe.

— Sirius, si tu veux, je vais écrire à Antje. Je vais lui dire que j'habite chez toi. Je vais lui expliquer que tu es innocent.

— Elle le sait. Je lui avais dit que finalement, ce ne serait pas moi le Gardien des Secrets de James et Lily. Mais je lui avais caché que c'était Queudver qui avait pris ma place. J'aurais peut-être dû le lui dire…

— Personne ne l'aurait cru, mon pauvre Patmol. Il n'y avait aucune preuve. Ceci dit, si tu veux, je vais lui envoyer une lettre, et lui dire sans vraiment le dire que tu t'inquiètes pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle acceptera d'entendre parler de toi.

— D'accord, Remus. Fais-le… Mais laisse-moi un peu de temps. Rogue a raison, tu sais. Ça me fout en l'air de l'admettre, mais j'ai un peu la trouille… Je ne sais pas trop de quoi, mais…

— Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends très bien. Je lui écrirai la semaine prochaine, à mon retour de mission… et quand tu auras regardé dans la fameuse boîte.

Je me levai, et allai serrer mon vieux pote dans mes bras :

— Merci, Remus.

— C'est pas grand-chose, mon grand… Sur ce, on devrait aller au lit. C'est pas le tout de ça, mais c'est qu'il est tard. Ne t'en fais pas pour Antje, ceci dit. Peut-être que la situation n'est pas désespérée. En tout cas, ce soir, tu n'as bu qu'un seul verre. C'est bien.

— Me traite pas d'alcoolo, espèce de pseudo moraliste à la noix !

Remus me fit une grimace, puis il quitta la cuisine pour aller se coucher.

xoO§Ø§Oox

Ça m'avait fait du bien, de lui parler. Je passai la semaine suivante beaucoup plus calmement. Je fus de meilleure humeur.

Mais lorsque Remus revint, je trouvai dans ma chambre une grosse boîte en carton qui me narguait. Les souvenirs.

La boîte aux trésors.

Les vestiges de notre passé qu'Antje avait laissés derrière elle avant de partir reconstruire sa vie en Scandinavie.

Après le dîner, je m'enfermai avec une bouteille de whisky, et me penchai sur le contenu de la fameuse boîte.

_A suivre…_


	5. chapitre 5

**Notes de l'auteur :**

****

L'auteur est fatigué. L'auteur est surmené. L'auteur n'a pas vraiment le moral en ce moment. L'auteur a beaucoup trop de responsabilités pour une seule personne, du moins à son avis. L'auteur fume trop. L'auteur a un partiel mercredi et un devoir à rendre pour le 12 avril, elle se demande si ça vaut le coup de se casser la tête pour ça.

L'auteur n'écrit pas ça pour qu'on la plaigne, mais pour expliquer pourquoi elle ne publiera pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, et pourquoi les réponses aux reviews publiées ci-après sont extrêmement succintes.

Merci à tous.

Bref, l'auteur remercie chaleureusement Bee, Lyanne, Fenice (je comprends tout à fait que ma précédente fic t'ait laissée sceptique, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira davantage), zagan, Harana (je crois que ta review n'était pas complète, mais c'est pas grave), Andromède (Nicky Larson ne craint personne !), KaKa la Zen, aresse (Remus est un personnage que j'aime bien, et je prends plaisir à écrire sur lui. Quant à toi, tu devrais boire moins de café !), Ccilia 7, Fofolleuh (merci encore pour l'autre soir !), luminaria, la marrade, Namyothis, linaewen ilca, Lily Petite Etoile, Crackos (j'ignorais que porter une bague autour du cou signifiait qu'on était un cœur à prendre… le fait est qu'Antje ne veut plus laisser personne prendre le sien !), Senvisage, (tes compliments me touchent toujours beaucoup !), jean-jacques (c'est vrai, je suis revenue là-bas aussi… mais je me demande parfois si j'ai bien fait, tout le monde a l'air de s'en foutre royalement, à moins que mon cynisme ne fasse peur…), spaz, Elnath (je t'adore ma p'tite Lu… Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton histoire de chocolats périmés ! Plein de Bisounours à toi !), Andromaque, Alixe, alana chantelune, Jamesie-cass et Arwen Black pour leurs reviews. Vous êtes tous adorables et je vous adore.

Pour finir sur une note moins sinistre et formelle, je regrette de ne pas avoir mis une note à la fin du précédent chapitre pour vous dire de ne pas vous casser la tête sur le contenu de la boîte. Il n'y a rien de spécialement surprenant dedans, en fait, ce que je trouvais intéressant, ce sont les réactions de Sirius confronté avec ses souvenirs. Je suis désolée de vous avoir tenus en haleine comme ça, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus.

Je dédie ce chapitre à mes cops Miss Foxy et Tania. Je vous aime, les filles.

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 : La douleur assassine :**

****

Il y avait une enveloppe posée sur la boîte. Je ne l'avait pas remarquée tout de suite, malgré sa couleur pâle qui détonnait sur le carton brun. Je l'attrapai entre deux doigts, comme si elle contenait un de ces machins moldus qui font tous sauter, répondant au joli nom de missiles. Elle n'était pas fermée, et je regardai à l'intérieur avec circonspection. Elle contenait une photo. Et quand je vis ce qu'il y avait dessus, je crus avoir une crise cardiaque.

Antje. Antje à trente ans. Elle était presque telle que je l'imaginais. Comme toujours quand on la prenait en photo, elle ne regardait pas l'objectif. En fait, elle se tenait de profil, et elle fixait un point invisible dans le vide. Elle était appuyée contre une barrière, ou quelque chose de semblable. Ses cheveux étaient dûment nattés, et le vent faisait voleter quelques mèches folles autour de sa tête. Elle portait un épais pull-over en laine grise et, en regardant attentivement, je vis une fine chaîne en argent qui scintillait autour de son cou, et qui disparaissait sous le vêtement.

La bague.

Je retournai le cliché, et y vis l'écriture de Remus. _Antje. Malmö. Août 1992_. Malmö… Un autre bled suédois quelconque, sans aucun doute. Ils avaient dû s'y rendre pour faire du tourisme. J'étais encore en prison quand cette photo avait été prise. Je ne voyais d'elle que nos disputes et ses larmes. Je m'étais évadé un an après.

Remus avait dû récupérer cette photo en même temps que la boîte. Pour me montrer à quoi ressemblait Anna à présent. Au-delà de ses mots. Et elle était belle. Elle était… elle était _elle._ Pas d'autre mot.

Bordel de merde.

Je me servis un verre avant de m'attaquer au carton. Je n'avais pas l'intention de boire beaucoup, mais il fallait bien que je trouve un peu de courage quelque part. De toutes façons, ce whisky était dégueulasse. Tout l'alcool potable, sorti du vin qui me donnait des migraines, avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que la gnôle frelatée de Mondingus Flechter, et une vieille bouteille de schnaps à laquelle je ne toucherais pas, même sous la torture. Je veux bien admettre que je bois, mais je ne suis pas dingue à ce point-là, merde.

Bref. Je vidai mon verre, et le posai dans un coin. Puis, d'un coup de baguette magique, j'ouvris le carton.

Un morceau de tissu noir couvrait son contenu. Je le retirai, et me retrouvai confronté à mon passé. Des piles de lettres, visiblement classées avec soin, attachées par des rubans de différentes couleurs. Des petits sacs en papier craft qui, d'après leur format, indiquaient qu'ils contenaient des photos. Un sac de toile bleue qui me sembla lourd quand je le sortis de la boîte. Et tout au fond, sous les lettres, les photos et le sac, un paquet enveloppé de papier de soie.

Je bus une gorgée de whisky à même la bouteille, et me promis mentalement d'aller la remettre sous l'évier plus tard dans la soirée. Puis je la planquai sous mon lit. À la voir, je serais tenté. Or je ne voulais pas boire davantage ce soir.

Je fixai au mur la photo d'Antje que Remus avait prise en Suède. Puis je la regardai et murmurai :

— Ma douce, à nous deux.

J'ouvris un des sachets qui contenaient les photos. La première que je regardai me fit l'effet d'un coup au corps. Et je partis très loin, au pays des souvenirs.

C'était en 1978. Ma première année en dehors de Poudlard, où Antje terminait ses études. C'était en avril. J'étais allé la retrouver, alors qu'elle avait une journée de sortie à Pré au Lard. Elle allait fêter ses dix-huit ans. On s'était promenés tous les deux, et puis on était allés à l'hôtel. Nous étions majeurs tous les deux, ça ne posait pas de problème. Après que nous ayons fait l'amour, Antje s'était endormie. Quant à moi, je faisais partie des rares mâles qui ne s'écroulaient pas comme des masses. Le sexe me plongeait dans un tel état de grâce que je ne pouvais que rester les yeux grands ouverts, à sourire comme un con. Et pendant qu'Antje dormait, je m'étais levé, et j'avais pris la photo.

Elle était étendue sur le ventre, ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller. Son visage était à demi enfoui dans le creux de ses bras, et le drap découvrait son corps jusqu'aux reins. La lumière tamisée, le lit défait, ou le simple fait de savoir que nous avions fait l'amour peu de temps avant donnait à cette photo un aspect très érotique. Je reposai la photo avant de me mettre à fantasmer comme l'imbécile dégénéré que je suis.

Les autres images me plongèrent dans des abîmes de cafard. Des sourires, des moments heureux, de la joie. Ça faisait très mal. La photo qui me rendit le plus triste avait été prise lors du mariage de James. Lily, resplendissante dans sa robe blanche, et Antje, vêtue de vert pâle, riaient aux larmes comme des folles. La jeune épouse de mon meilleur ami avait passé un bras autour des épaules de ma sauvageonne, et elle brandissait furieusement son bouquet de mariée. Toutes les deux rousses et rayonnantes de joie. Nous étions tous des ignorants. Nous ne savions pas que les mois étaient comptés. Que nous étions plus proches que jamais de la fin.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule photo d'Antje et moi, ensemble, seuls tous les deux, dans tout ce fatras. Quand je la vis, je la reposai immédiatement. Puis je me levai, et allai ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air était doux, et j'entendais la musique en sourdine dans la maison moldue d'à côté. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça de la musique. Du rythme bizarro et un gars qui parle tout seul en jurant comme un charretier. Tonks, qui s'y connaissait un peu en styles musicaux moldus, m'avait dit qu'on appelait ça du "rap". Moi, je veux bien, mais bon…

Je refermai la fenêtre au bout d'un moment, quand je me sentis un peu mieux, et je retournai à ma boîte en carton. Je ne jetai qu'un coup d'œil rapide aux piles de lettres. Je les lirais plus tard. J'avais le temps. Elles m'appartenaient maintenant puisqu'Antje était partie. Je m'y plongerais progressivement, en prenant mon temps. Elles étaient classées par dates, les miennes d'un côté, celles d'Antje de l'autre. La vue de son écriture m'arracha un sourire plein de tristesse. J'avais oublié ses pattes de mouches serrées, à l'encre violette.

Je mis les lettres de côté, avec les photos, et m'attaquai au contenu du sac de toile bleue. Il contenait tout un bric à brac de souvenirs divers. Je retrouvai par exemple le premier cadeau que j'avais fait à Antje, un flacon de parfum. De l'essence de lavande. Il était vide à présent, depuis un bon moment, mais Antje avait tenu à le garder. Elle disait qu'un premier cadeau, ça ne s'oublie pas. Je retrouvai également les deux volumes de journaux intimes qu'elle avait écrits lorsque nous étions ensemble. Le premier, elle l'avait tenu quelques temps avant la mort de sa mère. Elle y parlait beaucoup de sa famille, de son enfance. Le deuxième datait de sa septième année à Poudlard, alors que j'en étais déjà parti. Elle y parlait de nous deux.

Je mis la main sur d'autres objets, des décorations de Noël que nous avions achetées peu après nous être installés ensemble. Quelques babioles que je lui avais offertes à différentes occasions. Et au fond du sac, je vis l'écrin qui avait contenu la bague de fiançailles.

Je pensais qu'il était vide. Mais quand je l'ouvris, j'y trouvai un petit bout de parchemin maintes fois plié. Quand je le lus, je me rappelai. C'était le lendemain du fameux Noël où j'avais demandé Antje en mariage. J'étais en congé, mais elle était de garde à Ste. Mangouste. Les fêtes de fin d'année, sans dire qu'elles sont meurtrières, ont toujours été une période chargée à l'hôpital. Et elle était allée travailler. En me réveillant, j'avais trouvé ce petit mot sur le lit :_Merci pour ce merveilleux Noël. Je t'aime_. Ces deux phrases firent remonter une vague de tristesse.

Tout ça était fini.

Bien fini.

À tâtons, je cherchai la bouteille de whisky sous mon lit. Puis je me ravisais. Je m'étais promis de ne pas boire davantage, il fallait que je tienne. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je devais me montrer fort.

Je ressortis la photo que j'avais mise de côté, ce portrait de nous deux que je n'avais pas osé regarder de près. Elle avait été prise en vacances. À l'été 80. Harry venait juste de naître. Antje avait assisté Lily lors de la venue au monde du petit et, une semaine après, nous étions partis tous les deux nous mettre quelques jours au vert pour laisser James et sa famille un peu tranquille.

Sur l'image, Antje portait une robe à fleurs, et ses cheveux flottaient librement dans son dos. Elle riait. Je la tenais par la taille. Je riais aussi. Nous étions heureux. Mais nous étions des ignorants, encore.

Ça faisait tellement mal.

Par la suite, ça me sembla égoïste, mais je me sentis attristé par la vision de mon propre visage. J'étais beau gosse à l'époque. Mais maintenant…

Je me levai, et allai regarder mon reflet dans une vitre. J'étais maigre. Mes yeux semblaient enfoncés dans ma figure. J'avais des cheveux très longs, tout le temps emmêlés. J'avais un teint de malade. Je ressemblais à l'intéressant croisement de Rogue avec un vampire.

J'étais laid.

J'avais tout perdu.

Je retournai une dernière fois à ma boîte en carton, pour voir le paquet qui se trouvait au fond, enveloppé de papier de soie. Ensuite, j'irais ranger la bouteille de whisky et j'irais me coucher. J'en avais suffisamment vu pour ce soir. Je me sentais totalement déprimé.

J'écartai les fines feuilles blanches qui enveloppaient le paquet. Et je vis, entre mes mains, la robe de bal que portait Antje la première fois que je l'avais embrassée. Elle l'avait donc gardée, cette belle robe bleue qui lui avait donné l'air d'une princesse. Ma vue se brouilla. J'enfouis mon visage dans le vêtement.

Et je pleurai.

xoO§Ø§Oox

Je descendis à pas de loup dans la cuisine. Il était tard, je ne pensai tomber sur personne. Mais assis à la grande table se trouvait Remus. Il m'avait attendu. Il savait que j'avais piqué une bouteille et que j'allais redescendre pour la remettre à sa place.

— Sirius.

— …

— Tu as…

— J'ai regardé, oui.

— Et alors ?

— Ça fait foutrement mal.

— Tu veux qu'on en discute ?

— Pas ce soir, Lunard. Je suis fatigué. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

— Je comprends. Tu veux toujours que je lui écrive ?

— Fais comme tu l'entends, Remus. Ce soir, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir.

— Je lui écrirai demain matin. Après tout, ça n'engage à rien.

— Sans doute.

— Va te coucher, Sirius. Tu as l'air épuisé. Tu as besoin de dormir. Si tu veux, on parlera demain matin.

— D'accord. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit.

Un instant plus tard, j'étais blotti dans mon lit. J'avais rangé tous les objets dans la boîte, que j'avais posée sous ma fenêtre. Un faible rayon de lune tombait dessus.

Anna.

Elle vint dans mes rêves, une fois encore, mais cette fois, ce fut un rêve très tendre. Elle pleurait. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et prononça ses paroles que j'avais entendues de sa bouche, près de vingt ans auparavant…

_Ne sois pas triste, mon ange. Je suis là._

_A suivre…_


	6. chapitre 6

** Notes de l'auteur :**

Réponses aux reviews :

Senvisage : Merci de ton passage. Ainsi tu trouves que j'y vais un peu fort dans la comparaison Sirius/Rogue/vampire… lol. Le fait est qu'en tant qu'auteur, je ne suis absolument pas de cet avis, j'adore Sirius, moi. Seulement, je me place de son point de vue à lui, or il est extrêmement mal dans sa peau. Sinon, c'est vrai que cette histoire n'aura pas une fin heureuse, je compte respecter l'histoire de JKR jusqu'au bout. Ceci dit, y aura une petite lueur d'espoir, mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus… Bises à toi.

Lyanne : Mais faut pas pleurer, voyons !

zagan : Merci beaucoup !

aresse :  C'est vrai que je ne parle pas beaucoup du sentiment de colère dû à l'enfermement de Sirius. Sur le coup, ça ne m'a pas semblé important, mais j'aurai peut-être dû, en effet. Ceci dit, c'est en tout cas sous-jacent, et même si je ne l'exprime pas, il est évident que Sirius trouve profondément injuste la façon dont les choses ont tourné. Bises à toi.

Crackos : Merci tout plein et gros bisous.

Chevalier Andromède : Ah, ma chère… lol. Encore une pure review du bonheur, sans charres. J'ai une copine qui pense comme toi, qu'il y a malgré tout une certaine forme d'optimisme dans mes écrits. Et moi, je déclare derechef que je ne le fais pas exprès. Et ma copine de répliquer que c'est mon inconscient qui fait ça, mais des fois, mon inconscient, il m'emmerde. Je sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. Ceci dit, je te remercie chaleureusement pour ton message, et pour un tas d'autre choses aussi, et je te remplis le TGV Paris-Dunkerque de bisous.

Lily Petite Etoile : Merci beaucoup ma grande. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bises à toi.

Andromaque : Comment as-tu deviné que j'étais nulle en maths ?

fenice : Merci tout plein pour ta review concise et poétique à la fois. C'est beau.

Harana : Si tu arrives à passer par là, je te remercie chaleureusement et te souhaite bon courage pour ton stage. Bisous et à bientôt ma grande !

Llewella : C'était une très gentille review, mais faut pas me dire quand mes écrits font pleurer… à chaque fois, je culpabilise, ouin !

Djeiyanna : Quand j'ai lu ta review, j'étais sans voix. Complètement scotchée, la fille. Mille fois merci pour ça, pour être passée sur ce site rien que pour ma fic, et pour tous ces compliments qui m'ont fait rougir comme dix kilos de tomates. Ceci dit, pour le titre, moi j'aime bien mon titre en anglais, lol. Au départ, cette fic devait s'appeler _Mon péché n'appartient qu'à moi_, mais finalement, je n'étais pas trop convaincue. Tu seras informée si je trouve mieux. Plein plein plein de bisous à toi.

Severia Dousbrune : Merci beaucoup ! Eh oui, pauvre Sirius… Ceci dit, sa beauté perdue, c'est surtout lui que ça blesse, lol. Bisous !

Angel Black : Les retrouvailles, c'est pas pour tout de suite… et des nouvelles d'Antje dans deux chapitres !

Ilaï : Merci de ton passage ! J'ai vu que TWWO fonctionnait à nouveau, mais ces derniers temps, j'ai eu des tas de soucis et je n'ai pas pu mettre ma fic à jour sur ce site. Je m'y remets en début de semaine prochaine parce que je serai en vacances !

jean-jacques : Merci beaucoup, cher ami… Les objets terrestres ont tendance à faire remonter les souvenirs à la surface, n'est-ce pas… Bisous à toi, et fleurs, comme toujours.

bee : Merci beaucoup !

Mystick : Voilà la suite !

Kaorulabelle : Contente que ça t'ait plu !

Luminaria : Tu n'es pas la première à me demander comment je fais pour écrire comme ça… Et je te fournis la même réponse parce que je n'en ai pas d'autre : je n'en sais rien ! J'ai des idées. Je les exprime. C'est tout. Bises à toi !

Namyothis : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est enfin là !

Alixe : Je suis un chouïa dubitative… Peut-on vraiment parler de nostalgie quand les souvenirs font mal ? Je te corrige demain ton chapitre de MSB. Bises.

Shiri : Je te félicite pour ton analyse à la fois fine et juste des éventuelles réactions d'Antje. Tu as très bien cerné le problème, et c'est ce dilemme qui servira de pivot à l'essentiel de cette fic. Bisous à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

kayasoara : Merci tout plein !

Fofolleuh : Gros bisous la miss, et merci pour ton passage !

Elnath : Mille mercis ma tite Lu… C'est vrai que les souvenirs sont souvent douloureux, surtout si on évoque des moments heureux en étant en plein désarroi… Sirius va en effet garder espoir, même s'il se laissera un peu aller au découragement, parfois… C'est humain après tout… Je t'envoie un terril de Bisounours, et te remercie pour ta présence.

Kalaxa : Merci tout plein, mais… tu crois que c'est raisonnable d'être encore debout à deux heures du matin ? Lol.

petite.lyly (chapitre 1) : Je ne sais pas pourquoi les hommes sont terrorisés par l'accouchement… Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il s'agit d'une chose qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas… Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic, et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

Arwen Black : La lettre de Remus changera certes quelque chose, mais dans un premier temps, pas dans le sens qu'espérait Sirius… Elle mettra simplement en branle une série d'événements… héhé. Bises et merci.

Jamesie-cass : Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Je dédie ce chapitre à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue pendant ces dernières semaines. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans vous. 

Et j'ai une pensée particulière pour quelqu'un… Je souhaite un très bon anniversaire à KaKa la Zen, née comme moi un 23 avril. Tous mes vœux, ma petite pote !

_Ce chapitre est également dédié à la mémoire de ma mère._

_Gros bisous et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Harry**

Quelques jours après que j'aie ouvert la boîte aux trésors d'Antje, mon attention fut détournée par un événement plus ou moins inattendu. Il fallut rapatrier Harry au quartier général de l'Ordre peu avant la date initialement prévue par Dumbledore. Mon filleul, d'après ce que je compris, avait croisé deux Détraqueurs alors qu'il se promenait près de chez lui avec son cousin. Comme Mondingus Flechter, qui était sensé le surveiller, était parti régler une quelconque affaire frauduleuse, et qu'Arabella Figg était une Cracmol, Harry avait été obligé de se défendre tout seul. Ce qui bien sûr lui avait causé des ennuis. Dembledore avait réussi à limiter les dégâts et à éviter qu'il soit exclu de la communauté des sorciers, et il écopait pour le moment d'une audience disciplinaire au ministère.

Ding était tombé en disgrâce. J'ai bien cru que Molly allait lui arracher les yeux. Moi-même, je n'étais pas très content après lui, même si je pensais quelque part que cette "attaque" avait dû faire du bien au moral de Harry qui devait vraiment se sentir à l'écart, coincé comme il l'était à Little Winging. Mais je gardai cette opinion par devers moi, pour éviter de m'attirer les critiques de mes pairs.

Harry arriva le 2 août. Je ne le vis pas tout de suite, car il débarqua alors que la réunion hebdomadaire allait commencer. Une demi-douzaine de membres de l'Ordre, dont Remus, étaient partis le chercher chez son oncle et sa tante. Je trouvais que c'était là un peu trop de précautions, mais là encore, j'évitai de dire quoi que ce soit. Mon opinion n'était pas la bienvenue, et les foudres de Molly avaient vraiment tendance à m'exaspérer. Elle ne cessait de fusiller Mondingus du regard, et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me faire engueuler moi aussi.

Alors que la réunion commençait, j'entendis, malgré les sortilèges d'Impassibilité jetés sur la porte dans un souci de confidentialité, mon filleul piquer une colère noire. J'en souris intérieurement. C'était bien le fils de James. Je n'entendais pas distinctement ce qu'il disait, mais il était vraisemblablement hors de lui. Hermione et les gamins Weasley devaient avoir les oreilles qui sifflaient. Et ce qui m'amusa le plus fut la réaction de Servilus, venu nous fournir un tout nouveau rapport tout chaud de l'actualité des Mangemorts. Il essayait de marmonner dans sa barbe comme d'habitude, mais les foudres de Harry lui gâchaient tous ses jolis effets. Aussi il finit par s'agacer, et sa voix claqua comme un fouet :

— Si quelqu'un pouvait faire taire Potter, je ne m'en plaindrais pas.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais Remus me donna un coup de pied sous la table. J'avais évité tout échange verbal avec Rogue depuis la dispute où il m'avait parlé d'Antje. Mais là, je trouvais qu'il allait un peu trop loin. Je ne souffrais pas qu'on insulte ainsi mon filleul. En plus, je trouvais foncièrement puérile cette lubie qu'avait Servilus de "faire payer" à Harry les quelques blagues que James et moi lui avions faites quand nous étions à l'école.

Curieusement, le silence se fit au-dessus de nous juste après que mon vieil ennemi ait exprimé son agacement.La colère de Harry devait s'être apaisée d'elle-même, à moins que ses amis n'aient trouvé les mots pour le calmer. Rogue eut un sourire satisfait, et il se remit à débiter ses salades, assaisonnées à mon grand désespoir de sarcasmes teigneux à mon égard. Remus me lança un regard d'avertissement, que j'accueillis d'un haussement d'épaule. J'écoutai le discours de Rogue en silence.

oO§Ø§Oo

Je retrouvai Harry dans le hall de la maison, à la fin de la réunion. Quelqu'un, sans doute Tonks, avait fait tomber la jambe de troll faisant office de porte-parapluie. Ce boucan éveilla le portrait de ma mère, qui se mit aussitôt à hurler ses sempiternelles insanités. J'avais essayé, depuis que je vivais à nouveau sous le toit familial, de m'y habituer. Mais c'était dur. La voix de ma mère me glaçait les entrailles, et ses injures m'écœuraient. Et la vue de Harry, tétanisé devant le tableau, me fit honte. Qu'allait-il donc penser quand il saurait que cette vieille goule hurlante était ma mère ? Sans pousser plus loin l'introspection, je me précipitai sur le portrait, couvrant ses cris de mes propres injures :

— Tais-toi, espèce d'horrible vieille harpie, _tais toi !_

Elle roula des yeux vers moi. Je me concentrai sur ma propre colère, ma meilleure arme contre l'angoisse.

­— _Oooouh, _cria la voix perçante de ma mère. _Traître, abomination, honte de ma chair et de mon sang !_

Je sentis la présence de Remus à côté de moi, venu me prêter main forte. Je saisis le rideau à pleine main en grondant :

— Je t'ai dit de te _taire !_

Et l'instant d'après, au prix de sérieux efforts, un silence relatif revint. Je me tournai vers Harry, qui avait toujours l'air un peu sonné, et chassai une mèche de cheveux de devant ma figure en essayant de faire une blague :

— Salut Harry. Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec ma mère.

La tête de mon filleul valait le détour. Complètement incrédule. On lui aurait dit que Voldemort était soudain devenu gentil et qu'il se consacrait à la pâte à modeler qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus surpris. Comme il n'était visiblement au courant de rien, j'expliquai rapidement à Harry l'origine de la maison, et l'usage qui en était fait à présent. Comme j'étais encore un peu en colère à cause de la nouvelle ration de sarcasmes que Rogue m'avait servie à la réunion, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser filtrer un peu de rancœur.

oO§Ø§Oo

Le dîner se passa somme toute en douceur, malgré une nouvelle frasque de Fred et George Weasley qui avaient, comme de juste, provoqué la colère de leur mère. Cette dernière m'asticota pendant un bon moment au cours du repas sur l'état de décrépitude de la maison, comment y remédier, et les quelques bestioles douteuses enfermées dans les placards. Ce discours m'était d'un ennui mortel, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me montrer ironique à l'égard de Molly. Cependant, personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte, elle la première, à part peut-être Harry qui de temps en temps me lançait des regards aigus. Les regards de sa mère.

J'étais un peu surpris qu'il n'ait encore posé la moindre question sur Voldemort. À moins qu'il en ait posé à Ron et Hermione qui ne savaient rien. Rien d'autre que les informations fournies par ces saloperies d'Oreilles à Rallonge, une innovation récente des jumeaux pour espionner les adultes. Molly pensait les avoir toutes confisquées, mais un soir, Remus m'avait dit qu'ils avaient réussi à en cacher. Mon ami lycanthrope, qui désapprouvait certains des aspects mère-poule de Molly, ne l'avait pas avertie. J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui, vu que pendant la plupart des réunions, nous n'évoquions guère plus que des plans de bataille qui ne me semblaient pas primordiaux. Les jumeaux étaient légalement des adultes, même s'ils étaient encore à Poudlard pour un an, et ils avaient le droit de savoir certaines choses. Je comprenais tout à fait leur frustration de se voir traités comme des bébés, mais je ne pouvais pas le leur dire. Je préférais m'épargner toute dispute avec Molly à ce sujet depuis qu'elle m'avait dit : _Tu n'as pas d'enfant, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas savoir le souci que je me fais pour eux, ni à quel point il est important qu'il reste à l'écart._ Ça m'avait blessé. Parce que j'en aurais voulu, des mômes, et j'en aurais sans doute eu si Azkaban ne s'était pas collé en travers de mon destin. Mais je comprenais Molly, aussi. Elle était née Prewett. Et une bonne partie de sa famille, ses deux frères et les leurs, s'étaient tous faits massacrer. Et je savais que quinze ans après, elle y pensait encore.

Cependant, je fis fi de tout ça, et, le repas terminé, j'abordai le sujet avec Harry. Et l'atmosphère somnolente d'un repas bien fourni changea du tout au tout. Il confirma alors ce dont je me doutais : il avait parlé avec Ron et Hermione, qui ne savait rien. Mon filleul était visiblement frustré. Et c'est quand Molly rua dans les brancards avec sa rengaine quasi-quotidienne _vous êtes trop jeunes_ que la dispute s'engagea. Un des jumeaux se rebella contre sa mère, vite rejoint pas son frère. J'essayai de calmer le jeu :

— Il s'agit d'une décision de vos parents. Harry, en ce qui le concerne…

Je fus coupé dans ma diatribe par une Molly furieuse :

— Ce n'est pas à toi de juger ce qui est bon ou pas pour Harry ! J'imagine que tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'a dit Dumbledore…

Nous y revoilà. Les sempiternels discours qui, depuis un mois, avaient tendance à me mettre hors de moi. Dumbledore, c'était Maugrey Fol-Œil en plus zen. _Vigilance constante_, blablabla. Grrr. Toutes ces mises en garde qui me pourrissaient la vie. Ne pas sortir. Me tenir sage. Rester de marbre devant les sarcasmes de Rogue. Ne pas accueillir Harry trop tôt sous mon toit. Et ne pas lui parler de tout ce qui se tramait au-dessus de sa tête. Bref, depuis que l'Ordre était à nouveau actif, j'avais l'impression que Dumbledore se conduisait avec moi comme Molly avec ses gamins. Sauf que les gamins en question avaient entre quatorze et dix-sept ans. Et moi, j'avais trente-six ans, bordel. J'étais un adulte responsable. Je m'étais déjà battu. Et j'étais encore apte à le faire. Mais pas moyen de faire entendre raison à ce vieil hurluberlu. Je respirai un bon coup pour calmer la colère que je sentais monter en moi, et m'adressai le plus poliment possible à Molly :

— À quel moment ?

— Au moment où il nous a recommandé de ne pas révéler à Harry plus de chose qu'il n'a besoin de savoir, répondit-elle, les dents serrées.

Ah oui. Je m'en souvenais, de ce coup-là. Mais le fait est que Molly et moi n'avions pas du tout la même perception des paroles en ellipse du vieux directeur. Selon moi, on pouvait parler de certaines choses à Harry, sans pour autant tout lui dire, notamment au sujet de cette foutue prophétie. Mais aux yeux de Molly Weasley, moins il en savait, mieux c'était. Et je n'étais pas d'accord. Aussi je commençai à m'engueuler avec elle. Et elle me donna le coup de grâce en s'écriant d'une voix perçante :

— Ce n'est pas un adulte ! Ce n'est pas James.

L'évocation de mon meilleur ami me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. J'eus une pensée pour lui : _Regarde, mon pauvre Cornedrue, dans quelle situation on est, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pensé, toi ? Sans doute comme moi : je ne peux pas laisser ton fils dans l'ignorance. Je me suis porté garant de lui avant même sa naissance. Et je ne laisserai pas cette vieille chouette se mettre en travers de mon chemin._ Molly continua ses attaques à mon endroit, et je me défendis comme je le pus. Comme personne d'autre ne disait rien, comme nous étions seuls tous les deux à nous fêler les cordes vocales, elle appela son mari à l'aide, qui comme d'habitude parla pour ne rien dire. Finalement, ce fut Remus qui eut le mot de la fin, et qui me donna raison. Ouf.

Molly était furibonde, et elle le fut d'autant plus lorsque je me vengeai bassement de son allusion à James, qui m'avait fait si mal. Elle venait d'insister, pour la trois millième fois au moins, sur le fait qu'elle se faisait du souci pour Harry, ce à quoi je répondis, l'air de ne pas y toucher :

— Il n'est pas ton fils.

Pan dans les dents, ma fille. Ça t'apprendra à me chercher. Mais la vieille chouette était pleine de ressources :

— C'est comme s'il l'était. Qui d'autre a-t-il ?

Nom d'une gargouille ! Elle est forte, celle-là !

— Il a moi, répliquai-je d'un ton sans appel.

— Ah oui. Sauf qu'il était plutôt difficile pour toi de t'en occuper pendant que tu étais enfermé à Azkaban, non ?

Bon sang de bonsoir, mais je vais la tuer ! Donnez-moi ma baguette magique, et je vous jure que je la tue ! Ce n'était pas ma faute, nom de Dieu, si j'avais passé douze ans dans cette cellule immonde. J'avais été victime d'une erreur judiciaire, tu peux comprendre ça, non, espèce de garce ! Dans d'autres circonstances, je me serais occupé de Harry. Il aurait eu une vraie famille, il aurait eu moi, il aurait eu Antje, il aurait eu plein d'amour, et… Bordel de merde !

Remus calma le jeu d'un ton sec. Visiblement, cette dispute idiote l'agaçait. Molly se tut, et je me rassis sur ma chaise, dont je n'avais même pas eu conscience de m'être levé. Mon vieux copain déclara que Harry était assez grand pour décider lui-même de ce qu'il fallait faire. Et, ainsi que je l'aurais parié, il déclara _je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé_, en me regardant dans les yeux et en ignorant la vieille chouette. Niak niak niak. Bien fait.

Elle essaya de se venger en foutant les autres gamins à la porte. Après un concert de protestations, quelques cris et autres arguments qui selon moi se tenaient parfaitement, elle ne réussit qu'à chasser sa benjamine, qui se défendit bec et ongles. Mais Molly ne céda pas. Et j'entendis la môme brailler dans l'escalier.

Pendant son absence, Harry posa ses questions. Nous y répondîmes comme nous pûmes. Par des termes choisis, des ellipses. Je n'aurais jamais cru parvenir à m'exprimer comme ça. Mais comme je m'y attendais, nos réponses amenaient d'autres questions de la part de mon filleul. Mais la conversation prit fin au retour de Molly. J'eus beau penser que ce que nous avions dit à Harry n'était pas suffisant, qu'il se sentirait frustré, mais lorsque Remus mit son grain de sel en déclarant que la discussion était close, je cédai.

Le regard que Harry me lança lorsqu'il quitta la pièce à la suite des autres me sembla fouiner au fond de mon âme.

oO§Ø§Oo

Cette soirée m'avait épuisé. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. Je quittai la cuisine rapidement après que Harry et les autres soient montés se coucher, parce que je ne voulais pas que Molly me sorte une énième leçon de morale. La façon dont elle me foudroyait du regard me suffisait. J'étais trop fatigué pour me fader un autres de ses cacas nerveux. Je me réfugiai dans ma chambre.

La première chose qui me tomba sous les yeux lorsque j'eus allumé les bougies fut la boîte en carton d'Antje. J'avais à peine eu une pensée pour elle au cours de la soirée. Lorsque j'avais vaguement évoqué ce-qui-aurait-pu-être si je n'avais pas été à Azkaban. L'éventualité d'avoir élevé Harry, avec elle à mes côtés. Je tournai la tête vers la photo d'elle que m'avait donné Remus, et je murmurai :

— Dis-moi, ma douce, que si ç'avait été possible, Harry aurait été heureux avec nous.

Mon moral descendit au-dessous du zéro. Remus avait écrit à Antje depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse. Je me couchai, me roulai en boule serrée au creux de mes couvertures, et essayai de dormir.

En vain.

À deux heures du matin, je me relevai. J'avais soif. Je pris dans le carton le journal intime qu'Antje avait tenu avant la mort de sa mère. Cette lecture me changerait sans doute les idées. Je descendis dans la cuisine, où je me préparai une tasse de thé. Avec une goutte de whisky dedans.

oO§Ø§Oo

J'étais hypnotisé par ma lecture. Les mots d'Antje étaient jolis et agréables, et le récit de ses souvenirs d'enfance, principal sujet du journal, respiraient l'innocence. Je sentais mon cafard me quitter, progressivement. Et une vague somnolence venir. Mais lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un se diriger vers la cuisine, des pas _humains_ en opposition aux trottinements paresseux de Kreattur, je me retrouvai sur le qui-vive. Qui pouvait bien avoir envie de se lever à une heure pareille ? Je pris ma baguette magique, et la pointai sur la porte. Qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

— Qui est là, demandai-je d'un ton sec.

J'entendis une voix féminine pousser un petit cri de peur. Et peu après parut devant moi la chevelure ébouriffée d'Hermione, l'amie de Ron et Harry. Elle était en chemise de nuit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille, lui demandai-je d'un ton faussement sévère.

— J'ai soif, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix timide. Je voudrais un verre d'eau.

— Sers-toi.

Elle remplit un verre d'eau du robinet, et le but debout. Lorsqu'elle l'eut rincé, elle me demanda :

— Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas couché ?

— Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

— Oh.

Elle sembla s'apprêter à poser une question, mais elle ne dit rien. Son regard tomba sur le livre que je tenais entre mes mains.

— C'est bien, ce que vous lisez ?

J'eus un sourire. Cette gamine était une bibliophile forcenée. D'ailleurs, Molly lui avait tiré les oreilles quand elle avait voulu jeter un coup d'œil aux volumes que contenait la bibliothèque de mon père. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Il s'agissait en majorité d'ouvrages de magie noire que je n'aurais moi-même jamais confié à une môme de quinze ans. Quoi qu'on en dise.

— Moui, c'est un bon bouquin, répliquai-je.

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Je rougis, un peu mal à l'aise. Hermione me jeta un regard aigu :

— Désolée, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle me détailla des yeux, comme si elle voulait savoir ce que je pensais. Puis elle parla :

— Sirius, je me doute qu'en ce moment, il n'y a rien de facile pour vous. Et j'ai vu que… Que ce que vous a dit Mrs. Weasley vous a fait de la peine.

— Tu es perspicace, dis-je. Et je le pensais vraiment. Les gens avaient dû percevoir ma colère, mais qu'en était-il de ma peine ?

— Je suis sans doute la dernière personne à qui vous devez avoir envie de parler, mais j'aimerais bien vous aider. Parce que vous comptez énormément pour Harry.

Je me sentis ému. Cette jeune fille semblait avoir de la peine pour mon état lamentable. Alors après tout…

— Assieds-toi, lui dis-je. Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, on va discuter un peu.

Elle eut un grand sourire. Elle tira une chaise en face de moi, et s'assit.

_A suivre…_


	7. chapitre 7

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ce chapitre, je le remets en ligne parce que les alerts ne marchaient pas hier... Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement.**  
**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Vous m'excuserez de ne pas y répondre, car je suis très fatiguée. Estimez-vous heureux cependant, car je n'avais pas l'intention de publier ce chapitre maintenant. Panne d'inspiration, vous comprenez… (Caliméra toute rouge)

Ceci dit, je veux bien faire preuve de bonne volonté, et répondre à certaines questions récurrentes dans vos reviews. Vous voulez savoir quand on aura des nouvelles d'Antje. Réponse : pas dans ce chapitre-là, mais dans le prochain, qui sera publié le week-end prochain ou en début de la semaine d'après, si tant est que j'arrive à écrire sur mon lieu de vacances. Vous voulez savoir si Antje réapparaîtra en chair et en os au cours de ma fic. Réponse : je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire… héhéhé. Mais je suis gentille, alors je vous le dis : oui, elle et Sirius se reverront. Mais si pour vous ça veut forcément dire qu'ils tomberont dans les bras l'un de l'autre au premier regard, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Je ne vais certainement pas vous dire ce qui se passera à ce moment-là, ce ne serait pas du jeu.

Ce chapitre est dédié à ma Loulou. Mon amie, ma sauveuse, ma rédemption. Merci.

_Bonne lecture et bisous à tous._

**Chapitre 7 : Conversation nocturne et jours tranquilles au square Grimmaurd :**

Lorsque Hermione se fut glissée sur une chaise en face de moi, je ne sus plus vraiment quoi dire. Je me demandai ce qui m'avait pris, soudainement, de lui proposer de papoter un peu. De quoi pourrais-je lui parler ? Ce n'était qu'une gamine. Je n'avais rien de commun avec elle. À part Harry, mais la relation que j'avais avec lui divergeait de la sienne.

Elle me regardait en souriant, comme si elle détenait tous les secrets du monde. En cet instant, elle me rappela Lily. Une incarnation de la sagesse sous des dehors un rien prétentieux.

— À quoi vous pensez ?

Je sursautai. J'avais oublié, l'espace d'une seconde, que cette allégorie de souvenir était douée de parole. Comme j'étais un peu trop fatigué pour trouver une fausse excuse branlante, je jouai franc jeu :

— À rien de particulier. Tu me rappelais juste quelqu'un.

— Oh.

Le silence revint. Hermione semblait réfléchir. Elle voulait visiblement dire quelque chose, mais elle cherchait les mots qui lui paraîtraient les plus justes.

— Sirius, je me doute bien à quel point c'est difficile pour vous de vivre dans ces conditions.

Eh ben, pensai-je. Si ce n'était que pour dire ça, je ne vois pas bien en quoi cette fille, à priori si intelligente, s'était raclé la cervelle. Mais elle n'avait pas fini.

— Et je comprends aussi que ce que Mrs. Weasley a dit vous ait fait de la peine. Mais ne le prenez pas mal, je crois qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort.

J'eus un ricanement très intérieur. Certes, j'aurais pu le prendre mal. Mais j'étais tout à fait capable de clouer le bec à cette petite péronnelle qui se prenait pour une adulte. Mais autant la laisser exposer tous ses arguments avant de la remettre à sa place comme il se doit :

— Tu peux préciser ?

— Vous avez beaucoup d'affection pour Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon sang, c'est l'heure tardive qui lui fait poser des questions aussi ridicules ?

— Et les ours, ça bouffe du miel ?

— Je vous en prie, ne vous mettez pas en colère, dit Hermione d'une petite voix en semblant se ratatiner sur elle-même. Ce que je voudrais vous dire, c'est que… euh… Si vous aimez vraiment Harry, ne tentez pas le diable, et ne le poussez pas à faire de même.

— C'est à dire ?

— Même si c'est difficile pour vous, je crois que les choses sont comme elles se doivent de l'être compte tenu des circonstances. Si vous sortiez de la maison, et si vous vous faisiez attraper… Je crois que Harry ne s'en remettrait jamais.

— Excuse-moi de te décevoir, jeune fille, répliquai-je d'un ton un peu agressif, mais je suis assez grand pour assurer ma propre sécurité tout seul. Même si personne ne semble être de cet avis.

Elle se ratatina encore plus sur sa chaise :

— Je suis désolée.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en haussant les épaules, avant de lui asséner le coup de grâce. Tu es encore un peu jeune pour te former tes propres opinions. Tu te laisses encore trop influencer par ce qui se dit autour de toi.

Ça marcha. Elle me lança un regard courroucé :

— J'ai quinze ans, dit-elle. Je ne suis plus une gamine. Seulement, je ne fais que penser à Harry. Il a suffisamment d'ennuis avec le retour de Vous-savez-qui, et tous les trucs dont vous parlez entre vous et que vous nous cachez, et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, ça le rendrait encore plus malheureux.

Mon irritation fondit comme neige au soleil. Cette gamine se faisait vraiment du souci pour Harry. Elle était loin d'être la seule, mais comme elle l'aimait beaucoup, elle tenait à mettre son grain de sel. Cet élément de la notion d'amitié m'avait un peu échappé ces derniers temps. J'adressai un sourire à la jeune fille désolée :

— Hermione, si tu veux faire plaisir à Harry, appelle Voldemort par son nom. Je crois que ça énerve mon filleul, ces histoires de Tu-sais-qui, et de Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

— Je veux bien essayer, mais… C'est dur… Vous savez, si j'ai bien compris ses théories, je suis en première ligne dans le choix de ses victimes puisque je suis issue de parents moldus. Comme disent certains, je suis une…

— Par contre, ne prononce pas ce mot-là, du moins devant moi.

Je savais qu'elle allait dire _sang de bourbe_. Et je détestais ce terme, une des rengaines préférées de ma mère (et actuellement de son tableau), et une insulte dont on avait souvent affublé Lily… et Antje, aussi.

Hermione eut la sagesse de faire dévier légèrement la conversation :

— Comment vous faites pour dire le nom de Vous-savez-qui, vous ? Il ne vous fait pas peur ?

— Non, il ne me fait pas peur. Il me met en colère.

— Parce que les parents de Harry sont morts ?

— En partie, oui.

— Parce qu'à cause de lui, vous avez fini à Azkaban ?

Je baissai la tête, sans répondre. J'espérai qu'elle allait à nouveau changer de sujet. Les arguments qu'elle évoquait n'étaient que des détails. La véritable raison de ma colère contre Voldemort, c'était que cette ordure avait purement et simplement détruit mon bonheur. Et que si j'étais dans un tel état aujourd'hui, profondément seul, angoissé, aigri, et réduit à papoter avec une gamine de quinze ans au cœur de la nuit, c'était à cause de lui.

— Je suis désolée.

Une fois de plus, la voix d'Hermione me ramena à la réalité.

— Arrête un peu de t'excuser…

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Je vis les yeux de la gamine errer à nouveau sur le journal intime d'Antje, toujours posé devant moi sur la table.

— Vous ne voulez pas me le montrer ?

Sans répondre, je le poussai vers elle. Après tout, ça n'engageait à rien. Ce n'était que le journal d'une jeune fille qui parlait de son enfance. Pour qui ne connaissait pas les faits, le fond de l'histoire, ça n'avait finalement rien de secret. D'un air avide, Hermione prit le livre, et le feuilleta. Elle fronça un instant les sourcils devant l'écriture manuscrite. Les pattes de mouche à l'encre violette de ma petite sauvageonne. Une image d'elle me traversa l'esprit, elle à quinze ans, sa plume à la main, penchée sur une table, écrivant avec constance ses souvenirs heureux pour ne pas les oublier, pour s'aider à survivre. Je rougis légèrement.

Hermione lut quelques passages au hasard, sautant ça et là quelques pages, souriant parfois, ou faisant quelques petites grimaces. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin du volume, elle tomba sur une image, la photo qu'Antje avait collée quelques vingt ans auparavant. Sa mère, Mira Lucia Ziegler. Hermione pointa un doigt dessus :

— Qui est-ce ?

— Quelqu'un que je n'ai hélas pas connu.

— Et qui est-ce qui a écrit ça ?

— Quelqu'un que j'ai par contre très bien connu, dis-je en souriant.

Je crus que ma réponse évasive la pousserait à ne pas en demander davantage. Mais je me trompais. Et le pire, c'est que la gamine était perspicace.

— Je vais encore être indiscrète, mais… Ce quelqu'un que vous avez bien connu… C'était votre petite amie, non ?

— C'est quelqu'un que j'ai bien connu.

— Suffisamment pour soigner vos insomnies en lisant ses vieux journaux intimes…

— Hermione, tu poses trop de questions.

Elle soupira, referma le journal, et le repoussa vers moi. Puis après un silence, elle reprit :

— Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas m'en parler à moi. Vous n'avez pas tort, je pose trop de questions, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Ceci dit, un de ces jours, il faudrait que vous en parliez à Harry.

Je fronçai les sourcils. _À Harry ?_ Pourquoi irais-je parler d'Antje à Harry ? C'était de l'histoire ancienne. Plus le temps passait, plus j'étais persuadé que la lettre que Remus avait écrite à mon ancienne amante était un coup dans l'eau. Elle refuserait certainement de reprendre contact avec moi. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'allais retourner le couteau dans la plaie en racontant mon ancienne romance à mon filleul… Je regardai Hermione :

— Pourquoi diable ferais-je une chose pareille ?

— Parce que Harry a quinze ans, que je sais qu'il y a une fille qui lui plait, et que tôt ou tard, il voudra en discuter avec vous. Ça me semble logique : vous êtes son parrain, et en parler à ses amis ne lui semblerait pas une bonne chose. Il est de notoriété publique que Ron est la maladresse incarnée dans ce genre de situation, et puis moi… Je ne suis qu'une fille, et pour les garçons, les filles ne comprennent jamais rien.

— Comment est-tu au courant que mon filleul a des vues sur une fille ?

Elle eut un sourire :

— Il ne m'en a jamais parlé directement, mais les informations circulent vite quand on est une bande de jeunes… Ginny l'a entendu raconter à Ron comment cette fille avait refusé d'aller au bal de Noël avec lui l'année dernière… et elle me l'a répété. C'est tout.

Je souris moi aussi. J'avais oublié ces déboires sentimentaux et adolescents. Mais Hermione se rembrunit :

— Ceci dit, un autre problème se pose… Cette fille, c'était la petite amie de Cedric Diggory… le garçon qui est mort quand… quand _il_ est revenu. J'espère vraiment que ça ne portera pas préjudice à Harry…

Je ne répondis pas. Certes, j'étais content d'avoir ces informations. Mais malgré tout, ce n'était pas mes affaires. Aussi je dis à Hermione :

— C'est bien que tu m'aies dit ça, mais je ne discuterai pas de ce genre de choses avec Harry tant qu'il ne me l'aura pas demandé. S'il veut garder tout ça pour lui, c'est son choix, et ce serait inutile de lui tirer les vers du nez. Y a rien de plus énervant que de se faire soutirer des informations privées de force.

— D'accord.

— Et si, s'il se décide à me parler de ses petites affaires, j'estime que c'est nécessaire, je lui parlerai d'Anna.

— Elle s'appelait Anna ?

Merde, quel con. Les lapsus révélateurs sont des inventions diaboliques. Ça ne servait plus à rien de me cacher maintenant.

— En fait, elle s'appelait Antje. C'est moi qui l'ai surnommée Anna.

— Antje… Drôle de prénom.

— Elle était belge.

— _Était ?_ Vous voulez dire qu'elle est…

— Je veux dire que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était quelques heures avant d'être emmené à Azkaban, et que par conséquent, elle a refait sa vie ailleurs et que c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Hermione se leva.

— Il est tard, je retourne me coucher. Vous devriez en faire autant… Et ne pas être aussi fataliste, aussi. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit.

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu. Je soufflai alors les bougies, et quittai à mon tour la cuisine.

oO§Ø§Oo

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans incident notable. Mes pensées pour Antje s'estompèrent quelque peu au contact de Harry. Ça m'horripilait de donner raison à Molly, même si elle exagérait un peu comme toujours, mais Harry ressemblait tellement à James… Physiquement, c'était lui. Totalement. Sauf les yeux, le regard curieux et expressif de Lily. Et mentalement, c'était un curieux mélange des deux. Je retrouvai avec plaisir chez mon filleul le côté fonceur de mon meilleur ami. Son caractère assez fort. Et sa faculté de ne pas avoir sa langue dans sa poche. Ceci dit, il était un peu moins prétentieux. Je ne sus dire si c'était dû à l'imposture d'éducation que lui avaient donnée les Moldus (être traité comme moins que rien n'est pas bon pour l'estime de soi), ou à son statut de superstar du monde sorcier (qui certes s'était pris un bon coup dans les gencives après les insinuations débiles de la _Gazette_) qui devait lui sembler bien lourd parfois.

Je m'inquiétais pour lui. Il semblait souvent préoccupé, sans doute par sa convocation au ministère, par le retour de Voldemort, ou autre chose, qui sait. Ma conversation nocturne avec Hermione m'avait appris au moins une chose : je ne connaissais quasiment pas Harry. Et ça me faisait de la peine. J'aurais voulu avoir des conversations normales avec lui. Mais c'était impossible. Jusqu'au jour où il avait débarqué dans la maison de mes parents, nous n'avions quasiment pas pu nous parler de visu, et en plus, à chaque fois, la situation était grave. D'abord, quand Harry s'était rendu compte de mon innocence, j'étais en sursis, avant de me retrouver à nouveau en danger. Et puis l'année d'après, il y avait eu cette histoire de tournoi des Trois Sorciers, que j'avais trouvée louche dès le départ. Et maintenant…

Même maintenant que nous aurions pu discuter ensemble, il n'y avait pas moyen. Cette vieille chouette de Molly Weasley ne me faisait décidément pas confiance. Elle accaparait Harry et les autres mioches dans des tâches ancillaires à la noix. Les adultes d'un côté, les "enfants" de l'autres (peut-on encore qualifier d'"enfants" des jeunes de quatorze à dix-sept ans ?) semblait être son credo. Je n'étais pas d'accord, mais je voulais éviter toute dispute avec elle. Parce qu'elle aurait eu les autres de son côté, et je me serais retrouvé en minorité, pour changer. Ainsi, je ne pus discuter que de choses formelles et sans importance avec mon filleul. Même lorsque je lui résumai, sans entrer dans les détails, ma fuite de la maison. Je pense que si je lui avais clairement expliqué ce qu'il en était, nous aurions parlé longtemps, et ça aurait encore agacé la vieille chouette. Je m'en dispensai donc. Et je ne parlai pas d'Antje. Même si c'était en partie pour elle que j'avais plaqué ma famille.

Une chose cependant m'alla droit au cœur. Le lendemain de son arrivée au quartier général, je regardais avec Harry le vieil arbre généalogique de ma famille. Encore une saloperie dont il n'y avait guère moyen de se débarrasser. Nous nous trouvions dans une tranquillité relative, tous les autres étaient dans leur coin à boulotter les sandwiches que Molly avait apportés pour le repas de midi. Là, je proposai à Harry quelque chose dont j'avais eu l'idée juste après avoir appris son audience disciplinaire : l'accompagner sous ma forme animale pour qu'il ait moins peur, pour ne pas qu'il se sente trop seul… Son visage se ferma. Visiblement, il était très inquiet à l'idée de voir sa baguette magique brisée, de se voir exclu de la communauté magique. Je le rassurai comme je pus, et c'est là qu'il me demanda :

— Mais s'ils me renvoient quand même, est-ce que je pourrai revenir ici et vivre avec toi ?

J'eus envie de lui dire oui. Rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que de l'accueillir définitivement sous mon toit, de prendre soin de lui, comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a près de quatorze ans. Mais les autres ne me laisseraient pas faire. Mon statut d'évadé, de rescapé d'Azkaban me collait à la peau, et personne ne me faisait confiance. Aussi je n'osai pas lui dire oui tout de suite. Ça me fendait le cœur, mais je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Alors je me contentai de lui sourire et de lui dire :

— On verra.

C'était vraiment injuste, tout ça.

C'était d'autant plus injuste que, l'avant-veille de l'audience disciplinaire de Harry, Dumbledore se fendit d'une petite visite au quartier général. Je crus bien faire en lui demandant si je ne ferais pas mieux d'accompagner mon filleul au ministère sous ma forme canine pour lui apporter un peu de soutien. Grand mal m'en prit, car le vieux directeur me regarda comme on regarde un mioche qu'on va réprimander :

— Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, Sirius. On pourrait vous reconnaître, et la présence d'un chien lors d'une audience disciplinaire ne ferait pas très sérieux. Il faut que Harry adopte le profil bas. Aussi, pour que tout se passe pour le mieux, il faudrait que vous vous en dispensiez.

Grrrrrrrrrrr….

Chienne de vie, bordel !

oO§Ø§Oo

La veille de l'audience disciplinaire, alors que je me faisais un sang d'encre pour mon filleul, et après m'être fait rabrouer une fois de plus par Molly, la chose que je n'attendais même plus arriva. Alors que les gamins étaient allés se coucher, et que nous buvions un dernier verre avant de faire de même, un hibou entra par le soupirail de la cuisine, et se posa devant Remus. Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'oiseau. Il n'était pas courant de recevoir du courrier à une heure pareille. Remus détacha le rouleau de parchemin de la patte du volatile, et lui donna à manger le reste de tarte à la mélasse dans son assiette. Il parcourut rapidement la lettre, et haussa les sourcils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

— Rien de grave, demanda Molly qui l'avait observé.

— C'est juste une lettre d'une vieille amie, répondit Remus d'un ton évasif. Vous m'excuserez, je vais aller la lire là-haut. Sirius, quand tu auras cinq minutes, j'aimerais te dire un mot.

Sans se départir de son flegme, il quitta la pièce.

Je bouillais à l'intérieur.

Je me servis un verre d'alcool, et l'avalai cul sec, sans me soucier du regard désapprobateur des autres.

Si je lisais entre les lignes les paroles de Remus, l'impossible était arrivé.

La lettre était d'Antje.

J'attendis quelques instants, le temps de lui laisser lire la lettre. C'était de la torture, j'avais bien envie de monter tout de suite pour savoir ce qu'il en était, mais après deux semaines à attendre l'inespéré, quelques minutes de patience en sus n'étaient pas la mer à boire.

Je m'excusai à mon tour, et quittai la cuisine.

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre.

A suivre… 


	8. chapitre 8

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Je remercie pour leurs reviews Alixe, Les Maraudeuses, Eiream, Aresse, Llewella et Harmonie17, KaKa la Zen, Kaorulabelle, Angel Black, zagan, ilaï, Dayanara Michelle, Ptite Fleur la Fée, spaz, Jamesie-cass, Floralege, jean-jacques, Crackos, Poisson-rouge, edwige, Mystick, alana chantelune.

linaewen ilca : Je ne pense pas faire intervenir beaucoup Harry dans ma fic… Tu comprends, ce n'est pas vraiment lui le héros sur ce coup-là… Sauf dans l'épilogue. Mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite…

Mary Potter : Juste un mot pour te dire… BANZAÏ ! Lol. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir quand mes lecteurs de TWWO viennent m'asticoter sur fanfiction… Même si j'ai repris mes publications sur ce site. Bisous à toi !

Severia Dousbrune : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de mettre Hermione et Sirius ensemble. Ce n'est absolument pas le propos ! Bisous !

Andromède : Ta review m'a vraiment touchée, comme toujours… Et ce qui m'a touchée plus que tout, c'est que tu décris ma vision de Sirius telle que je voulais la rendre… Rien que pour ça, j'ai l'impression que, malgré mes doutes, j'ai atteint mon but ! Je pense que ce chapitre te donnera envie de sortir ton bazooka rose, mais le fait pas. Parce que je te promets qu'il y aura du bonheur plus tard. Je t'embrasse bien bien fort, mon Ultimate Mary-Sue aux ailes roses !

Fenice : Je te remercie de ton honnêteté. Je dois t'avouer que quand je me suis retrouvée à écrire la conversation entre Hermione et Sirius, je ne savais absolument pas quoi raconter. J'aurais peut-être dû m'abstenir… Ou réfléchir encore avant d'écrire… Mais je suis contente que le reste t'ait plu.

Fofolleuh : C'est marrant que tu aies rencontré une gamine qui s'appelait Antje… Mais moi qui pensais avoir choisi un prénom original… Lol ! Bisous à toi !

Senvisage : Merci pour ton petit mot en début de review… Ça m'a touchée ! J'avais pas vraiment envie de le dire ici, j'en ai parlé que sur mon blog… Mais je te remercie de ta gentillesse. Pour mon respect de l'univers de Rowling, c'est pour moi un devoir, y a rien qui m'énerve plus que des personnages ou des situations OOC. Je t'embrasse.

louve : C'est dans quelle chanson d'Indochine, la citation ? Merci de tes compliments, et bisous.

Djeiyanna : Juste un petit mot pour te dire que je t'aime et que je pense très fort à toi. Et pour te répéter à quel point c'est important pour moi que tu aimes mon histoire (oui, je sais, je radote… Mais ça se soigne ! Promis, je vais tout bientôt voir le docteur !) Je t'embrasse.

Ladyradcliffe : Je suis très contente de te voir débarquer ici, toi ! Et je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Je compte la mettre sur TWWO d'ici pas longtemps, mais j'espère que d'ici là, tu me mettras d'autres reviews… avec des gags ! Bisous !

Fee Fleau : Ouh là ! Quelle review ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments, je ne savais carrément plus où me mettre ! Ceci dit, si tu as encore des choses à dire en sus, tu peux m'envoyer un mail (adresse dans mon profil), je serai contente de te répondre. Ceci dit, puisque tu me poses la question, Antje se prononce _Antcheuh._C'est germanique ! Gros bisous à toi et encore merci.

Merci à tadzio aussi.

Voilà, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, et je fais vite parce que j'ai très mal à la main, c'est pénible de taper sur le clavier dans ces conditions. Ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire, c'est pour ça que vous avez dû attendre un peu. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, parce qu'en dépit des encouragements que j'ai reçus pour l'écrire, j'ai un peu peur qu'il ne vous plaise pas.

_Je dédie ce texte à Djeiyanna.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 : le droit à l'erreur : lettre et squelette :**

Je grimpai furtivement les escaliers jusqu'à la pièce où dormait Remus. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait trembler les murs de la maison. Une angoisse sourde me serrait la gorge. C'était le moment de vérité. En traversant le couloir, au dernier étage, je réalisai que j'aurais préféré qu'Antje ne réponde pas à la lettre de Remus. J'aurais attendu en vain, je me serais lamenté un moment sur mon amour perdu et puis, faute d'avoir le choix, je me serais fait une raison. J'aurais oublié Anna, et je me serai consacré à d'autres préoccupations. Quelque chose de moins personnel, de moins égoïste, peut-être.

Mais Antje avait écrit. Remus avait dû se montrer suffisamment convainquant pour la faire réagir. Dans le cas contraire, elle n'aurait certainement pas répondu à sa lettre. Et moi, j'avais peur. C'était idiot, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Que pouvait bien dire cette lettre ? Sans doute qu'Anna ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi, que j'appartenais à son passé. Ça n'était pas la mort. Je l'oublierais progressivement, comme si elle n'avait jamais envoyé de message, même si un regret latent subsisterait au fond de moi. J'avais l'habitude, cependant. Les regrets me tenaient compagnie depuis bien longtemps.

Tout à mes pensées, je me retrouvai devant la porte de Remus. Elle était close, mais de la lumière filtrait par en dessous. Je frappai trois coups avant d'entrer.

Remus était assis sur son lit, la lettre à la main. Lorsque je croisai son regard, je fus surpris de le voir gêné. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Le connaissant, une bonne nouvelle lui aurait donné l'air réjoui. Une réponse négative d'Antje aurait apporté de la compassion dans ses yeux. Alors pourquoi diable semblait-il aussi mal à l'aise ?

Je m'approchai de lui en fronçant les sourcils :

— Remus, tout va bien ?

Il soupira :

— Sirius, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais je me suis fourré dans une situation impossible.

— Comment ça ?

Autre soupir. Regard encore plus gêné, presque traqué.

— Si je te faisais un résumé substantiel de la lettre d'Antje en te demandant de ne pas la lire, comment tu réagirais ?

— Je te demanderais de quel droit je ne pourrais pas la lire, puisque le contenu de cette lettre me concerne, et que j'étais plus proche d'Antje que tu ne l'as jamais été.

Une brève rougeur passa sur le visage de Remus. Il se leva, et alla se poster devant la fenêtre.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il.

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il en retournait. Cette conversation était limite surréaliste. J'étais monté dans la chambre de Remus pour que nous puissions discuter de la lettre d'Antje, et là, il me parlait de choses dont je ne saisissais pas le sens. Comme il ne disait rien, je commençai à perdre patience :

— Remus, tu vas me dire où tu veux en venir ?

Il se retourna brusquement, et me fit face :

— D'accord. Ceci dit, il faut que tu t'attendes à avoir très mal, ou à être très en colère. Au choix. Ça dépend de comment tu te sens ce soir.

— Arrête ta comédie, bordel.

Remus alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Du bout du doigt, il redessina les carrés de patchwork de la couverture. Il semblait en plein désarroi.

— C'est très difficile à raconter, s'excusa-t-il. Alors pardonne-moi de tourner autour du pot comme je le fais. J'aurais voulu que tu ne saches jamais ça. J'aurais voulu te le cacher. Mais je ne savais pas que dans sa lettre, Antje allait ressortir ce vieux squelette du placard. Alors j'ai pensé que… que si tu veux absolument lire cette lettre, il valait mieux que je sois honnête et que je t'explique certaines choses qu'elle évoque. Ceci dit, ça me fait de la peine. Tu vas m'en vouloir, Patmol, et cette simple idée me rend malade.

Je ne répondis pas, j'attendis la suite. Vu la façon dont il exposait tout ça, je commençai à avoir des doutes. Et j'obtins confirmation quand il se remit à parler.

— Sirius, je t'ai menti. Quand je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre Antje et moi au moment où elle vivait sous mon toit. C'est faux. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Ça me fit comme un coup au corps. Ceci dit, _il s'est passé quelque chose_ pouvait signifier n'importe quoi. Ça pouvait aller du simple baiser jusqu'à…

— J'ai couché avec elle.

Il avait prononcé les mots d'une voix sèche, métallique, brutale. Comme s'il voulait mettre fin à toutes ces tergiversions. Et ça me fit très mal. D'abord, je ne ressentis rien, puis un flot d'images me traversa la tête. Je les imaginai ensemble, enlacés sur un lit. J'imaginai les membres d'Antje enroulés autour du corps de Remus, ses yeux chocolat assombris par le plaisir. J'imaginai ses lèvres à lui, errant sur le visage et le cou de ma sauvageonne, ses mains sur ses seins… Je baissai la tête. Toutes ces images me donnaient envie de vomir.

— Pardonne-moi, Patmol.

La voix de Remus me ramena sur terre. Je le regardai. Ses yeux débordaient de honte, de peine. Il me faisait pitié. Dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais tué à mains nues. Il avait séduit ma fiancée. Il me l'avait volée. Mais je n'étais pas sensé quitter Azkaban. Ses propres regrets semblaient le bouffer plus que nécessaire. Et puis Antje était partie à l'étranger. Preuve que ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'avait pas eu de lendemain. Mais ça faisait tellement mal, putain. Et ça me perturbait complètement. Je ne savais plus ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Tout ce que j'avais, c'était des questions. Des questions indiscrètes, mais je voulais savoir. Alors je les posai. Une par une.

— Ça a duré combien de temps entre vous ?

— Une seule nuit.

— Et c'était quand ?

— C'était juste avant qu'elle ne parte en Suède, il y a dix ans… En fait, elle est partie à cause de moi. Cette nuit que nous avons passée ensemble nous a fait autant de mal que de bien. Je… C'était un soir, je revenais du boulot minable que j'avais à l'époque, et j'ai trouvé Antje prostrée sur mon canapé. En larmes. Elle disait… Elle disait que sa vie était détruite, qu'elle-même n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain, qu'elle voulait mourir… alors je… J'ai voulu la consoler. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, et je lui ai dit que je serais très triste si elle mourait, ce qui était tout à fait sincère. Et elle m'a dit que… Que j'étais la seule personne qui la maintenait en vie, puisque James et Lily étaient morts, que tu étais à Azkaban… Elle a dit tant et tant de choses tristes, et moi… Je l'ai embrassée. Et après ça, tout a échappé à mon contrôle. On a fait l'amour. Voilà.

Cette fois-ci, la colère monta en moi. Remus avait fait quelque chose que je m'étais refusé de faire quand j'étais adolescent, qu'Antje souffrait à cause de la maladie de sa mère et des misères que lui faisaient subir les autres. Profiter de sa faiblesse pour me rapprocher d'elle. Physiquement. Je jetai un regard furieux à Remus :

— Tu étais obligé de faire ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de lui parler ? Les mots, ça peut suffire, non ? Tu étais obligé de l'embrasser ? De la toucher ? Tu étais… Tu étais obligé de la sauter ? Parce que c'est ce que tu as fait, espèce de salopard. Tu as profité qu'elle allait mal pour tirer ton coup. C'est dégueulasse.

— Je ne le nie pas, Sirius. C'est vrai, ce que j'ai fait est dégueulasse. Mais il y a une chose sur laquelle je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je n'ai pas sauté Antje, comme tu dis. Je lui ai fait l'amour. Parce qu'il faut que je te le dise. Je l'aime. Depuis des années.

Je ne dis rien. J'étais pétrifié. Remus était amoureux d'Antje. Il avait bien caché son jeu, le salopard. Il avait eu des vues sur elle en silence, et il avait profité de sa solitude, de son isolement, de ses souffrances et de mon emprisonnement pour essayer de l'avoir. C'était humain, quelque part. Mais ça me faisait mal, à moi. D'accord, je suis un égoïste. Mais j'avais été mis de côté trop longtemps, et ce que je venais d'apprendre était la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Je répétai les mots, pour moi-même comme pour lui.

— Tu l'aimes.

— Oui, je l'aime.

— Et depuis combien de temps ?

— Tu seras surpris de l'apprendre, répondit Remus avec un sourire désabusé. Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis près de vingt ans. Pour être exact, depuis que la mort de sa mère l'a poussée à la tentative de suicide.

— Depuis si longtemps que ça ? Mais… Tu en as eu, des nanas, pourtant…

— Tu sais, Sirius, même si pour le moment je t'apparais comme le dernier des enfoirés, du temps où vous étiez ensemble, j'ai refusé de me mettre entre elle et toi. Je savais que mes sentiments pour elle ne seraient jamais partagés. Elle était trop heureuse avec toi. Et puis je n'ai pas voulu foutre la merde, parce que j'ai toujours été un lâche. Et je ne pensais pas faire le poids par rapport à toi. Alors je me suis contenté de rester ami avec elle. Même si je souffrais de vous voir ensemble, parfois, ça me suffisait.

— Ton sacrifice mérite une médaille, ricanai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Remus finit par s'énerver :

— Mais merde, comment veux-tu que je te présente les choses ? J'essaie de te montrer que je n'ai jamais voulu te la prendre. Que cette fois-là, c'était différent. C'est vrai, j'ai espéré qu'elle resterait auprès de moi, qu'elle me laisserait ma chance après notre nuit, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Je n'ai fait que la faire fuir. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Toi, tu n'as jamais été intéressé que par ton nombril, et depuis que tu es sorti d'Azkaban, c'est encore plus flagrant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, bordel ? Que j'ai passé auprès d'elle la plus belle nuit de ma vie ? Qu'elle m'a comblé comme aucune autre femme ne l'avait fait avant elle ? Que j'ai mis dix ans de frustration dans nos étreintes, même si je me doutais déjà que ça ne durerait qu'une nuit ? C'est ça que tu veux savoir ?

Cette "sortie" de Remus m'étonna plus qu'elle me blessa. C'était tellement rare de le voir en colère. Lui d'habitude si pondéré, si calme, ressemblait à ce moment-là à un volcan au bord de l'éruption. Son visage était rouge, et une lueur étrangement dangereuse brillait dans ses yeux. Je crus voir le loup qui habitait son corps s'éveiller en lui. J'aurais très bien pu répondre à ses propos que je trouvais insultants. J'aurais très bien pu faire monter le ton, jusqu'à la baston, mais je réalisai que je n'en avais pas envie. Si je me battais avec lui, je perdrais mon seul véritable allié dans cette chienne de vie. Et ça me retomberait forcément sur la gueule. Je me contentai donc de répliquer, sèchement parce que j'étais toujours en colère :

— Ça va, Lunard, laisse tomber, épargne-moi les détails.

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer :

— Désolé.

Je fis fi des mots d'excuse. J'avais encore des questions à poser :

— Tu as dit à Anna que tu étais amoureux d'elle ?

— Oui, je le lui ai dit, soupira Remus qui avait visiblement cru en avoir terminé avec l'interrogatoire. Quand on a eu fini de faire l'amour, elle s'est détournée de moi. Elle s'est couchée sur le côté, et elle m'a ignoré. Je ne te cacherai pas que ça m'a fait de la peine. Même si ça n'a été que l'espace d'un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que ce qui s'était passé allait changer la donne entre nous. Mais non. Et après une nuit où je n'ai quasiment pas dormi, elle m'a parlé, et elle m'a dit : "nous avons fait une énorme erreur. Il faut que je parte." Et c'est là que je le lui ai dit. Je me suis conduit comme une serpillière, je pense que ça en aurait fait rire plus d'un. Imagine ça, Patmol. Remus Jens Lupin, toujours calme, ne laissant jamais transparaître la moindre émotion, en train de _supplier une gonzesse._ Me dis pas que ça ne t'aurait pas amusé.

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'osai pas dire non plus que cette crise d'autodérision était pathétique. Plus pathétique encore que ce qu'il racontait. Imaginer Remus supplier Antje de rester avec lui ne me faisait pas rire. Ça me donnait envie de vomir.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Remus, mon comportement l'a laissée de marbre. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était désolée. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec moi, parce que ton ombre resterait toujours entre elle et moi. Je lui ai répondu que je me foutais de ton ombre autant que de la plus trouée de mes paires de chaussettes. Et elle… (il ferma les yeux un instant, comme sous le coup d'une douleur fugace)… Elle a dit que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là était _un accident_. Que ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Que ce n'était pas parce que c'était moi, mais elle ne voulait plus laisser un homme s'approcher d'elle. Parce qu'elle voulait rester fidèle à ton souvenir. Je t'en ai voulu, Sirius. Je t'ai détesté pour ça, parce que même en prison, tu m'empêchais d'avoir la femme dont j'étais épris depuis des années. Mais comme je ne pouvais rien dire, je l'ai laissée partir. Je l'ai laissée vider l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec toi, qui était inoccupé depuis ton arrestation. Je l'ai laissée prendre ses dispositions pour quitter le pays. Et quand elle est venue déposer chez moi la fameuse boîte, celle que j'ai récupérée pour toi, je l'ai accepté. C'était la moindre chose que je puisse faire.

Un silence passa.

— Voilà, conclut Remus. Voilà la petite histoire si minable entre Antje et moi.

Je laissai passer un autre silence. Je méditais. En voulais-je vraiment à Remus ? Je ne savais même plus. Quelque part, il payait lui-même le prix de ce qu'il avait fait. Ses remords le bouffaient visiblement. Et puis après tout, Antje l'avait repoussé… Mais quand même : il avait couché avec ma fiancée. Il l'avait embrassée, caressée… Il l'avait… _non._ Je secouai la tête pour chasser les images qui menaçaient de m'envahir, encore.

Et soudain, je pensai à quelque chose. La photo qu'il m'avait donnée. Remus était allé en Suède, il y a trois ans.

— Remus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu as revu Antje ?

— Tu veux dire, quand je suis allé la voir ? Rien. Nous avons fait tous les deux comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, même si c'était un peu tendu entre nous, parfois… Je l'aimais encore, et je crois qu'elle s'en doutait… Aussi, il lui arrivait d'être un peu distante, un peu froide. Mais je n'ai eu aucun geste, aucune parole déplacée. Je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

— Je vois, fis-je, pas très convaincu.

— Sirius, cette fois, je t'ai dit la vérité. Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux me croire ou pas, si tu me pardonnes ou pas. La balle est dans ton camp. Sache simplement que je suis désolé.

Je réfléchis un moment, pesant le pour, le contre… Puis je décidai de passer l'éponge. Pour l'instant.

— Okay, Lunard. Maintenant que tu as vidé ton sac, tu me la montres, cette lettre ?

Il sourit. Prit la lettre qu'il avait abandonnée sur le lit. Puis il dit :

— Je boirais bien un verre. Tu descends avec moi dans la cuisine ? Les autres doivent être couchés, maintenant.

Je haussai les sourcils. Décidément, on aura tout vu, ce soir. Remus a envie d'un verre. D'accord.

Nous descendîmes en catimini. Effectivement, la cuisine était déserte, et une odeur de potion nettoyante flottait dans l'atmosphère. Remus prit deux verres, la bouteille de whisky, et nous servit. Puis il posa la lettre devant moi, et alla se poster devant la cheminée. Me tournant le dos.

Je bus une gorgée d'alcool avant de dérouler le rouleau de parchemin. La lettre était moins longue que ce que j'escomptais. Je la regardai un moment, sans la lire, juste pour m'imprégner à nouveau de la petite écriture serrée d'Antje. Elle écrivait toujours en violet. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Elle semblait tenir à cette petite excentricité. Puis je pris mon courage à deux mains, et commençai ma lecture.

_Helsingborg, Suède. Le 9 août 1995._

_Cher Remus,_

_J'avoue que ta lettre m'a prise un peu au dépourvu. Est-ce parce que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps, ou est-ce à cause de ce que tu m'écris ? Je l'ignore, et si je ne le sais pas, personne ne le peut._

_Pardonne-moi d'avoir mis autant de temps à te répondre. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de mettre en ordre mes idées. Tu m'as obligée à me replonger dans mon passé, ce passé que j'essaie d'oublier de toutes mes forces depuis dix ans. Je pensais y être parvenue, mais il a suffi que tu me parles de Sirius pour que tout me revienne. _

_Je ne peux pas revenir en Angleterre. Je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas. Comprends-moi. J'ai ma vie, maintenant. Et j'y tiens. Je tiens à cet équilibre si chèrement acquis. Je suis sereine. Et je n'ai pas envie de retrouver mes anciennes turpitudes en faisant ce voyage._

_Je ne veux pas me mettre en danger._

_Si Voldemort est revenu, ce dont je ne doute pas, à partir du moment où sa mort n'était pas certaine, je le savais capable de réapparaître, je ne veux pas courir le risque de revenir, de m'attacher encore à ce monde qui fut jadis le mien, et de perdre encore des proches. Je ne le supporterais pas._

_Et puis, je sais que c'est idiot, mais je serais mal à l'aise de revoir Sirius après ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi. Je ne t'en veux pas, Remus, crois-moi. C'était une erreur, mais malgré tout, tu m'as tant donné ce soir-là. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne peux toujours pas. Pardonne-moi._

_Et Sirius… Je ne peux pas non plus. Même quatorze ans après, je ne peux pas penser à lui sans pleurer. Sans penser à ce que notre vie aurait pu être. Et même si je venais, ça ne changerait rien. Nous avons tous trop de valises à porter. La peine n'est peut-être pas immortelle, mais je veux guérir seule. Ce sera plus simple, et personne ne souffrira de ma présence. Ni toi, ni Sirius._

_Je ne peux pas revenir._

_Pardonne-moi._

_Dis bien à Sirius à quel point je suis désolée._

_Il me manque aussi. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été heureuse de le revoir. Mais je ne veux pas renoncer à ma paix. Qu'il me pardonne mon égoïsme._

_Dis-lui que s'il y tient, il peut m'écrire. Je serai contente de lui répondre. Mais le revoir, je ne peux pas._

_Pardon._

_Antje._

J'aurais dû m'y attendre, mais une tristesse sans faille me fondit dessus. Remus me regarda :

— Je suis désolé, Sirius.

— Moi aussi.

— Tu vas lui écrire ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas très bien, là.

— On devrait aller se coucher. Demain, Harry va au ministère. Il aura besoin de soutien.

— Tu as raison.

Je regardai la lettre.

— Remus, est-ce que je peux la garder ?

— Attends.

Remus jeta un sort sur la feuille de parchemin pour la dupliquer, et il m'en tendit un exemplaire avant de ranger l'autre dans sa poche.

— Sirius, je pense que si on s'y prend bien, on pourra la faire revenir. Même si ce n'est pas définitivement. Mais il faudra bien choisir nos mots.

— Si tu le dis, soupirai-je.

— Ne perds pas espoir, Patmol. Je te jure. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle accepte de te voir. Et quant à ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi… J'en prends la responsabilité. Et je te promets que si Antje revient, je partirai.

— Dis pas ça, tu vas me faire chialer, fis-je en plaisantant à moitié.

Remus eut un sourire, puis il me souhaita bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher.

Je restai très longtemps dans la cuisine, à réfléchir, avant de monter à mon tour.

_A suivre…_


	9. chapitre 9

**Notes :**

Pas grand-chose à dire cette fois-là. Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire ce chapitre si tôt, mais je ne maîtrise visiblement pas mon esprit créatif…

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Excusez-moi de ne pas y répondre, mais la période d'examens m'oblige à limiter mes épanchements informatiques pour me consacrer à mes révisions. Ceci dit, certains d'entre vous ont été déstabilisés dans le chapitre précédent, du fait du triangle Antje/Sirius/Remus, et du fait qu'Antje refuse de quitter la Suède. Ce chapitre vous en dira un peu plus long sur l'état d'esprit et les motivations de mon personnage, qui à mes yeux n'est pas "lâche" comme je l'ai lu dans certaines reviews, mais plutôt fragile et "courageuse dans le manque de courage" comme le dit fort joliment Fénice qui a tout compris.

Je remercie chaleureusement ma chère amie Alixe pour la relecture, les conseils et le soutien qui m'ont vraiment été utiles.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9 : Soleil noir :**

La fin des vacances, à partir du soir où la lettre d'Antje arriva jusqu'au retour des gamins à Poudlard, passa à la fois très vite et très lentement. Bien sûr, l'audience de Harry au Ministère se passa très bien ; grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore, et malgré les insinuations douteuses de Fudge, mon filleul fut lavé des accusations stupides portées contre lui. En soi, c'était une bonne nouvelle. De surcroît, Harry avait l'air terriblement soulagé en rentrant au quartier général, et ses amis partagèrent sa joie avec un enthousiasme limite agaçant. Mais je ne pouvais empêcher un vague chagrin idiot de m'envahir. Je repensais à ce que Harry m'avait dit, devant l'arbre généalogique de ma famille. _Mais s'ils me renvoient quand même, est-ce que je pourrai revenir ici et vivre avec toi ?_ Seigneur, cette demande timide me remplissait tellement de regrets ! Je savais que c'était un peu égoïste de penser ainsi, mais j'imaginais malgré moi ce qui aurait pu se passer, ce qui aurait pu être si Harry avait été exclu de Poudlard, et si j'avais pu le garder ici avec moi. Quoique, si mon filleul avait été reconnu coupable, on ne m'aurait certainement pas laissé m'occuper de lui. Molly l'aurait sans doute pris avec elle, pour l'étouffer sous sa protection maternelle et envahissante.

_Grrrr…_

Ce vague sentiment de déception s'ajouta à la peine que m'avait causée la lettre d'Antje. Son refus, ses amours d'une nuit avec Remus… Je me sentais trahi et malheureux, et je sombrai dans la mélancolie. L'alcool. L'isolement avec Buck dans la chambre de ma mère. Je cherchais la solitude avant qu'elle ne me trouve. Tout le monde semblait s'en moquer. Ils me regardaient, l'air de dire _ce pauvre gars nous refait une crise d'adolescence._ Sauf Remus, dont je croisais souvent le regard désolé… et Tonks.

Elle vint me trouver un soir, où je m'étais comme souvent planqué en compagnie de mon hippogriffe. Elle arborait son véritable aspect, le visage en forme de cœur et les cheveux noirs qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Elle s'assit à côté de moi (après s'être inclinée devant Buck pour éviter un coup de bec ou de patte), et resta un moment ainsi en silence. Puis elle s'adressa à moi :

— Sirius, parle-moi. Je vois bien que ces derniers temps, tu es encore plus triste que d'habitude. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plaît.

— Ça ne sert à rien.

Elle insista. Me tira les vers du nez de force. Alors je parlai. Je lui racontai tout. Et elle me consola. Je me laissai materner par une jeune femme que j'avais tenue tout bébé dans mes bras. Quand je la regardai dans les yeux, j'y vis de la tristesse :

— Pardonne-moi d'être franche, mon cousin, dit-elle. Mais ta fiancée a été lâche sur ce coup-là. Presque autant que je serais moi-même capable de l'être dans ce genre de situation.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Elle ne risque pas tant que ça à venir te voir. À part peut-être de retomber amoureuse de toi, si elle a jamais cessé de l'être. Auquel cas, comme tu l'aimes encore, elle passerait à côté du bonheur en refusant. Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de la faire changer d'avis.

Je ne répondis pas. Si j'en croyais sa lettre, ce serait très difficile de faire revenir Antje sur sa décision.

— Elle a peur, finis-je par dire.

— Evidemment, qu'elle a peur, mais de quoi ?

— Eh bien, par rapport à… à moi, à Remus, je ne sais pas… et puis… elle a peut-être peur de l'amour, aussi… Aimer, être aimée.. Les rares personnes avec qui elle ait eu des relations harmonieuses, on les lui a arrachées… Avant que je n'apprenne à la connaître, elle n'avait qu'une personne sur qui compter. C'était sa mère. Et elle est morte d'un cancer alors qu'Antje avait à peine quinze ans. Et puis sa meilleure amie, c'était Lily, la mère de Harry. Voldemort l'a tuée. Et elle avait moi, et on m'a envoyé en prison. Ça fait un peu beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est pas un bon argument pour qu'elle refuse de s'impliquer à nouveau avec des gens ?

— L'amour te rend aveugle, mon pauvre Sirius, répliqua Tonks d'un air désabusé. Pour ce qui est de Remus et toi, ta fiancée est d'un égoïsme démesuré, et toi, tu essaies de lui trouver des excuses. C'est sa faute si les choses ont tourné comme ça. Elle aurait dû repousser Remus au lieu de passer une nuit avec lui et de dire après que c'était une "erreur"… Elle vous a fait du mal à tous les deux, et je te trouve bien gentil de lui pardonner et de la laisser sans rien dire vivre sa petite vie sans le moindre égard pour toi.

— Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais toi, tu es brutale. Essaie de comprendre un peu ce qu'elle ressent, merde!

— Un point partout, mon cousin. C'est vrai que je ne la connais pas aussi bien que toi, mais j'ai le mérite d'être objective. Ceci dit, tu devrais lui écrire. Et lui secouer les puces une bonne fois pour toutes. Ça me fait de la peine de te voir malheureux comme ça, et si tu ne fais rien, ça va aller de mal en pis.

— Tu as peut-être raison, soupirai-je. Je vais en discuter avec Remus.

— Fais comme tu voudras, mais ne reste pas là à ne rien faire.

— Si c'était possible, j'irais moi-même la retrouver. Je filerais en Suède séance tenante. Mais le problème, c'est que déjà qu'on m'interdit de sortir pour soutenir Harry, alors partir d'ici pour retrouver une femme…

Tonks sourit tristement:

— La vie est dure, pas vrai ?

— Tu l'as dit.

— Te laisse pas faire, alors. Prouve au monde qu'Azkaban ne t'a pas ramolli la cervelle.

oO§Ø§Oo

Quelques jours plus tard, je parlai avec Remus. Je lui demandai ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. À croire que l'amour l'aveuglait, lui aussi. Je lui exposai le point de vue de Tonks, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules en disant qu'il n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à Antje de l'avoir repoussé après qu'elle ait couché avec lui. Peut-être était-il même plus aveugle que moi, parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, je me rendis compte que ma cousine n'avait pas tort, du moins en un sens. Parce que si je persistais à penser que Remus avait profité de la faiblesse d'Anna pour assouvir son envie d'elle, elle-même avait profité de mon vieux pote pour oublier un moment qu'elle était malheureuse, et elle avait eu une drôle de façon de le remercier. C'était une erreur, merci, au revoir. Elle l'avait planté là, et elle avait mis les voiles. Ç'aurait été moi, je me serais mis en colère. Mais Remus était trop gentil. Il compensait la brutalité du monstre qui sommeillait en lui par un comportement de paillasson avec les gens qu'il aimait. Du moins la plupart du temps. Et son amour pour ma sauvageonne rendait cet aspect de sa personnalité encore plus flagrant. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de le mépriser un peu pour ça.

Tout ça était vraiment compliqué. Ce que m'avait dit Tonks m'avait montré les choses sous un autre angle, mais je ne pouvais guère m'empêcher de comprendre Antje. Et à la compréhension, à la frustration venait s'ajouter une question, qui persistait dans ma tête depuis que j'avais appris les sentiments de Remus pour ma belle sauvageonne. Et si… Si quand nous étions jeunes, Antje était tombée amoureuse de lui plutôt que de moi, si elle avait fini avec lui, n'aurait-elle pas été plus heureuse qu'avec moi ? Je finis par poser la question à Remus qui se mit à ricaner d'un air franchement cynique :

— C'est une question ridicule, Sirius. Ça m'étonne de toi. La mélancolie te rend tout mou, ma parole. Bien sûr que non, elle n'aurait pas été plus heureuse avec moi. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui la soutienne, de quelqu'un qui a de la poigne. Or tu en as nettement plus que moi, que je sache.

— On dirait que la tendance s'inverse, répliquai-je. Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on me traite de ramolli, d'ailleurs Rogue me le répète à chaque fois qu'il vient ici, et toi, je te trouve franchement teigneux, ces derniers temps…

— Je te rassure, tout redeviendra normal quand tu auras pris ton courage par la peau des fesses et que tu auras écrit à Antje. Quand tu auras sauté le pas, tu ne te poseras plus autant de questions, et moi, je m'effacerai pour ne plus me mettre en travers de vous deux.

Je soupirai. Ce genre de déclaration m'énervait, parce que Remus semblait considérer le fait de ne pas se mêler de mes problèmes avec Antje comme un sacrifice bourré de mansuétude. Mais j'étais trop fatigué pour me mettre en colère.

oO§Ø§Oo

Je naviguais dans les eaux troubles de mes deux mélancolies. Antje et Harry. Mon filleul était à nouveau sans arrêt accaparé par Molly, qui continuait tant bien que mal à faire rendre habitable la maison. Les gamins étant interdits de magie pendant les vacances, c'était mon rôle et celui des autres adultes qui participaient au "nettoyage" de chasser à coups de baguette magique les quelques créatures vaguement malfaisantes qui avaient fait leur nid dans le secteur. C'étaient les seuls moments où je pensais à autre chose, quoiqu'il m'arrivait parfois de trouver ces activités pathétiques. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour sortir, pour enquêter, pour participer éventuellement à une bonne bagarre! Ma vie me semblait plus vide que jamais, et il m'arrivait toujours de penser que si le soleil brillait noir, il en serait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on me fourre dans un cercueil.

Ce qui me faisait encore plus de peine, c'était que Harry ne semblait pas vraiment se plaire dans la maison. Je le comprenais, ceci dit, mais l'imaginer attendre avec impatience de retourner à Poudlard, de jouer au Quidditch, et de retrouver l'activité normale d'un adolescent sorcier de quinze ans m'attristait. J'étais peut-être un peu jaloux. Même si ses marges de manœuvre étaient limitées à cause de la surveillance constante dont il était l'objet, et qui se poursuivrait quand il retournerait à l'école, il avait tout de même une petite porte de sortie par laquelle il était pressé de s'engouffrer.

Comme de bien entendu, d'ailleurs, Rogue ne put se retenir d'enfoncer le clou. Une semaine avant la rentrée, à la suite d'une réunion de l'Ordre, il me glissa, avant de quitter la maison:

— Dis donc, Black, Potter n'a pas l'air de beaucoup s'épanouir sous ton toit… Tu es sûr que tu es à la hauteur?

Je ne pus me retenir. Servilus se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et je me laissai aller à sortir ma baguette magique et à lui jeter un bon gros sortilège d'Expulsion méchant. Rogue bascula en arrière, descendit les marches de devant la maison sur les fesses, et atterrit un peu plus loin. Il se releva, et me lança un regard furibond avant de s'en aller en massant son arrière-train osseux et visiblement douloureux.

Je me fis copieusement engueuler. À cause de ma susceptibilité qualifiée de maladive, mais pas seulement. Il était heureux que la place ait été déserte quand j'avais viré Servilus par la force de ma baguette magique, parce que sinon, _j'aurais pu me faire repérer._ Comme si ça m'intéressait. Je me contentai d'avoir un rire désabusé, de me draper dans ce qui restait de ma dignité, et d'aller m'enfermer dans la chambre de ma mère.

oO§Ø§Oo

Les gamins reçurent leurs lettres de Poudlard la veille de la rentrée. Curieusement tard, à dire vrai. Il y aurait certainement foule sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter les bouquins, les uniformes, et tout le fourniment. La perspective de ne pas avoir Molly dans les pieds de tout l'après-midi, le temps qu'elle aille faire toutes ces emplettes, me réjouit.

Je trouvai Remus dans la cuisine, assis devant une tasse de café. Il tenait à la main un bout de parchemin qu'il regardait d'un air dégoûté.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demandai-je, un peu étonné.

— Nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, répondit-il brièvement en poussant la lettre vers moi.

Je la pris, et la lus en diagonale. Elle était signée de Dumbledore, et le nom du nouvel enseignant me sauta aux yeux. Dolorès Ombrage. Je compris alors l'air écœuré de mon vieil ami. La secrétaire personnelle de Fudge, ou plutôt son caniche, comme nous avait dit Arthur avec une pointe d'humour noir, était une personne profondément raciste. Certes, sa politique était discrète par rapport à la supériorité des Sangs-purs sur les sorciers nés moldus, mais il était de notoriété publique qu'elle considérait les hybrides comme dangereux. Or parmi les hybrides, les loups-garous figuraient en bonne place. Remus avait donc énormément souffert des décrets que faisait passer cette bonne femme, à cause desquels il avait plus de mal que jamais à trouver du travail. Il m'avait raconté qu'à la suite de sa démission de Poudlard l'année dernière, il avait connu une période de vaches maigres terriblement éprouvante.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui nous inquiétait. Visiblement, le ministère avait décidé de venir se mêler des affaires de Poudlard, chose qui ne s'était jamais faite du plus loin que je me souvienne. Et Harry, qui était dans la ligne de mire de Fudge, devrait par conséquent faire très attention à ne pas s'attirer des ennuis.

Une vague d'angoisse me traversa.

Mon filleul, d'ailleurs, fit une tête étrange pendant toute la journée. Ses amis Ron et Hermione avaient été nommés préfets. Je le soupçonnai d'être jaloux, ou du moins de regretter cette nouvelle frontière qui se posait entre lui et ses copains. Mais ceci dit, je trouvais que c'était une bonne chose. James se serait retourné dans sa tombe si son fils avait été nommé préfet. Harry lui-même avait déjà suffisamment de responsabilités comme ça. Et puis, ayant été un fauteur de trouble à l'époque de ma scolarité, je considérais encore que les préfets avaient un côté rabat-joie et mortellement ennuyeux. D'ailleurs, quand j'avais quinze ans, je n'avais eu de cesse de le faire remarquer à Remus, qui avait eu l'insigne, quand il nous faisait trop la morale à James et à moi.

Je comprenais donc les regards circonspects et parfois moqueurs que les jumeaux Fred et George jetaient de temps en temps à leur petit frère.

oO§Ø§Oo

Dans la soirée survinrent plusieurs événements déroutants. Le dîner fut enjoué. Molly avait organisé une véritable fête en l'honneur des nouveaux préfets, et Harry fit visiblement des efforts pour s'amuser avec les autres. Maugrey Fol-œil était venu, et il avait dégotté dans ses affaires une vieille photo de la première génération de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il la montra à mon filleul, ce qui selon moi était une erreur. Harry eut l'air totalement déstabilisé de voir ses parents rigoler et s'amuser, à quelques mois de leur mort. D'ailleurs, ça me fit à moi aussi un drôle d'effet de revoir ce cliché. Nombre de gens qui adressaient de grands signes de la main à l'objectif avaient été tués par la suite. Les frères de Molly. Les Londubat qui étaient devenus fous à cause des tortures de ma chère cousine Bellatrix. Et puis James et Lily, qui entouraient un Peter souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Le traître. Le salaud. Le faux jeton. Si je le retrouve, je le tue. Et puis sur la photo il y avait moi, le petit con inconscient avec une belle gueule, qui ne se doutait de rien, et qui bouffait la vie avec gourmandise entre ses meilleurs amis et sa fiancée. Quel gâchis, bordel.

Après le repas, Molly quitta subrepticement la pièce pour s'occuper d'un Epouvantard qui squattait le secrétaire d'une des pièces de la maison. Nous n'étions pas sûrs au départ que c'en était un, aussi nous avions attendu l'aval de l'œil magique de Maugrey pour nous en occuper. La conversation continua sans elle, mais quelques instants plus tard, nous sursautâmes tous en entendant la voix de Harry. Il était parti lui aussi, après avoir vu la photo. Remus se précipita dans l'escalier. Je le suivis, et Maugrey nous emboîta le pas.

Dans le salon du premier étage, Molly était prostrée dans un coin, sa baguette magique à la main et laissant échapper de longs sanglots hystériques. Près d'elle, l'Epouvantard avait pris la forme de Harry. Mort. Et le vrai Harry regardait son propre cadavre d'un air terrifié.

Ça me donna un coup au cœur. Moi aussi, en présence d'un Epouvantard, je voyais Harry mort. Ou alors, je voyais ma mère. Remus fit disparaître la créature maléfique d'un seul sort, et il alla consoler une Molly sanglotante qui me faisait presque pitié.

J'eus une petite conversation avec elle plus tard dans la soirée. Elle se tenait toute seule dans un coin, serrant entre ses mains une tasse de thé fumant. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis de larmes. J'étais presque prêt à lui pardonner son comportement un surprotecteur vis-à-vis de Harry. Elle ne maîtrisait visiblement pas ses angoisses. Je m'assis près d'elle.

— Ça va, Molly?

— Ça va, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu trop rauque pour que ce soit honnête. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait toute cette histoire pour un simple Epouvantard.

— Ce n'est pas grave, répliquai-je.

— Ceci dit, reprit-elle avec un petit sourire, j'espère que tu comprends maintenant à quel point je me soucie de Harry, pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il en sache trop, et pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu le pousses à faire des bêtises.

— …

— Je suis peut-être un peu brutale avec toi, Sirius, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il m'arrive de regretter par la suite de t'avoir dit certaines choses, mais…

Je haussai les épaules. Je souris à Molly, lui souhaitai une bonne nuit, et montai me coucher. Je retrouvai ma chambre vide. Avec juste la photo d'Antje pour me tenir compagnie. Demain, les gamins retourneraient à l'école. Je serais plus seul que jamais. Et je ne pourrais plus veiller sur Harry. Dumbledore avait été clair. Pas de lettres. Trop dangereux. Je soupirai. Ras le bol de toutes ces soi-disant consignes de sécurités.

J'ouvris la fenêtre. Encore de la musique dehors, mais ce n'était pas le "rap" de l'ado moldu du voisinage. Cette fois, c'était une sorte de hard-rock méchant. J'aime bien le hard rock. Les Moldus sont très doués pour faire de la musique bruyante et teigneuse. Chez les sorciers, sorti de la pop acidulée pour mômes, on en restait toujours aux vieilles rengaines de nos grand-mères.

Le son venait directement de la place. Dans l'ombre, assises sur un banc, deux jeunes femmes écoutaient de la musique sur une grosse radio. L'une d'entre elles était grande, mince et blonde. L'autre était petite, dodue, et ses cheveux courts étaient teints en rouge. Elle fumait une cigarette en agitant la tête en rythme avec la radio. À un moment, elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire. Je les enviai. Elles étaient libres, du moins en apparence. Je les regardai pendant un bon bout de temps, en écoutant les mélodies à la fois langoureuses et lourdes de leur poste. J'aimai en particulier un morceau traitant de trous noirs et de fin du monde. Le chanteur avait une voix un peu traînante, et les grosses guitares faisaient un boucan d'enfer. Et au son de la musique, je commençai à penser à Antje. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Et c'est là que je pris ma décision. Harry allait partir, je n'aurais rien à attendre pendant un bon moment. Or, si j'écrivais à Anna, j'aurais une chance qu'elle me réponde. Elle l'avait laissé entendre dans sa lettre.

Ça me laisserait une perspective.

Quand les deux filles sur la place furent parties avec leur poste de radio, je fermai la fenêtre. Je quittai ma chambre, et allai m'installer dans une des pièces du deuxième étage pour faire un peu de courrier.

_A suivre…_


	10. chapitre 10

**Réponses aux reviews :**

linaewen ilca : Merci pour ta review! Les examens ne se sont pas très bien passés, mais comme j'ai eu une année difficile, ce n'est pas étonnant. J'espère que tout a été comme tu veux pour les tiens. Sinon, le temps va filer beaucoup plus vite dans ce chapitre-ci, et même si on s'éloigne de la trame du tome 5, les événements du livre restent toujours présents! Biz à toi.

Hermione 46 : Voici la suite! Désolée pour le délai d'attente!

Andromaque : La musique fait réfléchir, effectivement... Elle prête à toutes sortes de pensées... Et vive le hard-rock, présentement!

alana chantelune Bonjour, miss! Héhé, c'est magique, les author alerts, n'est-ce pas? Merci pour ton passage, d'ailleurs, j'ai une petite question à propos de ta review: Tu me dis que le comportement de Sirius te surprend. Quelle réaction attendais-tu donc de sa part? Contente en tout cas que ma vision de Tonks te plaise. J'aime bien ce personnage... Bises à toi et à tout bientôt j'espère.

Fee Fleau Baudelaire? Nerval? Poésie romantique? Mais-eeeeuh! Je suis un être inculte qui se revendique, moi! J'ai pas lu ces auteurs-là depuis mon bac de français, ce qui remonte à la sainte année 1997... qui a dit que j'étais vieille? Non, par contre, la chanson en prose, ça me parle plus. Parce que j'écoute beaucoup de musique. C'est vrai ceci dit que les rôles sont inversés... Parce que ma vision des personnages est idéalisée, peut-être, et que les malheurs de Sirius chamboulent un peu tout... Merci pour ta review dans tous les cas. Gros bisous.

Ladyradcliffe : J'ai adoré ton gag sur les Chocapic! (en plus, c'est bon les Chocapic!) Je suis désolée en tout cas, tu auras encore dû attendre pour ce chapitre... Mais j'essaierai de faire plus vite par la suite! Biz à toi!

Lyane Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi quant à ta position sur "quelle est l'opinion que les autres membres de l'Ordre ont de Sirius"... Bon, on ne connaît pas tous les personnages, mais à mon avis, ils sont nombreux à penser ça. Voici la suite!

Llewella et harmonie17 : Je me couvre la tête de cendres, j'ai eu la flemme de mettre précisément le contenu de la lettre de Sirius à Antje... Mais en soi, ce n'est pas très important... Quant à savoir si elle va répondre, tout est dit dans ce chapitre!

aresse : Merci beaucoup! C'est un plaisir de me pencher sur le caractère de Sirius... Voilà la suite!

luminaria : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments face à mes reprises du tome 5. Je suis contente que ça te convienne, parce que je me force un peu à le faire, ça m'ennuie de feuilleter le bouquin (du coup, comme je m'en sers beaucoup, il est dans un sale état) pour retrouver tel ou tel événement à résumer... Mais comme je me fais un devoir d'être fidèle à l'épreuve originale, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

jean-jacquesOui, bon, oh, c'est vrai qu'il est facile, ton gag... Pour répondre à ta question, le hibou est en effet l'unique moyen d'échanger du courrier. Ils peuvent aussi se parler autrement, mais compte tenu des circonstances, mes personnages ont une marge de manœuvre assez réduite... Bisous et pensées (du jardin et du cerveau) pour toi.

SenvisageC'est vrai que dans mon chapitre précédent, il ne se passait pas grand-chose... Dans celui-là non plus, tu me diras, lol. Et encore, j'ai dû m'appliquer à précipiter certains événements pour éviter que ma fic ne devienne ennuyeuse... Pour l'histoire Remus/Antje, je te dirai simplement que des fois, les gens ont une fâcheuse tendance à se compliquer l'existence... Je t'embrasse, et j'espère que les épreuves du bac se sont bien passées...

Fenice Mais-euh, je la connais pas, la chanson de Brel, moi! En tout cas, je suis contente que certaines expressions que j'ai utilisées dans ma fic t'aient marquée. Comme quoi, le rock, c'est pas seulement pour les gros bourins, en écouter inspirent aussi de jolies phrases aux auteurs neuneus comme moi... Bises et merci pour ton mail!

titliloo : Merci pour tes compliments. Pour l'attitude de Molly, si tu ne la comprends pas, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, mais à Mme Rowling, parce que je m'applique à reprendre le personnage tel qu'il est dans le tome 5. Bises à toi!

Andromede Bon, maintenant que j'ai publié mon chapitre, promets-moi de ne plus me mettre la pression sur mon LJ, please! D'autant plus que maintenant, je vais pouvoir finir "Chantage affectif"(qui va sans doute changer de titre après le commentaire judicieux de Youpala) en toute tranquillité. Ceci dit, Sirius n'a pas fini d'être frustré. Je sais que je ne suis pas très gentille avec lui, mais comme dit le proverbe à la con, qui aime bien, châtie bien, n'est-ce pas? Et pour le popotin de Rogue, je m'applique en ce moment à casser l'image du Rogue supersexy que certains auteurs semblent apprécier... J'aime bien, moi aussi, mais faut se rappeler qu'à la base, chez JKR, Rogue n'est pas un bel homme... J'ajouterais à cela que Sirius ne l'aime pas, et que j'avais envie de mettre un gag dans mon chapitre. Bisous à toi, ô fiancée d'un certain personnage de roman historique que je ne nommerais pas...

alixe: T'as pas honte de lire mes fics pendant que t'es au boulot? niak niak niak... Si j'étais méchante, je passerais un coup de fil à ton boss, moi... Mais comme je ne suis pas si méchante que ça (fait taire Lucius Malefoy qui lui dicte des méchancetés dans la tête), je te dis juste merci pour ta review et pour la relecture, et je t'envoie des bisous!

* * *

Désolée pour le délai une fois de plus très long. J'essaierai de faire plus vite par la suite. Merci beaucoup à Alixe pour la relecture et les conseils toujours bienvenus. 

_Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10: Moi d'abord :**

Avec la rentrée des gamins à Poudlard, ma solitude se fit plus présente. En effet, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus tout ce petit monde à surveiller, les différents membres de l'Ordre se consacrèrent pleinement à leurs activités et me laissèrent plus souvent livré à moi-même.

Dans un premier temps, ça me dérangea moins que ce que j'escomptais. Ne plus avoir Molly Weasley perpétuellement dans les pieds était, mine de rien, un bien. Et puis je me rendais compte que j'étouffais un peu quand il y avait trop de monde autour de moi. À présent, j'avais somme toute la paix. Je pouvais passer plus de temps plongé dans mes pensées sans m'attirer les reproches de qui que ce soit. De plus, la rentrée me débarrassa de la présence de Rogue aux réunions de l'Ordre. Il continuait certes ses petites séances d'espionnage, mais du fait de son emploi de professeur de potions à Poudlard, il ne nous faisait plus parvenir que des résumés succincts de ses rapports, par courrier. Et à mon avis, il ne faisait ça que parce que Dumbledore le lui demandait, du fait je l'imaginais suffisamment imbu de sa personne pour ne pas juger indispensable de transmettre ses découvertes à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'au vieux directeur.Bref, ses sarcasmes et ses moqueries à mon endroit ne me manquaient pas le moins du monde.

Remus vivait toujours avec moi dans la maison, mais il était presque toujours en mission, donc je le voyais moins souvent que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Tonks venait également me voir de temps en temps, pour discuter de choses et d'autres avec moi. Ses visites me faisaient du bien, sa jeunesse, ses excentricités et sa perpétuelle maladresse (il était rarissime qu'elle soit venue sans casser quelque chose ou se prendre les pieds quelque part) me changeaient les idées. Je dus la ramasser à la petite cuillère après qu'elle ait fait à Bill Weasley une déclaration d'amour en bonne et due forme. Déclaration qui avait été repoussée, le Bill en question étant bel et bien épris de sa Française aux cheveux blonds. J'eus un mal fou à faire accepter à ma cousine qu'il y avait d'autres poissons dans la mer et qu'elle trouverait sans doute le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre. Son commentaire désabusé résonna dans mes oreilles bien longtemps après qu'elle soit repartie au ministère où elle assurait une surveillance ce soir-là: _On n'oublie jamais son premier amour, Sirius. Regarde, tu n'as jamais oublié le tien, toi._

Elle avait raison en ce sens où je ne pouvais pas vraiment tenir des propos pareils compte tenu de ma propre expérience… ou de celle de mes proches. Antje avait été mon premier et mon seul amour. Ç'avait été la même chose pour James et Lily. Les dernières révélations sur la vie sentimentale de Remus la faisait apparaître comme plus compliquée que ce que je pensais, et quant à Peter, il avait toujours été très discret sur cet aspect de son existence. En y repensant, je me demandai avec un mélange d'amusement et de dégoût si une jeune et jolie petite Mangemort n'avait pas traversé la vie du traître.

oO§Ø§Oo

Livré à moi-même donc, je n'eus dans un premier temps guère loisir à me morfondre. Je pouvais réfléchir beaucoup plus librement maintenant que je n'avais plus personne dans les pieds. Kreattur m'ignorait superbement la plupart du temps, et je n'allais pas chercher ses "services" non plus. Au contraire, plus il passait de temps à croupir dans le grenier ou dans son repère dégoûtant sous la chaudière, mieux je me portais. Il faisait comme si je n'étais pas là, et ne faisait aucune tâche ménagère. De toutes façons, je n'occupais au plus que quatre pièces de la maison : ma chambre, la cuisine, la chambre de ma mère, où Buck se morfondait toujours, et une des pièces du dernier étage, où une vue sur les toits de Londres était très propice à la réflexion. L'elfe de maison douteux ne faisait pas la cuisine non plus, mais je m'en chargeais très bien. De toutes manières, je n'avais jamais vraiment retrouvé l'appétit après mon séjour à Azkaban, au grand dam de Molly d'ailleurs, qui faisait les courses pour moi une fois par semaine puisque je ne pouvais pas sortir. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de gamins à materner (son fils aîné étant assez grand et indépendant pour se débrouiller tout seul), elle reportait son comportement de mère poule sur ma personne, me faisant la morale parce que j'étais toujours trop maigre et que je ne mangeais pas grand-chose. J'essayai bien de protester au début, avant de finir par rendre les armes. La vieille chouette, hélas, était encore plus têtue que moi. De plus, elle ne manquait jamais de me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas sortir, que je devais faire très attention si je devais contacter Harry, etc. D'ailleurs, mon filleul m'envoya une très jolie lettre codée une semaine après la rentrée. Je fus fier de lui, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que James l'aurait été aussi. Mais en même temps, je m'inquiétai un peu. Visiblement, les choses ne se passaient pas très bien avec Ombrage, la nouvelle enseignante de Défense contre les forces du Mal. En repensant à ce que Remus m'avait dit à son sujet, il fallait s'y attendre. De plus, certains membres de l'Ordre qui travaillaient au Ministère la trouvaient étrangement zélée auprès de Fudge, aussi il fallait se méfier d'elle, des fois qu'elle ne fasse pas en sorte que les autorités compétentes de la communauté sorcière britannique essaient d'attaquer Dumbledore sur son propre terrain : Poudlard.

Après en avoir parlé avec Remus, nous convîmes que je puisse essayer de tenter une "sortie"… par l'intermédiaire du réseau des cheminées. En soi, il n'y avait aucun danger. La vieille maison familiale des Black était officiellement inhabitée, et d'après McGonagall à qui j'avais envoyé un hibou pour lui demander son avis, les cheminées de Poudlard n'étaient pas surveillées. Encore que, selon mon ancien professeur de métamorphose, ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps. Il fallait donc se montrer extrêmement prudent.

J'eus donc une conversation avec mon filleul et ses deux acolytes, Ron et Hermione. Elle fut enjouée… sauf sur la fin. En effet, rire et parler avec mon filleul m'avait donné envie de retenter une petite sortie. En douce. Sous ma forme de chien, et sans en parler à personne. Mais Harry refusa. Ses copains aussi. Je fus déçu et blessé. À croire que ces gamins avaient eu le crâne bourré par ces consignes de sécurité et ces interdictions sempiternelles émises par Molly. Plus précisément, Harry me déçut plus que ses petits camarades. Finalement, sur le plan psychologique, il ressemblait moins à James que ce que j'aurais pensé. Il était nettement plus… Les mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit me firent mal. _Lâche. Trouillard._ C'était insultant. Mais ce fut ce que je ressentis sur le moment. Alors je préférai partir, et je les plantai tous là, en me montrant limite malpoli.

oO§Ø§Oo

— Sirius, tu es injuste de penser ça, déclara Remus quand je le revis quelques jours plus tard et que je lui eus tout raconté. Harry s'inquiète pour toi autant que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Je crois que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, il aurait du mal à s'en remettre. C'est une réaction normale qu'il a eue.

— Oui, mais James…

— Ça me fait de la peine de te le dire, mais Molly a raison. Harry n'est _pas_ James. Ils ont eu une existence radicalement différente, tous les deux, et ce qu'il a vécu a eu une influence sur son comportement, c'est normal.

— Donc, j'ai tort, pour ne pas changer.

— Arrête de te conduire comme un bébé, merde…

Je baissai la tête en soupirant.

— Sirius, reprit mon vieux copain en mettant une main sur mon épaule, on est dans une situation compliquée contre laquelle on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Ni Harry, ni toi, ni personne. Il n'y a qu'à attendre, et espérer que ça s'arrangera un jour.

— L'espoir… Laisse-moi rigoler.

Je pensai subitement que j'avais là le même discours qu'Antje vingt ans auparavant, quand sa mère se mourait de son cancer. À l'époque, son laisser-aller limite dépressif m'avait agacé. Mais maintenant, je la comprenais. Quand on se retrouve dans le caca jusqu'au cou, qu'on ne peut pas lutter, l'espoir paraît bien dérisoire… et limite surréaliste.

oO§Ø§Oo

Je sombrai donc dans le cafard pendant quelques jours. Remus passait le plus de temps possible avec moi, et quand je voyais Tonks, je voyais qu'elle s'inquiétait. C'étaient là les deux seules personnes devant lesquelles je ne jouais pas la comédie. Quand d'autres membres de l'Ordre transitaient par la maison, je jouais les intéressés à ce qui se passait au-dehors alors que je n'en avais rien à foutre, et je faisais preuve de temps à autre d'une ironie franchement cynique, qui faisait rire jaune quand elle n'agaçait pas. Mais c'était très bien comme ça. On me prenait pour un cas social ? Très bien, j'en adoptais le comportement, comme ça, tout le monde était content.

Mais un petit événement survint soudain, peu de temps après, quelque chose que je n'attendais même plus. Antje répondit à ma lettre. Un soir que j'étais seul à rêvasser devant mon assiette, un hibou passa par le soupirail. Je sursautai, croyant que c'était Hedwige, la chouette blanche de Harry, qui m'apportait des nouvelles de son maître. Mais c'était une jolie hulotte au plumage fauve que je n'avais jamais vue. Je détachai la lettre attachée à sa patte, et laissai le volatile finir le reste de mon repas. Je reconnus l'écriture d'Anna sur l'enveloppe, aussi je ne l'ouvris pas tout de suite. Quand la chouette eut visiblement assez mangé, je la pris sur mon bras, et la transportai jusqu'à une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. Si elle venait de Suède, ça représentait un sacré bout de chemin. L'animal hulula doucement avant de s'envoler.

Je montai dans ma chambre avec la lettre. J'avais un peu peur de ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Quand j'avais écrit à Antje, la veille de la rentrée, je ne lui avais pas dit grand-chose. Je ne lui avais fait aucun reproche quant à son refus de venir en Angleterre. Je n'avais fait aucune allusion à ce que Remus m'avait dit sur ses relations avec elle. En fait, j'avais parlé… de moi. De la pluie. Du beau temps. J'avais brassé pas mal de vent. Parce qu'en fait, je n'attendais même pas de réponse.

J'ouvris la fenêtre de ma chambre. Dehors, encore ces deux filles qui écoutaient du rock sur leur poste de radio. La blonde qui glousse, la rousse qui fume. Il faisait doux pour un mois de septembre. J'ouvris la lettre et la lus, en écoutant la radio des deux Moldues qui ricanaient pour Dieu sait quelle obscure raison.

Antje brassait beaucoup de vent, elle aussi. C'était une gentille lettre, qui me toucha beaucoup, mais qui ne disait pas grand-chose. Ce qui me fit particulièrement plaisir fut qu'elle était visiblement contente d'avoir reçu un message de moi. Et elle me posait beaucoup de questions sur Harry. Je lui avais parlé un peu de lui dans mon courrier précédent, mais elle voulait en savoir plus. Sur lui, son caractère, est-ce qu'il ressemblait toujours à James mais avec les yeux de Lily, etc. Je me souvins alors qu'Antje avait adoré Harry bébé. Ce n'avait pas été évident au début parce qu'elle avait du mal avec les enfants, mais elle s'était rapidement attachée à ce môme. Et comme je la connaissais bien, j'avais su interpréter les regards en coin qu'elle adressait à une Lily dégoulinante de bonheur avec son enfant. Anna avait été un peu agacée… et un peu jalouse aussi.

Et c'est comme ça qu'on avait essayé, à notre tour, de faire un enfant. Mais ça prend du temps, et ce temps, nous ne l'avions pas eu.

Je lus et relus la lettre, et je réfléchis. Je réfléchis en écoutant la radio des filles, le chanteur à la voix qui couine et les solos de guitare qui explosent le mur du son. Puis je pris de quoi écrire, et retournai dans la cuisine.

J'amorçai ainsi un échange épistolaire étrange et fourni avec mon ancienne fiancée.

Fourni, parce que pendant quelques temps, on s'écrivit en gros une fois par semaine. Et étrange parce que nos écrits regorgeaient d'un formalisme qui ne collait pas avec ce que nous avions été par le passé. En fait, nous parlions de tout… sauf de nous. Je racontai Harry à Antje, ma vie, quelques anecdotes sur mon évasion et l'année qui avait suivi. Je lui parlai de Voldemort aussi, parce que ça l'inquiétait. Elle m'avait posé des questions, et d'après elle, sans dire que le Ministère suédois de la Magie était en effervescence comme chez nous en Angleterre, des rumeurs de plus en plus persistantes sur le retour du mage noir enflaient là-bas.

Ma sauvageonne m'apprit que la directrice de la Haute cour de justice magique suédoise, une dénommée Maj Stefansdotter Stortgård (bon sang, quel nom !), était une vieille copine de Dumbledore. Elle le savait pour avoir été impliquée dans un procès compliqué cinq ans auparavant, lié à la terrifiante histoire de sa colocataire. J'envoyai donc un hibou au directeur de Poudlard pour l'avertir de ces rumeurs. Il ne me posa aucune question quant à la façon dont j'avais appris cette information (je pense que ce vieux fou qui sait tout avait des doutes à ce sujet), mais il se déclara content que ses relations à l'étranger jouent en faveur de notre cause.

De son côté, Antje me parla beaucoup de son travail qui visiblement la passionnait. Elle possédait donc un petit magasin de potions dans le bled où elle habitait, et elle fabriquait elle-même les mélanges qu'elle vendait. Elle me parla aussi de la jeune femme qui vivait avec elle, et qui avait vécu des choses absolument atroces. Fille d'un escroc et d'une alcoolique, cette Louise Fredman avait été victime de ce trafic dégoûtant qui se faisait autant chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus: la traite des Blanches. Antje l'avait rencontrée alors qu'elle s'était présentée dans son magasin pour acheter une drogue anxiolytique douteuse. Ma sauvageonne ne la lui avait jamais vendue. Elle avait fait parler cette fille, s'était liée d'amitié avec elle, et elles avaient fini par s'installer ensemble. Louise avait porté plainte contre les monstres qui avaient fait d'elle un objet, et depuis lors, ces derniers croupissaient dans une prison qui apparemment n'avait rien à envier à Azkaban.

J'étais à chaque fois heureux de recevoir ces lettres. Mais j'étais toujours un peu frustré. J'avais envie de parler à Antje de ce que je ressentais. Elle me racontait sa vie comme si ce n'était pas la sienne, mais en lisant entre les lignes, je constatais que malgré un certain cynisme, elle était aussi douce et gentille qu'il y a quinze ans. Et j'étais toujours amoureux d'elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, parce que je pensais, à tort ou à raison, que si je le faisais, elle cesserait aussitôt de m'écrire. À croire que je m'étais encore fourré dans une situation inextricable.

Pour donner le change, et puisque je ne pouvais pas exprimer mes sentiments, je me mis à lui écrire d'autres lettres que je ne lui envoyais pas. J'avais honte de faire ça, mais quelque part, je n'avais pas le choix. Ces missives secrètes se résumaient en quelques mots: je t'aime, reviens.

Je parlai beaucoup aussi avec Remus. Remus et son indécrottable optimisme: _Je suis sûr que si on s'y prend bien, on pourra la persuader de venir._ J'étais sceptique, mais je n'osais rien dire.

Sorti donc de ma correspondance avec Antje, ma vie était bien morne. Je passais la plupart du temps tout seul. J'avais des nouvelles de Harry par l'intermédiaire d'autres membres de l'Ordre, et ça me faisait du souci supplémentaire, parce que les choses ne se passaient pas très bien pour lui. Comme nous l'avions craint, le Ministère mettait son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard par l'intermédiaire d'Ombrage. Et cette dernière s'acharnait sur mon filleul, visiblement avec délice. Il suffisait qu'il fasse la moindre boulette pour que ça lui retombe dessus. Et comme, à l'instar de son père, il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, il avait relativement souvent des ennuis. D'après McGonagall, qui m'envoyait deux hiboux par mois pour me donner des nouvelles, elle avait essayé de dire à Harry de garder son calme, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à appliquer ces conseils. Il fallait s'y attendre. Harry avait quinze ans, les adolescents passent leur temps à se mettre en boule contre les autorités, et je savais, pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre, que mon filleul n'échappait pas à cette règle. J'avais réessayé une fois de lui parler par l'intermédiaire des cheminées, mais le réseau était surveillé, et je réussis pile poil à me sauver avant de me faire prendre. Ombrage avait visiblement fourré un bras dans le conduit de sa cheminée pour m'attraper par les cheveux.

Ceci dit, les critiques que j'avais eues à l'égard de Harry quand il avait refusé que je vienne le retrouver à Pré au Lard sous ma forme de chien s'envolèrent quand Mondingus Flechter m'apprit qu'avec tout un groupe de ses camarades, il avait décidé de fonder un groupe clandestin de défense contre les forces du Mal, en dépit des nouvelles mesures de la direction de Poudlard. Ça me remonta le moral et je fus fier de mon filleul sur ce coup-là.

oO§Ø§Oo

Les mois passèrent, plus ou moins lentement selon mon humeur du moment. J'avais l'impression de vivre par procuration. Parfois, je faisais l'effort de m'y habituer. Parfois, je ne voulais pas m'y résoudre. J'existais en fonction des nouvelles de l'extérieur qu'on me donnait, et en fonction des lettres d'Antje. Sauf que ses lettres me rendaient de plus en plus triste. Elle me parlait de la beauté de l'hiver suédois. Et j'avais envie de le découvrir de visu. Avec elle à côté de moi.

Décembre arriva, avec le vent et le froid. Je claquais des dents à longueur de temps dans la maison mal chauffée. Ça me rappelait Azkaban. Et puis une perspective très triste se pointait à l'horizon : celle de passer Noël tout seul. Tous les membres de l'Ordre passaient Noël en famille. Tonks partait chez son père. Harry était invité chez les Weasley. Remus se proposa de rester avec moi, mais je lui répondis :

— Laisse tomber, Remus. Je ne veux pas t'imposer le spectacle de ma personne en train de se saouler la gueule et de déprimer tout seul dans son coin.

— À ta place, Patmol, je ne dirais pas ça, répliqua mon vieux copain en souriant d'un air entendu.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il ne répondit pas. Je haussai les épaules en pensant _par les bretelles de Merlin, son positivisme commence vraiment à m'exaspérer._

oO§Ø§Oo

Ce n'était pas tant finalement son optimisme indéboulonnable qui m'agaçait, mais aussi ses airs mystérieux. Ces regards en coin qu'il avait quand nous étions jeunes, et quand il avait une idée de bonne blague. Sans savoir pourquoi, je commençai à me méfier.

Et ce fut ce soir de décembre, une dizaine de jours avant le début des vacances, que je sus.

J'étais allé me coucher tôt. En effet, quand on déprime, on a tendance à se coucher avec les poules, parce que le sommeil fait oublier momentanément le marasme dans lequel on se sent coincé. Et puis parce que quand je dormais, je rêvais toujours d'Antje. Ça, depuis que j'avais redécouvert mes sentiments pour elle, ça n'avait pas changé. Sauf que l'aspect purement érotique de la chose s'était un peu atténué. C'était plus doux. Plus tendre. Mais par contre, quelles que soient les circonstances de mes rêves, je ne parvenais jamais à refaire d'Antje mon amante, même de façon onirique. C'était vraiment très frustrant.

Bref. Je m'étais donc couché tôt mais, comme ça m'arrivait régulièrement, je m'étais éveillé assoiffé au milieu de la nuit. D'après la vieille horloge déglinguée de ma chambre, il était deux heures du matin. Je me levai, et descendis discrètement dans la cuisine pour ne pas réveiller Remus qui restait à la maison pour quelques jours.

Mais dans la cuisine, il y avait de la lumière… et j'entendis des gens qui parlaient. Remus et quelqu'un d'autre, une voix de femme que je ne reconnus pas tout d'abord. Je ne compris pas le sujet de la conversation, car Lunard et cette autre personne, quelle qu'elle soit, parlaient relativement bas. J'attendis un moment devant la porte puis, poussé par la curiosité et parce que je ne voulais pas passer la nuit à attendre avant de rentrer dans la pièce, je poussai la porte.

Remus était assis devant la cheminée. Il sursauta en me voyant entrer. La personne dans la cheminée resta interdite un instant. Une personne dont les cheveux roux étaient lâchement attachés sur la nuque. Une personne à la peau pâle et aux yeux marron.

Mon cœur s'emballa.

Je restai tétanisé un moment, sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

Les lèvres de la femme s'étirèrent en un sourire timide. Des taches rouges s'étalaient sur ses joues. Puis elle parla, de cette voix d'enfant un peu grave et rauque, que j'avais cru ne plus jamais entendre…

— Bonsoir Sirius.

_A suivre…_


	11. chapitre 11

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Posihee :** Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, qui s'est un peu faite attendre, désolée. Je suis contente que ma vision de Sirius te plaise. Si je le vois triste, c'est parce que je comprends ce qu'il vit, ou du moins ce qu'il a vécu, lol. La solitude est une triste expérience… Bises à toi !

**Les maraudeuses :** Cette _fin de merde_, comme vous dites, c'est un cliffie, une chose qui se fait beaucoup. Que ça vous plaise ou pas, j'avais dès le départ décidé de finir mon chapitre de cette manière. Quant à la rapidité de publication, ce n'est pas parce que je suis en vacances que je n'ai pas plein de choses d'autre à faire que de rester toute la sainte journée à écrire mes fics. C'est dur, mais c'est comme ça. Et ce ne sont pas les _on se grouille_ qui me feront avancer plus vite.

**angel black :** Eh, oh… Doucement avec les compliments… Merci en tout cas, c'est vraiment gentil ! Je me souviens de ton pseudo de "Black Dog"… Tu m'avais reviewé _The voice within_, si je ne m'abuse… Bisous à toi, et voici la suite !

**yliryo :** Nooooon, je ne veux pas une fan encombrante et collante ! (je plaisante, bien sûr !) Ça me semble nécessaire de décrire ce qui se passe avec Harry pour être fidèle à l'histoire originelle, n'est-ce pas… Quant à Britta le filtreur de conneries (j'ai une autre revieweuse qui m'a fait ce gag une fois, lol), eh ben… Elle est devenue rien du tout, je ne compte pas la réutiliser, lol. On n'a qu'à dire qu'elle fait le trottoir sur l'Allée aux Embrumes, héhéhé. Méchante, moi ? Non, pourquoi ? Biz à toi !

**Llewella et harmonie17 :** Elle n'est pas vraiment revenue, elle est juste en train de papoter avec Remus par cheminée ! Tu découvriras dans ce chapitre ce qu'elle et Sirius vont se raconter. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous !

**Luminaria :** Salut la grande ! "Remus, un ami qui vous veut du bien", j'adore ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma description des états d'âme de notre Patmol national, c'est ce que j'ai le plus de plaisir à écrire. Mon exemplaire du tome 5 est effectivement dans un sale état, mais il l'était déjà avant que je ne commence à écrire cette fic. En effet, quand je l'ai commencé, je le lisais beaucoup en faisant la queue aux Assédic… Il a souffert dans mon sac à dos… Bisous à toi !

**Lulu-Cyfair :** Mirci bôcû pour ta review, ô Lulu… Contente j'étais, et du bien au moral ça m'a fait. Comme je te l'ai expliqué l'autre fois, elle ne va pas sortir tout de suite de la cheminée… Les retrouvailles pour de vrai, au chapitre 13, et les retrouvailles plus vraies que vraies (cf. stupre, etc.), au chapitre 14 ou 15… un chtit peu de patience, donc. Je poste ça, et je file te reviewer l'Etoile de plâtre dont j'ai pas encore lu le nouveau chapitre. Kisskiss itou.

**Libellule :** La conversation entre Antje et Sirius… dans ce chapitre ! Ceci dit, pour répondre à ta question, oui, Antje sait que Sirius est innocent. Ils ne vont pas en discuter, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas gâcher ce premier contact en ressortant les vieux squelettes du placard. Bisous à toi !

**Eiream :** Moi aussi j'aime Remus. J'aimerais bien en avoir un dans ma vie !

**linaewen ilca :** Comme je l'expliquais un peu plus haut, Antje n'est pas vraiment revenue, elle est juste dans la cheminée ! Tu découvriras dans ce chapitre si oui ou non elle viendra pour de bon. Bises à toi !

**Senvisage :** Bonsoir, vous ! Tout d'abord, félicitations pour ton bac ! Je suis très contente pour toi. Et merci pour la review-pâté, tu peux en faire autant que tu veux des comme ça, j'aime les reviews-pâté, moé. Lol. Ceci dit, tu peux surnommer Sirius le _grand con de clébard_ autant que tu veux. Moi, j'aime bien, ça me fait rigoler. Quant à la petite chance de voir renaître l'histoire, c'est vrai que ça va mal finir, tout ça, mais c'est pas moi, c'est JKR (vilaine killeuse de Sirius… Et t'as pas idée de ce qu'elle fait dans le tome 6 ! Je te ferai pas de spoiler, mais j'étais sur le cucul présentement !), mais ils seront quand même heureux, un peu… Je t'embrasse.

**Andromaque :** Remus power, indeed… Mais pas d'attaque en justice, please ! La suite est juste là !

**Kaorulabelle :** Retour d'Antje… pas complètement… Mais bientôt !

**Titliloo :** Merci de ton passage ! T'inquiète pas, Sirius ne passera pas son temps à déprimer. Moments heureux en perspective… plus tard !

**Crackos :** Mais-eeeeuh ! Tout le monde en fait des fins comme ça, d'abord ! Contente que ma fic te plaise, la suite est juste là !

**Andromede :** Ma Drodro rien qu'à moé, ma pote, mon Jérémy-Cornedrue descendu sur terre ! La fille qui a fait de si jolis dessins ! Et qui me fait de si géniales reviews direct sorties de son cœur gros commack ! Je me doutais que tu apprécierais le passage ouske ça parle de James, d'ailleurs j'envisage le retour de la vengeance du OS avec James dedans. Ecrire _Comme Rambo_, sans déconner, c'était le pied. Pour le coup des lettres d'amour cachées de Sirius, je t'expliquerai un de ces quatre sur meu seu neu le pourquoi du comment. Parce que ce n'était pas une idée en l'air, loin de là. Par contre, désolée d'avoir plombé l'ambiance chez toi avec mon histoire de traite des blanches. Pour tout te dire, j'ai créé Louise en me relisant _Le guerrier solitaire_ de Henning Mankell en février dernier, c'est un bouquin qui parle un peu de ces pratiques odieuses. Pour ta question du Noël d'amûrche entre Sirius et Antje, la réponse dans ce chapitre. Je t'adore, ma pote. Fais une léchouille à la confiture à ton fiancé _mit_ grande épée de ma part. Plein de bzouxes à toi.

**Aresse :** Je ne sais pas exactement combien je vais faire de chapitres. Je compte sur une vingtaine environs. Là, ça se passe en décembre. Peu de temps avant Noël.

**Soblack :** Merci du passage… Voici la suite !

**Fee Fleau :** Je n'avais absolument pas pensé à ton histoire de voile… Faut dire que je suis très pessimiste, comme belette, et pas du tout romantique (enfin si, un peu, mais je lutte). Désolée en tout cas, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Seulement, la fin ne sera pas triste en ce sens où Sirius ne disparaîtra pas complètement… Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus (sourire sadique). Bisous à toi et merci d'être passée !

**Fofolleuh :** Hello, chère ! Merci pour la review, même très courte. Là, il fait super chaud aussi ! Mais je t'envoie quand même plein de bisous.

**Cassie :** Non, j'avoue, c'est pas sympa de couper comme ça… Mais si je te mets la suite, tu me pardonnes ? D'autant plus que pas de cliffie dans ce chapitre-là. Je comprends que ce soit pas toujours évident de mettre des reviews, moi aussi j'ai la flemme, des fois… Donc je te pardonne sur ce coup-là, héhé. Bisous à toi !

**KaKa La Zen** : Ma poulette ! Alors, ces vacances, c'est comment ? (à part les coups de soleil, bien sûr, lol). Alors… Moi non plus, je pense pas que Pansy Parkinson voudrait de Peter, lol. C'est vrai que Sirius se comporte en bébé, mais moi, c'est comme ça que je le vois. En fait, comme il est tout seul la plupart du temps, il ne sait plus vraiment où il en est, et Remus a un peu de mal à l'aider… Tonks aussi, qui en plus doit gérer ses problèmes sentimentaux, mais j'envisage de régler ça (je te laisse deviner avec qui je vais la caser, lol). Par contre, la traite des blanches, c'est effectivement une métaphore de la prostitution. Je sais, c'est sinistre. Mais je voulais que la colocataire d'Antje ait un passé pénible… justement pour contrebalancer ce qu'a vécu Antje. Je te fais plein de gros bisous. J'ai vu que tu avais updaté _Recueil de saisons._ Contente ! Z'irai dès que possible te mettre une review ! Bisous ! (re)

**Alixe** : Ben j'ai eu une vingtaine de review… nombre honnête, tout bien reconsidéré… Pour la mère de Sirius, c'est vrai que je n'en parle pas. Dans ce chapitre-là, je n'en parle pas non plus, parce que ce n'est pas le sujet. Mais je vais peut-être glisser un mot sur ce portrait maudit dans le prochain chapitre… et en parler davantage dans celui d'après.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Désolée encore pour le retard monstrueux. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse valable, à part la fatigue, une existence très occupée, et une remise en question de mes fics, comme ça m'arrive parfois. 

Un petit détail cependant. La plupart de mes reviewers ont cru comprendre qu'Antje avait débarqué pour de bon dans la cuisine de Sirius. Erreur : elle est juste dans la cheminée. Avec la tête qui dépasse de l'âtre. Je vous prie de m'excuser si je n'ai pas été assez claire.

Je remercie également **Alixe**, **Lulucyfair**, **Andromède**, **Kaka la Zen**, **Sleepy-Angel Lucile**, **Ana**, **Steamboat Willie** et **Senvisage** pour avoir reviewé mon one-shot _Comme Rambo. _

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11: Conversation fortuite**

Je dus avoir l'air anormalement idiot à les fixer ainsi, ébahi. Mon vieux pote agenouillé devant la cheminée, et la tête de mon ancienne fiancée dépassant de l'âtre. Un ange passa, et il dut rameuter tous ses copains car ce silence s'éternisa un moment. Remus avait l'air gêné, et Antje était écarlate. De mon côté, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser. Toutes sortes de questions se pressaient dans ma tête, mais elles étaient si nombreuses que j'étais incapable d'en poser une seule. J'aurais sans doute dû être étonné par cette scène étrange, Remus et Antje papotant dans ma cuisine, sans m'avoir demandé la permission ni mon avis. J'aurais pu être vexé, voire en colère que tout ça se soit passé dans mon dos, que j'aurais très bien pu ne rien en savoir. J'aurais pu être jaloux, car si Antje refusait de venir en Angleterre pour me voir, elle acceptait tout de même de parler à Remus par cheminée. De discuter avec l'homme qui, même si cela n'avait duré qu'une nuit, avait été son amant. Mais tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient dans mon esprit. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était les regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Remus finit par rompre le silence.

— Je suis désolé, Sirius, me dit-il. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu descendrais au milieu de la nuit. J'ai dû énormément insister pour qu'Antje accepte de me parler par la cheminée, parce que j'avais quelque chose à lui demander de vive voix. Mais maintenant que tu es là, il vaut mieux que je vous laisse discuter tous les deux. Vous devez avoir un tas de choses à vous dire. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part ou de celle de mon ancienne fiancée, il quitta la pièce.

Je restai silencieux un moment. Les mots ne venaient pas; c'était comme si je m'étais soudain vidé de toutes mes pensées. Je coulai un regard en biais à Antje, qui m'observait d'un air triste et un peu las. Je finis par lui dire:

— Si tu n'as pas envie de me parler, tu peux partir, je n'en ferai pas une maladie.

— Ne dis donc pas n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-elle.

Au départ, j'avais quitté mon lit parce que j'avais soif. Et c'était toujours le cas, même si la scène que j'avais surprise en débarquant dans la cuisine m'avait un peu distrait. J'allai donc me servir un verre d'eau du robinet, je l'avalai, puis je m'assis en tailleur devant la cheminée, face au visage d'Anna qui se découpait dans l'âtre. Elle me sourit :

— Je suppose que tu te demandes ce que je fabrique dans ta cheminée à une heure aussi indue, dit-elle.

— J'allais te poser la question, avouai-je.

Je repensai malgré moi à une scène semblable, vingt ans auparavant, alors que nous nous étions tous les deux retrouvés à discuter par l'intermédiaire d'une cheminée, comme ce soir. Sauf que bien sûr, les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes. Je venais de m'enfuir de chez moi, elle me manquait, et ç'avait été pour moi le seul moyen de la voir un peu. Mais évidemment, je n'osai pas évoquer ce souvenir devant Antje. Je me contentai simplement de la regarder.

— Ça fait plusieurs semaines que Remus me met la pression pour discuter directement avec moi, dit-elle. J'ai fini par céder, il devenait vraiment impossible.

— Et pourquoi il voulait te parler, demandai-je. Et pourquoi, s'il tenait absolument à te voir, il n'est pas venu dans ta cheminée?

— Ma cheminée est en partie condamnée, répondit-elle. Ma colocataire a jeté un sort de Sens Unique, pour pas que les gens puissent entrer chez nous par ce moyen. Au début, elle voulait condamner totalement la cheminée, mais je ne l'ai pas laissée faire. J'ai toujours trouvé les cheminées de communications pratiques, c'est idiot de s'en passer. Ceci dit, on peut comprendre Louise, quelque part. Quant à Remus, il voulait me parler pour me persuader de venir à Londres pour Noël.

C'était donc pour ça que Remus prenait tout le temps des airs mystérieux ces derniers temps… Il voulait faire revenir Antje pour les fêtes. J'adressai un sourire plein d'espoir à mon ancienne fiancée:

— Et alors ?

— Au moment où tu es arrivé, nous sommes parvenus à un compromis, dit-elle. Au départ, je ne voulais pas revenir du tout. Mais Remus m'a dit un certain nombre de choses. Il m'a dit que ton existence était bien plus difficile et douloureuse que ce que tu m'as laissé entendre dans tes lettres. Alors j'ai commencé à réfléchir. De plus, il m'a dit que tu étais au courant pour… pour ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi il y a dix ans…

Elle rougit. Gênée. Visiblement coupable. Je me sentis gêné, moi aussi, car j'aurais voulu ne jamais aborder ce sujet avec elle.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

— Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je, répliquai-je. Je n'étais pas sensé sortir d'Azkaban, que je sache.

— Non, mais… Je suis désolée, Sirius, tout ça est ma faute. Je voulais rester fidèle à ton souvenir, du moins je le croyais. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là… Je me suis fait du mal, j'ai fait du mal à Remus, et je suppose que quand tu l'as su, tu as eu mal aussi… J'aurais dû lui résister dès le départ. Je ne voulais pas… Je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester avec lui. Que mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas assez forts. Mais j'ai cédé. Je… J'ai fait une grosse bêtise. Et je suis encore étonnée que Remus ne m'en veuille pas.

— Il est très magnanime, dis-je d'un ton à peine ironique.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Antje qui semblait pressée d'en finir avec cette histoire, j'avais très peur de venir en Angleterre parce qu'à cause de ce qui s'est passé, je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter ton regard et celui de Remus en même temps, parce que je pensais que tu n'étais pas au courant. Mais Remus m'a dit que vous aviez réglé ça entre vous. Certes, il y a aussi d'autres choses qui font que venir serait pour moi quelque chose de difficile, mais puisque tu as lu la lettre que j'ai écrite à Remus cet été, tu sais de quoi il en retourne.

— Donc, tu ne viens pas, dis-je, en essayant de ne pas semblé trop défaitiste. Antje sourit.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, Sirius. Je ne peux pas passer Noël avec vous. J'ai pris des engagements que je ne peux pas ajourner. Mais j'ai dit à Remus que j'essaierai de venir après. Au mois de janvier.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Antje allait venir. Chez moi. J'allais la voir en vrai. Et en entier, puisque là, je ne voyais que sa tête. J'essayai de ne pas afficher un air béat et débile:

— C'est vrai?

— Je ne peux pas te le promettre, Sirius, mais je vais essayer.

Je ne répondis pas. Je me contentai de la regarder. Elle m'observait, elle aussi.

— Tu as tellement maigri, dit-elle.

— C'est vrai que j'ai été en meilleure forme, répondis-je sombrement. Toi, tu n'as pas vraiment changé.

— Tu n'en sais rien, sourit-elle. Peut-être que j'ai fait une expérience malheureuse avec une potion et qu'il me manque un bras.

Je me mis à rire. D'ailleurs ça me sembla bizarre, je n'avais pas ri depuis très longtemps. Antje rougit un peu:

— Ça te va bien, de rire. Ça te fait ressembler à ce que tu étais avant.

Une rougeur gênée me chauffa les joues. C'était là une sorte de compliment. _Ce que j'étais avant_ signifiait : quand j'étais un beau gosse. Pas une espèce de squelette ambulant à cheveux longs. Je répondis à sa boutade par la pareille :

— Comment tu fais pour travailler s'il te manque un bras ?

— Je plaisantais, Sirius. J'ai bel et bien mes deux bras.

Je lui souris encore. Ses yeux pétillaient. Elle était aussi mignonne à trente-cinq ans qu'à dix-huit. Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour pour ma jolie sauvageonne. Son regard se fit cependant plus sérieux au bout d'un moment :

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ta solitude plus tôt ? J'aurais peut-être reconsidéré les choses…

— Je ne voulais pas de ta pitié, rétorquai-je un peu brutalement. Ni la tienne, ni celle de qui que ce soit.

— Tu parles comme un gamin. Où comme moi, à une certaine époque, ce qui revient au même, vu que j'étais une gamine. La douleur des autres ne fait pas forcément pitié, tu sais…

— Mais enfin, tu as vu ce que je suis devenu ? Une putain de ruine humaine. Je suis coincé depuis près de six mois dans une baraque que je déteste. Je ne peux pas sortir. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de Harry comme je voudrais le faire. En fait, je ne peux rien faire du tout.

— Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu as toujours été un battant. C'est toi qui m'as appris à être quelque chose ressemblant un peu à une battante, tu te rappelles ? Et à propos, comment il va, Harry ?

— Il se débrouille comme il peut… C'est McGonagall qui me donne des nouvelles de lui, régulièrement. Il a des ennuis avec la bonne femme qui enseigne la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Et je crois que pour ne pas changer, ça se passe moyen avec Rogue.

— Quand tu m'as dit dans une lettre que ce misanthrope à l'esprit étroit enseignait à Poudlard, j'ai eu du mal à le croire.

— Je sais. Dumbledore a souvent des idées farfelues.

On parla un peu de Harry pendant un moment. Puis Antje devint silencieuse. Elle pinça les lèvres, comme si elle voulait me poser une question sans oser se lancer. C'était encore une réminiscence de son adolescence, une de ces petites choses approfondissant encore mon amour pour elle.

— Sirius ?

— Oui ?

— Si… Si je viens à Londres en janvier… je veux dire… si on commence à se revoir, toi, moi, Remus… Est-ce que je pourrai voir Harry ?

Je souris :

— Quelle question, bien sûr que oui. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toi, mais il sera content de te connaître. Après tout, tu étais la meilleure amie de sa mère.

_Et tu étais ma fiancée, aussi_, ajoutai-je mentalement sans oser prononcer les mots. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ces premières retrouvailles (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) en ressortant de tristes souvenirs du placard. Antje sourit.

— Tu fais quoi pour Noël, si tu ne viens pas ?

— Je vais chez mon père. Comme tous les ans.

Cette perspective n'avait pas l'air de la rendre heureuse. Je me souvins alors que le père d'Antje s'était remarié, alors que ma sauvageonne avait dix-neuf ans. Et que cette nouvelle union avait passablement déprimé cette dernière. De surcroît, elle avait été en désaccord avec son père par rapport à sa relation avec moi. Sans dire que Pieter Ziegler détestait les sorciers, il aurait sans doute préféré voir sa fille fréquenter un gentil petit Moldu. Mais bon…

Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres pendant un petit moment. La conversation fut ma foi agréable. Mais il était tard, et ma sauvageonne devait assurer l'ouverture de son magasin le lendemain. Ou du moins d'ici quelques heures… Avant de disparaître dans le conduit de sa cheminée, Antje me dit :

— Prends bien soin de toi, Sirius. Si tu veux, je viendrai te souhaiter un joyeux Noël par cheminée.

— Ça me ferait très plaisir, répondis-je.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler un baiser en direction de l'âtre.

oOØOo

Finalement, je réussis donc à me résoudre à passer les fêtes tout seul avec Remus. Comme il l'avait promis, il se montra très discret par rapport à ma conversation avec Antje. Il regretta simplement que je les aie surpris. En fait, il pensait arriver à la faire venir le 25 décembre, en guise de cadeau de Noël. Mais comme de toutes façons, elle avait d'autres priorités pour ce jour-là, ç'aurait été raté. Aucun regret, donc, de ce côté-là.

Mais mes fêtes de fin d'année ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. Le dernier vendredi avant Noël, j'étais installé en pleine nuit dans une des pièces du deuxième étage de la maison, occupé à écrire une dernière lettre à ma sauvageonne avant qu'elle ne quitte la Suède pour la Belgique où vivait toujours son père lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge à l'autre bout de la pièce. Croyant que c'était encore cette saleté d'elfe de maison, je levai la tête pour cracher une insulte. Mais c'était en réalité mon ancêtre Phineas Nigellus, ancien directeur de Poudlard, qui s'était glissé dans un tableau représentant un paysage. Dumbledore m'avait dissuadé de balancer aux ordures le portrait de ce vieux bonhomme, car il était un moyen de communication discret avec l'école. Bref, Phineas Nigellus, raide comme la justice au milieu d'un pré, m'annonça :

— Ouvrez vos oreilles, Sirius Black. C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Un dénommé Arthur Weasley a été attaqué cette nuit au Ministère. Ses enfants ainsi que Harry Potter arrivent bientôt.

— Ils viennent ici ?

— Oui.

— Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Arthur ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répliqua mon ancêtre en bâillant. En tout cas, cette maison va être d'ici quelques instants envahie de morveux. C'est tout ce qu'on m'a dit de vous dire. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais j'aimerais regagner mon autre portrait.

— Dites à Dumbledore que j'attends tout ce petit monde, et que je serai ravi de les recevoir.

— …

Nigellus quitta le tableau paysager en marmonnant des trucs du genre _me faire quitter mon portrait en pleine nuit pour transmettre des messages, je vous demande un peu…_ De mon côté, j'étais inquiet. Arthur blessé au Ministère. J'avais vaguement entendu parler d'une surveillance qu'il devait assurer là-bas. Mais il avait été agressé… Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'était grave ? Suffisamment à mon avis pour que ses enfants soient rapatriés dans l'instant sur Londres. Avec Harry. Mais pourquoi Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Je pliai la lettre que je n'avais pas finie, la glissai dans ma poche, et je descendis dans la cuisine accueillir mes invités providentiels.

En priant pour que ça ne soit pas trop grave.

_À suivre…_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Ilys : (chapitres 10 et 11) Bonjour ! Avant toute chose, tu as effectivement posé respectivement les 300 et 301èmes reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! Ceci dit, tes commentaires mon beaucoup touchée. J'ai particulièrement apprécié le surnom dont tu affubles ce pauvre James, _l'homme aux 7659 râteaux_, lol ! Tu sais, j'en connais, des filles que Sirius laisse indifférentes… J'ai une copine très Harry, une autre très Severus (hum…), etc. Le chapitre des retrouvailles sera le prochain. J'espère le publier en début de semaine prochaine. Plein de mercis, et bisous.

Senvisage : Coucou, grand ! Je pense que tu seras rentré de vacances quand tu découvriras ce chapitre… J'espère que tu te seras bien amusé avec tes poteaux. À noter que je me sens obligée de faire amende honorable par rapport à la lenteur que je mets à publier, parce que quand j'ai commencé, je publiais tout le temps, et puis en plus, j'ai eu quelques plaintes. C'est mon complexe de culpabilité, c'est pas grave, je vais guérir… peut-être… Bisous à toi !

Andromaque : Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Snape… En fait, si je n'en suis pas fan, je ne le déteste pas non plus (comme c'est le cas pour Malfoy, encore qu'avec le tome 6, c'est en train de changer), mais je trouve que c'est un personnage intéressant. J'ai lu _Half Blood Prince_, je suis donc au courant pour les spoilers. Mais à la limite, j'ai été plus choquée par l'identité de la nouvelle petite amie de Harry (beurk !) que par le rôle de Snape dans l'histoire. Merci de ta review en tout cas, et bisous !

linaewen ilca : Le lien entre Antje et Sirius n'est pas si intact que ça… Là, ils se parlent par cheminée, ce qui sous-entend un certain formalisme qui les empêche de sortir les squelettes du placard. Certes, ils s'aiment. Mais l'incarcération de Sirius a quand même creusé un fossé qui les empêche d'être ensemble comme ils l'étaient avant. Mais j'expliquerai ça mieux dans la suite de ma fic. Je suis contente que ma vision de Remus te plaise, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur ce personnage, qui reste neutre tout en étant toujours gentil. Le genre d'individu qu'il est bon d'avoir dans sa vie. En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises à toi !

Yliryo : Ma Ladyyyyyyyy ! niarf niarf niarf. Bon, étant donné que la fin de ma fic ne comprendra pas de spoilers du tome 6 (compte tenu que j'espère la finir avant la sortie en français dudit tome 6), Harry rencontrera Antje. Eh beh oui. Ceci dit, j'ai lu _Half Blood Prince._ Et c'est vrai que c'est pourri de ne plus _du tout_ parler de Sirius. Bouin ! Je veux qu'on m'explique pourquoi JKR nous a raconté cette histoire de voix derrière le voile si c'est pour ne pas l'exploiter par la suite et nous dire clairement que Sirius est bel et bien mort ! Je suis dégoûtée ! En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Crackos : Eh oui, c'est vrai, ma fic est un peu triste… Mais il y aura quelques chapitres plus heureux par la suite. Contente que tu aimes, en tout cas ! Bises à toi !

Alixe : Tendresse ? C'est quoi, ça ? (niak niak !) Moi aussi, je suis fière de mon Nigellus. Je l'ai fait cynique à souhait, et je trouve l'effet assez réussi. Merci pour ta review, ta relecture de ce début de chapitre, et pour tes idées sans lesquelles je serais sans doute encore en train de sécher sur pied devant le Mac. Bisous !

jean-jacques : Merci pour ta très jolie review. Ce chapitre-là ne sera pas tellement mouvementé (ça s'apparente plutôt à un récit de Noël férocement guimauve), mais l'action sera présente dans la partie d'après ! Bisous et tournesols de juillet.

angelblack : Voilà la suite ! Merci de ton passage !

Nefra : Encore heureux que Antje ne ressemble pas à une Mary-Sue ! Je suis allergique aux Mary-Sue ! Et puis honnêtement, créer un personnage normal m'a paru essentiel pour donner plus de crédibilité à mon propos. Contente que tu aimes en tout cas.

Lulu-Cyfair : Que la paix soit sur toi, ô Lulu ! J'aime bien mettre un peu d'humour dans mes fics, pas envie de conduire mes lecteurs au suicide… Le Sirius revoit sa dulcinée dans la cheminée dans ce chapitre, et en chair et en os dans le prochain ! héhéhé… Kisskiss à toi aussi, en attendant la suite de _Enfer et retour_ (non, je ne réclame pas !)

Andromede : Ma Drodro ultra fofolle à moi que j'ai ! Quand j'ai vu la taille de ta review, j'ai bondi grave tel le kangourou atteint de démence sénile. Je ne peux pas faire une réponse aussi longue que ta review elle-même, mais sache que chacun de tes commentaires a fait mouche ! (bzzzzzz…) Tu remercieras ton fiancée mit grande épée et longs cheveux noirs pour sa contribution à ton commentaire. Je lui signale en passant qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de bondir dès qu'il voit le prénom de Louise quelque part, parce que c'est pas très constructif, comme attitude. Non mais. Et puis tu lui demanderas (à Athos) de me dire à quoi il lui fait penser, le Sisi, parce qu'il te l'a murmuré tout bas, et moi, j'ai pas entendu. Si je vous promets de pas le répéter, vous me direz, hein ? Sur ceux, énormissimentesques bisous à vous deux, et faites gaffe au claquage en testant les ressorts du pieu ! 

Luminaria : Je crois que tu n'es pas toute seule à vouloir un Remus-ami et un Sirius-amant… lol. Contente que ça t'ait plu en tout cas, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi. Bisous !

KaKa La Zen : Salut Jessie Chérie ! Merci pour ta review, et je suis contente que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Soigne bien tes coups de soleil, en tout cas ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Harry rencontrera Antje à la fin, autrement dit, l'épilogue de _Black Blues_ ne contiendra pas de spoilers du tome 6. Bisous !

Remerciements aussi à Gabrielle Trompelamort qui m'a reviewée sur mon livejournal, et à ma meilleure amie Loulou pour son commentaire en direct live (mais non, Sirius ne ressemble pas à Francis Cabrel !)

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Grâce vous, j'ai dépassé les 300 reviews pour onze chapitre. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Petit avertissement : Ceci est **un chapitre de Noël**, ce qui sous-entend une explosion sentimentale que certain d'entre vous pourront trouver très niaise. Si c'est le cas, vous m'en voyez confuse.

Pour finir, remerciements chaleureux à Alixe pour la relecture du début de ce chapitre, pour ses idées et ses conseils. Merci, chère.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : ange de Noël dans la cheminée :**

Etranges furent ces fêtes de fin d'année… Ou plutôt inattendues. Je m'étais fait à l'idée de rester tout seul avec Remus dans l'horrible maison des Black, en compagnie de cette saloperie d'elfe de maison. Mais non. J'eus droit au lieu de cela un drame familial en direct. Il apparut en effet qu'Arthur Weasley avait été attaqué et mordu par le serpent de Voldemort, alors qu'il assurait une garde au ministère. Et Harry avait été témoin de cette agression par le biais d'un rêve étrange. Une vision. Certes, je me faisais du souci pour Arthur, dont les blessures étaient graves, mais je m'inquiétais surtout pour mon infortuné filleul, choqué et déstabilisé par son rêve. Je l'avais rassuré comme je le pouvais, j'avais minimisé la gravité de ce qui s'était passé. Mais je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il se montrait distant, renfermé. Il se morfondait dans les coins. Une ou deux fois, il me piqua même ma place auprès de Buck. Mais comme j'accueillais tous les Weasley sous mon toit, et que Molly se montrait si cordiale avec moi que j'en étais un peu gêné, je n'avais guère le loisir de bouder. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que le malaise de Harry s'apaiserait avec un peu de temps.

J'essayai d'en parler un peu avec ses amis. Les jumeaux Fred et George me tiraient un peu la tête, suite à une dispute que j'avais eue avec eux dès leur arrivée sous mon toit. Ils avaient voulu se rendre séance tenante à Sainte-Mangouste pour voir leur père, et comme je le leur avais interdit, ça avait légèrement dégénéré. Aussi ils se contentèrent de hausser les épaules quand je discutai avec eux de l'état mental de Harry. Ron, lui, marmonna qu'il n'arrivait pas à tirer quoi que ce soit de son meilleur ami. Et ce fut une Ginny rougissante qui m'avoua qu'en fait, ils avaient écouté une certaine conversation à l'hôpital, dans la chambre d'Arthur, avec les Oreilles à Rallonge. Il s'y était dit que Harry avait peut-être été possédé par Voldemort, ce qui aurait occasionné son rêve. Et depuis qu'il avait entendu ça, mon filleul s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Je ne fis aucune remarque à la gamine, qui après tout n'y était pour rien. Je me contentai de lui dire de bien signaler à ses frères qu'écouter aux portes peut faire des ravages, parfois.

Finalement, Harry sortit de son mutisme après l'arrivée subite de sa copine Hermione. Je ne sus jamais vraiment ce qu'elle parvint à changer à la situation, mais d'un seul coup, mon filleul se montra beaucoup plus heureux et enjoué. Aussi heureux et enjoué que moi.

En effet, je me sentais totalement possédé par l'esprit de Noël et du petit bonhomme avec son costume rouge et ses rennes à la con. Quelques jours après l'arrivée de tous les Weasley sous mon toit, je reçus un petit mot d'Antje. Elle m'écrivit qu'elle partait en Belgique le lendemain, et qu'elle viendrait me dire un petit bonjour par cheminée le jour de Noël, sur le coup de seize heures. Ce qui tombait plutôt bien : à ce moment-là, ils seraient sûrement tous partis dire bonjour à Arthur à l'hôpital. La dernière phrase du message de ma petite sauvageonne me réchauffa encore plus le cœur: _J'ai aimé te parler l'autre soir. Et te voir, aussi. Pensées affectueuses. Antje._ Avec un sourire, je rangeai négligemment ce petit mot dans ma poche, et allai m'enquérir de la suite des préparations de Noël. Je voulais que la maison Black connaisse des fêtes gaies. Quoique puisse en penser le tableau de ma mère, qui s'était réveillé après un éternuement tonitruant de Ron dans le hall: _Ah, déshonneur, déshonneur, qu'avez-vous fait à mon logis, monstres! Les traîtres et les Sang-de-Bourbe se croient chez eux et profitent comme bon leur semble de la noble maison des Black, soyez tous maudits!_

D'ailleurs, à propos de pleurnicheries sur la trahison et le déshonneur, où était donc Kreattur? Je n'avais pas vu l'elfe dégoûtant depuis l'arrivée des gamins…

Bof…

oOØOo

Ce matin de Noël me rappela ceux de mon adolescence à Poudlard. Me réveiller entre les draps encore tiédis par la chaleur de mon corps, et découvrir un petit tas de cadeaux au pied de mon lit. J'ai toujours adoré cette tradition, qui a toujours été remarquablement assortie avec la "magie" de Noël. J'avais su par Antje, un jour, que les Moldus avaient coutume de s'offrir leurs cadeaux dans la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre, _de la mano a la mano_, comme un vulgaire échange. Pas très romantique, tout ça. Et de ce fait, les petits Moldus croyaient au Père Noël moins longtemps que les petits sorciers. Si j'avais eu un enfant, je me serais débrouillé pour qu'il y croie le plus longtemps possible. Les mômes se doivent de rêver longtemps. Et de préserver leur innocence. La mienne avait été bousillée trop tôt.

J'ignorai un moment la petite pile de paquets ; je me blottis plus profondément dans ma propre chaleur, et dans la réminiscence du rêve d'Antje que j'avais fait avant de sortir du sommeil. Un songe doux et si plein de tendresse qu'au réveil, j'avais pu m'apercevoir que ma libido s'était tenue à peu près tranquille, pour une fois.

Je devais juste avoir les joues rouges. Et un sourire abominablement crétin fixé sur la figure.

_Anna, mon Anna._

_Joyeux Noël, ma douce._

Je restai un moment couché en chien de fusil dans mon lit, le visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller. Je voulais prolonger ma nuit. Faire passer plus vite la matinée. Pour avoir moins l'impression de l'attendre, elle…

Mais la faim se fit rapidement sentir. Depuis l'arrivée de la smala, j'avais retrouvé l'appétit. Sans doute était-ce parce que j'étais moins déprimé… Je m'extirpai de mon lit pour ouvrir mes cadeaux. Et mine de rien, ça m'en faisait un paquet. Des années que je n'avais pas été aussi gâté. Je fus touché par le pull en laine grise tricoté main par Molly, et la bouteille de Firewhisky d'Arthur. Je me demandai d'ailleurs si sa femme était au courant de ce cadeau. Les jumeaux Weasley m'avaient envoyé un truc très bizarre, un objet magique et tout mou qui produisait un boucan du diable quand on appuyait dessus. Un petit mot expliquait l'utilité de la chose : _Sirius, ceci est un Fermtonbec. Un objet qui fera toujours plus de bruit que les personnes qui t'engueulent et que tu ne veux pas entendre… y compris le portrait de ta mère. On est désolés de s'être mis en colère après toi l'autre nuit. Joyeux Noël. Fred et George._

Harry m'avait envoyé un bouquin qui avait l'air très rigolo. Une sorte de roman parodique sur un sorcier aventurier qui s'emmerde. Mon filleul avait bel et bien le même humour que son père… Quant à Remus, qui semblait d'humeur blagueuse, m'avait offert un bloc de parchemin rose et de l'encre violette parfumée au cassis… _pour ton courrier personnel_, disait-il. J'eus un ricanement ironique.

Les deux derniers paquets que j'ouvris m'allèrent droit au cœur. J'avais, un soir où je me sentais cafardeux, raconté à Tonks un certain épisode de mon histoire avec Antje. Je lui avais expliqué comment, un soir, j'avais quitté Poudlard en douce pour acheter du parfum à la lavande à ma sauvageonne. Ma cousine avait gloussé : "c'est tellement romantique !", et je l'avais fait taire parce que les commentaires de ce genre ont le don de m'agacer. Mais mon récit avait du la marquer, parce qu'elle m'offrit une écharpe en soie noire… qui sentait la lavande. La carte qui accompagnait le cadeau ne comportait qu'une seule phrase : _en attendant qu'elle revienne._ Troublé, je respirai voluptueusement cette odeur qui avait tant affolé mes sens vingt ans auparavant.

Je faillis ne pas remarquer le dernier paquet. Il était enfoui sous une masse acceptable de papier cadeau multicolore. Et c'était une plaque de chocolat. Du chocolat au lait fourré à la confiture de myrtilles, ma confiserie culte quand j'étais gamin. Je sus, avant même de lire la carte de vœux, qui me l'avait envoyée…

_En attendant de te le souhaiter de vive voix… Joyeux Noël. Antje._

Heureusement que personne n'était là pour voir mon sourire d'imbécile heureux.

oOØOo

Je redescendis sur terre en même temps que dans la cuisine. Une Molly larmoyante se lamentait sur son troisième fils, Percy, qui avait refusé et renvoyé son cadeau de Noël. Ayant adopté la ligne de conduite du Ministère consistant à se voiler la face, ce garçon considérait les siens comme des parjures, et il semblait vouloir couper tous les ponts avec eux. Je laissai la mère de famille éplorée se faire consoler par ses autres enfants et par Remus, après l'avoir remerciée pour le pull-over. J'obtins pour seule réponse un sourire très humide et tremblotant.

Ça m'attrista un peu. Je n'aime pas les gens qui sont tristes le jour de Noël. Ça faisait quinze ans que je n'avais pas passé de fêtes de fin d'année dignes de ce nom, et je n'avais pas très envie qu'un quelconque nuage vienne se mettre en travers de ma bonne humeur.

Je passai la matinée à m'activer un peu dans tous les sens. Comme nous recevions plein de monde pour le déjeuner, ça représentait plein de choses à faire. Je n'avais pas été aussi en forme depuis des siècles. Je montais et descendais les escaliers, en m'époumonant sur des cantiques débiles et quelques chansons de rock moldues. Remus semblait ravi de ma bonne humeur, mais il ne put s'empêcher de me glisser en passant:

— Sirius, tu chantes faux. Tu vas faire neiger.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, Lunard, répliquai-je avec un sourire.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil réguliers à la pendule. Plus que quelques heures, et je verrais ma sauvageonne dans la cheminée. Que du bonheur.

Le repas fut enjoué. Contrairement à ce que je faisais d'habitude, à savoir picorer sans enthousiasme dans mon assiette, je m'empiffrai comme un malade. J'avais beaucoup de reproches à faire à Molly, notamment son comportement protecteur vis-à-vis de Harry, et le fait qu'elle me traite comme si j'avais douze ans, mais il fallait admettre qu'elle savait faire la cuisine. Je mangeai donc avec autant d'appétit que Ron Weasley, tout en plaisantant avec les autres. Il n'y eut qu'un seul bémol. Tout petit, mais un peu gênant quand même. J'étais assis à côté de Ginny Weasley, qui de temps en temps me jetait des regards suspicieux. Quand je finis par lui demander si j'avais un bouton sur le nez, elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de dire:

— Vous sentez la lavande, Sirius. Je trouve ça un peu bizarre…

_Merde_, pensai-je. En effet, lorsque j'étais descendu dans la cave chercher à manger, j'avais noué autour de mon cou l'écharpe de Tonks pour ne pas attraper froid. L'odeur de lavande fixée dessus par les bons soins de ma cousine me collait donc à la peau, et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que les autres pourraient la sentir aussi. Je pris un air gêné, ce qui fit rigoler la benjamine des Weasley.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

— Rien du tout, fit-elle en gloussant encore plus fort.

— Ben dans ce cas, arrête de rigoler, rétorquai-je d'un ton plus désagréable que ce que j'aurais voulu.

Non mais. Un peu de respect, que diable.

oOØOo

Toute la compagnie partit pour l'hôpital vers trois heures de l'après-midi, sitôt le repas de Noël terminé. Pendant que Molly vérifiait que les gamins étaient assez couverts (hum), Remus me prit à part et me dit:

— Je vais m'arranger pour que cette visite s'éternise un peu, Patmol. Comme ça, ça te laissera un peu de temps pour discuter tranquillement avec Antje.

— D'accord. Merci.

— Si c'est à quatre heures qu'elle vient, il te reste une heure à tuer tout seul. Tâche de ne pas te tirer des plans sur la comète et de ne pas finir le sherry. À mon avis, elle ne serait pas très contente de te voir totalement bourré.

— Remus, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire.

— D'accord. Mais je te connais, Sirius. Et je crois que même si tu n'as pas envie de l'admettre, ce n'est pas un avertissement en l'air.

— Ouais, bon…

Le fait est que quand ils furent tous partis, j'eus très envie de me servir quelques verres d'alcool. J'étais un peu angoissé à l'idée de revoir Antje, et j'avais l'impression que ça me calmerait.

S'il y a un truc qui m'énerve chez Remus, c'est qu'il a toujours raison.

oOØOo

Pour éviter de me retrouver en compagnie de la moindre bouteille d'alcool, j'allai me réfugier pour une heure dans la chambre de ma mère avec Buck. Le fait que ce soit Noël ne changeait rien pour mon hippogriffe. Il déprimait. En plus, comme il ne faisait pas d'exercice et que Harry avait eu tendance à le nourrir un peu trop au début des vacances, il avait grossi. Il fallait peut-être faire quelque chose. Le mettre au régime, s'arranger pour le faire sortir en douce… Je pris mentalement note d'en parler à Dumbledore, et éventuellement à Hagrid qui savait s'y prendre avec les animaux.

Je passai tout un moment ainsi, à réfléchir sur le mode de vie de mon hippogriffe pour éviter de penser trop à Antje, à l'angoisse que me causait sa venue dans ma cheminée, et à ce dont nous allions parler. C'est à dire une conversation formelle, à mille années-lumière de ce que j'avais envie de lui dire.

À seize heures pile, je donnai une dernière caresse sur le cou de Buck, puis je descendis lentement dans la cuisine. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me remonter dans la gorge. Je sentis une coulée de sueur dégouliner le long de mon dos. Comme…

_Comme il y a vingt-et-un ans, lors du fameux bal de Noël._

Sauf que ça n'avait plus rien à voir.

Je me secouai un bon coup. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je me fasse d'illusions.

oOØOo

Elle était là. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la grande pièce, son visage encadré de cheveux roux dépassait des flammes, dans l'âtre. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Un ange descendu rien que pour moi. Mon ange à moi. Comme la fois précédente, je m'assis en tailleur devant la cheminée.

— Bonjour Antje, dis-je.

_Anna, ma douce, _pensai-je.

— Joyeux Noël, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Il y eut un silence. Nous nous regardions tous les deux, presque en chiens de faïence. J'ignorais ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, mais en ce qui me concerne, des mots d'amour menaçaient de jaillir par flots entiers de ma tête.

_Tu es tellement mignonne… Je ne vois que ton visage, et ça me rend dingue. Je me damnerais pour pouvoir voir le reste. J'aimerais que tu sortes de cette cheminée. Je verrais l'intégralité de ton corps, mais ce n'est pas dit que je résisterais à l'envie de te prendre dans mes bras… Je… Oh Anna, je me demande si ta peau a le même goût, la même odeur qu'il y a quinze ans. Je me demande si…_

— Sirius, tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

— Pardon ?

Hum… Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais même pas entendue parler. Mauvais, ça. À contrecœur, je me dégageai de l'Antje virtuelle, celle qui au moindre de mes gestes, viendrait dans mes bras en me demandant de lui faire l'amour séance tenante, pour me concentrer sur l'Antje réelle, un peu lointaine, dont je ne voyais que le visage, et qui me regardait d'un air vaguement inquiet.

— Je te demandais simplement comment se passait ta journée, dit-elle.

— Ça va, répliquai-je. Tu sais, ça fait un certain nombre d'années que je n'ai pas eu un Noël normal…

_Ça fait exactement quinze ans, ma douce. Mon dernier Noël heureux a été avec toi, et James, et Lily, et le bébé Harry. Mon meilleur ami et sa petite famille, toi qui étais ma fiancée…_

_­_— Je sais, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends, mais je me doute que ça doit te faire un drôle d'effet, tout ça.

— Hum… Et toi ? Ça se passe comment avec ton père ?

— Comme d'habitude… Il se donne un genre. Tu sais, quelque part, ça n'a pas vraiment changé. Il fait semblant de s'intéresser à moi, mais en fait, il s'en moque. Il m'a seulement demandé, comme tous les ans, si je comptais rentrer en Belgique un jour.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

— J'ai fait comme lui, je me suis donné un genre. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que depuis que ma mère est morte, ce qui remonte quand même à vingt ans, je ne vais en Belgique qu'à reculons. Avant, j'aimais mieux rester en Angleterre avec ceux que je considérais comme les miens. Maintenant, j'aime la Suède. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en partir. Surtout pour m'établir dans mon pays d'origine. Mais c'est quand même mon père, je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine… Et il sait bien que ça fait un moment que je m'éloigne de lui, de toute façon. Mais il doit encore me considérer comme une gamine…

— C'est _très désagréable_ de se faire traiter comme un marmot, dis-je avec aplomb.

— On voit bien que tu sais de quoi tu parles, sourit-elle.

_Un peu que je sais de quoi je parle… On me traite de cette manière tous les jours depuis six mois. Et il ne tient qu'à toi, Anna, pour refaire de moi un homme… Il suffit simplement que…_

— Tu rentres quand en Suède, lui demandai-je pour chasser les pensées qui m'envahissaient l'esprit.

— Juste après le premier janvier. Et à ce propos, j'ai pris mes dispositions pour venir te voir.

— Ah bon, fis-je en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop surexcité.

— Je viendrai en Angleterre le 24 janvier.

— Et tu penses rester combien de temps ?

— Je ne sais pas… Deux ou trois jours, sans doute…

Je me rembrunis. Quarante-huit heures pour la reconquérir, ce serait court. Trop court. Et à quoi bon. Si ça se trouve, elle ne voulait définitivement plus de moi.

— Je serai content de te voir.

Elle rougit un peu, avant de murmurer :

— Moi aussi, ça me fera plaisir de te voir.

Une bouffée de chaleur pas piquée des mites me monta au visage. _Si ça te fais plaisir de me voir, viens. Et reste avec moi. Pas seulement pour deux jours, mais pour toujours. Donne-moi une chance. Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi. Je veux qu'entre nous, ça redevienne comme avant. Comme si ces quatorze années de galères n'avaient pas existé. Juste toi et moi. Anna, je t'en prie…_

Une fois de plus, le silence fut chassé par un changement de conversation. Ainsi que je m'en doutais dès le départ, la discussion fut formelle. Enjouée, mais très superficielle, comme si une sorte de malaise subsistait. Dans mon esprit, ce que je disais à Antje n'avait rien à voir avec les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche. Je me montrais aimable, je faisais en sorte de la mettre à l'aise, mais mon âme, mon cœur, mon cerveau dégoulinaient d'amour et de sentiments guimauve. Et tandis que tout ça s'exprimait en silence, je me dis que si Rogue avait été là, il se serait foutu de ma gueule avec un plaisir sans nom.

Comme ce fut le cas la dernière fois, nous n'évoquâmes pas notre passé commun. En dépit du fait que c'était l'anniversaire du début de notre histoire, et ça, Antje le savait aussi bien que moi. Et je supposais que, comme moi, elle évitait d'en parler pour empêcher un sentiment de gêne de s'installer.

Elle me quitta au bout d'une heure.

— Sirius, je te réécrirai une ou deux fois d'ici le 24 janvier, dit-elle. D'ici là, fais attention à toi.

— Toi aussi, répliquai-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre à part des mots d'amour mal placés.

Et une fois encore, lorsque sa tête eut disparu du conduit de la cheminée, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui souffler un baiser.

oOØOo

Je montai directement dans ma chambre. Je sortis la fameuse robe de soirée de la boîte en carton que Remus m'avait donnée. Je la dépliai, l'étalai sur mon lit. Elle sentait un peu la poussière. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je jouai avec mes souvenirs. J'imaginai les formes moelleuses de ma jolie sauvageonne dans la soie bleue. Je tentai de me rappeler ce que j'avais ressenti quand j'avais dansé avec elle pour la première fois. La douceur de son corps sous mes doigts. Peu à peu, les souvenirs devinrent fantasmes. Je vis Anna virevolter dans ma chambre, vêtue de sa robe. Je me vis la lui enlever, l'attirer sur le lit, m'étendre sur elle…

Le 24 janvier me semblait aussi loin que la date de la fin du monde.

_A suivre…_


	13. chapitre 13

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Alixe : **Merci pour ta review, pour tes corrections et pour tes idées. Ce que pense Antje pendant sa conversation avec Sirius ? Tu en as eu une idée en relisant ce chapitre… En gros, elle s'est fait sa propre opinion, et elle a un peu des ornières, n'est-ce pas. Tu me diras que ce n'est pas bien malin de sa part, mais depuis quelque temps, je prends un malin plaisir à maltraiter mon personnage et à en donner une image négative. Bisous à toi.

**Llewella et harmonie17 :** Contente de t'avoir fait passer un moment agréable entre deux vacances, mais tu aurais pu laisser le cheval blanc à l'écurie, je n'en mérite pas tant. Lol. Ne t'en fais pas pour ta co-pseudo, quand elle en aura marre du dégoulinement de guimauve, elle trouvera autre chose, niak niak niak… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bises.

**Andromaque :** N'est-ce pas que Sirius a du goût en matière de chocolat… Lol. En tout cas, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu dis sur le tome 6 dans ta review, sauf que personnellement, le couple que tu ne peux pas supporter n'aurait pas provoqué de scandale de ma part…

**Fee Fleau :** Frustrante, ma guimauve ? Eh bé… Je le prends pour un compliment, pour moi, c'est un plus, lol. Et puis, si je peux me permettre de te poser la question, en quoi tu t'identifies à Sirius ? J'avoue que ça m'intrigue un peu… Merci pour ta review ici, sur _Comme Rambo_ (ça m'a beaucoup touchée), gros bisous, et vive la glace au chocolat (eh oui…)

**jean-jacques :** Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil message… Ta comparaison avec l'opéra m'a amusée… en effet, c'et sympathique d'imaginer les deux personnages en train de discuter tranquillement, avec le chœur qui s'agite méchamment derrière… hihi ! Sinon, tu es lucide en t'attendant à ce que je mette du piment chez les tourtereaux… à croire que tu connais bien ma vraie nature teigneuse, maintenant… Voici la suite en tout cas. Gros bisous à toi, et merci pour les roses. Elles sont un peu closes ce soir, mais j'espère qu'elles s'épanouiront pendant mon sommeil.

**titliloo :** Merci pour tes compliments, et pour les encouragements, dont on a toujours besoin quelles que soient les circonstances. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous !

**Nefra :** Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir, mon histoire restera sombre, voire brutale jusqu'à la fin… Du moins en théorie, lol. Et ne t'en fais pas, les petits lapins roses et les papillons dans les coins sont indésirables dans cette fic. De toute façons, ils ne veulent pas venir… mon cynisme naturel les rebute… héhéhé. Bisous !

**morsureamicale : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère lire bientôt la suite du journal de Molly, lol. Tu as tout à fait raison de dire qu'Antje est un peu égoïste et qu'elle ne pense pas à Sirius. Mais elle a ses raisons, même si ce ne sont pas des excuses. Bisous à toi, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

**luminaria : **Coucou, toi ! Tu sais que ta review m'a fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles ? Arrête un peu de dire des cochonneries, lol… Ceci dit, sans rigoler, tu as tout à fait compris le concept, sur lequel je suis trop coincée pour mettre des mots… J'ai lu le tome 6, en effet. Ce n'est pas mon préféré (pour moi, c'est toujours le 3 avant tout !), il y a des passages que j'ai beaucoup aimés, et d'autres qui m'ont franchement déçus… Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails pour ne pas faire de spoilers. Et toi, tu l'as lu ? Bisous !

**Fofolleuh : **Tout d'abord, bon anniversaire avec quelques jours d'avance. Héhé, je profite que j'y pense pour te le dire, tête en l'air comme je suis, je serais cap d'oublier par la suite. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne reviewes pas tous mes chapitres. Tu m'as trop fait marrer avec l'histoire de ton voisin. Il s'habille en rouge et il a des rennes ? Lol, bien sûr que c'est le Père Noël, comment donc as-tu pu en douter ? Contente de t'avoir fait rire avec le Fermtonbec (j'en veux un aussi) et le coup du papier à lettres. Je suis une belette pleine d'humour présentement (oups, chevilles qui gonflent, t'aurais pas une aiguille ?) Et puis toi aussi, tu m'as fait rire avec ton coup de chasser Rogue avec un balai, Rogue en brochettes, etc… euh, c'est pô un peu gras, comme brochettes ? Pour MSN, j'ai eu des problèmes avec récemment, j'ai malencontreusement retéléchargé une version foireuse… on devait donc se rater. Bisous à toi !

**Ilys :** Bon, comme tu as lu le début du chapitre sur mon LJ, tu as une idée de ce qui attend ce pauvre Sisi… Lol. Ma copine qui est branchée Severus l'est encore malgré le tome 6, elle dit que ça le rend encore plus sexy… Bon, il en faut pour tous les goûts, hein… Moi, ce que j'ai jamais compris, c'est les fans de Malefoy. Ou précisément du Malefoy _cannon_, comme on dit… Bonne lecture et bises à toi !

**Andromede :** Ma Dro et ses reviews du bonheur, que j'imagine en train de stresser méchamment parce que j'ai promis mon chap pour ce soir (vi vi, je me grouille, d'ailleurs j'ai envoyé Sirius me chercher des Winston pour avoir la paix, et, avouons-le, pour avoir des Winston. Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?) Bref… Pour répondre à ta question, je ne compte pas réutiliser l'écharpe de Tonks, du moins dans un premier temps, même pour l'utiliser dans un jeu érotique ridicule (lol). Et tu as bien trouvé, j'ai inventé ce cadeau pour que mes lecteurs entrent dans les rangs du Front International Anti Toute-Crétine du monde… (oyez, les gens ! À mort Toute-Crétine !) Sinon, comme je te l'ai dit, le coup de d'Arty, le contrat de confiance m'a fait mourir de rire, d'ailleurs je glousse devant mon clavier, là… Et dis… Tu me diras à quoi ressemble le nouveau pyj de ton fiancé ? (Je penche entre les chèvres en salle de muscu et l'orchestre de cochons d'Inde qui joue du Beethoven !) Allez, j'arrête mes conneries et je vous fais d'énormes bisous à tous les deux.

**KaKa La Zen :** Salut, Jess chérie et néanmoins fan des Cowboys Fringants comme moi ! (c'est bon, j'me suis pas plantée ? lol). Je me suis appliquée à mettre vite mon chapitre pour que tu l'aies avant de partir en vacances. Mission accomplie, donc. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon chapitre, mais pour les cadeaux de Noël, il faut remercier aussi ma relectrice qui m'a donné un tas d'idées ! Bonnes vacances à toi, en tout cas, et ne fais pas trop la folle à Montréal !

* * *

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Après les avertissements de chapitre de Noël guimauve, je dépose ici un avertissement de chapitre très sinistre. J'espère de tout cœur que vous ne serez pas trop déçus.

Mes remerciements habituels à Alixe pour la relecture.

Ce chapitre est dédié à mon amie Black-Lucette.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13: anges aux ailes brisées:**

Les trois premières semaines de janvier passèrent dans une lenteur et une langueur limite insoutenable. Les gamins repartirent pour Poudlard quelques jours après le Nouvel an. Je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi, mais quand je dis au revoir à Harry avant qu'il ne quitte la maison, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. C'était peut-être dû à la nouvelle lubie de Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur farfelu pensait — à juste titre — qu'il fallait donner à mon filleul un moyen de lutter contre les incursions de Voldemort dans son cerveau. Il avait eu l'idée de l'occlumancie. Une pratique difficile, qui demandait des nerfs et du tempérament. Jusque là, je n'avais rien à y redire. Mais quand Rogue débarqua chez moi un beau jour en décrétant que, à son grand désespoir, ce serait à lui d'enseigner l'occlumancie à Harry, je ne fus pas du tout d'accord. Ce cafard graisseux allait vraisemblablement en profiter pour le martyriser, le déstabiliser et le critiquer tout le temps. Chose dont mon filleul n'avait pas besoin à mon avis; d'après ce que je savais, Dolorès Ombrage faisait déjà tout ça très bien. Mais une fois encore, je ne pus que me taire. J'eus simplement avec Servilus une engueulade particulièrement gratinée, qui aurait sans doute viré à la baston si Arthur Weasley, qui sortait de Sainte-Mangouste, n'avait pas débarqué à ce moment-là.

Les propos de Rogue à mon endroit m'avaient vexé. Et je me sentais coupable de m'être laissé aller devant Harry. Qui d'ailleurs n'eut de cesse de m'envoyer des regards inquiets pendant tout le dîner.

Quoiqu'il en soit, que mes craintes soient fondées ou non, j'avais l'impression que je ne reverrais mon filleul que dans des circonstances dramatiques. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette certitude était bien présente dans mon esprit.

Après le départ des gamins, la maison se vida rapidement. Arthur Weasley rentra chez lui en convalescence sous le regard méfiant et suspicieux de sa matriarche d'épouse. Les autres membres de l'Ordre reprirent le travail un peu laissé en plan pendant les vacances, et avec les planques, les missions et les surveillances, je ne voyais plus grand monde. À part Remus de temps en temps, mais c'était rare.

Je me trouvais donc la plupart du temps tout seul en compagnie de Kreattur. Et ça ne me plaisait pas. L'elfe de maison crapoteux, que je n'avais pas vu pendant un temps au début des vacances, avait fait sa réapparition le jour de Noël. Après la visite d'Antje dans ma cheminée, j'avais passé une demi-heure dans ma chambre à me laisser aller à des rêveries aussi obscènes qu'obsédantes, et c'est en redescendant que je le vis. Il était dans l'escalier, occupé à se frapper méthodiquement la tête sur une marche. Je fus étonné et inquiet. Etonné parce que je n'avais jamais vu Kreattur s'adonner à l'autodestruction. Et inquiet parce que ce genre d'attitude sous-entendait que l'elfe incriminé avait fait quelque chose contre son maître… J'en avertis Dumbledore qui se contenta de sourire avec douceur et de me dire que je devrais calmer mes a priori contre mon "serviteur"…

D'autant plus que si l'elfe continuait à faire comme si je n'étais pas là, il se montrait moins insultant à mon égard et il était plus prompt à obéir si par hasard je lui donnais des ordres. Mais comme j'avais l'habitude de me débrouiller tout seul, c'était rare…

oOØOo

J'eus du mal à me réhabituer à la solitude. Au bout de quelques jours seulement, j'eus l'impression que ces fêtes de fin d'année enjouée, où j'avais eu de l'activité et de la compagnie, avaient eu lieu il y a dix ans. Et je me retrouvai rapidement à appliquer ce vieux dicton idiot qui dit que l'homme seul est en mauvaise compagnie. Ma compagnie à moi, c'était l'alcool (la bouteille de whisky d'Arthur ne fit d'ailleurs pas long feu), mon hippogriffe qui faisait la tête parce que je l'avais mis au régime, et beaucoup de sommeil plein de rêves qui me flanquaient le cafard. Parce que je rêvais d'Antje tout le temps. Parce que je réalisais que la voir en vrai me faisait peur. Je craignais que nos vraies retrouvailles se limitent à des conversations formelles du genre de celles que nous avions eues par cheminée. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Je voulais de l'amour, de la compréhension, de la douceur, de la complicité. Et du sexe. Parce que mon désir d'elle était de moins en moins supportable.

Une semaine après que la maison ait été désertée des gamins et des membres de l'Ordre, je reçus une lettre d'elle, qui pour ne pas changer, ne disait rien de particulier. Ça me serra le cœur, et ça me conforta dans mon pessimisme: certes, je la reverrais, mais ça ne se passerait pas comme je le voudrais. Elle ne m'aimait plus. Je l'avais perdue. Elle ne venait me voir que par acquis de conscience, parce qu'elle se faisait un peu de souci, comme quand on va voir un vieux pote malade et déprimé. Rien de plus. Et réaliser ça me faisait un mal de chien, putain.

Je lui répondis rapidement, une autre lettre qui brasse du vent. Avec une grosse boule dans la poitrine. J'étais malheureux. Je n'avais pas envie de lui écrire cette lettre-là, pleine de phrases vides. Je n'avais même plus envie qu'elle vienne. J'avais envie de me laisser couler. J'étais fatigué de tout ça. Et puis j'avais un mal de gorge carabiné. Que je ne soignai pas. À quoi bon, après tout…

Alors je sombrai. L'alcool, le sommeil, et c'était tout. Je ne mangeais plus, mon mal de gorge rendait le passage des aliments très douloureux. Je ne consommais plus qu'un breuvage à base de lait chaud, de miel, et d'une bonne dose de gnôle. Ce mélange adoucissait mon larynx meurtri. Ça m'aidait à dormir. Et quand je dormais, elle venait. Et elle m'aimait.

Ces rêves étaient tellement mieux que la réalité… À quoi bon…

Vers le 15 janvier, du moins c'est ce que je crus car la notion du temps ne m'était plus très claire, Remus vint me voir. J'étais ivre mort. Je me fis engueuler comme du poisson pourri (pouvez me dire ce qu'ont fait les poissons pourris pour se faire engueuler de même ? ), et mon vieux pote me menaça de faire venir Molly séance tenante si je ne prenais pas un peu plus soin de moi. Je réussis à gémir "pitié, non!", avant de fondre en larmes comme un marmot parce que je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais, et parce que j'avais honte de moi.

Remus resta deux jours avec moi. Il fit venir Tonks, et ils veillèrent sur moi tous les deux. Du moins, autant qu'ils le pouvaient, car je ne les aidais pas. Je ne voulais pas manger. La seule vue de la nourriture me donnait envie de vomir. Je ne voulais pas parler, parce que ce que je ressentais me paraissait idiot. J'avais essayé une ou deux fois, mais à chaque fois que j'avais ouvert la bouche, les paroles narquoises de Rogue lorsqu'il avait découvert mes sentiments d'un coup de légilimancie me revenaient en mémoire… _Tu as peur, Black. Tu as peur d'une pauvre fille qui a été assez stupide pour te fréquenter pendant sept ans… Tu as peur de voir la vérité en face…_ Alors je me taisais. Je me disais que je n'étais qu'un pauvre con qui méritait de crever.

Je fis quelques efforts cependant, pour que Remus et Tonks ne me collent pas aux basques indéfiniment. J'essayai d'arrêter de boire. De toute façon, s'ils m'avaient vu avec une bouteille d'alcool, ils m'auraient tué. Mais j'avais toujours mal à la gorge. Et je ne le leur avais pas dit. Pas envie.

Au moment où ils partirent, Remus me glissa :

— Ne t'en fais pas, Patmol. Antje vient dans une semaine.

— J'ai plus envie de la voir, marmonnai-je d'un ton morne.

— Mais oui, mais oui, répliqua gaiement mon poteau avec un sourire. Ça te fera beaucoup de bien. Vous aurez certainement beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

— C'est ça.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, j'appelai Kreattur, et lui demandai d'aller me chercher une bouteille de whisky à la cave. Il obéit avec un petit sourire. Visiblement, me voir devenir un résidu de fond de poubelle plus ou moins alcoolique n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

oOØOo

Au bout de trois jours, je n'eus à nouveau plus grand-chose d'humain. Gnôle, mal de gorge, sommeil, et pas de nourriture. Ça dura jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'Antje arrivait le lendemain. Elle m'avait écrit pour me dire qu'elle comptait débarquer chez moi vers dix heures du matin. Je n'avais pas répondu à son mot, trop ivre pour tenir une plume.

Alors je décidai, par respect pour elle, de me ressaisir un peu. Je pris un bain, je me rasai. Je changeai les draps de mon lit qui étaient sales et qui sentaient mauvais. Je lui préparai une chambre, pas loin de la mienne, par acquis de conscience parce que je pensais qu'elle ne m'aimait plus assez pour dormir sous le même toit que moi. Je pris une potion contre la gueule de bois. Je luttai contre les appels langoureux et doucereux de ma bouteille de whisky.

Et le soir venu, je fis quelque chose de très stupide. J'ouvris les rideaux qui occultaient le portrait de ma mère. Elle se réveilla lentement, parce que mon geste avait été empreint de douceur.

— Mère, dites-moi quelque chose, murmurai-je. Je ne veux plus rester comme ça.

Elle ouvrit un œil et me regarda d'un air méprisant.

— Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, dit-elle sèchement. J'espère de tout cœur que ta Sang-de-bourbe sera dégoûtée par ta tête. Si tu nous avais écoutés quand tu étais jeune, tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi dormir.

Je refermai les rideaux. J'allai m'asseoir dans l'escalier, le visage enfoui dans mes mains.

Et je pleurai.

oOØOo

Je fus réveillé le lendemain matin par une migraine atroce. Ma gorge douloureuse était aussi sèche que si j'avais avalé un bout de carton. Je me levai en chancelant. Et j'essayai de faire comme si tout était normal.

Je mis des vêtements propres. J'envisageai de m'attacher les cheveux pour limiter ma ressemblance avec un homme des cavernes avant de renoncer. Car en me voyant dans le miroir, je me trouvai plus maigre et laid que jamais. Mes os dépassaient de partout. Des cernes noirs me mangeaient la moitié de la figure. J'avais un regard absent. J'avais l'air d'un fou. Comme si je n'étais sorti d'Azkaban que la veille, au lieu de deux ans et demi auparavant. C'était inutile d'essayer d'arranger quoi que ce soit.

— L'autodestruction ne mène à rien, soupira le miroir.

— Je sais, répliquai-je.

— Ceci dit, moi je ne montre que ton reflet. Certaines personnes, par contre, savent voir au-delà des apparences.

— C'est ça.

Je quittai mon reflet avec un soupir, puis je descendis dans la cuisine pour essayer d'avaler quelque chose.

oOØOo

Lorsqu'Antje arriva chez moi, j'avais essayé de manger une tartine, et j'avais l'impression que les flammes de l'enfer me brûlaient l'œsophage. C'était atroce. J'avais donc avalé une cuillère de miel pour faire passer, en me retenant de boire une gorgée de whisky avec. J'avais toujours aussi mal à la tête, et la potion anti-gueule de bois n'y avait rien changé. Bref, mes maigres efforts avaient été inutiles, je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme.

Conformément à ce que je lui avais dit, Antje n'utilisa pas la cloche pour signaler son arrivée, elle frappa à la porte. J'allai lui ouvrir d'un pas quelque peu vacillant. Je regrettai une fois de plus qu'elle vienne ; ça s'annonçait mal. Elle ne m'aimait plus, et j'étais malade. Mais je m'efforçai de faire bonne figure.

Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Plus petite que dans mon souvenir. Toute de gris vêtue. Petite forme sombre dans la neige beigeasse de Londres. Son visage arrondi disparaissait à moitié dans le col de fourrure de son gros manteau. Ses mains étaient fourrées dans ses manches, et sa longue jupe en laine lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle ne dit rien tout d'abord. C'était comme une image. Alors je ne dis rien non plus. De toutes façons, il faisait si froid, dehors. J'étais gelé.

Elle finit par rompre le silence:

— Tu me laisses entrer?

Je m'effaçai donc pour laisser pénétrer dans ma maison la femme que j'aimais et que je n'avais pas vue depuis plus de quatorze ans.

— Ne fais pas trop de bruit, dis-je doucement. À cause du tableau.

Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant ma voix. Je m'en étonnai un peu, mais bon… À quoi bon poser les questions…

Elle retira son manteau. Dessous, ce que j'avais pris pour une jupe était en fait une ample robe aux manches larges, serrée à la taille par une ceinture. Le rouge me monta aux joues quand mes regards tombèrent sur sa poitrine qui tendait le tissu. Je fourrai mes mains dans mes poches pour les empêcher de se poser toutes seules à un endroit où elles n'avaient plus leur place.

Nous descendîmes dans la cuisine, où je fis réchauffer du café de la veille. En silence. Mais quand je déposai une tasse devant Antje assise à la grande table, elle parla, à nouveau:

— Sirius, tu as une mine atroce. Tu es tout pâle, et j'ai l'impression que tu as encore maigri depuis Noël.

— Je suis juste un peu patraque, marmonnai-je.

— Juste un peu patraque, répéta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Elle se leva.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demandai-je en la voyant s'approcher de moi.

— Je vais voir ce que tu entends pas "un peu patraque", répliqua-t-elle. J'ai une formation de guérisseuse, je te rappelle.

— Non, Antje, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne veux pas que tu…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase. Elle avait posé une main sur mon front. Une de ses petites mains douces mais qui paraissaient si froides, ce jour-là…

— Tu es brûlant de fièvre, souffla-t-elle. Et si ça se trouve, tu couves ça depuis plusieurs jours. Tu as mal à la tête?

J'inclinai la tête, incapable de répondre. Les intonations formelles qu'avait prises sa voix depuis qu'elle était arrivée avaient disparu. Elle s'exprimait à présent avec douceur, comme si elle se faisait vraiment du souci. Je ne prononçai pas un mot, j'avais peur de me mettre à chialer comme un gamin si j'ouvrais la bouche.

La main d'Antje quitta mon front. Elle me palpa le cou, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

— Tu es malade, dit-elle simplement. Et tu n'es pas raisonnable parce que tu ne te soignes pas. Je vais te préparer une potion.

— Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, dis-je avant d'avoir pu me retenir.

Elle leva sur moi ses yeux marron qui soudain m'apparurent d'une tristesse insondable. Elle semblait blessée. Je me maudis moi-même.

— Ne dis pas de choses comme ça, Sirius.

Elle se détourna de moi et, faisant comme si elle était chez elle, elle ouvrit les placards à la recherche d'ingrédients pour faire sa potion. J'allais lui indiquer que Molly avait rangé ce genre de choses sur l'étagère près de la cheminée quand Antje, jetant un coup d'œil sous l'évier, vit quelque chose de douteux que j'avais oublié de faire disparaître. Trois bouteilles de whisky vides. Ma consommation de la semaine précédente.

Je crus qu'elle allait m'engueuler. Mais elle se contenta de me regarder d'un air désolé en disant:

— Sirius, ce n'est pas en attrapant une cirrhose que tu règleras tes problèmes, tu sais…

Je baissai la tête d'un air coupable. Elle s'approcha de moi, et prit une de mes mains entre les siennes.

— Je sais que c'est dur, dit-elle doucement. La vie est dégueulasse. Mais je vais te soigner, et tu verras, quand tu seras guéri, tout ira bien.

Je me souvins de ce jour sombre où elle m'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère. Après cette histoire de Cabane hurlante, en cinquième année, qui m'avait valu dix jours d'exclusion. Antje m'avait consolé, comme elle était en train de le faire maintenant. Sauf qu'elle avait attiré ma tête contre sa poitrine pour que j'y enfouisse mon visage. Chose qu'elle ne me permettrait plus de faire maintenant. _Non, ma douce, pensai-je. Ça n'ira pas mieux quand je serai guéri parce que tu partiras et tu me laisseras tout seul._ Je regardai ses mains qui serraient la mienne.

— Tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir envie de mourir, n'est-ce pas?

En disant ces mots, j'avais pris son poignet, le gauche, et je regardai la fine cicatrice blanchâtre qui s'effilait dessus. Un souvenir vieux de vingt ans.

— Je sais, dit-elle simplement.

— Les ingrédients pour les potions sont à côté de la cheminée.

— D'accord.

Elle me sourit gentiment, puis alla inspecter les produits. Elle en prit quelques uns qu'elle posa sur la grande table, décrocha un chaudron qu'elle posa sur la cuisinière avant de l'allumer d'un coup de baguette magique.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer, me dit-elle. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester debout alors que tu as de la fièvre.

— Très bien, dis-je, trop fatigué pour protester. Je… je vais me coucher.

— Je viendrai te porter ta potion dans une heure.

Je lui expliquai où se trouvait ma chambre, puis je me levai pour quitter la pièce. Alors que j'allais sortir, Antje me retint par l'épaule :

— Sirius, par rapport à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, tu ne me fais absolument pas pitié. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi. Et je veux que tu ailles bien. (Avant que j'aie pu faire le moindre geste, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur mon front.) Essaie de dormir un peu, d'accord ?

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, et sortis de la pièce avant de faire une bêtise.

oOØOo

La journée se passa dans un brouillard. Je ne quittai pas mon lit. Antje me portait mes potions, et veillait sur moi pendant que je dormais. Je sentais sa présence. Ça me rassurait. J'étais trop épuisé pour me poser des questions, je comptais y repenser quand j'irais mieux, mais le fait qu'elle soit auprès de moi me plaisait. Le soir, je me sentis un peu mieux, et je réussis à avaler un bol de soupe sans avoir l'impression de souffrir le martyre. Je pris une dernière dose de potion avant de dormir, d'un sommeil que j'espérai sans rêves.

oOØOo

J'ouvris un œil vague au milieu de la nuit. J'étais un peu vaseux, mais mon esprit semblait plus clair que ces derniers temps. Mon mal de tête s'était dissipé, même si ma gorge me grattait encore un peu. Je me sentais détendu. Presque paisible. Je me demandai vaguement ce qu'Antje avait bien pu mettre dans ses potions pour que je me sente… presque bien.

Antje…

Antje sous mon toit. Antje qui s'était montré douce et gentille avec moi. Elle m'avait materné et soigné. Comme j'en avais besoin. Je me tournai dans mon lit…

Et elle était là. Sur le lit. À côté de moi. Et elle dormait. Etendue sur le côté, les chevilles croisées, la joue appuyée sur sa main, elle reposait en souriant sur la couverture. Elle était encore habillée. Le sommeil avait dû la saisir par surprise. Je retrouvai alors un plaisir oublié, celui de la regarder dormir, tout simplement. Elle était belle ainsi. Presque aussi innocente qu'à quinze ans. Un sourire me vint et, presque malgré moi, je tendis la main pour lui caresser la joue. Elle soupira, sans se réveiller.

_Anna, mon Anna... Reste avec moi._

Je me redressai sur un coude, et m'approchai doucement d'elle. Je voulais vérifier quelque chose… Discrètement, je me penchai pour respirer l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux… Elle sentait toujours la lavande. Cette odeur qui avait marqué mon adolescence persistait sur elle, malgré la présence d'un effluve chimique de potion. En prenant bien soin de ne pas la réveiller, je déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Sa peau… toujours aussi douce.

Je me roulai à nouveau en boule sous les couvertures, et me rendormis.

Je ne rêvais pas d'elle, cette fois. Pour la première fois depuis des mois. Le lendemain, au réveil, je me souvins simplement d'un environnement agréable et doux sans lequel j'avais été plongé. Et ne me demandez pas comment ç'avait été possible, mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je remarquais que je serrais entre les miens les doigts d'Anna qui dormait toujours.

oOØOo

Je retrouvai la santé au bout de quelques jours. Les bons soins et la sollicitude d'Antje me remirent sur pied. Ainsi que l'avait dit Remus (qui décidément avait toujours raison), la présence de ma sauvageonne me faisait du bien. Encore que… Tant que j'étais malade, mes désirs d'elle s'étaient calmés. Je me contentais de l'avoir à côté de moi, de sentir son regard sur moi… Ça me suffisait. Mais à mesure que je me sentais mieux, l'aspect animal de ma personne reprenait le dessus. Antje s'était installée dans la chambre que j'avais préparée pour elle avant son arrivée, et la nuit, sa me rendait dingue de réaliser qu'elle dormait à quelques mètres de moi, et que je ne pouvais pas aller la retrouver et me glisser dans son lit, comme je mourais d'envie de le faire. Sorti du baiser qu'elle avait déposé sur mon front le jour de son arrivée, elle n'avait eu aucun geste tendre envers moi. Elle était douce et gentille, mais distante physiquement. Ça me faisait de la peine, mais je m'efforçais de ne pas le montrer.

Un soir, alors que nous venions de dîner, je me trouvais avec elle dans une pièce du premier étage. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude, et j'essayais tant bien que mal de chasser de mon esprit les pensées quelque peu osées qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la conversation. Ce soir-là, Antje portait une robe bleue, et ses cheveux étaient noués en chignon. Elle était adorable, et rien qu'à la regarder, j'avais l'impression de me consumer à petit feu. Cependant, son regard avec quelque chose de gêné, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose sans oser le faire. Elle finit cependant par se lancer, car elle devait sentir ma curiosité et mon inquiétude, peut-être.

— Sirius, j'envisage de repartir en Suède demain dans la journée.

Mon cœur se serra. C'était bien ce que je craignais. C'était déjà fini. Elle en avait déjà assez de moi, et elle voulait s'en aller.

— Ça fait une semaine que je suis ici, continua-t-elle, alors que je n'envisageais de rester que deux ou trois jours. Il est temps que je reprenne mon travail, et je n'aime pas trop laisser Louise toute seule.

— Et moi, ça ne te gêne pas de me laisser tout seul?

— Tu es quelqu'un de solide, répondit-elle, même si tu te laisses parfois aller. Et puis il y a d'autres gens que moi sur lesquels tu peux compter. Pour Louise, je suis la seule en qui elle ait confiance. Je ne peux pas la laisser.

Je baissai la tête, submergé de tristesse. Je finis par tenter le tout pour le tout, puisque dans le fond, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

— Je me fous des autres, dis-je. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle me regarda tristement:

— Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux, Sirius. Je veux bien qu'on continue à s'écrire. Je veux bien venir te voir de temps en temps. Mais je ne peux pas recommencer à coucher avec toi.

— Je ne veux pas que ça, répliquai-je, un peu choqué qu'elle réduise ce que je ressentais uniquement au sexe.

— Quand bien même, je ne veux pas.

— Et pourquoi?

— Parce que j'ai ma vie, s'écria Antje qui commençait à s'énerver. J'ai un travail, j'ai une maison, j'ai des amis… Ça m'a pris des années pour arriver à cet équilibre. J'ai fait des tas d'erreurs, j'ai beaucoup souffert avant d'y parvenir. Et je _refuse_ de tout remettre en question simplement parce que tu veux coucher avec moi.

— Ce n'est pas vrai !

— Ben tiens, grinça mon ex-fiancée d'un ton sarcastique. Si je me jetais sur toi en te demandant de me faire l'amour tout de suite, tu me repousserais ?

— Là n'est pas la question…

— Si, justement.

— Ça suffit !

Je me mis en colère, moi aussi. Je trouvais insupportables les arguments branlants qui la persuadaient de me repousser, ainsi que sa façon de réduire ce que je ressentais à un désir purement sexuel, faisant de moi une sorte de satyre obsédé. Je saisis entre mes doigts les poignets d'Antje, et les serrai très fort. La fureur que j'éprouvais me donnait presque envie de la frapper, pour lui remettre les idées en place.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, grondai-je. De ce côté-là, tu n'as absolument pas changé. Tu prends ta vision des choses pour une réalité, et avec les sentiments, ça ne marche pas comme ça. La façon dont tu considères ce que je ressens pour toi me fait mal. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que parce que j'ai fait douze ans de prison, parce que je n'ai pas dormi à côté d'une femme depuis quatorze ans, je ne pense plus qu'à ça? N'importe quoi! Tout d'abord, j'ai autre chose à penser. Et ensuite, parmi les gens qui viennent chez moi, il y en a, des femmes célibataires. Tu crois que je me suis aplati pour que tu viennes simplement pour tirer mon coup? Si je ne voulais que ça, tu m'excuseras, mais Hestia Jones est plutôt pas mal roulée, et elle semble plus facile à avoir que toi…

— Tais-toi!

Antje avait les joues rouges, l'air effrayé et choqué. Je ne savais pas trop si c'était ma colère ou mes propos un rien machistes qui étaient en cause. Je m'en fichais. Ce qui comptait à mes yeux, c'est que son regard perdu me disait que le moment était venu d'asséner le coup de grâce.

— Non, je ne me tairai pas, dis-je. Parce qu'il faut que tu te rentres dans la tête que tu te trompes à mon sujet.

— Non!

— Si, ma belle, tu as absolument tout faux. Que tu veuilles ou non rester, que ta chère petite vie ait plus d'importance que moi à tes yeux, je veux bien faire un effort pour l'admettre. Même si ça me sera très pénible, et qu'il me faudra un moment pour m'y habituer. Mais ce que _toi_, tu dois admettre, c'est que si je t'ai demandé de venir, si j'ai autant insisté pour ça, si j'ai été jusqu'à demander à Remus de s'aplatir à ma place, c'est parce que…

Ma gorge se bloqua. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Antje me regarda avec de grands yeux, avant de demander, d'une toute petite voix :

— C'est parce que quoi, Sirius ?

— C'est parce que je… parce que tu es la seule femme qui compte à mes yeux. Parce que je suis un pauvre con. Et je suis un pauvre con d'être encore amoureux de toi après quatorze ans de séparation, alors que je n'appartiens qu'à ton passé. J'ai voulu te voir pour te voir. Pour t'entendre. Pour te retrouver. Parce que je… _parce que je t'aime._

_À suivre…_


	14. chapitre 14

**Réponses aux reviews: (il parait que ça va être interdit, mais c'est pour moi la moindre des chose de mettre un mot à ceux qui m'ont gentiment laissé un commentaire)  
**

**luminaria :** Coucou ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! Merci pour ta review, en tout cas. Ne t'en fais pas pour les _petites allusions._ En fait, elles m'ont plutôt amusée, je sais que tu disais ça pour rire, et en plus, tu avais tout compris, donc… À noter que pour moi aussi, le tome 3 est le meilleur. Pour le tome 6, mon impression générale est bonne, en fait il contient le meilleur comme le pire… (le pire étant un certain pairing que je ne citerai pas pour ne pas faire de spoilers, lol). Bisous à toi, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Anonyma :** (chapitre 1) Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil message qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Nefra :** Ne t'en fais pas, ce chapitre ne devrait pas te faire pleurer, à moins que j'aie écrit un truc ultra déprimant sans m'en rendre compte. Tu as raison, Sirius est un peu obsédé, mais c'est aussi parce que ces un homme (raaaah, les mecs, tous des obsédés, lol, je plaisante). Ceci dit, il n'a pas vraiment de don de Voyance, comme tu dis. Il a surtout eu de la chance, et puis à force de la connaître, il a très bien cerné la personnalité d'Antje. Voilà voilà… Bisous, miss Dingue dingo !

**A-Chan :** (chapitre 1) Je suis très touchée que ma fic t'ait plu… Cet opus, comme le précédent. Pour ta requête de reprendre le nom de mon personnage, tu as mon entière bénédiction pour ça, car en écrivant sur le Net, je mets les noms desdits personnages (du moins ceux que j'ai inventés) à la disposition du domaine public, et tout le monde peut les utiliser à condition de me demander la permission. C'est ce que tu as fait, tu as donc carte blanche. Je n'ai qu'une seule question. Par curiosité, de quel forum s'agit-il ? J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi.

**Andromaque :** Oui, je sais, je suis sadique… tout le monde me le dit, sniff… Ceci dit, le lien que tu m'as envoyé est apparu incomplet dans ta review… Je n'ai donc pas pu voir de quoi il s'agissait… Bisous !

**Shima-chan :** Je suis très contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! 

**Llewella et Deirdre :** T'en fais pas, moi aussi il m'est arrivé d'attraper des coups de soleil en Bretagne… Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Pour le chapitre, Antje n'est pas prétentieuse, elle est juste butée… Et elle a juste su surprendre et interpréter les regards que Sirius posait sur elle (la légilimancie n'a rien à voir là-dedans, lol). Mais je comprends que ça te fasse bizarre, je n'ai pas choisi la facilité en élaborant un personnage qui n'est pas parfait, qui se comporte parfois bizarrement, ce qui fait que je me dois d'assumer les conséquences, le fait que les lecteurs soient déstabilisés parfois. Gros bisous.

**Sungirl1 :** Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, je comprends que mon personnage te laisse dubitative, mais je ne peux pas te fournir de plus amples explications si je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu ne comprends pas. Si tu veux, tu peux me poser tes questions dans une autre review ou m'envoyer un e-mail, je serai contente de te répondre.

**linaewen ilca : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, et que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

**Senvisage :** Honnêtement, je suis morte de rire. Je relis ta review, et je m'esclaffe comme une folle. Non, rassure-toi, je ne me moque pas. Ceci dit… Ceci dit, ce n'était pas un coup de bol si j'ai compris que pour les hommes, l'amour et le sexe sont difficilement dissociables. Je ne suis pas complètement idiote, j'ai suffisamment étudié le comportement humain pour savoir comment fonctionne un gars. Par contre, on dirait que le comportement d'Antje vis-à-vis de Sirius t'a blessé dans ta fierté de mâle… Et c'est là que ça me fait marrer. Permets-moi une petite leçon de morale, mais quand tu demandes si _toutes les nanas pensent comme ça_, pour reprendre tes mots, tu entres dans le jeu desdites nanas… en ce sens où tu les _accuses_ d'_accuser _ les gars de "ne penser qu'à ça"… C'est entièrement naturel, c'est un moyen de se protéger. Du moins, c'est comme ça que moi, je fonctionne, mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler de moi. Ceci dit, merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Bise à toi.

**Elnath :** Ma Luuuuuuuuuuuuu ! (pousse le cri du loup-garou de joie) Boudiou que ça m'a fait plaisir que tu me mettes une review. Et que ça te plaise. Ma poteeeeeeuh ! (promis, j'arrête). Un Winky/Kreattur… Non, pas taper, au contraire, ce serait intéressant sur le plan psychologique, et que c'est même pas une blague. Faudrait essayer, tiens. Vais me pencher dessus quand je serai en vacances, comme j'aurai pas le Net, j'aurai quasiment que ça à faire, lol. Je t'envoie un mont Everest de Bisounours rien que pour toi, avec tout plein d'amûrche.

**Andromede :** Ah, ma Dro rien qu'à moi… À l'heure où j'écris ceci, il est 0h50, et je me dégrouille de finir les RAR et de faire mes corrections, parce que je suis morte de trouille. Je sais, tu as lu le nouveau chapitre, tu l'as aimé, tu as supporté de relire 50 fois le début, mais là, je stresse à mort, je te raconterai ça sur MSN. Pour le poisson pourri, tu peux le réutiliser autant de fois que tu veux, tu as mon entière bénédiction, à condition qu'à l'occasion, tu me prêtes ton magret de canard. Lol. Concernant l'histoire du tableau, je te dirai sans prétention aucune que c'est un des passage dont je suis le plus fière. C'est ma relectrice qui m'a signalé une fois en passant que je pourrais exploiter davantage cette saloperie de portrait, et j'ai eu cette idée-là, et au final, j'en suis contente. Pour finir, chapeau sur le pyjama craignosse, tu as fait très fort sur ce coup-là, tu m'as bien fait rire, et là, en relisant ta review pour te répondre, je me bananais toute seule comme une andouille, ce qui, compte tenu de mon état de stress, était plutôt une bonne chose. Je t'embrasse bien bien fort, ma grande petite sœur azimutée du pays des chacals. T'es ma pote.

**titliloo : **Merci beaucoup. Tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

**Alixe :** Merci beaucoup pour tout. Bises à toi et aux tiens.

**jean-jacques :** C'est pas Madame… C'est Mademoiselle… et j'y tiens ! (non mais). Je suis heureuse que le mort-vivant ait trouvé ses marques dans ce chapitre particulier. Surtout que je crois savoir que la concrétisation des angoisses ne t'est pas étrangère… Je t'embrasse, et que les étoiles et les fleurs veillent sur toi.

**Lulucyfair :** Tu sais, Lulu, c'est un juste retour des choses, lol… Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas loin de ta petite larme en lisant mon chapitre, mais si tu savais les seaux de sanglots que j'ai versés la première fois que j'ai lu _Enfer et retour…_ Ceci dit, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies trouvé ça beau. Et la réponse à toutes tes questions est juste là. J'espère que ça te plaira, en ce qui me concerne je stresse un max parce que je n'ai jamais écrit de choses comme ça… Kisskiss à toi aussi.

**KaKa La Zen :** Coucou, toi ! Dis donc, tu dis roupiller à moitié devant ton clavier, mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de me pondre une sacrée longue review, lol… J'espère en tout cas que tu auras le temps de lire ce chapitre avant de partir à Montréal. Ça s'est bien passé, le match de foot de ton frère ? Ceci dit, tu as raison pour Rogue. Dumbledore avait vraiment des idées farfelues, qu'il ne faut même pas chercher à comprendre. Ton imitation de Kreattur en pleine autodestruction est excellente ! J'adore, lol. Effectivement, Sirius a un peu viré anorexique, je lui ai fait savoir que tu étais sceptique à l'idée qu'il n'ait plus envie de voir Antje, mais il s'est contenté de se draper dans sa dignité et de me piquer mes clopes. Grr. Et je _sais_ que ma fin de chapitre est sadique. Tout le monde me dit que je suis sadique. Ça me rend très triste. Allez, gros bisous à toi, et bonnes vacances.

**Ann :** Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton chien, j'ai aussi un chat qui me regarde bizarrement quand je pleurniche devant l'écran. Ceci dit, tu peux ranger ton mouchoir pour ce chapitre, car il n'y a rien de triste dedans. J'espère que ça te plaira. Merci encore pour tes compliments, et bises à toi.

**Fofolleuh :** Meuh si, ma Ludi, il t'aime, le Sisi… Ma fic n'est pas empirique, voyons… Allez, sèche tes larmes. Sirius, il t'aime, et il va venir te faire un câlin, lol. J'ai eu du pot ceci dit pour ton anniversaire… Je m'étais un peu plantée dans les dates, je croyais que c'était un peu plus tard… (pardon, court se cacher). J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Bisous et câlin pour toi.

**Ilys :** Tu sais, ma conscience, elle en a vu d'autres, lol. C'est pas mon premier chapitre à fin sadique, et c'est pas la première fois que mes reviewers essaient de me déstabiliser… Alors à moins que tu aies un chien policier qui sache me trouver et qui m'attaque les doigts de pieds pendant mon sommeil, je peux dormir tranquille… (excuse-moi, il est presque une heure et demie du matin, je commence à fatiguer, lol) Enfin bon, voilà la suite, n'est-ce pas. Zibouxes à toi…

**Kaorulabelle :**_La lente déchéance de Sirius Black_… C'est un très beau résumé de ce chapitre, bravo ! Bisous à toi !

Merci aussi à **LadyRadcliffe**, j'ai eu ta review au moment où je commençais à boucler les RAR, et comme il est très tard, excuse-moi de faire dans le rapide, lol. Gros bisous, la miss !

* * *

**Avertissement du jour:**

Ce chapitre contient un passage pouvant être qualifié d'érotique. Plus métaphorique que graphique, mais érotique quand même. J'indique juste ceci pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. De plus, n'ayant jusqu'alors jamais écrit de scène de ce genre, je vous prie d'excuser mes éventuelles maladresses.

Je remercie **Alixe** pour les corrections, ainsi que **Djeiyanna **et **Andromède** pour m'avoir relue et rassurée.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 14: Anna:**

Antje se figea. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, et me regarda comme si j'avais proféré une énormité. Pourtant, ce n'était que la vérité. Elle m'avait poussé à bout avec ses insinuations. En même temps, cet aveu m'écorchait la gorge. J'ignorais si, en vieillissant, ça devenait de plus en plus dur de dire "je t'aime", ou si mes douze années d'emprisonnement avaient rendu les mots plus difficiles à prononcer.

Une larme roula sur la joue de ma sauvageonne. J'en tirai une satisfaction perverse. Peut-être qu'en me mettant en colère, en la faisant pleurer, j'arriverais à lui faire accepter la sincérité de mes sentiments. Elle renifla, puis murmura:

— Lâche-moi, Sirius. Tu me fais mal.

Je baissai la tête. Mes mains serraient toujours ses poignets, très fort. Je relâchai mon étreinte, qui lui laissa des marques rouges. Elle s'essuya les yeux, puis elle se détourna de moi, et alla se planter devant la fenêtre. J'attendis. Elle resta un moment ainsi, silencieuse, comme plongée dans d'intenses réflexions.

— Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire. Je… Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère ou te faire de la peine. Si tu m'en veux, je comprends. Mais… Tu sais, je ne me suis pas arrangée avec le temps. Je suis toujours aussi lâche, aussi égoïste, aussi trouillarde…

— Ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse, rétorquai-je.

— Essaie de comprendre, fit-elle en se retournant vers moi. Je… Je sais que je n'ai pas du tout été correcte avec toi, mais… J'essayais de me persuader moi-même que ce que tu ressentais pour moi était uniquement du désir. C'est une solution de facilité. C'est… Je voulais éviter de me faire des illusions. Je ne voulais pas croire que quelque chose soit encore possible entre toi et moi. Je voulais… Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à toi encore plus que je ne le suis déjà.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Je n'osais croire ce que cette phrase sous-entendait. Antje, écarlate, détourna son regard de moi.

— Je veux dire que…

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure, je n'entendis pas la suite. Je m'approchai d'un pas :

— Dis-le.

— Je t'aime aussi.

Je soupirai. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour qu'elle l'avoue. Et de surcroît, j'avais dû batailler ferme, et en payer le prix. Curieusement, cet aveu ne me rendit pas fou de joie. Au contraire, il me rendit un peu triste :

— Tu as une curieuse façon de m'aimer, Antje, répliquai-je. Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu m'as fait subir depuis que j'ai repris contact avec toi ? Tu étais froide, distante… Comme si ce que nous avions vécu pendant sept ans ne signifiait rien pour toi. Et après tu viens ici, pour proférer des choses idiotes et dégueulasses que tu t'es toi-même mises en tête parce que ça t'arrangeait de penser comme ça. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais pu penser que tu t'amusais avec moi…

— Je suis désolée, mais…

— … Mais tu es devenue égoïste. Tu ne penses qu'à ta trouille, à ton petit confort… Tu ne penses pas une seule seconde au fait que depuis tout ce temps, tu aies pu me faire souffrir… et te faire souffrir toi-même aussi. Parce que tu ne risques rien en retournant avec moi…

— Si, dit-elle d'un ton buté. Je ne veux pas te perdre une fois encore.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre, bordel ? Tu ne risques pas grand-chose en te remettant avec moi, à part être un peu heureuse, parce que je _peux_ te rendre heureuse, merde. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas dit que je supporterai tes caprices et tes insinuations ridicules encore longtemps. Tu dis que tu m'aimes, mais tu nous fais du mal…

— Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas. Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'une imbécile.

Son petit air contrit me fit fondre le cœur. J'avais été un peu dur avec elle, mais compte tenu des circonstances, j'estimai ça normal. Après tout, elle l'avait cherché. Mais je me radoucis en la voyant triste et désolée. Je tendis la main pour lui caresser la joue. Elle ferma les yeux, et j'entendis son petit filet de voix tout cassé prononcer mon nom :

— Sirius…

— Anna. Je veux que tu reviennes avec moi. Si tu refuses, il vaut mieux que tu partes maintenant. Et que tu ne mettes plus jamais les pieds ici. Je sais, ça ressemble à du chantage, mais si tu m'aimes, donne-nous une chance. Laisse-moi t'aimer aussi…

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce que je venais de dire. Mais ça ne me gênait pas. Son abandon me troublait. J'avais envie de me pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. L'atmosphère entre nous avait quelque chose de particulier et d'étrange que je ne comprenais pas, et je ne voulais pas commettre une erreur qui me ferait perdre définitivement ma sauvageonne.

Au bout d'un moment, un regard brun chocolat et un peu embué croisa le mien, et Antje eut cette phrase, inespérée, que je n'attendais même plus:

— J'ai besoin de toi, Sirius… Séduis-moi, s'il te plaît.

Je sus que je devais aller lentement, malgré mon désir de la bousculer et de la prendre sur le tapis. Si je devais la malmener, ce dont je mourais d'envie, il ne fallait pas que je m'y prenne comme ça, au contraire. Je voulais la pousser à bout. Exploiter jusqu'à la folie les faiblesses de son corps. Je voulais l'entendre gémir, soupirer et crier. Je voulais qu'elle me supplie. Je voulais me rendre plus indispensable pour elle que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Alors je me penchai sur elle, et je l'embrassai sur la joue. Je promenai longuement mes lèvres sur son visage, sans jamais m'approcher de sa bouche pour céder au baiser langoureux pour lequel j'aurais donné ma vie.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes hanches, et redessina du bout des doigts le contour de mes os qui saillaient à travers mes vêtements. Un soupir m'échappa. C'était comme si elle effaçait ma maigreur, ma laideur avec cette simple caresse. Un brouillard de volupté menaçait de m'envahir, mais je m'efforçai de garder l'esprit clair.

— Anna… Dis-moi que tu vas rester avec moi…

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle me saisit par le col, et elle m'embrassa. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers timides de notre adolescence. C'était passionné, presque brutal. Je ne sais absolument pas comment, mais je parvins à résister à cet assaut. Je repoussai Antje, doucement, mais fermement.

— Non, ma belle, dis-je. Pas comme ça…

Je me penchai sur elle, et je l'embrassai en prenant mon temps. Je redécouvris la texture satinée de sa bouche, l'odeur sucrée et fleurie de sa peau. Une de mes mains lui tenait la nuque, et l'autre était posée dans le creux de ses reins. J'éprouvais un certain plaisir à me retenir de la serrer dans mes bras, pour sentir ses seins ronds pressés contre ma poitrine.

Les seins d'Antje…

Non seulement cette partie de son anatomie me rendait complètement fou, et ce depuis que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle à quinze ans, mais je savais aussi qu'elle aimait sentir mes mains à cet endroit… Mais je ne cédai pas. Je me contentais de l'embrasser. Encore.

Elle me tenait toujours par le col de ma chemise, et je la sentis commencer à trembler… Elle allait bientôt craquer… Au bout d'un moment, elle gémit contre ma bouche. Je me détachai d'elle pour la regarder. Ses joues étaient très rouges. Ses yeux brillaient, et sa respiration était saccadée. Seigneur, j'avais tellement attendu avant de la voir ainsi, infiniment consentante, le désir suintant des pores de sa peau… Je déposai un baiser dans son cou, puis je murmurai:

— Le spectacle commence, ma douce…

— Pourquoi tu parles de spectacle, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je souris, puis la soulevai dans mes bras.

— Lâche-moi, s'écria-t-elle. Je suis trop lourde! Tu vas te faire mal au dos.

— Mais non…

Elle se tortilla contre moi en rigolant.

— Lâche-moi, bordel, répéta-t-elle.

— Tu peux toujours courir, répliquai-je en la serrant plus fort.

Son rire se mua en un soupir, et elle enfouit son visage contre mon épaule, ses bras noués autour de mon cou.

Je portai avec précautions ma précieuse sauvageonne hors de la pièce. Elle n'était pas _si_ lourde que ça, mais le tissu de sa robe était un peu glissant. Il y avait un étage à monter jusqu'à ma chambre, et je savais que l'escalier serait un passage délicat.

oOØOo

Ma chambre… Ma chambre, et Anna dedans. Tout ce dont je rêvais depuis des mois entiers… Mais maintenant que ça arrivait, j'avais un peu le trac. Je réalisais certaines choses… Que je n'avais pas fait l'amour depuis plus de quatorze ans, notamment. Et si malgré mes précautions, je lui faisais mal? Si je me conduisais comme une brute, pour ne pas changer? Ou encore pire, si… si mon corps restait muet aux appels du désir (ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire un dessin, j'ai toujours été un homme pudique)?

Antje se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle me regarda d'un air soucieux avant de poser une main sur mon visage:

— Sirius, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

— Je… commençai-je, mais les mots refusèrent de sortir.

— Dis-le moi… Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose?

— J'ai un peu la trouille, finis-je par avouer, rouge comme une écrevisse.

Elle me sourit gentiment, puis elle alla s'asseoir sur mon lit.

— Viens, dit-elle en me tendant la main.

Je m'assis près d'elle, et elle attira ma tête sur son épaule:

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui te flanque la trouille?

— Des choses…

— Tu ne veux pas me dire?

— …

Je l'entendis soupirer. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans mon cou, et je la sentis gratouiller doucement ma tignasse. Une caresse qu'elle affectionnait, avant…

— Sirius, dit-elle, si tu veux que ça recommence comme avant entre nous, il va falloir qu'on communique à nouveau de façon honnête… Je crois que ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu as voulu reprendre contact avec moi te donne une idée des ravages que peuvent faire les non-dits… Si tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu m'aimais, je serais partie, et j'aurais fait une grosse erreur… Alors je crois que tu devrais ne serait-ce que me donner une idée de ce qui te tracasse… J'ai besoin de toi, et je ne veux pas laisser un souci quelconque se mettre en travers de ce que je veux.

Je nouai mes bras autour de sa taille, et me serrai davantage contre elle.

— Je veux que ce soit parfait, soufflai-je… J'ai rêvé de ça des nuits entières, sauf que je me réveillais avant qu'on fasse vraiment l'amour. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne sais plus le faire? Est-ce qu'Azkaban m'a castré? Ou est-ce que je vais te faire mal en te sautant dessus comme un dingue parce que j'ai envie de toi à en crever?

— Chut… Tout se passera très bien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rassurante. Embrasse-moi.

Je me penchai sur elle, et ma bouche chercha la sienne. Tandis que je l'embrassai, mes doigts ouvrirent le col de sa robe. Lorsque je touchai la peau fine de sa gorge, Antje eut un soupir. Elle se détacha de moi, me prit la main, et la glissa plus profondément sous ses vêtements, jusqu'à ce que je touche la bague de fiançailles, qu'elle portait toujours attachée à une chaîne autour de son cou. Le bijou était tout tiède du corps de ma sauvageonne. Un sourire me vint en revoyant cet anneau en argent, que j'avais glissé au doigt d'Antje un matin de Noël, seize années auparavant.

— Tu as vu, me dit-elle, je l'ai gardé…

— Je sais, dis-je. Remus me l'avait dit.

— Le salaud, sourit Anna, il est incapable de garder un secret.

— Ne lui jette pas la pierre, il me l'a dit pour me rassurer… Je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais entendre parler de moi.

Antje laissa glisser ses doigts sur ma joue:

— Sirius, ça me rend triste quand tu dis des choses comme ça… Je n'aime pas te voir aussi peu sûr de toi, aussi paranoïaque… Tu n'étais pas comme ça, avant. Azkaban ne t'a pas fait de bien…

— Cite-moi une seule personne à qui cette saleté d'endroit a réussi.

— D'accord, je rends les armes. Mais ça me rend triste quand même que ce que j'ai aimé chez toi, la joie de vivre, ton petit côté teigneux… tout ça se soit caché sous la rancœur, la douleur, la tristesse… Pourtant, je sais que quelque part, tu n'as pas changé. Seulement, la vie est dégueulasse. Je ne veux plus que tu sois malheureux, et je…

— Tu sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses pour que je ne sois plus triste, n'est-ce pas?

— Oui… Oui, je sais.

Elle m'embrassa, et je basculai avec elle sur le lit. Je posai mes doigts sur le col ouvert de sa robe pour continuer à la déshabiller. Elle ouvrit ma chemise, glissa ses mains dessous. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit lorsque ses seins ronds et crémeux se trouvèrent dans mon champ de vision. J'allais les prendre entre mes doigts pour réaliser un désir qui me taraudait depuis des mois lorsqu'elle murmura:

— Sous les draps, Sirius, s'il te plaît…

J'acceptai avec un certain soulagement. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie qu'elle voie mon corps maigre, laid, avec mes os qui dépassaient de partout. Ça ne l'exciterait sans doute pas. Mon seul pouvoir de séduction était les mots et les caresses.

Sous les draps, j'enfouis mon visage dans sa poitrine. Elle me serra fort contre elle. Les derniers vêtements furent jetés hors du lit les uns après les autres, et je pus enlacer le corps nu de ma sauvageonne, contre le mien tout aussi dévêtu.

Les caresses se firent alors plus précises. Mes mains retrouvèrent les formes rondes et fermes d'Anna, son ventre, ses hanches, ses fesses. Je me frayai un chemin dans le creux de son corps pour frôler sa fleur de désir, que je trouvai chaude et humide. Elle gémit faiblement. Je jouai un moment avec cette partie si sensible d'elle, puis j'y enfouis mon visage, après quelques baisers déposés ça et là sur ses seins et son ventre. Ses plaintes se firent alors plus bruyantes. Le son de sa voix, le goût et l'odeur de son corps m'affolèrent, et le désir s'empara brusquement de moi. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les érections honteuses et nauséeuses causées par mes rêves malsains. J'avais envie d'elle parce qu'elle était là, dans mon lit avec moi. Et c'était indescriptible.

Antje enfonça ses ongles dans mes épaules. Je sentais qu'elle tremblait. Je m'écartai d'elle, et sortis ma tête de sous les draps pour la regarder. Les joues rouges, les yeux écarquillés, elle souffla d'une voix rauque:

— Sirius, je… Si tu ne me fais pas l'amour maintenant, je crois que je vais mourir…

Alors je m'étendis sur elle, et la pris par les hanches pour l'attirer à moi.

C'était au-delà de mes souvenirs, au-delà de mes rêves, au-delà de tout. Elle était chaude et douce. Les mouvements de son corps, pour m'attirer encore plus près et plus loin, me faisaient bouillir le sang. Son étreinte, ses jambes autour de mes reins, ses bras autour de mon cou, m'était passionnée et réconfortante à la fois. Je me sentis renaître. Je me sentis redevenir moi. Je lui fis l'amour comme je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir le faire, avec plénitude et tendresse. Et je fus récompensé par l'expression extatique du plaisir d'Anna, un de ses longs orgasmes sereins, soupirs langoureux et sourire bienheureux. J'explosai peu après au creux de son corps, avec un gémissement venu de très loin, au fond de mes entrailles.

oOØOo

Une chose n'avait pas changé, malgré quatorze ans d'abstinence. L'acte érotique, dans la béatitude qu'il provoquait en moi, m'empêcha de dormir. Je me retirai d'Antje, et m'étendis sur le dos pour reprendre mon souffle. Elle se tourna sur le côté pour me regarder d'un air malicieux:

— Tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter, dit-elle.

— C'est vrai.

Elle vint se blottir contre moi:

— Essaie de dormir un peu…

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lui caresser les cheveux. Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis son souffle devenir plus lent et régulier.

Je passai un long moment à la regarder, alanguie dans mes bras. J'osais à peine croire ce qui s'était produit. Elle m'était revenue. Nous avions fait l'amour. Des perspectives heureuses s'ouvraient, et je me permis d'espérer. À plus ou moins long terme, tout pourrait redevenir comme avant. Si Voldemort se montrait à nouveau, si Queudver sortait de l'ombre, je serais innocenté. Je pourrais retrouver une vie normale, et reprendre les choses là où elles s'étaient arrêtées quand James et Lily étaient morts, quand on m'avait envoyé en prison. J'épouserais Antje. Et je lui ferais un enfant. Ou deux. Pas plus, parce qu'elle avait trente-cinq ans, et qu'à cet âge, c'est un peu court pour avoir plein de bébés. Mais ce serait mieux que rien. Parce que maintenant que j'avais retrouvé ma sauvageonne, j'avais à nouveau envie d'enfants. Parce que je les aimais bien. Parce que je savais que faire des Black au sang mêlé ferait se retourner mes ancêtres dans leur tombe. Et surtout parce que c'était une concrétisation — quelque chose de physique, de tangible — de mon amour pour Anna.

Antje remua dans son sommeil. Je m'écartai un peu d'elle, et ouvris les draps pour mieux regarder son corps. Elle était belle… Toute en courbes douces et harmonieuses, avec sa peau blanche comme de la crème fraîche, dépourvue de taches de rousseur… Je remarquai cependant quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas avant. Une longue et fine cicatrice lui barrait la cuisse gauche. Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui était encore arrivé? Je me promis de lui poser la question à son réveil.

Comme minuit approchait, je remontai les draps, me blottis tout près d'Anna, et m'endormis comme un bienheureux, entouré de chaleur et d'une odeur de lavande.

oOØOo

Je fus réveillé plus tard par des caresses. Les petites mains d'Antje fouinaient sur moi, douces et chaudes. Je poussai un long soupir avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et de rencontrer les siens. Elle souriait.

— Il est quelle heure, demandai-je.

— Tard. Ou tôt, répondit-elle sans cesser ses caresses. Quatre heures du matin.

Je l'attirai contre moi pour l'embrasser, et je constatai qu'elle avait mis une de ses longues chemises en coton blanc.

— Tu t'es levée?

— Oui… J'aime pas ne rien porter sur moi.

— Tu sais, je t'ai déjà vue toute nue… Et tu es toujours aussi belle.

— Tu vas me faire rougir…

Je la serrai très fort. Anna. Mon amante. Le désir revint.

— Anna, j'ai envie de toi.

— Viens…

Je retirai l'encombrante chemise, qui alla rejoindre le tas de vêtements qui traînaient par terre, et je couvris le corps d'Antje de baisers, qu'elle me rendit au centuple.

L'acte fut passionné. À tel point que ma sauvageonne mit ses inhibitions au placard. Elle vint au-dessus de moi. Fasciné par ses longs cheveux qui lui tombaient devant la figure, par le mouvement pendulaire et hypnotique de ses hanches contre les miennes, je la laissai diriger les opérations. Chose qu'elle faisait rarement avant. Hors du temps, hors de tout, j'atteins le point de non-retour, au son des soupirs et des cris.

Et cette fois, je m'endormis rapidement. Je la serrai dans mes bras, et enfouis mon visage au creux tout chaud de ses seins.

— Anna, ma chérie…

—Mon ange, répondit-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

— Dis-moi que tu vas rester… que tu ne me quitteras plus jamais…

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le sommeil me gagnait déjà lorsque je l'entendis, de très loin…

— On en parlera quand on sera levés, tu veux bien?

Cette phrase circonspecte n'eut pas le temps de m'inquiéter. Je m'endormis.

_À suivre…_


	15. chapitre 15

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Misty :** Merci de ton passage et de tes compliments ! J'ai choisi le prénom d'Antje, on ne va pas dire par hasard, mais ça s'est imposé je ne sais comment dans mon esprit. Je n'ai croisé qu'une seule personne dans ma vie portant ce nom : une petite vendeuse du bureau de tabac près de la gare de Dunkerque. Même si ça n'a aucun rapport. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Fenice :** Merci pour tes trois reviews… C'est vrai que dans ce chapitre-là, Sirius se contredit un peu par rapport à avant… J'ai peut-être exprimé ça un peu maladroitement, mais le fait est qu'il a compris que le résonnement d'Antje présentait des failles… et que ces failles lui permettaient d'espérer. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances.

**may-yam : **Ton enthousiasme m'a fait très plaisir, merci ! Je comprends que tu croies au retour de Sirius, mais le tome 6 m'a laissée sceptique quand même sur le sujet (ouin !) En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu aies lu et aimé mes fics, et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite aussi !

**Ithilwyn :** (caliméra se prosterne.) Quand j'ai vu ta review, honnêtement, j'ai eu envie de danser la salsa devant mon Mac. Merci beaucoup ! Ton message m'a énormément touchée. Si tu savais à quel point j'étais stressée en postant ce chapitre ! C'était la première fois que j'écrivais _vraiment_ un lemon. J'en lis beaucoup, mais j'ai toujours été mal à l'aise à l'idée d'en écrire. Et l'idée que cette scène t'ait plu me rend très heureuse ! Ceci dit, Antje pouvait difficilement éviter de remettre son avenir en question après avoir revu Sirius. Tout d'abord, parce que c'est Sirius (soupir amoureux), et parce qu'elle l'aime, malgré tout. Ceci dit, c'est hélas vrai que leur avenir n'est pas sans nuage. Pas seulement à cause de ce que JKR a fait subir à notre Sisi, mais pour d'autres raisons aussi. Ceci dit, la fin ne sera pas _si_ tragique que ça, mais je n'en dirai pas plus… lol. Je t'embrasse bien fort, et j'attends avec impatience la suite de _J'ai tant rêvé de toi_, pour te mettre encore plein de reviews !

**Lilura :** Merci tout plein pour ton message. Je doute beaucoup de mes fics, parce que c'est dans ma nature… La perpétuelle remise en quetion fait partie de moi, c'est ainsi ! Voici la suite ! Je te mets tout bientôt dans mes contacts MSN, comme je suis partie en vacances depuis que j'ai eu ta review, ça m'était un peu sorti de la tête. Bises à toi !

**Phylia :** Merci, mon amie, pour tes reviews, sur _Antje_, et ici. Je te souhaite bon courage pour tes révisions… Zibouxes à toi.

**death wolf :** Voici la suite, avec une réponse partielle à tes questions ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

**Lexyann :** Bonjour ! Je te dois des remerciements tout particuliers, oui oui oui… Parce que grâce à toi, j'ai dépassé les 500 reviews sur _Antje_. Merci, vraiment. En plus, tes messages étaient tous très gentils, et ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mes fics. Pour les réponses aux reviews, j'ai eu sous les yeux plusieurs mails et autres pétitions, comme quoi ce serait interdit de les mettre même dans les chapitres, mais effectivement, comme tout le monde continue allègrement et qu'il n'y a eu aucune suppression à cause de ça à ma connaissance, c'était peut-être effectivement du flan… Merci encore à toi, et gros bisous.

**Anonyma :** Voici la suite ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant. Bises à toi !

**Ilys :** Coucou, toi ! Merci de ton passage ! J'espère que je ne t'aurai pas fait attendre trop longtemps… considérant que si la sainte insppiration était là, le démon Flemme était présent aussi, hélas… Je t'embrasse ! P.S Merci mille fois d'avoir reviewé toutes mes autres fics et de leur avoir consacré un post sur ton LJ.

**Ladyradcliffe : **Ma Ladyyyyyyyyy ! Naaaaan, pas Britta the dog, please ! Voilà, je poste, je me dépêche, alors donne-lui à manger et emmène-la faire une balade avant qu'elle ne fasse popo partout dans ton jardin. Okay, je délire. Si ma fin de chapitre peut paraître angoissante, elle ne l'est en fait pas tant que ça, vu que je me place du point de vue de Sirius, qui n'a pas envie de redescendre sur terre tout de suite… En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments sur ma scène (légèrement) lemon, qui m'ont été droit au cœur. Bisous à toi !

**Fee Fleau :** Je suis contente de te retrouver, chère Fée. Et je suis heureuse aussi que tu aies aimé ces deux chapitres. Les gens qui ont suivi au fur et à mesure de ma publication m'ont souvent traitée de vilaine sadique quand ils ont lu la fin du chapitre 13… Pour la fin, tu as tout compris : tes deux suppositions sont exactes… et expliquées dans ce chapitre. Je t'embrasse bien fort.

**Tiflovehpworld :** Contente que tu aies aimé mes deux histoires ! Pour le mariage, dans mon esprit, il n'a pas eu lieu… En effet, Sirius et Antje avaient prévu d'avoir des fiançailles assez longues, et ils auraient dû se marier au Noël qui a suivi la mort des parents de Harry… Ça ne s'est donc pas fait, hélas… Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas.

**Lulucyfair : **Oh la la, Lulu… Tu me dis de ne pas rougir, mais quand j'ai lu ta review, je suis devenue écarlate, et j'ai laissé échapper un son inidentifiable du genre "gnnnnnnnnnh". Le fait que tu aimes cette scène, ça m'a… boudiou, je trouve même pas les mots. J'ai touché le ciel. Parce que vraiment, j'avais une angoisse terrible que ça ne plaise pas, qu'on me dise que c'est trop tarte, ou alors que je ne suis pas faite pour écrire ça, que je devrais m'en tenir au bisous chastes, etc. Merci. Merci merci. Pour la fin du chapitre, c'est vrai que la suite ne sera pas simple… Mais vu ce qu'a écrit JKR et mon esprit tordu, est-ce que ça pourrait l'être ? Montagne de bisous à toi.

**alana chantelune :** Bonjour, miss alana ! Merci du compliment pour ce chapitre 13 dont, une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis plutôt fière. Bises à toi !

**luminaria :** Je ne sais pas si _the best of the best_, ça se dit, mais en tout cas, moi, je le dis, lol… Je sais que toi aussi, tu as été frappée par la dernière phrase d'Antje… Tu trouveras tes réponses dans ce chapitre. Quant au Sirius, qui veut prendre son temps, c'est vrai que la plupart des mecs ne se conduisent pas ainsi, mais Sirius est exceptionnel, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Je t'embrasse bien fort…

**Senvisage :** Euh… oups, review incomplète, Sen… Du coup, je ne saurai pas dans le détail ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitres, mais les quelques lignes de ton message qui ont échappé au massacre me laissent entendre que ça t'a plu. Je te remercie donc, et t'envoie une bise.

**Sungirl1 :** C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort, on ne peut pas faire confiance à Antje… Du moins, pas toujours… Le fait est que selon moi, c'est très difficile de faire confiance aux gens, et Antje n'étant pas très équilibrées, on peut encore moins lui faire confiance…

**Llewella et Deirdre : **Alors, ça t'a plu ? Héhé… Je n'aime pas du tout les Mary-Sue, aussi je fais de gros efforts pour que mon personnage ait l'air "normal", avec de vrais défauts… Il arrive que certains de mes lecteurs soit déstabilisés à cause de ça, mais pour moi, c'est un principe… Pour la suite de ta review, je ne peux pas te répondre ici, mais comme tu as deviné certaines choses, si tu veux, je t'enverrai un mail privé. Bisous à toi !

**Nefra : **Chère miss dingue dingo, merci pour ta review. Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été inquiétée par la scène de la fin. Par contre, pour tes raisons personnelles, désolée si j'ai fait remonter certaines choses… Ceci dit, je ne peux rien te dire, ma vie sentimentale étant un désert depuis très longtemps… J'espère seulement que ça s'arrangera. Gros bisous.

**A-Chan :** Merci pour ton passage… Je t'envoie un mail bientôt, jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas eu tellement le temps parce que je suis partie en vacances entre temps. Bisous à toi !

**Alixe :** Merci pour ton passage et tes corrections. L'histoires des reviews, comme je disais plus haut, j'ai trouvé ça par hasard sur un LJ, et par la suite, j'ai reçu plusieurs fois un mail de pétition à ce sujet. J'ai gardé ledit mail, je te le renverrai si ça t'intéresse. Gros bisous à toi. P.S. Dis, j'ai bien reçu ta review sur _Histoire d'un sourire_, mais tu m'as écrit avec le compte de fanfiction-mode d'emploi… J'ai trouvé ça rigolo! Bisous (re).

**Fofolleuh :** Merci, ma belle… Ce n'est pas grave si tu dis toujours la même choses, les compliments, on ne s'en lasse jamais, lol. Gros bisous et câlins à toi.

**Shima-chan :** Merci de ton passage… La phrase circonspecte a inquiété beaucoup de monde, mais bon, si les tourtereaux avaient un avenir sans nuage, je me serais arrêté d'écrire là, héhé. Ton compliment pour la scène un peu osée m'a fait très plaisir. Prépare tes mouchoirs quand même au cas où! ;o). Bises.

**titliloo :** J'ai eu ta review en double exemplaire! Lol. Sirius a été un peu dur avec Antje parce qu'il est fatigué, il en a marre qu'elle ait ce comportement formel et un peu méfiant avec lui, car de ce fait, elle aussi a été dure avec lui! Gros bisous.

**Djeiyanna :** Merci ma douce fleur sauvage pour ta review, et ta relecture aussi. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance sur ce coup-là, parce que tu sais faire la différence entre un lemon honnête et une scène de cul toute pourrie, lol. En plus, je savais que si quelque chose n'allait pas dans mon texte, tu n'aurais pas hésité à me le dire. Je suis vraiment très contente que ça t'ait plu, et je t'embrasse très très fort. Et n'oublie pas: vive les bishis! Iwaki-san et Katô-kun n'ont qu'à bien se tenir!

**Andromede :** Ma Drodro! Mille merci pour tout. Pour ta review, ton soutien, et le fait de t'être fadé tous mes doutes quand je n'arrivais pas à pondre ce putain de chapitre. Faudra que tu me dises où tu as piqué le magret de canard, d'abord parce que je suis curieuse, et pis si Athos confirme que c'était dans un truc très douteux, ça doit vraiment craindre du pâté présentement. Comme tu t'en rends compte, ce chapitre a plutôt bien marché, j'en suis d'ailleurs la première surprise, tu peux donc ranger ta poêle à frire. Enormes zibouxes à toi.

**Hayra :** Merci beaucoup pour ton passage!

**jean-jacques :** Ta review m'a vraiment rassurée, merci beaucoup! C'est vrai qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'autres scènes comme ça par la suite, mais comme ça a plutôt bien fonctionné, il y en aura quand même quelques unes… Mes vacances se sont bien passées, et le retour à la réalité se fait relativement en douceur. Bisous et fleurs pour toi.

**KaKa La Zen : **Encore une longue review, chère… Bon, je vais pas faire dans le spoiler du tome 6, mais d'après ce qu'il y a écrit dedans, Rogue est… Enfin bon, voilà, quoi. Et si JKR spécifie qu'il est vraiment superméchant, ça laisse mal présager le tome 7… :s Outre cela, je suis très contente que le passage érotique t'ait plu, ta remarque sur… euh… l'éventuelle castration de Sirius est on ne peut plus juste, rapport à l'état dans lequel il se réveillait après ses rêves olé olé, mais comme il a la trouille de ne pas arriver à ses fins (tu vois ce que je veux dire, lol), cet élément lui était totalement sorti de la tête! Gros gros bisous à toi!

* * *

**Note d'auteur :**

L'auteur, complètement déprimé ce soir, n'a rien à dire. À part remercier chaleureusement ses nombreux reviewers. J'vous aime.

Merci aussi à **Alixe** pour sa relecture et son aide à la chasse aux fautes d'orthographe sauvages.

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Atterrissages :**

Le retour à la réalité fut un peu brutal.

Il faisait déjà jour quand un bruit venu du rez-de-chaussée de la maison me tira du sommeil. Je me blottis plus profondément au creux des seins d'Antje. Je ne voulais rien entendre. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Je ne voulais plus jamais bouger de l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'avais trop lutté, trop donné pour redescendre sur terre aussi rapidement.

J'étais bien décidé à me rendormir quand deux petites mains chaudes me caressèrent les épaules.

— Sirius, il se passe quelque chose en bas… Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller voir?

— …

— Allons, mon grand…

— Pas envie, répliquai-je, me conduisant sciemment comme un gamin. Fait trop froid dehors.

Mais Anna insista. Elle avait raison, bien sûr, il faudrait bien, à un moment ou à un autre, que je me lève, mais ma motivation était au plus bas. Je finis par céder. Je sortis du lit, remis rapidement mes vêtements de la veille, et descendis les escaliers.

Le bruit qui venait du rez-de-chaussée, c'était quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. J'ouvris, et me retrouvai en face de Remus, qui grelottait sous sa cape élimée.

— Salut Sirius, dit-il.

— 'Jour, marmonnai-je.

Mon vieil ami entra, et je refermai la porte. Il me regarda un bon moment, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

— On dirait que la nuit a été longue, dit-il.

— Mmmm…

Remus sourit jusqu'aux oreilles:

— Antje est encore ici, si je ne m'abuse.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, grognai-je.

Le sourire s'élargit:

— Je sens son odeur sur toi. Et il y a un cheveu roux accroché à ta chemise.

Je regardai mon vêtement d'un air circonspect, et vis, en effet, tranchant sur le tissu noir, un des cheveux de ma sauvageonne.

— On ne peut décidément rien te cacher, dis-je.

— Non, en effet, sourit mon vieux copain. Du bienfait d'être observateur… et, une fois n'est pas coutume, d'être un loup-garou. Je suis content pour vous. Vous méritez d'être heureux, tous les deux.

— Ça n'a pas été facile, répliquai-je.

Remus me donna une tape sur l'épaule:

— Tout devrait bien se passer, maintenant. Tu me fais du café?

— Je m'en occuper dans cinq minutes.

Je laissai Remus dans la cuisine, et allai retrouver Antje dans ma chambre. Elle avait remis sa longue chemise, et elle était assise bien droite dans le lit.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-elle.

— Remus est là.

— Tu veux que je descende?

— Comme tu voudras.

J'avais parlé d'un ton un peu sec. Elle me regarda bien en face.

— Sirius, ce qui s'est passé entre Remus et moi, c'était il y a dix ans, et ça n'a duré qu'une nuit… J'espère que tu n'es pas encore jaloux?

— Je me fiche de ça, répondis-je. C'est juste que j'aurais voulu qu'on reste seuls toi et moi un peu plus longtemps…

Une vague tristesse traversa le regard de ma sauvageonne, que je ne sus trop comment interpréter. Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains, et m'attira vers elle pour m'embrasser.

— Descends le rejoindre, dit-elle. J'arrive tout de suite.

Je me redressai, et alors que j'allais quitter la pièce…

— Je t'aime, Sirius.

Il y a des choses comme ça qui, quand vous avez un peu peur et que vous ne savez pas pourquoi, vous remontent le moral comme jamais.

oOØOo

Je redescendis dans la cuisine. Remus était assis à la grande table et j'aperçus, derrière une porte de placard restée ouverte, les yeux globuleux et inquisiteurs de Kreattur. L'elfe de maison s'était montré relativement discret depuis l'arrivée d'Antje sous mon toit. Il faut dire que je l'avais menacé de lui faire traverser les étages à coups de pied s'il avait le malheur de prononcer le mot _sang de bourbe_ devant ma sauvageonne. J'avais émis cette mise en garde avec scepticisme, car de son vivant, ma mère ne s'était pas contentée de bourrer d'inepties le crâne de Kreattur: elle l'avait brutalisé relativement souvent, aussi il devait avoir l'habitude des coups de pieds. Mais curieusement, comme c'était le cas depuis Noël, l'elfe obéit à mes ordres, et s'était contenté de jeter des regards méprisants à Antje quand elle se trouvait sur son chemin.

Je chassai la créature curieuse de la cuisine d'un ordre sec avant d'agiter ma baguette magique en direction de la cafetière. Puis je m'assis en face de Remus tandis que le café se préparait tout seul.

— Eh bien, quel bon vent t'amène, demandai-je à mon vieux copain.

— Plusieurs choses, en fait. Tout d'abord, je voulais voir comment tu allais. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu étais dans un sale état. Tu as bien meilleure mine, maintenant.

— Merci, dis-je simplement.

— C'est Antje qui te fait cet effet-là?

— Eh bien… (je rougis légèrement) Au sens propre du terme, oui. Depuis qu'elle est là, je… je ne bois plus de whisky. Et quand elle est arrivée, j'étais malade, et elle m'a soigné.

— Eh bien tant mieux. Et pour le reste?

— Je… tu sais, on n'est de nouveau ensemble que depuis hier soir, alors… Bon, bien sûr, je suis heureux, je l'aime, mais…

— Et elle, est-ce qu'elle t'aime?

— Elle me l'a dit, mais quand je lui ai demandé si elle allait rester avec moi, elle m'a dit un truc du genre "on en parlera plus tard", ou je ne sais quoi… J'avoue que ça m'angoisse un peu…

— Sois patient avec elle, Sirius. Tu sais, elle n'a pas choisi la facilité en se remettant avec toi… Parce que, et elle te l'a dit sans doute plusieurs fois, elle a une vie en Suède… Et elle ne peut pas tout plaquer du jour au lendemain pour rester avec toi. Il faudra qu'elle reparte à un moment ou à un autre…

Il avait raison, bien sûr… Et moi, j'avais tout le temps tort… Décidément, la vie est dure, bordel.

— C'est vrai, soupirai-je. Seulement… J'aimerais bien qu'elle parte le plus tard possible. Je viens à peine de la retrouver…

— Parles-en avec elle, je suis sûr que vous arriverez à vous mettre d'accord.

Je ne répondis pas. Ce genre de commentaire m'agaçait. Avec Remus, tout était toujours simple. Mais bon, il disait ça pour me remonter le moral… Je me demandai vaguement ce que James aurait dit de tout ça. Il m'aurait peut-être conseillé d'enfermer Anna dans une pièce de la maison pour l'empêcher de partir… Il était comme ça, mon meilleur ami. Et il me manquait.

Je me levai pour servir le café. Tandis que je déposai le sucrier à portée de Remus, je lui demandai:

— Et à part ça? Je suppose que tu n'es pas seulement venu pour me faire déballer ma vie sentimentale, n'est-ce pas?

Le sourire de mon pote s'évanouit.

— En effet, dit-il. Je dois te parler d'autre chose. D'un événement très inquiétant qui est survenu il y a trois semaines.

Il sortit de sa poche un vieux bout de journal froissé, et me le tendit. C'était un article de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, paru au début du mois de janvier.

Et dès que mes yeux se posèrent dessus, des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps.

Je vis d'abord les photos. Des visages plus ou moins familiers, accompagnés de noms de sinistre mémoire. Mais une des images se détachait du lot. D'une part parce qu'elle représentait le seul visage féminin. Et d'autre part parce que j'avais hélas bien connu cette femme, pendant toute mon enfance et une partie de mon adolescence. Une femme dont la voix sarcastique et grinçante avait accompagné certains souvenirs particulièrement durs que j'avais revécus indéfiniment à Azkaban. Une femme mauvaise. Coupable de tortures. Une femme qui faisait partie de ma famille. Bellatrix Black, épouse Lestrange. Ma cousine.

Je me plongeai dans l'article, dont le contenu augmenta mes sueurs froides:

Le ministère de la Magie a annoncé tard dans la nuit qu'une évasion massive avait eu lieu à Azkaban.

Recevant les reporters dans son bureau privé, Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que dix prisonniers sous haute surveillance s'étaient évadés hier en début de soirée et qu'il avait déjà informé le Premier Ministre moldu du caractère dangereux de ces individus.

"Nous nous retrouvons malheureusement dans la même situation qu'il y a deux ans et demi, au moment de l'évasion de Sirius Black, l'assassin bien connu, nous a déclaré Fudge. Nous pensons d'ailleurs que ces deux affaires ne sont pas sans rapport. Une évasion de cette ampleur laisse supposer l'existence d'un concours extérieur, et il faut savoir que Black, qui est la première personne à s'être échappée d'Azkaban, serait idéalement placé pour aider d'autres détenus à suivre ses traces. Il nous semble très probable que ces individus, parmi lesquels figure Bellatrix Lestrange, une cousine de Black, se soient rassemblés autour de Black lui-même qu'ils considèrent comme leur chef. Nous faisons cependant tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver les criminels, et nous demandons instamment à l'ensemble de la communauté magique de rester prudente et de manifester la plus grande vigilance. En aucun cas ces individus ne doivent être approchés."

Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais trouvé ça drôle. En effet, me voir déclaré chef de Mangemorts en fuite donnait de quoi rire. Mais je trouvai ça foncièrement sinistre… et inquiétant. La position ridicule du ministère m'importait peu. Qu'ils croient donc ce qu'ils veulent, tous ces ploucs. La vérité ne manquerait pas d'éclater à un moment ou à un autre, et j'en vins presque à espérer que lorsque ça arriverait, il serait trop tard, et qu'ils s'en mordraient tous les doigts.

Encore que…

Encore que selon eux, c'était moi. Encore moi, toujours moi. Saleté de Queudver. Il le paiera.

Non, ce qui m'inquiéta le plus, c'était cette évasion. Dix Mangemorts particulièrement puissants et brutaux. Ça allait faire mal. Cette ordure de Voldemort devait en jubiler dans son coin.

Et puis il y avait Harry… Mon pauvre filleul, ta tâche se complique infiniment, tout d'un coup…

Et puis ma cousine… Maudite garce, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que du mal…

En état de choc, je reposai le bout de journal sur la table, et je regardai Remus:

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt? Ça fait presque un mois qu'ils se sont évadés…

— Je suis désolé, Sirius. J'ai voulu te le dire quand je suis venu te voir au milieu du mois, mais tu étais malade, déprimé, en train de sombrer dans l'alcool, alors je n'ai pas pu. Ça m'a paru inutile d'ajouter ça à ce que tu ressentais. J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore, qui était d'accord avec moi. L'Ordre ne s'est pas réuni pour en parler, parce que tant qu'ils ne se sont pas manifestés, on ne peut pas faire de plan définitif. Les surveillances au ministère sont renforcées. Nous avons juste des consignes de prudence. Pour le moment, on ne peut pas faire mieux.

— Et moi, comme de bien entendu, je ne peux rien faire…

— Patmol, mon ami, je sais que tu n'en peux plus d'entendre ça, mais tu ne dois absolument pas tenter de sortir. Pense à Harry qui du coup, aura plus que jamais besoin de toi. Et pense à Antje, aussi… Je sais que c'est dur, mais…

Remus fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte.

— Bonjour!

C'était Antje. Je me retournai vers elle. Elle portait l'ample robe de lainage gris que je lui avais vue quand elle était arrivée chez moi. Ses cheveux étaient attachés par un ruban sur sa nuque. Toute en sobriété, mais absolument à croquer. Faisant fi de la présence de Remus, je me levai, et allai nouer mes bras autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers moi, elle vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

J'entendis la voix de Remus dans mon dos:

— Je suis désolé, je joue les porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles.

Je me détachai de ma sauvageonne, qui fixa son regard sur Remus. Elle cilla. Chassa nerveusement une mèche de cheveux de devant son visage. Visiblement mal à l'aise. Finalement, elle sembla reprendre contenance au bout d'un moment. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table, et se servit une tasse de café.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demanda-t-elle en avisant l'article de journal.

— La mauvaise nouvelle en question, répondit Remus. Mais tu es peut-être au courant, ils ont dû en parler, aussi, en Suède.

— Possible… Mais je ne lis pas les journaux.

Elle prit cependant la coupure, et la parcourut des yeux. Rapidement, je la vis se mordre les lèvres et froncer les sourcils. Soucieuse. Préoccupée. Elle savait très bien ce que tout ça impliquait. Elle croyait comme nous au retour de Voldemort, et elle savait ce que cela signifiait par rapport à Harry. Elle était au courant pour la prophétie. Je me souvins du jour où James et Lily nous avaient mis au courant. Lily avait sangloté dans les bras d'Antje, et elle avait crié _je ne laisserai pas cette ordure me prendre mon bébé_. Cette phrase, entre colère et désespoir, m'avait hanté très longtemps. Et lorsque Voldemort était revenu, que j'avais trouvé un Harry en état de choc à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, j'y avais repensé. Comme en cet instant, alors que je voyais le regard inquiet de ma sauvageonne fixé sur une coupure de journal.

oOØOo

Remus ne s'éternisa pas dans la maison. Lorsqu'Antje eut fini de lire l'article de journal, il le rangea dans sa poche pour nous signifier que la discussion sur le sujet était momentanément close. Il est vrai qu'il m'avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, et que j'aurais d'autres échos de ces événements, par lui ou par d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Peut-être aussi n'avait-il pas envie de parler de ça devant Anna. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre, et, du temps de la première guerre, elle avait toujours refusé d'entendre parler de toutes ces histoires. Il était probable que de ce point de vue, elle n'ait pas changé depuis.

Il partagea notre petit déjeuner, puis il se leva pour prendre congé. Il salua cordialement Antje, qui lui répondit d'un sourire, puis je le raccompagnai à la porte. Juste avant de quitter la maison, il me glissa:

— Sirius, il y a autre chose que j'aurais voulu te dire. Mais comme ce n'est ni vraiment important, ni vraiment urgent, je t'enverrai un hibou, ou je te contacterai par cheminée.

— D'accord.

Il me regarda en souriant:

— Sois heureux, Patmol.

Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule, puis il partit.

Je redescendis dans la cuisine en me demandant bien ce dont Remus aurait voulu me parler. Je m'étais certes rendu compte qu'il était capable de cacher toutes sortes de choses, mais quand il dit de quelque chose que _ce n'est pas important_, c'est qu'au contraire, ça lui tient particulièrement à cœur.

Antje se leva dès que je pénétrai dans le sous-sol. Elle avança jusqu'à moi, et vint serrer mes doigts dans les siens.

— Ça ne te choque pas trop, cette histoire d'évasion, demanda-t-elle.

— Un peu, quand même, avouai-je. Même s'il fallait s'y attendre.

— Je sais…

J'éprouvai soudain le besoin de m'excuser. Parce que pour elle aussi, cette évasion massive de Mangemorts réveillait de mauvais souvenirs. La peur. Pour elle, pour moi, pour ses amis, à tous les instants. Je serrai donc plus fort ses doigts en disant:

— Je suis désolé, Anna. Je ne voulais pas que…

— Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Je n'étais pas sensée être là, de toutes façons. Et puis à la limite, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

— Pour moi? Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

— Idiot, répliqua Antje d'une voix si douce que le mot me sembla presque tendre. Je m'inquiète parce que je suis attachée à toi. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu commettes un acte irréfléchi par dépit ou par colère. Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois.

Je lui lâchai les mains pour la serrer contre moi:

— Anna.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse dans mes bras. Je me contentai d'écouter sa respiration, les battements de son cœur près du mien. L'avoir près de moi calmait un peu le choc.

Anna… Reste avec moi.

Mais au moment même où je formulais cette pensée, elle me dit:

— Sirius, il faut que tu sois un peu raisonnable, mon ange. Il va falloir que je retourne en Suède, juste pour quelques jours. Après, je reviendrai, c'est promis.

— J'aurais voulu que tu ne partes pas, soupirai-je.

— Je sais… Moi-même, j'aurais bien voulu ne jamais partir, mais… J'ai mon magasin à gérer, je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis une semaine… Je m'inquiète pour Louise, aussi… Et puis tu sais, à Helsingborg, ça jase beaucoup… Déjà, là-bas, je passe un peu pour une excentrique… La raison pour laquelle j'ai débarqué dans ce coin reste un mystère pour les gens, et je ne veux pas alimenter les rumeurs qui circulent déjà…

— Et quand veux-tu repartir , lui demandai-je, imaginant déjà le pire, ses bagages tout prêts dans la chambre pour un départ immédiat.

— J'aurais voulu m'en aller ce soir, répondit-elle en rougissant un peu.

— Repars demain matin, lui dis-je. C'est pareil… J'aimerais bien passer une autre nuit avec toi.

— Tu es têtu, Sirius. Mais c'est d'accord. Je veux bien rester une nuit de plus ici.

oOØOo

La journée passa très rapidement. J'oscillais entre plusieurs états d'esprit. La joie d'avoir Antje avec moi. La tristesse à la perspective qu'elle me quitte le lendemain. Et de temps en temps, je repensais aux évadés. Le visage de ma cousine apparaissait à la surface de mon subconscient aux moments où je m'y attendais le moins.

Le soir, alors que j'allais rejoindre Antje dans ma chambre pour notre dernière nuit, je tombai sur Kreattur qui furetait dans le hall de l'entrée. J'allais l'ignorer comme d'habitude quand…

— Le Maître n'a pas l'air enchanté, ricana l'elfe. Qu'est-ce qui contrarie donc tant le Maître? Le départ de sa Sang de bourbe dépravée, ou le retour de Miss Bellatrix?

Je tombai en arrêt:

— Tu as écouté à la porte ce matin, m'écriai-je. Tu as désobéi, je t'avais dit de quitter la pièce.

— Mais Kreattur se doit de savoir ce qui se trame dans la noble maison des Black, répliqua le serviteur indigne d'un ton mielleux. Or le retour de miss Bellatrix est l'événement le plus réjouissant aux yeux de Kreattur depuis de nombreuses années… Ma pauvre maîtresse serait bien aise de connaître cette bonne nouvelle…

— La ferme!

— Il est heureux, continua-t-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu, qu'un membre à peu près fréquentable de la famille Black ressorte de l'ombre…

Cette fois-ci, je craquai. L'elfe se prit un coup de pied, et il traversa le hall en vol plané. Il s'écrasa un peu plus loin, et lorsqu'il se redressa, je l'entendis marmonner des injures dégoûtantes à mon endroit, parmi lesquelles je reconnus les mots _fin de race complètement raté._

_­­_­— Les familles au sang pur sont toutes composées de fin de race depuis des années, crachai-je avant de monter l'escalier, furieux.

L'instant d'après, je retrouvai Antje dans ma chambre. Elle me lança un regard inquiet dès qu'elle me vit entrer:

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en bas?

Au début, je ne voulus rien lui dire. Mais elle insista si bien que je lui répétai les propos élogieux de cette saloperie d'elfe de maison vis-à-vis de ma cousine, puis le coup de pied, les injures. Puis, pris dans une sorte d'élan de colère vis-à-vis de ma famille, je sortis toutes sortes de squelettes du placard, des sévices que j'avais subi enfant, la haine éprouvée à l'adolescence, des souvenirs que j'avais tant de fois revécus au contact putride des Détraqueurs…

_Chienne de vie!_

Quand j'eus vidé mon sac, Antje me prit dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit le devant de sa robe, et attira ma tête dans le creux dénudé de ses seins.

— Sirius, ne pense plus à eux, murmura-t-elle avec tendresse. Ils ne sont pas là. Ici, c'est moi.

J'enfouis mon visage dans cet endroit toujours doux et chaud, et j'y noyai ma colère. Je laissai Anna me materner, me câliner, me caresser. Jusqu'à être ivre d'elle. Jusqu'à la possession.

oOØOo

Plus tard, après avoir fait l'amour et dormi un peu, je reposais avec elle sous les draps, ma tête appuyée sur son épaule. Je laissai ma main descendre sous la couverture et, du bout des doigts, j'effleurai la fine cicatrice blanche que j'avais vue sur sa cuisse le matin même. Je lui demandai d'où ça venait.

— Tu te souviens, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, la première fois qu'on s'est parlé par cheminée… Tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas changé, et moi, pour plaisanter, je t'ai répondu qu'il me manquait peut-être un morceau… Eh bien ça a failli m'arriver. Je suis tombée dans un ravin, il y a trois ans. J'étais dans une forêt où je cherchais des plantes pour mes potions. Et je me suis fait une fracture ouverte.

J'eus une grimace en pensant à la douleur que ça avait dû représenter, puis je caressai longuement la cicatrice, comme pour l'effacer.

— Je suis une poupée cassée, murmura Antje d'un ton un peu cynique. Une cicatrice au poignet, une sur la jambe… Je suis couturée de partout.

Je fis remonter ma main le long de sa hanche, et l'attirai contre moi pour la serrer très fort:

— Tu n'es pas une poupée cassée, dis-je. Tu es ma fiancée.

Elle poussa un long soupir, puis elle noua ses jambes autour de mes reins pour m'aimer encore.

oOØOo

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, elle était partie. Je trouvai un mot sur son oreiller:

_Je sais que c'est lâche, mais j'ai préféré m'en aller alors que tu dormais encore. Les adieux font trop mal, à toi comme à moi. Je reviendrai, d'ici une semaine, je pense. Je t'écrirai une lettre demain. Je t'aime, Sirius, mon ange._

_Toujours à toi._

_Anna._

Je soupirai. J'étais de nouveau seul. Je me levai et, comme une âme en peine, je me rendis dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupée.

Elle y avait laissé la moitié de ses affaires.

Signe qu'elle reviendrait. Forcément.

Je pris une robe à elle, qui reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise, et enfouis mon visage dedans pour retrouver, pour un moment, l'odeur de mon amante.

_À suivre._


	16. chapitre 16

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ladyradcliffe : **Dis donc, t'as le chic de laisser des reviews le jour où je dois poster, toi ! Mais tant mieux, comme ça, tu n'auras pas trop attendu, tu pourras donc attacher Britta et lui donner un rab de Royal Canin, le vrai respect du chien. Bon courage pour ton contrôle d'éco, et gros bisous !

**linaewen ilca :** Bonjour ! Merci pour ton passage… Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me mets pas de review à chaque fois… J'espère que ton ordi va mieux en tout cas. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Même si cela n'est pas exprimé explicitement dans ma fic, Antje a eu beaucoup de mal à partir… Mais elle est tout à fait consciente que les circonstances l'empêchent de rester auprès de Sirius. Les circonstances en question peuvent paraître triviales, mais pour Antje, elles comptent beaucoup. Sinon, tu as raison en disant que les livres ne fournissent pas suffisamment d'informations sur James et sur Lily… En cela, le tome 6 m'a beaucoup déçue. Je t'embrasse et te souhaite bonne lecture.

**ilaï :** Merci beaucoup. Je suis très heureuse que tu continues à aimer autant ma fic. Bisous !

**Tiflovehpworld :** Tu sais que tu m'as laissé deux reviews ! Hihi, double merci, dans ce cas ! Pour la fin, je resterai muette, sinon, ce ne serait pas du jeu. Mais je peux t'assurer que Sirius connaîtra des moments heureux, notamment dans ce chapitre. Bisous !

**magaliocha :** Autant accro qu'au chocolat ? Oh… La comparaison me flatte beaucoup, je suis moi-même _remarquablement_ accro au chocolat… Miam miam miam. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Andromaque : **Je sais, ce chapitre peut sembler triste parce qu'Antje ne reste pas définitivement près de Sirius. Mea maxima culpa, je suis un auteur très méchant. Le chapitre précédent se passe début février, et dans ce chapitre-ci, je couvre la suite de février et les deux premières semaines de mars. Bises à toi !

**Alixe :** Nan, tu ne m'avais pas fait le compliment au sujet du comportement un peu gamin de Sirius… J'aime le faire parler comme ça… Tu as raison, il apparaît que le mail-pétition au sujet de l'interdiction des RAR était un canular… mais je me suis méfiée quand même. Merci encore pour toute l'aide que tu m'apportes… et pour te fader mon sale caractère. Plein de bisous.

**Anonyma :** J'espère que tu auras pu lire la suite du chapitre précédent… et que tu aimeras ce chapitre-là ! Bisous !

**Llewella et Deirdre :** Coucou ! Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas envoyé de mail privé, mais je viens de traverser un petit épisode dépressif qui a duré dix jours, pendant lesquels je ne suis presque pas allée sur ffnet parce que je ne m'intéressais plus à rien. Mais depuis vendredi, ça va mieux, et t'envoyer un mail fait partie des priorités à côté de toutes les reviews que j'aurais dû poster sur mes fics préférées depuis près de deux semaines. Pour MSN, je préfère attendre un peu, j'ai d'énormes problèmes de plantages en ce moment. Ceci dit, pour le secret de Remus, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre. Sinon, ça te plaît, le tome 6 ? Moi, j'y ai trouvé à boire et à manger… Bisous à toi !

**Andromede :** Ma poulette, ma Dro, mon amie… Je viens de relire ta review en me marrant comme une bossue, considérant que quand je l'ai reçue, je subissais une terrible attaque de l'araignée (tu vois ce que je veux dire, ma pote). Mille mercis en tout cas d'être là. Je suis plutôt contente de la scène avec Kreattur présentement, en fait, j'aime beaucoup écrire des passages où Sirius est confronté aux monstres de son passé, au propre comme au figuré, je suis plus à l'aise avec ça qu'avec les passages guimauve. Je dois être trop vieille et cynique. Pour la technique d'Anna pour consoler son Sirius éploré, j'ai encore été victime de l'influence Pennac (prête-moi tes mamelles), je sais, j'ai honte, je suis pas capable d'écrire un truc sans piquer les idées des auteurs que je vénère. Sniff. Je t'embrasse très fort, ô mon amie, et te remercie pour tout, pour me faire rire, pour me secouer les puces (et à l'araignée aussi), et je te promets de bien m'occuper de ton _baka mabudachi_ pendant que tu seras envahie par une Allemande en short. Plein plein plein de bisous.

**KaKa La Zen :** Merci de ton passage, miss Jessychou… J'espère que la suite te plaira. Nombreux sont les gens qui veulent botter le cul de Kreattur, je crois, lol. Bisous à toi !

**Senvisage :** C'est vrai que ça n'aurait pas semblé logique dans mon histoire de ne pas mêler Antje à l'histoire du couple Potter… En tant que meilleure amie de Lily et de fiancée de Sirius, elle se devait d'être présente dans un certain nombre de situations et de savoir un certain nombre de choses… Quant au fait que Sirius ne suive pas Antje en Suède (et non en Norvège), ce n'est pas tant une question de volonté qu'une question de possibilité… Les circonstances ne s'y prêtent guère, et il aurait été confronté à un certain nombre de choix douloureux. Aussi préfère-t-il laisser les choses en l'état. Bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Fee Fleau :** Lassitude, sans doute, chère Fée… Sirius rend un peu les armes, il se contente de ce qu'il a… La chose dont Remus veut parler à Sirius ? Harry ? Non… Antje ? Non plus… Réponse dans ce chapitre. Je t'embrasse.

**luminaria :** _"La vérité ne manquerait pas d'éclater à un moment ou à un autre, et j'en vins presque à espérer que lorsque ça arriverait, il serait trop tard, et qu'ils s'en mordraient tous les doigts."_ L'interprétation que tu as faite de cette phrase de mon chapitre ne m'était pas du tout venue à l'esprit… Je pensais simplement au prochain attentat, à la prochaine catastrophe… Et puis moi aussi, je veux un Sirius. Mais je commence à croire que ça n'existe pas… Sniff… Bisous à toi !

**Ithilwyn :** Moi, c'est pas les chapitres d'"après" qui me posent problème… c'est les chapitres de "pendant", lol… Merci beaucoup pour ton passage en tout cas, ça m'a encore une fois fait très plaisir. Gros bisous.

**Lulucyfair : **Tu veux que je te dise ? Le coup de Peter et Kreatcher accrochés au-dessus d'un bain d'acide, ça m'a fait penser à _Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit_, quand Roger et sa fiancée Jessica sont suspendus au-dessus d'un bain de "trempette", cet horrible mélange qui dissout les personnages de dessins animés… Moi, je penserais plutôt à les attacher dans le désert, tartinés de confiture en attendant que les fourmis rouges viennent les boulotter… Sinon, je sais que quand Sirius est tout seul, il fait des bêtises… Mais je suis un auteur sadique qui respecte le bouquin sadique de JKR… Snif… Bisous à toi, et mdrrrrrr, les dessins sur ton LJ. M'en remettrai jamais. (bave en y repensant)

**fenice : **J'essaie de respecter le calendrier autant que possible, mais c'est ma notion du temps qui est distendue… Je sais, on s'y perd… j'ai honte…

**Shima-chan :** C'est vrai que c'est un peu spécial d'écrire une histoire dont la fin est déjà toute faite… Ça limite un peu les possibilités, mais on sait si peu de Sirius que ça laisse tout de même une marge de manœuvre satisfaisante… D'autant plus qu'il y aura une petite surprise à la fin, qui ne tient absolument pas compte du tome 6. Merci de ton passage et bisous.

**titliloo :** Si j'ai fait savoir qu'Antje avait laissé ses affaires, c'est exprès… pour l'espoir… Voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**Ilys :** Merci pour tout, pour les ondes positives (j'en avais bien besoin), encore pour les reviews et le post, ça fait vraiment plaisir, et pour tes compliments qui m'ont été droit au cœur. Je t'envoie plein de bisous.

**Notes :**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, voici un planning plus ou moins imprécis des prochaines publications. Il ne me reste que trois chapitres de cette fic à mettre en ligne. Le chapitre 17 sera publié entre le 25 et le 30 septembre, le chapitre 18 le 7 octobre sans faute, et le 19, qui sera l'épilogue, sera mis en ligne aux environs du 15 octobre.

Une fois de plus, mes remerciements à **Alixe** pour sa relecture et ses corrections, qui me sont toujours très utiles. Merci, chère.

**Chapitre 16: février mars: blød, blomst og uskyldlighed**

Avec le retour d'Antje dans ma vie, ma vision des choses s'éclaira quelque peu, et je me sentais à nouveau capable d'affronter l'existence. Certes, je n'étais pas devenu soudainement d'un optimisme à toute épreuve, car les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient guère, et mes douze années à Azkaban avaient fait leur œuvre. Mais ça allait globalement mieux. Je ne buvais presque plus. Je passais nettement moins de temps à bouder dans les coins. Et je pus à nouveau m'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de moi, ma dépression du mois de janvier m'ayant durant le temps qu'elle avait duré enfermé dans une sorte de cage.

Ainsi, je repris des nouvelles de Harry auprès de McGonnagal. Mon filleul se portait aussi bien que possible. Les séances d'occlumancie avec Rogue se passaient moins mal que ce que j'aurais craint, quoique mon vieil ennemi ait trouvé le moyen de se plaindre à ce sujet. Il disait volontiers que Harry ne faisait pas assez d'efforts, qu'il était insolent et paresseux, et qu'il cherchait toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. En lisant entre les lignes la lettre que mon ancienne directrice de maison m'avait envoyée, je compris qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Et par le fait, moi aussi. Rogue était de parti pris contre lui, et de toutes façons, ce n'était rien qu'un crétin graisseux dont le seul plaisir consistait à emmerder le monde. Mais ce qui m'inquiéta, par contre, ce fut le fait que les visions de Harry n'avaient pas l'air de cesser. Juste avant l'évasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban, le mois précédent, il avait entendu le rire de Voldemort dans son sommeil. Et il continuait à rêver de couloirs et de portes. Il ignorait ce que tout ça signifiait, mais nous autres, nous savions. Le Département des Mystères. La salle des Prophéties. Y penser me donnait des frissons. Certes, je voulais que Harry soit au courant d'un certain nombre de choses que les autres préféraient lui cacher… mais pas la prophétie. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça.

Je reçus la visite des divers membres de l'Ordre, qui m'avertirent de l'état des choses. Les Mangemorts évadés se faisaient étrangement discrets, aussi il fallait se tenir sur ses gardes. D'autant plus que quelque chose paraissant de mauvaise augure était arrivé au Département des Mystères quelques temps auparavant. Je n'y avais moi-même guère prêté attention, obsédé que j'étais par mon nombril, mais après l'enquête discrètement menée par l'Ordre, j'en fus relativement inquiet. Un employé du Département des Mystères nommé Broderick Moroz avait été retrouvé dans le coma au cours mois de décembre. Envoyé aussitôt à Ste. Mangouste, il s'était réveillé complètement gaga. Des guérisseurs dubitatifs avaient alors essayé de le soigner mais, alors que son état montrait des signes d'amélioration, il était… mort. Etranglé. Par une plante en pot. Ce décès pourtant bizarre n'avait fait l'objet que d'un tout petit article dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, et les membres de l'Ordre avaient immédiatement réagi. À la suite de l'enquête menée par Arthur et par Kinglsey Shacklebolt, il apparut que l'"accident de travail" de Moroz avait été ni plus ni moins qu'une agression. Un Mangemort, sans doute Lucius Malefoy, lui avait sans doute jeté un Impérium pour lui faire avouer quelque chose, et ce sort, utilisé à trop haute dose, avait laissé le Langue-de-Plomb sur le carreau. Et lorsque Moroz avait montré des signes de rémission, on lui avait envoyé un Filet du Diable sous l'aspect d'une plante inoffensive pour l'achever… avant qu'il ne soit assez remis pour se mettre à parler.

C'était très inquiétant, car nous n'avions aucune idée des secrets qu'il avait pu avouer sous la torture… et nous n'avions à notre disposition aucun moyen de le savoir. Cependant, j'espérais de toutes mes forces que Moroz n'en ait pas trop dit sur la prophétie. Car l'ignorance de Voldemort sur une partie de son contenu était la meilleure arme que nous avions pour lutter contre lui.

Et j'avais plus peur que jamais pour Harry.

oO§Ø§Oo

J'essayais de ne pas trop penser à tout ça. Mon inquiétude ne servait pas à grand-chose, et le fait que je ne puisse pas sortir me rendait impuissant à agir. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était écouter ce qui se disait autour de moi, et éventuellement proposer mes idées. Qui n'étaient curieusement pas trop mal accueillies. Du fait, comme je n'avais sans doute jamais semblé aussi intéressé par ce qui se passait dehors, les membres de l'Ordre me regardaient d'un air étonné, se demandant certainement ce qui m'arrivait.

Seul Remus en souriait dans son coin.

Remus et son secret.

Remus et ses nouvelles aspirations. Ou inspirations.

Remus, qui était amoureux. Et plus d'Antje.

Le jour où ma sauvageonne était rentrée en Suède, il était venu me parler dans la cheminée de la cuisine. Tout gêné, limite rougissant. Comme il le faisait d'habitude quand il avait quelque chose d'important à dire, il avait tourné autour du pot jusqu'à ce que je lui tire les vers du nez.

Remus était tombé amoureux. De Tonks.

C'était arrivé un soir où ils avaient effectué une filature épuisante de Lucius Malefoy, dans la nuit et dans le froid. Une fois le Mangemort rentré sagement à la maison auprès de Bobonne, mon vieux pote et ma cousine étaient allés se réchauffer dans un bar moldu, et ils avaient discuté. Tonks n'était pas dans son assiette ce soir-là, et Remus l'avait obligée à raconter ce qui la tracassait. Il s'agissait, bien sûr, de Bill Weasley, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier, et qu'elle avait croisé dans la journée main dans la main avec sa Française. Remus avait alors consolé ma cousine éplorée, si bien qu'au moment où ils s'étaient séparés pour rentrer chacun de leur côté, elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue. _Elle était tellement mignonne, Sirius_, m'avait dit mon pote. _J'ai craqué pour elle comme un stupide adolescent minable._ Ça me fit sourire. Elle était tellement différente de lui. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Antje était on ne peut plus différente de moi. Mais Remus était en plein désarroi. Il était persuadé que ses sentiments, issus de cette sorte de coup de foudre bizarre, ne seraient jamais partagés. À cause des seize années qui les séparaient. À cause de la lycanthropie. Parce que mon ami pensait ne pas faire le poids à côté de Bill Weasley. Je n'étais pas d'accord.

Je n'étais pas d'accord, parce que seize ans de différence ne représentent pas grand-chose. Parce que la lycanthropie de Remus ne l'avait pas empêché jusque là d'avoir des copains, deux ou trois petites amies, dont une au moins avait été au courant de sa condition. Sans parler d'Antje qui avait couché une fois avec lui. Et parce que selon moi, Tonks avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus adulte que Bill Weasley. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui ne s'apparentait à mes yeux qu'à un béguin d'adolescente. Elle avait aimé chez lui son sens de l'humour et sa belle petite gueule, et ça m'aurait étonné que ça ait été plus loin. J'essayai de le faire comprendre à Remus, mais rien à faire. Je ne pus lui faire entendre raison.

Je mis les soucis de mon vieil ami de côté dans un coin de ma tête, avant de constater, à une réunion improvisée entre quelques membres de l'Ordre, que Tonks ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à Remus. De surcroît, elle se montrait encore plus maladroite que d'habitude quand il se trouvait dans le secteur. Je refusai de m'en mêler, ceci dit. Tout ça ne me regardait pas.

Ainsi, lorsque Tonks vint me faire en bonne et due forme des aveux complémentaires à ceux de Remus, je me refusai à tout commentaire. Quand elle me demanda si à mon avis, elle "avait une chance", je me contentai de lui dire:

— Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Et puis tu es une grande fille, maintenant. Tu as dépassé l'âge des confidences de cour de récré, tu ne trouves pas?

Elle se contenta de rougir, puis de se venger de ma boutade en me bombardant de questions au sujet d'Antje. Je me contentai de lui dire le strict minimum, parce qu'il s'agissait là de _ma_ vie privée, et que par définition, ça ne regardait que moi.

oOØOo

Ça ne regardait que moi… et elle.

Elle revint passer deux jours avec moi, une semaine après nos retrouvailles. Entre temps, on s'écrivit beaucoup. Des petits mots triviaux et sans importance, mais néanmoins chargés d'amour. Antje n'avait jamais été très sentimentale, mais je savais que la tendresse qu'elle laissait filtrer était sincère. Elle s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup de moi, et me demandait fréquemment des nouvelles de Harry. Mais lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes ensemble, on laissa de côté les conjonctures extérieures sinistres. Du moins, autant que possible. J'avais envie de faire des projets avec elle, pour plus tard, quand la guerre serait finie, quand je serais libre. Mais elle y mettait toujours un frein. Parce qu'elle avait peur, je le savais. Alors je remettais ces discussions à plus tard.

Nous quittions rarement le lit. On faisait souvent l'amour, on parlait de tout et de rien, beaucoup de rien et un peu de tout, et on dormait, elle dans mes bras, ma tête dans le creux de ses seins. Je cherchais auprès d'elle et en elle tout ce que j'avais perdu. Elle m'aidait à me retrouver et à me reconstruire.

Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle pensait. Elle faisait preuve de pudeur quant à ses sentiments. Mais je savais qu'à sa façon de me regarder, de promener ses petits doigts sur ma peau, et de s'offrir à moi avec une gourmandise limite indécente, qu'elle m'aimait. Et qu'elle ne me laisserait plus jamais tout seul.

C'est si bon de savoir que quelqu'un sera toujours là pour soi.

oOØOo

Je fus un peu déçu d'apprendre qu'Antje ne pouvait pas passer la Saint-Valentin avec moi. Elle m'expliqua, un peu gênée, que c'était une période difficile pour Louise, sa colocataire, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Je me sentis légèrement jaloux, mais je fis un effort pour comprendre cette pauvre fille dont la vie avait été irrémédiablement bousillée. Quant à ma sauvageonne, elle me promit de venir un peu me parler par cheminée.

Ça me consola un peu, mais en ce jour où tous les amoureux du monde, si on en croit la tradition, se bécotent en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, je me sentis très seul. Tonks vint déjeuner avec moi. Elle avait reçu des roses pour la Saint-Valentin, d'un expéditeur soi-disant inconnu. Bien sûr, je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait de Remus, mais ma cousine ne semblait pas s'en douter. Elle-même n'avait rien osé lui envoyer. "Avec ma maladresse et mon manque de discrétion légendaire, dit-elle, il se serait forcément rendu compte que c'était de moi. Et ça me serait forcément retombé dans la figure, alors à quoi bon…" En entendant ces mots, je faillis m'écarter de la ligne de conduite que je m'étais fixée, la secouer un bon coup et lui dire "mais il t'aime, sombre idiote!". Je m'abstins au dernier moment. Ils étaient assez grands tous les deux pour se débrouiller tout seuls, je ne suis pas une marieuse, et arriverait bien un moment où ils ouvriraient les yeux, et où ils cesseraient de se conduire comme des bébés. Bref, Tonks avait donc reçu ces roses, et elle me fit bien rire en me racontant comment elle avait jeté moult contre-sorts sur le bouquet, des fois qu'il ait été ensorcelé par un quelconque malfaisant. Je me demandai ce que Remus en aurait pensé s'il avait su. Aurait-il été attristé du traitement infligé à ses fleurs, ou fier parce que mine de rien, Tonks était fortiche en Défense contre les forces du Mal? Seul Merlin devait le savoir, et encore.

En ce qui me concerne, j'avais envoyé un petit mot à Antje. Je n'avais pas pu me procurer une jolie carte de vœux, mais comme dit le proverbe à la con, c'est l'intention qui compte. Et puis je m'étais promis de trouver un moyen quelconque de lui offrir des fleurs la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait. Des fleurs de lavande. Parce que cela lui correspondait trop bien. De son côté, elle m'écrivit elle aussi. Une carte postale représentant un paysage enneigé, et deux caribous qui se faisaient un câlin, le nez de l'un niché dans le cou de l'autre. Son message me fit fondre le cœur: _"Sirius, quand j'avais quatorze ans, tu as volé mon cœur déglingué de gamine. Il y a deux semaines, tu as volé mon cœur de femme adulte et brisée. Tu n'es qu'un voleur de cœur, mais c'est avec amour que je t'ai toujours laissé faire. Je ne veux plus qu'on se perde. Je t'aime. Sois ce soir devant la cheminée. Anna"._

J'attendis donc le soir.

Tonks me quitta dans le courant de l'après-midi. Elle devait retourner au ministère. Ses sentiments pour Remus semblaient la rendre triste, si bien que, pris d'un élan paternel venu de Merlin sait où, je serrai contre moi pour la consoler cette petite fille que je n'avais pas vue grandir.

— Sirius?

— …

— Pourquoi c'est aussi chiant d'être amoureux?

— Parce que ça fait partie de la nature humaine. Et qu'en soi, la nature humaine, c'est chiant.

— Hum…

Elle se détacha de moi, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Puis elle partit, avec un sourire triste.

oOØOo

Le soir venu, je m'installai devant la cheminée de la cuisine. La tête de ma sauvageonne ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'âtre.

La conversation fut… édifiante.

Antje et moi fîmes l'amour par la parole.

Nous ne pouvions que nous voir, pas nous toucher. Alors, les mots prirent la place des gestes. Description des caresses, des étreintes, des sensations que tout ça provoquait. Le tout mêlé de tendresse.

C'était indescriptible. La voix douce et rauque d'Anna, récitant une mélopée douce et impudique à la fois, m'échauffait le sang. L'expression de son visage aussi. Ses joues rosies, ses yeux brillants, sa façon de se mordre les lèvres, comme pour étouffer un gémissement. J'avais presque l'impression que tout ça était vrai. Que je tenais vraiment Antje dans mes bras. Je sentais son corps pressé contre le mien, ses cheveux qui me chatouillaient la peau, ses doigts qui me caressaient partout. Je pouvais respirer son odeur, mordiller et lécher son cou tendre et sucré…

L'enchantement se brisa quand elle me quitta. En me promettant de venir deux jours plus tard, pour passer le week-end avec moi.

Contrairement aux autres fois où elle était apparue dans ma cheminée, je n'attendis pas qu'elle soit partie pour lui souffler un baiser…

Et j'allai me coucher avec la fièvre chevillée au corps.

oOØOo

Le week-end passa rapidement. Quand on est heureux, le temps passe toujours trop vite.

D'autant plus que, le lundi qui suivit la Saint-Valentin, survint un événement improbable et déconcertant. Je reçus un exemplaire de cette feuille de chou nommée le _Chicaneur_, que je connaissais parce qu'un article sur moi était paru pendant l'été, prétendant que je n'étais pas un criminel mais une espèce de star de rock sur le retour. Ce texte débile m'avait beaucoup fait rire à l'époque. Mais cette fois, la une du _Chicaneur_ était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Lorsque j'ouvris le canard, je me trouvai nez à nez avec le visage timide de mon filleul, qui souriait nerveusement en première page. Le gros titre, écrit en grands caractères rouge pétant, me sauta aux yeux: _Harry Potter parle enfin: la vérité sur Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et le récit de la nuit où je l'ai vu revenir._ Je tournai fébrilement les pages, et retrouvai, effectivement, le récit que Harry avait fait de cette fameuse soirée juste après les faits. Je fus à la fois admiratif et inquiet. Mon filleul ne manquait pas de culot. J'étais fier de lui. Mais en même temps, j'espérai que cette vieille peau d'Ombrage n'allait pas en profiter pour lui en faire baver davantage…

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les membres de l'Ordre transitèrent beaucoup dans la maison pour en parler. Remus semblait un peu inquiet. Tonks rayonnait. Molly Weasley pleura beaucoup, mais je ne sus si c'était d'émotion ou d'angoisse. Et Dumbledore fit même une apparition un soir, très tard. Il assura qu'il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir, que la situation était sous contrôle, que cet article avait eu une issue positive en ce sens où il avait rallié du monde à notre cause, etc. Je pris à part le vieux directeur, et m'enquis de mon filleul. Là encore, il me rassura: même si Ombrage avait fait des siennes, la situation de Harry à Poudlard s'était nettement améliorée depuis la parution de ce fameux numéro du _Chicaneur._ Lorsqu'il eut soulagé mes angoisses, Dumbledore s'enquit de moi :

— Et vous, Sirius, comment vous portez-vous?

— Plutôt bien, répliquai-je, restant sur mon quant-à-soi.

Le directeur de Poudlard sourit:

— Il est vrai que l'amour est le meilleur des remèdes, dit-il.

J'eus du mal à ne pas avoir l'air estomaqué. Le vieux fou savait pour Antje et moi. Je me demandai un moment comment ça pouvait être possible, avant de suspecter le portrait de Phineas Nigellus d'avoir vendu la mèche. Je savais que mon ancêtre me suivait de temps en temps en se promenant dans les tableaux de la maison, et il avait très bien pu se retrouver dans le paysage ornant la pièce où j'avais embrassé Antje quand nous nous étions remis ensemble.

Je remerciai Merlin qu'il n'y ait pas de peinture dans ma chambre. Ç'eût été le cas, l'ancêtre se serait fait un plaisir de se rincer l'œil…

oOØOo

Trois semaines passèrent ainsi. Les membres de l'Ordre qui transitaient, les discussions au sujet des Mangemorts, de l'impact de l'article du _Chicaneur_ sur la communauté sorcière en générale et le ministère en particulier, et les visites régulières d'Antje. J'étais certes toujours très frustré, mais cette routine me convenait davantage que la solitude qui avait été la mienne au mois de janvier.

Durant tout ce temps, il ne se passa rien de bien notable. Si ce ne fut une dispute féroce entre Molly Weasley et Kingsley. La matriarche teigneuse lui reprochait, ainsi qu'aux autres Aurors pendant qu'elle y était, de ne pas faire assez d'efforts pour capturer les Mangemorts en fuite, y compris et surtout Antonin Doholov, qui avait tué ses frères. Kingsley se défendit comme il le put, mais la dispute dégénéra, ce qui réveilla le portrait de ma mère. Je refusai de jouer les médiateurs de peur que la colère de Molly me retombe dessus, et j'allai clouer le bec au tableau maudit, qui ne manqua pas de me cracher quelques insultes de son cru.

Il arriva également que, à la fin de la troisième semaine de février, Antje eut… euh… ses ennuis féminins, comme on dit. Comme elle était encore plus sensible et susceptible que d'habitude dans cette période-là, je fis un tas d'efforts pour me montrer doux et gentil avec elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à avant, quand on essayait de faire un enfant. À chaque fois que ça lui arrivait, Anna était déçue, et elle pleurait beaucoup. On l'avait vraiment voulu, ce gamin. J'évitai ceci dit de lui rappeler ce souvenir. Je ne voulais pas me montrer encore plus gaffeur et maladroit que je ne l'étais déjà. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que, dans un avenir meilleur, peut-être, on y arriverait.

Je suis vraiment un con, moi. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, mais j'avais envie d'enfants. Vous trouvez ça normal, vous?

oOØOo

Et puis arriva une date à laquelle je n'avais plus vraiment pensé depuis un moment. Celle de mon anniversaire. Je me levai ce matin-là, et en jetant un coup d'œil vague au calendrier, je réalisai que j'avais trente-sept ans. J'allai me regarder dans le miroir pour voir si ça changeait quelque chose chez moi, mais je ne trouvai rien de différent par rapport à la veille. Toujours la même tête, visage amaigri, corps plus ou moins squelettique… Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je n'avais toujours pas de cheveux blancs. Ma satanée tignasse était uniformément brune. Pourvu que ça dure…

Remus vint déjeuner avec moi. Il avait apporté un gâteau à la crème, que nous partageâmes avec un verre de whisky et des souvenirs. D'ordinaire, mon vieux pote ne buvait pas beaucoup mais, la nostalgie aidant, on se retrouva tous les deux rapidement pompette. En riant comme deux bossus, on se remémora comment j'avais fêté mes vingt ans — qui avaient eu lieu un vendredi 13 — dans une boîte de nuit. James et moi avions fait un raffut d'enfer, à tel point qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour que les forces de l'ordre moldues ne nous embarquent. On était tous tellement bourrés que, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, nous étions entrés par effraction dans un de ces endroits dans lesquelles les Moldus peuvent laver leur linge moyennant finance. Et James, ivre mort, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de vomir dans une machine à laver. Ç'avait été une franche marrade, sauf que James s'était pris un sacré savon de la part de Lily quand il était rentré chez lui. De mon côté, je me souvenais qu'Antje s'était contentée de me dire: "Sirius Black, t'es rien qu'un sac à whisky. Je ne t'adresserai pas la parole tant que tu n'auras pas dessoûlé." Ç'avait été dur…

Remus me quitta dans l'après-midi, et je me retrouvai tout seul. J'avais reçu quelques cartes de vœux, mais aucune nouvelle d'Antje. Elle m'avait promis de m'écrire pour me donner la date de sa prochaine visite, mais je n'avais encore rien eu.

Je me résolus donc à passer ma soirée d'anniversaire avec le reste du gâteau de Remus, quelques verres, Kreattur se moquant de moi parce que j'étais tout seul, et un orage terrible qui grondait dehors. Sur le coup de huit heures du soir, alors que j'allais descendre dans la cuisine, j'entendis frapper à la porte.

Un peu surpris, car je n'attendais aucune visite, j'allai ouvrir.

Devant moi, ruisselante de pluie sous son capuchon noir, se tenait Antje.

— Surprise, dit-elle.

Trop estomaqué et heureux pour dire quoi que ce soit, je la laissai entrer. Elle retira son capuchon trempé, et vint nouer ses bras autour de mon cou. Je la serrai contre moi très fort. La soirée s'annonçait nettement moins sinistre que ce que j'avais escompté.

oOØOo

En fait, ce fut une soirée fabuleuse. Antje se mit en quatre pour me faire plaisir. Elle me prépara à manger. On termina le gâteau de façon peu orthodoxe, en trempant les doigts dans la crème comme des gamins. Puis, comme je l'avais fait quand on s'était remis ensemble, je la portai dans ma chambre.

On se déshabilla l'un l'autre lentement, au son des soupirs et de l'orage qui grondait toujours. Anna se nourrit de mes désirs, une lueur presque diabolique dans les yeux. Elle joua à me rendre fou, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, et que je bascule au-dessus d'elle pour la prendre.

Ce fut long, lent, tendre et passionné en même temps. Et au moment où j'expulsai mon plaisir dans le corps doux et chaud de ma sauvageonne, un éclair venu de je ne sais où traversa la chambre. Il y eut un coup de tonnerre, tout près. Antje resserra l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de ma taille, et un long gémissement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Je me laissai aller contre elle, épuisé et vidé comme jamais.

Au bout d'un moment, je me redressai pour la regarder. Et je fus bien étonné de voir qu'elle était en larmes. Un peu alarmé, je posai mes doigts sur son visage:

— Anna, ma chérie, pourquoi tu pleures?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je la berçai dans mes bras pour la consoler, sans comprendre ces larmes inexpliquées, et qui semblaient si désespérées à la fois.

— Je t'aime, Sirius, finit-elle par dire.

— Tu pleures parce que tu m'aimes, demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, encore plus paumé que d'habitude.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou avant de dire:

— Tu sais, je… Je viens de réaliser une chose, et je… Je crois que je vais prendre des dispositions pour quitter la Suède, et pour m'installer ici avec toi.

— Tu ferais ça, demandai-je, sans oser en croire mes oreilles.

— Je t'aime.

Elle se serra contre moi. Si chaude, si aimante. Je ne résistai pas. Les gémissements de plaisir se mêlèrent bientôt aux grondements de l'orage.

Depuis la reprise de notre histoire, les habitudes avaient changé. À présent, je m'endormais rapidement après l'amour. Sans doute parce que j'avais pris de l'âge. Ainsi, cette fois encore, Anna et moi fûmes rapidement pris dans l'étreinte tiède de Morphée. Mais alors que je m'endormais, je sentis que ma sauvageonne me prenait la main pour la poser, très doucement, contre son ventre.

_À suivre…_


	17. chapitre 17

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Je remercie chaleureusement pour leurs reviews **linaewen ilca**, **Rine**, **Ithilwyn**, **magaliocha**, **Freyja Idunna**, **ilaï**, **Fofolleuh**, **Andromaque**, **Fee Fleau**, **anonyma**, **Tiflovehpworld**, **Kaorulabelle**, **Aella**, **héloise evans**, **Llewella et Deirdre**, **luminaria**, **fénice**, **Lulucyfair**, **Alixe**, **Sungirl1**, **Ilys**, **KaKa La Zen**, **Andromede** et **Dryadia**.

Je ne fais pas de réponses personnalisées car je suis fatiguée, mais je vous félicite toutes pour votre perspicacité. Antje est bien enceinte, effectivement. Soit vous êtes toutes très futées, soit mes allusions étaient trop lourdes…

Pour les personnes qui réclament un happy-end, vos reviews m'ont persuadée de faire en fait deux épilogues : celui que j'avais prévu au départ, et un autre, alternatif et heureux. Comme ça, tous mes lecteurs seront contents.

Le prochain chapitre sera publié le 7 octobre prochain.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 17: Souvenirs, souvenirs.**

Antje repartit pour la Suède le lendemain de mon anniversaire. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit pendant la nuit, sa décision de s'installer finalement avec moi, me trottait dans la tête, même si elle n'y fit pas allusion avant que je n'aborde moi-même le sujet. Elle se trouvait devant la porte, emmitouflée dans son capuchon, et je la serrais contre moi pour lui dire au revoir.

— Anna, murmurai-je, le visage enfoui dans sa tignasse rousse, c'était sérieux ce que tu m'as dit hier soir? Tu vas vraiment t'installer ici?

— Bien sûr que j'étais sérieuse, sourit-elle. Seulement, il va falloir que tu te contentes de cette promesse pendant un moment. Quitter Helsingborg va me prendre un peu de temps.

Quand elle fut partie, je me demandai ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à changer d'avis. Avant cette nuit, sa position était claire. Elle tenait à son travail, à sa petite vie en Scandinavie, et il était hors de question qu'elle plaque tout pour mes beaux yeux. Ce revirement était bizarre. J'abordai le sujet avec Remus dès qu'il vint me voir, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules en disant:

— Elle t'aime. C'est peut-être suffisant.

J'en doutais. Car, depuis qu'elle m'avait à nouveau ouvert son cœur et offert son corps, l'amour qu'Antje ressentait pour moi m'était une certitude. Pourtant, elle avait refusé à l'époque s'investir davantage dans notre relation jusqu'à cette nuit-là. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

Cependant, je renonçai rapidement à me poser des questions. Antje allait venir s'installer dans ma maison et dans ma vie, et ça me suffisait. Peu importe ses raisons, l'essentiel était pour moi d'avoir ma sauvageonne à mes côtés.

oOØOo

Je réalisai progressivement certaines choses, ceci dit. Quand je reçus une nouvelle visite de membres de l'Ordre, je me dis qu'il allait falloir que je les mette au courant. Que j'avais une femme dans ma vie, et qu'elle allait partager mon logis d'ici quelques temps. Cette perspective ne me plaisait pas : l'idée de parler de ça autour de moi me donnait l'impression de dévoiler ma vie privée au monde entier. Mais je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Il fallait tôt ou tard que je me jette à l'eau.

Je confiai d'abord ce qui me tracassait à Remus, qui me rit plus ou moins au nez avant de me dire que j'étais assez grand pour assumer ça tout seul. Je fus vexé, et je tirai un temps la tronche à mon vieil ami.

Je n'osai pas m'ouvrir à Tonks, trop fier pour confier de mon plein gré mes réserves à une femme qui avait quinze ans de moins que moi. Elle m'avait souvent tiré les vers du nez, mais ça me paraissait un peu idiot d'aller vers elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que tout ça impliquait.

Alors je tentai un moment de réfléchir à la façon dont je pourrais présenter Antje à mes pairs, si je puis dire. Bon, je ne pouvais décemment pas déclarer mine de rien à une réunion de l'Ordre: "Voilà, j'ai retrouvé la petite amie que j'avais avant d'aller à Azkaban, on s'aime et elle va venir s'installer avec moi." Faire cette annonce en public m'aurait légèrement gêné. Je ne pouvais pas non plus prendre chaque individu entre quatre z'yeux et répéter inlassablement la même histoire. Parce que les questions fuseraient, et au bout d'un moment, je savais que j'en aurais marre de répéter sans arrêt les mêmes histoires, qui de surcroît ne regardaient que moi.

La solution finit par venir d'elle-même.

Un soir de désœuvrement, Bill Weasley était passé me voir, et je lui avais tout raconté. Après tout, il avait lui-même quelqu'un dans sa vie, et depuis que c'était devenu sérieux entre lui et cette Fleur Delacour, tout le monde était au courant.

— Mais c'est génial, s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme dès que je lui eus parlé de la place d'Anna dans mon existence. Tu dois être heureux comme tout…

— Attends, le coupai-je. Quand tout le monde va être au courant, ils vont me poser un tas de questions sur des trucs qui ne les regardent pas, et ils vont me chercher un tas d'emmerdes comme quoi j'ai d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter que de fricoter avec une femme

— Que tu dis, Sirius. On est entre adultes, personne n'a à se mêler de ta vie.

J'eus une grimace perplexe, qui s'accentua lorsque Bill contredit totalement ses dires en me soumettant à un interrogatoire dans les règles:

— Tu l'as connue comment?

Bof, au point où j'en étais, autant m'habituer tout de suite à toutes ces questions. Je lui résumai toute l'histoire en quelques phrases, passant sciemment certains éléments sous silence, comme, par exemple, le mal-être d'Antje avant que je ne me lie avec elle, les misères par lesquelles elle était passée, et le fait que j'aie eu ma première relation intime avec elle dans les murs de l'école. Je ne lui parlai pas non plus de la photo d'elle qui avait éveillé mes souvenirs et mes sentiments durant l'été précédent, je lui dis simplement que j'avais eu envie de la revoir, qu'on s'était revus et remis ensemble au bout d'un certain temps.

Quand j'eus terminé mon récit, Bill me donna une tape sur l'épaule en disant:

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que tout le monde acceptera très bien cette femme.

Je ne dis rien, mais n'en pensai pas moins.

oOØOo

Lorsqu'Antje revint me voir, quelques jours après mon anniversaire, je lui parlai de ce qui me posait problème. Qu'il faudrait que j'annonce à tous ceux qui transitaient par la maison qu'elle viendrait s'installer avec moi. Je crus l'espace d'un instant que cet aspect de la question allait couper ses ardeurs à ma sauvageonne, qui avait toujours eu du mal à se faire accepter d'autrui. Mais curieusement, elle se montra très rassurante.

— Tout se passera bien, Sirius. Tu sais, ils ont tout à fait intérêt à ce que tu sois heureux et à ce que quelqu'un veille sur toi. Et en plus, il est possible que d'ici peu de temps, je trouve un argument massue pour qu'ils m'acceptent.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander en quoi consisterait cet argument mystérieux, car elle attira ma tête sur sa poitrine et, niché entre ses seins rebondis, j'oubliai tout ce qui n'était pas elle, ici et maintenant.

Curieusement, depuis le fameux soir où elle m'avait promis de prendre les dispositions pour ne plus me quitter, Antje se montrait plus douce et affectueuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais je n'étais pas en état de formuler la moindre question. Je ne pouvais que ressentir.

De fait, nous ne quittâmes pas le lit de l'après-midi.

Et ce fut dans la soirée que ma relation avec Antje s'officialisa, car Molly Weasley débarqua soudainement. J'allai seul lui ouvrir la porte, mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, elle me demanda d'un ton réprobateur _si je comptais cacher ma fiancée encore longtemps._ Furieux, je maudis Bill Weasley jusqu'à sa trente-quatrième génération pour avoir craché le morceau à sa mère. Mais Molly ne me fit aucune remarque supplémentaire. Je la présentai donc à Antje, la mère de famille détailla ma sauvageonne de la tête aux pieds, puis elles échangèrent toutes deux des propos courtois.

Finalement, tout se passa plutôt bien par la suite. Molly s'était chargée de répéter la nouvelle à tout le monde, et il s'avéra que mes inquiétudes avaient été sans fondement. Le fait qu'une femme partage ma vie ne gênerait personne. À part peut-être Rogue. Mais lui, je m'en moquais royalement.

oOØOo

Le temps s'écoula en douceur jusqu'à Pâques. Antje fit quelques apparitions chez moi en présence d'autres personnes, et elle fut plutôt bien acceptée. Elle se montrait toujours un peu timide au départ, mais comme personne n'avait visiblement de mauvaises intentions à son égard, elle devenait vite sociable et charmante. Elle fut ravie de revoir Tonks, dont, comme moi, elle n'avait le souvenir que d'une petite fille de sept ans. Elle s'entendit très bien avec toutes sortes de gens, bref, pour une fois dans ma vie, tout se passa au mieux de mes souhaits. Encore que.

Je ne la voyais pas aussi souvent que je l'aurais souhaité. La plupart du temps, quand elle venait me retrouver, elle était fatiguée et préoccupée. Elle cherchait un repreneur pour son magasin. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de sa colocataire Louise. Bref, elle avait des soucis. Alors, je me montrais gentil et attentionné avec elle. Je voulais mériter les efforts qu'elle faisait pour moi. Je voulais mériter le bonheur qu'elle voulait m'offrir.

Ce qui, à une certaine occasion, ne fut pas facile.

C'était une nuit de la fin du mois de mars. Nous avions dîné avec Remus et Tonks, qui, à mon grand amusement, ne cessaient de se jeter des regards en coin. Ils n'avaient pas encore osé se déclarer, et il m'arrivait parfois de jouer les gentils confidents de l'un ou de l'autre, avec une patience qui m'étonnait moi-même. Après qu'ils soient partis, Antje et moi étions allés nous coucher, et nous avions fait l'amour avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Et je fus réveillé au milieu de la nuit par les pleurs de ma sauvageonne.

Elle était roulée en boule au fond du lit, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la curieuse crise de larmes qu'elle avait eue la nuit de mon anniversaire. Elle semblait totalement désespérée. Je tendis une main pour la toucher, et elle vint se réfugier dans mes bras, accrochée à moi comme à une noyée à un tronc d'arbre. Je la serrai doucement, et lui caressai les cheveux:

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma douce?

Elle me fournit une réponse totalement décousue, comme quoi elle avait rêvé d'une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé depuis des années, mais que c'était juste un cauchemar, que ça allait passer. Je crus naïvement qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

— Ce n'est pas ça, renifla-t-elle. Je pensais à… à tout ce qui aurait pu être si… dans d'autres circonstances.

— Je ne comprends pas, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Sirius, si tu n'avais pas été envoyé à Azkaban, tout aurait pu être tellement différent…

— Je sais bien, mais… quel est le rapport avec ton cauchemar?

— Une chose que tu n'as jamais sue. Quand je… Je suppose que Remus t'a dit que j'avais passé plusieurs mois à l'hôpital après qu'on t'ait arrêté.

— Oui, je suis au courant.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose que tu ignores, quelque chose d'affreux. Quand je me suis réveillée à Ste. Mangouste, il y avait une guérisseuse dans ma chambre, qui me regardait avec de grands yeux désolés…

Elle laissa passer un moment, comme perdue dans ses souvenirs. J'attendis.

— Sirius, j'étais enceinte. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Et quand je l'ai su, c'était trop tard. J'avais perdu le bébé quand j'étais dans le coma. C'était même pas un vrai bébé, en fait, il était trop petit, il venait d'être conçu, mais c'était notre enfant, qu'on avait eu tant de mal à faire, et je venais de le perdre. J'en ai rêvé la nuit pendant des mois. Et puis de moins en moins. Et puis plus du tout… jusqu'à tout à l'heure.

J'étais atterré. Perclus de douleur, de dégoût, de colère. Parce que le coupable de toutes ces tragédies, c'était cette ordure de Voldemort. J'eus une soudaine envie d'aller le trouver et de lui casser la gueule comme il le méritait. Il avait tué mon meilleur ami et sa femme. Il avait fait de la vie de mon filleul un enfer. Il avait bousillé mon existence, celle de ma fiancée, et… et à cause de lui, je n'avais pas eu d'enfant. Celui que j'aurais dû avoir était mort à l'état de prototype. Je serrai Antje dans mes bras, très fort, et tentai de la consoler avec des mots dont la moitié n'avait pas de sens à mes yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se calma. Elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine, à la place de mon cœur, en murmurant:

— Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai si peur de faire des projets? Je ne veux plus qu'il nous arrive du mal, jamais.

Ça me fit du mal de l'admettre, mais je la comprenais.

oOØOo

Dans le courant du mois d'avril, je ne vis presque pas ma sauvageonne. Elle avait trouvé un éventuel acquéreur pour son magasin, et les négociations qui s'éternisaient la forçaient à rester là-bas. J'eus beau me dire que c'était un mal nécessaire, elle me manqua beaucoup durant cette période.

Alors Remus revint s'installer avec moi. Il avait quelque peu déserté la maison depuis le retour d'Antje dans ma vie, mais comme elle était retenue ailleurs, il reprit sa place de compagnon de l'âme damnée que j'étais.

Nous passâmes des moments agréables tout compte fait, même si l'époque ne s'y prêtait pas. En effet, il se passait des choses graves. Dumbledore s'était vu obligé de déserter Poudlard. Le groupe de défense contre les forces du Mal que Harry avait fondé avec ses amis avait été découvert, et le ministre de la Magie, persuadé que le vieux directeur avait lui-même monté cette bande d'adolescents contre lui, s'était lui-même déplacé pour l'arrêter. Mais Dumbledore les avait tous bluffés, et il avait disparu. Ombrage avait pris sa place en tant que directrice, et de ce fait, je m'inquiétais énormément pour mon filleul. Les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient décontenancés par ces événements, et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de garder son calme lors des réunions. Arthur Weasley avait des sautes d'humeur de plus en plus fréquentes, le sourire narquois de Lucius Malefoy, qu'il croisait régulièrement au ministère, lui étant de plus en plus insupportable. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été chargé par le ministre de participer à l'arrestation de Dumbledore, et il eut du mal à s'en remettre, bien que le vieux directeur ait pu filer grâce à lui. Bref, l'époque n'était pas à la fête.

Je n'avais plus le moindre moyen d'avoir des nouvelles de Harry, Ombrage surveillant tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs. À mon grand écœurement et à celui de Remus, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ se réjouissant du retour de l'école "dans la droite ligne des injonctions ministérielles".

Je partageais mes inquiétudes dans les lettres que j'écrivais à Antje. Elle me répondait avec des mots rassurants, mais dans le même temps, elle insistait presque lourdement sur le fait que je ne devais ni essayer de sortir, ni d'obtenir des informations sur mon filleul par quelque moyen que ce soit. Ça m'agaça un peu, et je me demandai pourquoi elle devenait soudain aussi protectrice à mon égard.

La fin du mois arriva bien vite. Ma sauvageonne devait bientôt revenir. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas été là, et du fait que Molly Weasley ne faisait plus que transiter dans la maison, le ménage n'avait pas été fait. Pour accueillir mon Anna dans de bonnes conditions, je me retrouvai donc un matin avec un balai, une serpillière et quelques bidons de potions nettoyantes. Ce qui me rappela que Kreattur avait encore disparu. Si on peut dire. En fait, même s'il n'avait pas croisé mon chemin depuis plusieurs jours, il devait se trouver quelque part dans la maison.

Aussi, je décidai de le chercher après le déjeuner pour qu'il m'aide un peu à nettoyer cette baraque immonde. Après tout, c'était son travail.

Je furetais dans le grenier depuis un bon moment lorsque j'entendis Remus m'appeler. Je descendis donc, et vis mon vieil ami qui me regardait, l'air à la fois perplexe et inquiet.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demandai-je.

— Harry est là.

— _Quoi!_

— Il est dans la cheminée de la cuisine, il dit qu'il veut te parler.

Je dévalai les escaliers à toute vapeur, suivi de près par Remus. Je pénétrai dans le sous-sol et vis, effectivement, la tête de mon filleul qui dépassait de l'âtre. Il semblait gêné. Mal à l'aise. Je m'agenouillai immédiatement devant la cheminée:

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Remus s'installa à côté de moi:

— Ça va, Harry? Tu as besoin d'aide?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, grimaça mon filleul, de plus en plus gêné. Je voulais simplement parler… de mon père.

J'échangeai un regard avec Remus. Harry voulait parler de James? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire? Je n'eus pas le temps de poser la moindre question.

— Eh bien, dit Harry, je… J'ai été confronté à un des souvenirs de Rogue en regardant dans une Pensine, et… et j'ai vu une scène…il était en cinquième année, c'était après les BUSE. J'ai vu mon père, et vous deux aussi, et Queudver. Vous avez jeté un tas de sorts à Rogue. Ma mère s'est interposée, elle a crié après mon père, et quand elle a été partie, euh… mon père a jeté un nouveau sort à Rogue, et au moment où il essayait de… de lui enlever son caleçon, euh… le vrai Rogue est arrivé, il m'a fait sortir de la Pensine, et il m'a mis à la porte.

Il se tut l'espace d'une seconde, ne semblant plus savoir où il en était.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon père puisse se comporter comme ça avec quelqu'un, reprit-il. C'est idiot, c'est dégueulasse… et ça m'a mis mal à l'aise, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu besoin d'en parler.

Remus et moi accueillîmes ce récit par un silence. J'avais un peu oublié cette histoire. Je réfléchis un moment pour m'en souvenir mieux, avant de réaliser que Rogue était venu chercher Harry au mauvais moment. Parce que James n'avait jamais réussi à retirer le caleçon de Servilus. Antje était intervenue, et elle avait passé un sacré savon à mon meilleur ami, qui avait fini par réaliser sa bêtise. Si Harry avait vu ça, il se serait peut-être senti moins mal.

Remus finit par prendre la parole:

— Je ne voudrais pas que tu juges ton père après ce que tu as vu là-bas, Harry. Il n'avait que quinze ans…

— Moi aussi, j'ai quinze ans, rétorqua mon filleul, qui ne semblait pas convaincu par cet argument.

Je pris alors la parole, et tentai de convaincre Harry du bien fondé de la haine qui avait lié James à cette ordure de Servilus. La haine de la magie noire de l'un et la jalousie forcenée de l'autre. Mais Harry était toujours sceptique.

— D'accord, dit-il, mais il a quand même attaqué Rogue sans aucune raison, simplement parce que… parce que tu lui as dit que tu t'ennuyais, ajouta-t-il, gêné de sembler m'accuser.

— Je n'en suis pas très fier, avouai-je.

Ce qui était exact. Parce qu'à cette époque, je venais de vivre une période qui n'avait rien eu de rose. Deux mois avant, j'avais été exclu une semaine de l'école. La mère d'Antje était morte de son cancer, et ma sauvageonne avait essayé de se suicider. J'étais en pleine période d'examens. J'avais eu besoin de me détendre un peu et, idiot que j'étais, je pensais qu'asticoter Rogue était le meilleur moyen de me changer les idées.

La conversation dévia quelque peu. Harry était, je ne sais trop pourquoi, décontenancé et déçu par les petites manies rigolotes de son père. Le fait de se passer inlassablement la main dans les cheveux. Jouer avec un Vif d'or chipé. Regarder les filles pour se la péter un peu. Toutes ces habitudes qui avaient fait de James ce qu'il était, quelqu'un que j'avais aimé comme un frère, quelqu'un de drôle, de gentil. Mon Jamesie, quoi. Et je ne comprenais pas ce qui gênait à ce point Harry.

Il parla ensuite de sa mère. Et du comportement qu'elle avait eu avec James à ce moment-là. Ça l'avait choqué, ça aussi. Il semblait presque croire que son père avait obligé Lily à l'épouser de force. Il ne comprenait pas que le mépris qu'avait pu éprouver cette dernière avait totalement disparu deux ans après, quand nous avions un peu muri. Quand elle avait réalisé que James était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle l'avait alors aimé plus fort et plus tendrement que les deux ou trois petits amis stupides qu'elle avait eus avant lui.

J'essayai, avec l'aide de Remus, d'expliquer tout ça à Harry. Mais nous ne dûmes pas nous montrer assez convaincants, car il finit par soupirer :

— Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour Rogue me ferait pitié.

J'eus envie de rire, mais Remus saisit l'occasion pour demander:

— Au fait, comment a réagi Rogue quand il s'est aperçu que tu avais vu ça?

Oups. Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas pensé que Servilus aurait sans doute été furieux de l'intrusion de Harry dans ses souvenirs humiliants et secrets. Mon filleul répondit d'un ton indifférent que Rogue ne voulait plus lui enseigner l'occlumancie.

Je bondis.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Renoncer à apprendre l'occlumancie à Harry, c'était presque signer son arrêt de mort.

Le salaud.

En me voyant bondir, Harry se mit à tousser. Sous l'effet de surprise, il avait dû avaler des cendres. Je piquai une belle colère, que Remus s'efforça de calmer un peu. Il fit promettre à Harry d'aller parler à Rogue, de lui faire des excuses ou je ne sais quoi, mais en tout cas de faire en sorte que les cours d'occlumancie reprennent.

Mon filleul quitta la cheminée tout de suite après, alarmé par un quelconque bruit suspect.

Je restai un moment assis devant la cheminée avec Remus. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. Au bout d'un moment, mon vieux pote se leva. Il sortit la bouteille de whisky et en servit deux verres. Je me levai à mon tour pour boire.

— Je me demande bien ce qui a pris à Harry de regarder les vieux souvenirs de Rogue, marmonna Remus pour lui-même.

— Il était curieux, c'est tout. Ça arrive.

— Hum…

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, moi, dis-je, c'est pourquoi le comportement de James l'a autant choqué.

— C'était un instantané, Sirius. Nous savons, toi et moi, que James n'était pas vraiment comme ça. Mais c'est la première vraie image que Harry ait vue de son père. Jusqu'à maintenant, il l'idéalisait, et le voir ainsi a brisé l'image de sainteté qu'il devait avoir. Parce que tu es bien d'accord que ce jour-là, James s'est conduit comme un imbécile.

— Bien sûr, mais…

— Sirius, je crois que cet été, il faudra que tu reparles de tout ça à Harry. Avec un peu de chance, le choc sera un peu passé. Il faudra que tu lui expliques vraiment qui était James. Avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

— Tu sais, les défauts, c'était pas important.

— Si, ça l'était. Regarde l'effet de ce que Harry a vu a eu sur lui. De toutes façons, je suppose que tu lui présenteras Antje, cet été.

— Bien sûr… Je n'y pensais même plus. Mais je ne comprends pas non plus comment Harry a pu avoir _pitié_ de Rogue. Beurk!

— Patmol, mon ami, tu n'as pas changé depuis tes seize ans. Tu es toujours bourré de préjugés vis-à-vis de Rogue. James était pareil. Votre haine pour lui vous a aveuglés. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai jamais rien eu de particulier contre lui.

— Même quand tu as failli le bouffer?

— Là, ce n'était pas la même chose. C'est le loup qui a voulu le tuer. Moi, je n'étais pas là. Bon, d'accord, il m'énervait. C'était un petit Serpentard pathétique et bourré de préjugés qui à mes yeux ne méritait pas autre chose que de rester à bouder dans son coin. Si James et toi l'aviez laissé tranquille, ça vous aurait évité pas mal d'ennuis.

— Ç'aurait été moins drôle, aussi.

— Sirius, tu es irrécupérable, répliqua Remus en riant.

— Toi aussi, tu es irrécupérable. J'ai comme l'impression que tu as envie de me faire croire que Rogue n'a pas que des défauts.

— C'est probable… Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, tu sais.

— N'empêche, si Servilus a la moindre qualité, je veux bien être transformé en Veracrasse rayé pas plus tard que tout de suite…

oOØOo

Je retrouvai ma sauvageonne le soir même. J'avais retrouvé Kreattur, qui avait fait sa réapparition en fin d'après-midi. J'ignorais où il s'était caché. Quoi qu'il en soit, je le traitai de grosse feignasse parce qu'il ne m'avait pas aidé à faire le ménage.

Je racontai à Antje la visite de Harry, et ma conversation avec Remus. Ça la fit rire.

— Remus a raison, me dit-elle. Tu n'as pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Cet été, on parlera à Harry, toi et moi. On lui racontera toute l'histoire, et il se rendra compte par lui-même que ce souvenir, qui était en plus du point de vue de Rogue, ne donnait pas une image de ce qu'était vraiment son père.

— Tu as sans doute raison.

— Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, reprit-elle. Harry m'a ratée. Il aurait pu me voir faire la morale à James. Je me demande ce qu'il en aurait pensé.

— Il aurait sans doute été rassuré, si je me souviens bien, James a fait amende honorable, après.

— Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il s'est contenté de lever le sortilège.

— c'était l'essentiel, non ?

Antje eut un soupir :

— Harry ne sait pas qui je suis. Il ne me connaît pas.

— Si, il te connaît. Je te rappelle que tu étais présente quand il est né.

— Il ne s'en souviendra plus…

Antje prit un air rêveur, que je ne sus comment interpréter. Peut-être était-elle inquiète de l'opinion que Harry aurait d'elle quand ils se verraient l'été venu. Je lui pris la main.

— Anna, je suis sûr que Harry t'aimera beaucoup. Tu es une femme merveilleuse. Tu es ma compagne. Et tu étais la meilleure amie de sa mère.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

— J'aime quand tu me rassures, Sirius. Ça me donne envie de croire que tout sera bien.

Un tas de choses niaises me vinrent alors à l'esprit, mais je ne les exprimai pas. Je me contentai de serrer Antje dans mes bras, parce qu'un bon câlin permet de véhiculer certaines émotions mieux que n'importe quels mots.

_À suivre…_


	18. chapitre 18

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sungirl1 : **Merci beaucoup !

**linaewen ilca : **Merci pour ta review! Je ne vais pas parler de la relation entre Remus et Tonks dans ce chapitre… Mais je peux d'ores et déjà te dire qu'elle évoluera différemment selon les deux épilogues que je vais écrire. Concernant Dumbledore, je n'ai rien prévu de particulier. Quant à Harry, je pense effectivement que voir Antje tirer les oreilles de James aurait un peu atténué le choc de ce qu'il a vu… Merci beaucoup encore en tout cas, et gros bisous.

**alana chantelune** _Ah la la, Sirius…_, dis-tu… Je suis bien d'accord… Ouiiiiin! Sniff. Je pense que l'arrière-plan un peu triste de ma fic est surtout du au fait qu'à la base, ce n'est pas une histoire marrante… Gros bisous à toi! P.S. As-tu lu le tome 6?

**Fee Fleau** Alors toi aussi, tu aimes les câlins? (Caliméra fait un câlin à Fée, lol). Pour la grossesse d'Antje, comme tu le verras à la fin de ce chapitre, Sirius finira par s'en rendre compte avant qu'elle lui ait dit quoi que ce soit… et ça ne sera pas au bon moment. Dans tous les cas, d'après ce que j'ai compté, Antje sera enceinte de trois mois et demi environ au moment des faits, et ça ne se verra pas vraiment. D'abord, elle ne fait pas comme ma belle-sœur qui fait ressortir son ventre à la moindre occasion, lol, et puis je connais une fille qui a réussi à cacher sa grossesse pendant… six mois! Pour Kreattur, à la base, je n'y pense jamais, c'est seulement quand je feuillette mon exemplaire du tome 5 que je me dis "ah ouais, il est là, lui, faut peut-être que je l'inclue dans mon histoire… Merci en tout cas pour ta review, qui comme toujours m'a fait très plaisir. Gros bisous à toi!

**Andromede** D'abord, c'est pas Totor Gigot, c'est Torvic Gogo! Nan mais… Pour l'histoire des deux épilogues, c'est parce que les gens qui m'ont mis des reviews au chapitre précédent m'ont presque tous dit que si je respectais le bouquin jusqu'au bout, je serais très sadique. Bon, rappelons qu'à la base, c'est JKR qui est sadique, pas moi. Je ne me serais pas retrouvée à cette extrémité si elle n'avait pas tué Sirius, la vilaine! Alors j'ai décidé de faire l'épilogue que j'avais prévu au départ, et dont j'ai déjà écrit le début il y a plusieurs mois, plus un autre dégoulinant de guimauve pour que tout le monde soit content et qu'on arrête de me traiter de sadique, boudiou! Pour Louise, ne t'en fais pas trop. J'lui ai trouvé un joli petit avenir très heureux, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre. Concernant Remus et Tonks, ça dépendra des deux épilogues, on va dire qu'ils iront à plus ou moins long terme s'envoyer en l'air aux îles Lofoten, lol. Pour finir cette RAR à tendance gros bordel, tu peux taper Rogue si tu veux, laisse Mary se démerder avec BM junior, ils sont assez grands pour régler ça tout seuls, y aura pas Luna dans l'épilogue rose-bonbon, et y aura presque pas Harry non plus de toutes façons, et pis MORT À TOUTE-CRÉTINE! Banzaïïïïïïïïï! Et bisous à toi.

**Ilys** Hello, copine! Merci pour ton passage. Tu veux que je te dise un truc? À chaque fois que tu écris "siriusly", je suis morte de rire! C'est trop choupi, présentement. Bon, je te conseillerai ceci dit de préparer ton Kleenex, parce que… ben… c'est le chapitre du voile. Eh oui, épilogue heureux ou pas, j'ai voulu mettre le voile. Méchante JKR, méchante! Plein plein plein de gros bisous à toi z'aussi.

**Shima-chan** Merci du passage! En effet, Antje est bien enceinte, et l'épisode voileux se rapproche. Je mets un point d'honneur à rajouter les éléments mis à notre disposition dans le tome 5 à mon histoire, pour que ça se tienne et pour ne pas trop dénaturer le contexte. Même si, en effet, c'est trop cruel. Gros bisous à toi! P.S. T'en as pensé quoi, du tome 6?

**Fofolleuh** Merci de ton passage, malgré la flemme. En plus, j'ai trouvé ta review très marrante! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi. Plein de gros bisous!

**Llewella et Deirdre**Sirius? Impulsif? Sans rire? Niak niak… Merci pour ta review, en tout cas. C'est vrai, le coup du bébé perdu est une histoire très sinistre, d'ailleurs je ne l'aime moi-même pas beaucoup. Mais c'est le seul argument que j'aie trouvé pour qu'Antje cache sa nouvelle grossesse à Sirius le plus longtemps possible… Sinon, verdict du tome 6? Bisous!

**Tiflovehpworld0 :** Ça m'a fait bien plaisir d'apprendre que mon chapitre t'avait remonté le moral et éclairé un peu ta journée… Bon, c'est dans ce chapitre-ci que Sirius apprendra que Antje est enceinte, mais il va le deviner, elle n'aura pas le temps de le lui dire. Bisous à toi!

**Morsure Amicale :** Merci beaucoup pour ton passage et pour tes compliments! Pour la suite, j'ai prévu une alternative. Antje se retrouvera toute seule… ou pas! Deux épilogues prévus au programme! Bisous à toi et à bientôt.

**kiri : **Merci beaucoup!

**Andromaque :** _C'est bien un Weasley: z'ont pas la langue dans leur poche… trouée!_ Mwahahahahahahaha! Marrant! Merci de ton passage, et j'espère que tu es venue à bout de ton devoir d'allemand! Bisous!

**ilaï :**Ce n'est que ma vision des choses… Peut-être que dans l'esprit de JKR, Servilus s'est peut-être retrouvé les fesses à l'air, lol. Merci du passage!

**fénice :** Salut, M'ame Fénice! Sirius est certes un sauvageon, d'ailleurs, ta remarque à ce sujet m'a fait sourire, tu as vraiment l'œil, toi. En fait, il est un peu plus "sauvage" que du temps de son adolescence, mais il ne s'en rend pas forcément compte… Ceci dit, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ton objection. Sauf que Sirius ne cherche pas à se faire traîner dans la boue. Il ne se rend toujours pas compte, même vingt ans après, qu'il est davantage coupable que ce qu'il pensait dans cette affaire. Certes, Remus n'aurait jamais essayé de bouffer Rogue si Sirius n'avait pas fait de provocation. Mais Sirius pense, à mon avis, que Rogue a été un imbécile de répondre à ladite provocation, et ainsi se jeter dans la gueule du loup, au propre comme au figuré. J'espère que mon explication est compréhensible (doute). Bises à toi.

**KaKa La Zen :** Pour répondre à tes questions, ô toi ma tite KaKa, sache que: la relation entre Remus et Tonks évoluera différemment selon les deux épilogues à venir. Harry va effectivement devenir le parrain du bébé, d'ailleurs je suis curieuse de savoir comment l'idée t'est venue. Quant à Remus, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il deviendrait ami avec Rogue, si tu as une idée, je serais intéressée. Plein de gros bisous, et bonne lecture de HP6!

**Alixe : **Que veux-tu, chère… La vie est dure, et Sirius, quoiqu'on en dise, a une propension non négligeable à regarder les choses par le petit bout de la lorgnette… Bisous à toi, et encore merci pour tout.

Merci aussi à **Gaby Trompelamort ** pour ses compliments par LJ interposés, et à ma **Loulou** pour ses encouragements à continuer.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Apothéose et chute :**

La promesse de vente du magasin d'Antje fut signée au début du mois de mai. Il fut prévu que ma sauvageonne vienne s'installer chez moi au début du mois de juillet, le temps de vendre sa maison et de régler les dernières formalités. En outre, elle avait réussi à régler le problème de sa colocataire qu'elle ne pouvait ni laisser seule, ni ramener avec elle en Angleterre, car Louise refusait de quitter la Suède. Mais les futurs propriétaires de la boutique d'Antje se prirent d'affection pour cette malheureuse fille, et ils acceptèrent de la prendre en charge. Tout allait donc pour le mieux.

Je n'avais jamais vu Antje aussi heureuse, et je partageais totalement sa joie. Elle passait, comme d'habitude, quelques jours par semaine avec moi, et elle s'adaptait très bien à la présence des autres membres de l'Ordre, qui venaient à la maison plus régulièrement que jamais. L'éviction de Dumbledore, la discrétion des Mangemorts, tout ça nous inquiétait beaucoup. Ceux d'entre nous qui travaillaient au Ministère étaient sur les dents : nous avions tous l'impression que quelque chose de grave se préparait. Or, comme nous savions que Voldemort s'intéressait de très près à la fameuse prophétie, les surveillances au Département des Mystères étaient plus étroites que jamais.

Cette inquiétude entachait un peu mon bonheur. Tout ce qui touchait à la prophétie me rappelait Harry, et la mission qui l'attendait. J'avais peur pour lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il coure le moindre danger tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt. Mais en même temps, je savais que Voldemort s'engouffrerait dans la plus petite brèche qu'il trouverait chez mon filleul. Et cette idée me donnait des frissons.

J'avais du mal à partager ces angoisses. J'en parlais de temps en temps avec Remus, mais comme il était aussi inquiet que moi, ces conversations n'étaient pas amusantes du tout.

Je voulais protéger Harry. Je savais que je donnerais ma vie pour lui. Je l'avais promis à James.

Antje le savait. Je me doutais que ça lui faisait peur, que ça la faisait peut-être même souffrir, mais curieusement, elle comprenait. On en parla tous les deux, un soir. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, j'étais si inquiet que même les caresses de ma sauvageonne ne me changeaient pas les idées. Alors nous discutâmes de tout ça, ma tête comme d'habitude nichée au creux des seins d'Anna. Elle me parla du complexe de culpabilité qui me rongeait depuis la mort de James et Lily. Elle me parla de mon amour pour mon meilleur pote que j'avais, plus ou moins malgré moi, transféré sur Harry. Je trouvai son analyse un peu plan-plan, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à son papa-le-psychiatre. Mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. Le métier de son géniteur était un sujet sensible pour Anna. Elle termina son discours par une phrase qui me fit mal au cœur:

— Je sais que pour toi, je passerai toujours après Harry, parce qu'il a plus besoin de toi que moi. Et je l'accepte. Parce que ce sont les circonstances qui s'y prêtent.

Je ne répondis pas, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ça me faisait de la peine, j'avais l'impression qu'Antje reniait mes sentiments. Mais quelque part, elle n'avait pas entièrement tort…

Je crus l'entendre pleurer pendant que je dormais.

oOØOo

Tout le mois de mai passa ainsi, entre la perspective que ma sauvageonne s'installe chez moi, et mon inquiétude pour Harry. Je naviguais entre deux eaux, laissant l'un ou l'autre de ces états d'esprit prendre le dessus selon le moment.

Juin arriva, beau et ensoleillé. Le premier jour du mois, Antje débarqua toute pétulante chez moi:

— Sirius, dans un mois jour pour jour, je m'installe ici et je ne pars plus.

Etant d'humeur heureuse, je portai Anna dans ma chambre, et quelques instants plus tard, les ressorts du matelas se mirent à grincer. Nous profitâmes de notre solitude, car un certain nombre de personnes devaient débarquer en début de soirée. Ce fut, pour ne pas changer, un moment de tendresse et de passion. L'amour avec Antje était un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé.

L'acte terminé, Anna porta machinalement une main à son cou. Elle portait toujours l'anneau attaché à une chaîne, mais cet après-midi-là, au cours de notre étreinte, cette dernière s'était brisée. Antje se retrouva avec l'anneau dans la main. Je la vis glisser une main sous le lit pour attraper sa baguette magique qui avait glissé là, sans doute dans le but de réparer la chaîne. Mais j'arrêtai son geste.

— Anna, attends.

Elle me regarda, surprise. Je lui pris l'anneau des mains.

— Puisque tu t'installes chez moi, dis-je, je crois qu'il est de bon ton de faire ma deuxième demande en mariage.

— Pardon?

— Epouse-moi, Antje. Quand tout ça sera terminé… sois à moi. Officiellement.

L'idée m'avait taraudé depuis qu'elle m'avait promis d'habiter avec moi. Je voulais saisir cette chance. Et à mes yeux, le fait que la chaîne à laquelle était accrochée la bague était signe que c'était le bon moment.

Anna rougit et baissa les yeux, sans doute pour masquer quelques larmes d'émotion. Puis elle accepta ma demande dans un souffle, et me donna sa main pour que je passe l'anneau à son doigt. Ce geste accompli, j'attirai ma sauvageonne contre moi:

— Cette fois-ci sera la bonne, dis-je.

Elle sembla vouloir répondre, mais finalement, elle ne dit rien. Elle se blottit simplement dans mes bras, et nous tombâmes de concert dans les bras de Morphée.

La soirée avec les autres membres de l'Ordre fut très agréable, mais je vis trois personnes jeter à Antje des regards appuyés. Molly, Remus et Maugrey Fol-œil. Je trouvai ça étrange, mais ne m'en formalisai pas outre mesure.

Peut-être avaient-ils remarqué l'anneau. Après tout, Anna et moi avion décidé d'annoncer la chose quand elle s'installerait définitivement à la maison.

oOØOo

Le mois de juin avança tranquillement, dans la continuité de mai. À la différence près que mes angoisses se calmaient un peu. L'été arrivait. Harry irait passer quelques temps dans la famille moldue de Lily, où il serait protégé grâce à la magie de Dumbledore. Le quartier général de l'Ordre étant à présent bien organisé, il pourrait sans doute y venir rapidement, je pourrais lui présenter ma fiancée, et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il passerait de meilleures vacances que l'année précédente, malgré la guerre, la peur et les surveillances dont il serait forcément l'objet.

Au moindre moment d'inquiétude, je me raccrochais à ces perspectives. Ce serait bien. Forcément.

Quand je parlais de tout ça avec Remus, il était toujours un peu sceptique. Il semblait préoccupé par toutes sortes de choses, notamment ses sentiments pour Tonks, et il n'était pas très loquace. Je n'en discutais pas beaucoup avec Antje, notre dernière conversation au sujet de Harry m'ayant laissé un goût amer. De toute façon, lorsqu'elle venait me voir, elle était tout le temps fatiguée, voire sur les nerfs. Elle passait son temps à manger, à dormir, et nos activités horizontales étaient un peu moins fréquentes. Anna était toujours tendre et affectueuse avec moi, mais elle se plaignait souvent d'une grande fatigue. Quand je m'inquiétai de son état de santé, elle se contenta de rougir et de répondre que régler ses affaires en Suède était épuisant. Je ne fis aucun commentaire.

Il n'empêche que je surpris une discussion animée entre elle et Molly, dont je ne pus saisir le sujet vu qu'elles se turent dès que je pénétrais dans la pièce.

J'avais oublié à quel point les femmes étaient des créatures étranges, parfois…

oOØOo

Malgré les visites fréquentes d'Anna et des membres de l'Ordre depuis quelques temps, il arrivait encore parfois que je me retrouve tout seul dans la maison. C'était toujours un peu pénible, mais je me faisais une raison en pensant que ça ne durerait pas. Ces jours-là, je passais le temps à croupir dans la cuisine, à lire le journal ou des morceaux de rapports abandonnés, et à réfléchir à toutes sortes de choses.

Lors d'une de ces fins d'après-midi solitaires, à la fin du mois de juin, je fus tiré de mes pensées par un hurlement effroyable qui ébranla la maison. Je sursautai brutalement, avant de me précipiter dans la chambre de ma mère. C'était Buck qui avait crié. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela; l'isolement lui faisait piquer, parfois, des crises de colère. J'allai donc le calmer, mais, en entrant dans la pièce, je dérapai sur une flaque de sang. L'hippogriffe était blessé. Une large coupure était visible sur une de ses pattes. Je me penchai pour examiner la blessure:

— Bon sang, mon vieux, m'écriai-je, comment tu t'es fait ça?

La douleur faisait trépigner Buck, et il gémissait sans discontinuer. Je commençai à paniquer, et j'appelai l'elfe de maison:

— Kreattur? KREATTUR! Bordel, cette saloperie n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui.

Je redescendis à toute vitesse chercher de quoi soigner l'hippogriffe. Kreattur se trouvait dans la cuisine:

— Tu n'est donc pas fichu de répondre quand je t'appelle, bougre d'incapable, pestai-je.

— Kreattur n'a pas entendu le Maître, répliqua l'elfe d'un air innocent.

— Viens m'aider à soigner Buck, il est blessé.

Le serviteur indigne se mit à trembler:

— Kreattur a peur, Maître. Cet hippogriffe a l'air trop sauvage, Kreattur ne veut pas se faire blesser…

— Lâche, crachai-je. Je me débrouillerai sans toi, tant pis.

Je le plantai là, et allai m'occuper de mon hippogriffe. Ça me prit un bon moment. Il gigotait et gémissait sans cesse. Au prix de sacrés efforts, je réussis à faire cesser l'hémorragie, et à panser la patte blessée.

Lorsque je redescendis, Kreattur n'avait pas bougé de la cuisine. Il ricana sur mon passage.

— Prépare-moi à manger au lieu de glousser stupidement, ordonnai-je d'un ton sec.

— Oui Maître.

Le repas de l'elfe fut immangeable, comme à chaque fois que je le mettais aux fourneaux, mais maîtriser Buck m'avait épuisé, et j'avais la flemme de faire la cuisine. Je ne fis aucun commentaire quand Kreattur s'éclipsa, après avoir posé devant moi une assiette au contenu peu ragoûtant. J'essayai de manger un peu parce que j'avais faim, mais c'était tellement ignoble que je fis tout disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique, et de faire apparaître à la place un morceau de fromage.

Après m'être sustenté, je posai ma tête dans le creux de mes bras, et m'endormis sur la table. J'attendais de la visite pour la soirée, et un petit roupillon en attendant ne serait pas du luxe.

Je fis un rêve un peu étrange, dans lequel je me faisais sauvagement tirer les oreilles par Rogue qui me disait: "Mais où est-ce que t'as passé ta journée, bougre d'abruti feignant et prétentieux?" Je lui répondais alors que je n'avais pas bougé de la maison, il refusait de me croire et, alors que nous étions sur le point de nous battre comme des chiffonniers en souvenir du bon vieux temps, je me réveillai.

oOØOo

Remus et Maugrey Fol-Œil arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi. Ils furent suivis de près par Tonks et Kinglsey qui rentraient du ministère. Et enfin, à la tombée du jour, je reçus la visite d'Antje. La soirée s'annonçait tranquille, aucun ordre du jour n'était pré-établi, nous avions simplement quelques nouvelles à commenter, et quelques rumeurs à discuter.

Mais ça ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Alors que nous nous trouvions tous dans la cuisine, la tête graisseuse de Servilus fit son apparition dans la cheminée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, lui demandai-je d'un ton sec.

— Potter est parti, répondit l'interpellé d'une voix neutre.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. On aurait pu entendre un Doxy voler. Remus et moi nous précipitâmes devant la cheminée:

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

— Potter est parti, répéta Rogue sur le même ton.

— Et où ça?

— Probablement au Ministère. Plus précisément au Département des Mystères.

Un long frisson me parcourut l'échine.

Maugrey se leva à son tour:

— Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé fabriquer là-bas?

— Eh bien… il apparaît que Potter a eu une vision de toi cet après-midi, Black. Une vision dans laquelle tu te serais trouvé au Ministère, et qui plus est à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres… J'ai vérifié par moi-même que tu menais bien ta petite vie oisive ici, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avertir le gamin que sa vision était fausse… À l'heure qu'il est, il est parti te porter secours, apparemment…

J'échangeai des regards avec les autres. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser plus avant mes réflexions, car Tonks prit la parole:

— Comment ça se fait que tu puisses parler par cheminée, Rogue? Je croyais que le réseau était surveillé? Où est Ombrage?

— Madame la directrice a disparu dans la forêt, répondit Rogue. Je n'en sais pas plus. Elle y est allée avec Potter et la fille Granger, et aucun n'est réapparu. Or, cela m'étonnerait qu'ils l'aient emmenée avec eux. Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre. Bonsoir.

L'instant d'après, la tête graisseuse avait disparu de l'âtre.

S'il était resté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, je lui aurais écrabouillé sa sale tronche à coups de tisonnier. Parce que ses explications évasives et cyniques laissait apparaître une évidence. Rogue n'avait jamais encouragé Harry comme il le fallait à pratiquer l'occlumancie correctement. Et Voldemort avait pénétrer son esprit pour faire apparaître une fausse vision. Et mon filleul, qui tenait à moi, y avait cru. En se rendant au ministère, il tomberait sans doute dans un piège, et Merlin sait ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Je craignais le pire. Et en regardant les autres, je vis bien qu'ils pensaient la même chose que moi.

Un plan de bataille fut rapidement mis en œuvre. Plan qui vira aussitôt à l'engueulade. Dès que j'entendis l'attendu "Sirius, tu restes ici", je ruai dans les brancards.

— Pas question. Je viens avec vous.

— Sirius, sois raisonnable…

— Non. C'est mon filleul, il est en danger, je viens avec vous. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul.

— Mais…

— Je viens avec vous. Point barre.

J'eus l'impression que ça durait des heures. Ils essayèrent toutes sortes d'arguments pour que je ne bouge pas de la maison, mais je restai intraitable.

Antje avait suivi la conversation, sans rien dire. Elle se faisait toute petite sur sa chaise, comme pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais Remus la prit à partie:

— Antje, dis quelque chose… Peut-être que toi, tu pourras le persuader de rester ici…

Ma sauvageonne me regarda:

— Sirius, s'il te plaît…

Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me fasse une scène devant tout le monde, alors je la pris par le bras, et l'emmenai dans le hall où la conversation se devait d'être discrète sous peine de réveiller le portrait de ma mère.

— Sirius, je t'en prie, dis Antje à mi-voix, ne va pas là-bas… C'est trop dangereux, tu pourrais te faire tuer…

— Je ne serai pas seul, répondis-je. J'accompagne les autres. Et il s'agit de Harry, je croyais que tu avais compris tout ce que ça impliquait…

— Mais…

Je la pris dans mes bras:

— Ne t'en fais pas, ma douce. Je rentrerai dans peu de temps, et tout va bien se passer.

— Tu m'as déjà dit ça une fois, répliqua-t-elle. Et je ne t'ai pas revu pendant quatorze ans.

— Cette fois, ce sera différent. Je sais à quoi m'attendre. Je vais me battre. Avec les autres. Tout se passera bien, je te jure que cette fois, je rentrerai entier à la maison.

Elle finit par céder.

Je rejoignis les autres, et me contentai de dire d'un ton sec:

— On y va.

Ils ne discutèrent pas.

Au moment de quitter la maison, je serrai longuement Anna contre moi. La scène millénaire par excellence: l'adieu du guerrier, pratiqué chez tous les humains, sorciers comme Moldus, et de tout temps. Blottie dans mes bras, elle murmura:

— Fais attention à toi, Sirius.

— Promis.

J'eus un geste pour la lâcher, mais…

— Avant que tu partes, je dois te dire quelque chose.

— Plus tard, ma douce. Promis, dès que je reviens, tu pourras me le dire.

— Mais…

— À tout de suite, Anna.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, avant de partir à la suite des autres.

oOØOo

J'eus à peine le temps de respirer l'air pur. Nous transplanâmes tous directement au ministère.

Je ne pus voir qu'une chose. Une chose triste et étrange.

Les deux filles de l'été précédent, qui écoutaient du hard rock très fort assises sur un banc de la place étaient revenues. Mais sans musique. Elles étaient là, simplement, sur le trottoir jonché de mégots. La rousse pleurait dans les bras de la blonde.

Même si cette vision fut furtive, elle me serra le cœur, mais elle me donna aussi paradoxalement du courage.

Je transplanai.

oOØOo

Le Département des Mystères semblait désaffecté. Aucune surveillance supplémentaire de la part du ministère, qui devait croire, comme d'habitude, qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

Mais nous savions que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer.

Alors, nous allâmes explorer les pièces, l'une après l'autre.

C'était difficile de s'y retrouver. Le hall rond et sombre, où les portent des salles tournaient, poussant l'inopportun à se perdre…

Et aucun bruit ne semblait venir de nulle part. C'était oppressant.

Ce fut d'autant plus oppressant quand nous vîmes que des combats s'étaient livrés dans certaines salles. Une pièce remplie de planètes, au sol jonché de verre brisé. Le système solaire incomplet. Un Mangemort inconscient étendu sur le sol.

La Salle des Prophétie, elle aussi jonchée de sphères cassées. Et la prophétie concernant Harry avait disparu.

_Merde!_

Nous nous soutînmes du regard. Nous ne devions pas flancher. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

_Harry!_

Une autre pièce. Remplie d'aquariums contenant des… Oh Merlin… des cerveaux humains. Ron Weasley, aux prises avec un de ces organes, dont les nerfs lui entouraient le cou, les bras, le torse. Remus fonça pour lui porter secours.

Ginny Weasley, stupéfixée. Ainsi qu'une autre gamine, blonde, étendue les bras en croix. Je me précipitai pour ranimer la môme rousse.

— Sirius, gémit-elle, quand elle reprit conscience.

— Ginny, où est Harry?

Elle se mit à pleurer:

— Je ne sais pas… Il est tout seul… Il est avec Neville Londubat, il y a plein de Mangemorts partout… Je me suis cassé la cheville, j'ai mal… Mon frère… Et Hermione, elle est… elle s'est pris un sort… Faites quelque chose, je vous en prie… Sauvez Harry, je ne veux pas qu'il meure…

Je consolai la petite, et lui soignai la cheville d'un sort.

— Ne bouge pas, lui dis-je avant de partir. Reste avec les autres, je vais chercher Harry. Ça va aller, maintenant. On prend les choses en main.

Seul un reniflement me répondit.

oOØOo

Des salles, encore des salles. Tourner en rond, de quoi perdre la tête.

Harry… 

Soudain, Remus s'immobilisa.

— Chut, écoutez… J'entends un bruit…

Se précipiter dans la salle d'où venait ce bruit.

Des Mangemorts partout. Le gamin Londubat, écroulé par terre, tremblant, le nez en sang, au pied d'un immense bonhomme ricanant. Devant lui, sa baguette pointée sur lui…

_Bellatrix._

Harry, cerné par cinq individus en noir. Harry, serrant la prophétie entre ses doigts.

Se précipiter pour se battre.

Alors je me battis. Tout le monde se battit. Y compris mon filleul et le petit Londubat.

Jeter des sorts, encore. Eviter de trop morfler.

Se battre…

La haine, associée à l'instinct de survie.

Essayer de faire sortir Harry. Voir ma garce de cousine neutraliser Tonks, qui s'écroula, victime de Merlin sait quel maléfice.

Se battre encore…

Un bruit de verre brisé… une silhouette blanche que personne n'entend…

La prophétie s'était brisée. Mais je m'en moquais. Car la haine coulait dans mes veines comme le pire des poisons. Car je me battais en combat singulier avec Bellatrix.

Ma cousine. Cette garce. Je voulais la tuer. Je voulais qu'elle souffre.

Au bord de l'arcade, au centre de la pièce, j'évitais ses sorts. Et je me moquais d'elle. Elle était aussi haineuse que moi. La haine contre la haine…

Et puis…

Et puis je ne parvins pas à contrer un sort de stupéfixion. Je me moquais encore d'elle quand il me frappa.

Et je tombai.

Derrière l'arcade.

Et.

Je.

Compris.

Ding dong, pour qui sonne le glas, j'allais mourir.

Le voile qui soutenait l'arcade cachait le monde des morts.

Ding dong.

_Sirius Adrian Black, 13 mars 1959, 25 juin 1996._

…

_Il paraît que durant les dernières secondes, on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux._

_Quelques images sépia de mon enfance…_

_Mon entrée à Poudlard…_

_James…_

_Une petite fille aux cheveux roux qui pleure à l'infirmerie…_

_Anna…_

_Anna et sa robe bleue, le soir de Noël, mes doigts dans ses cheveux…_

_Anna nue dans mes bras, le poignet couvert de bandages…_

_James et Lily, heureux, mariés…_

_Harry…_

_Anna, Harry dans ses bras…_

_Anna, ma main sur son ventre, le soir de mon dernier anniversaire, c'est là que je compris…_

_Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré…_

_Anna… Anna, ma douce, si tu as posé ma main sur ton ventre cette nuit-là, c'est parce que nous avions conçu un enfant…_

_Pardonne-moi… Tu devras l'élever sans moi… Je t'aimais tant, Anna…_

_Harry… Pardon à toi aussi, mon grand… Puisses-tu avoir plus de chance que moi…_

_J'ai si froid…_

_J'entends des voix, tout en bas…_

_James…_

_James, mon ami, mon frère, donne-moi la main._

_Et accueille-moi dans l'autre monde._

**À suivre…

* * *

**

_À la mémoire de ma mère, partie depuis six mois… et des années trop tôt._


	19. Epilogue officiel

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Rine :** Tu as raison, ç'aurait été vraiment mieux si Sirius n'était pas tombé derrière ce fichu voile… Mais c'est pas moi, c'est JKR. Ç'aurait été moi, tu peux être certaine que ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi. Accueillir quelqu'un dans l'autre monde est, selon moi, un acte d'amour envers la personne qui meurt, parce que la mort fait peur… Mais avoir quelqu'un qui t'attend derrière est un concept qui me plaît. Pour finir, si tu es au courant pour ma prochaine fic, j'en déduis que tu es allée faire un tour sur mon LJ… Et comme je l'ai dit là-bas, le prochain chapitre sera en ligne au début du mois de novembre. Ceci dit, tu as parfaitement raison: deux morts, un loup-garou et un méchant font des Maraudeurs un groupe au destin fort tragique… Merci pour ton passage et bisous.

**Ladyradcliffe (Yliryo) :** Tu passes quand tu veux, ma grande. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue au pays de mes fics. J'espère que ton problème du Net est à peu près réglé… Bisous à toi. (P.S. Désolée pour la fin. Si je n'avais pas voulu être fidèle au livre, je ne l'aurais pas faite comme ça.)

**ANONYMA :** Voici la suite… Merci de ton passage.

**Andromaque :**Merci ma belle pour tes mots. Je suis désolée que la scène du ministère t'ait parue un peu rapide, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, sur le plan mental, ce n'était pas facile, je n'ai jamais été douée pour les scènes d'action, et puis comme l'introspection n'a que moyennement sa place dans ce passage, je n'ai pas su trop comment le traiter et j'ai fait court. Bisous à toi.

**Dryadia** Merci beaucoup pour ta gentillesse et tes compliments.

**Fee Fleau** _Ce bourricot de Sirius qui part à la guerre comme on part à l'école…_ Ton expression m'a plu, et elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus exact. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu brutale sur ce coup-là. Mais je crois que la vie est ainsi faite, dans tout ce qu'elle a de dégueulasse. Les certitudes qui volent en éclat pour des conneries. Le présent épilogue est, effectivement, consacré à la rencontre entre Harry et Antje. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Gros bisous à toi!

**Tiflovehpworld0 :** La réaction d'Antje est plus ou moins expliquée dans le présent chapitre. Rassure-toi, elle ne perdra pas son enfant. L'épilogue alternatif avec happy-end sera publié dans une semaine environ. Merci de ton passage et bisou.

**ilaï :** Je sais, je suis brutale… Désolée :'(

**Llewella et Deirdre** Au début, j'ai eu envie de mal prendre ta review. Parce que non, je n'ai pas bâclé mon chapitre. Je suis sincèrement désolée que ce passage ne t'ait pas plu, mais c'est comme ça, je ne suis pas parfaite, je ne sais pas écrire les scènes d'action. En plus, c'était une scène remarquablement difficile à écrire, j'ai eu l'impression de tuer mon personnage préféré une seconde fois, et puis bon, dans ce passage, l'introspection et la réflexion dont je suis habituellement friande n'ont pas leur place, il n'y a que l'action, et je l'ai décrite de façon minimaliste pour accentuer ce fait. Mille excuses encore si je n'ai pas fait mouche, et je suis ceci dit contente que tu aies apprécié le reste.

**Fofolleuh**Merci beaucoup de ton passage, ma grande. Je t'embrasse très fort.

**KaKa La Zen** Hello ma tite KaKa! Bon, je commence par m'aplatir devant toi pour que tu me pardonnes: dans ce chapitre, finalement, je ne parle pas de Remus et Tonks. Je suis désolée, mais je me suis rendue compte en l'écrivant qu'il valait mieux que je me recentre sur l'essentiel. Mais promis, dans le second épilogue, y aura plein de Remus et Tonks qui roucoulent. Mais j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant la fin de ce chapitre, tu sauras pourquoi quand tu y seras ;o). Pour répondre à tes commentaires sur le chapitre, je n'ai pas dit à Andro que tu as traité James d'idiot, pour ça, je vous laisse vous débrouiller toutes les deux, c'est pas mon bizness, lol. Ceci dit, si Sirius a promis à James de donner sa vie pour Harry, c'est par loyauté envers son meilleur ami. Parce que quand on apprécie vraiment quelqu'un, on accepte de faire toutes sortes de choses pour cette personne. Pour ta gouverne, moi non plus j'aime pas les psy, d'ailleurs je me mets en pétard à chaque fois qu'on veut m'envoyer en voir un, et puis épargne-moi la vie horizontale de tes parents, boudiou, ça non plus c'est pas mon bizness, lol. Moi aussi, j'aime bien ma scène millénaire, j'en suis présentement très fière (rougissements). Et pis pour finir, je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour les dernières phrases de ta review, ça m'a énormément touchée. Je t'envoie plein de bisous. (PS. Alors, ton verdict sur le tome 6?) (PPS. _SSBBL (Sainte Sadique Bellatrix Black Lestrange)_… Trop fort, lol)

**phaine :** Merci beaucoup!

**freyjaidunna :** Merci pour tes mots, ma grande… Je suis présentement très touchée! Au fait, j'ai téléchargé le dernier texte que tu as mis sur ton LJ, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lire. Je compte m'y mettre tout bientôt, promis! Enormes bisoumouchous.

**luminaria :** Merci beaucoup et gros bisous. P.S. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne mets pas de review à chaque fois…

**yza :** Merci…

**Médée : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je ne vais pas suivre le livre jusqu'au bout, car j'ai prévu deux épilogues. Le premier, ce chapitre-ci, racontant la rencontre entre Harry et Antje. Et le deuxième, qui sera en ligne dans environ une semaine, sera très très très alternatif, bourré de guimauve et de bons sentiments partout. En tout cas, je te rassure tout de suite: elle gardera son enfant. Je ne suis quand même pas sadique à ce point-là…

**Ilys :** Merci de m'avoir mis une deuxième review. Quand j'ai eu la première, j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur. Tu me dis que c'est la plus courte que tu aies jamais faite, et je te réponds que c'est la plus courte que j'aie jamais reçue… En tout cas, je suis très touchée que ça t'ait plu, et désolée que ça t'ait rendue si triste. Mais bon, j'ai voulu respecter le livre, et quand j'ai reçu mes review où j'apprends que presque tout le monde a pleuré, je me suis demandé si JKR avait un problème de conscience après avoir écrit les deux derniers tomes… À moins que ce soit une vilaine sadique qui aime faire pleurer les gens, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je t'envoie aussi tout plein d'énormes zibouxes, mon amie.

**Fenice** Merci beaucoup pour ton message… J'explique dans une note un peu plus bas l'histoire des deux épilogues.

**Andromede** Ma Dro, mon amie, ton message me touche toujours autant. Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail privé, donc je ne dirai pas grand-chose, à part deux petits détails. Premièrement, j'ai failli une fois exploiter le thème de l'être cher qui accueille le mort de l'autre côté de la barrière. C'était à l'époque où tu pouvais écrire une song-fic sans risquer de te faire supprimer ton compte, un texte très dur où Harry meurt à Sainte-Mangouste à la suite des combats contre vilain Voldie, et où il attend que son papa et sa maman viennent le chercher. Mais je n'ai jamais écrit ce texte, parce que ça avait du mal à sortir. Ça arrive parfois. Sinon, la deuxième chose que je voulais te dire, c'est que je suis désolée que ce chapitre t'ai rendue tellement triste, je préfère quand je te fais marrer, c'est quand même moins culpabilisant. Merci beaucoup pour tes mots. T'es ma grande petite sœur azimutée du pays des chacals devant l'éternel. Enormes bisous et câlins à toi.

**Magaliocha**Merci pour ton message très touchant. Ne t'en fais pas pour la suite, un épilogue alternatif et heureux sera disponible tout bientôt. Pour le reste, je me suis souvent tue concernant ma situation familiale. J'ai effectivement eu une meilleure amie qui a été là, et qui m'a aidée à digérer la chose, et c'est présentement la seule personne devant qui je me laisse vraiment aller. D'ailleurs, si je ne l'avais pas vue quelques jours avant d'écrire ce chapitre, je n'y serais pas arrivée, parce que tout est encore bloqué dans un coin de ma tête.En tout cas, je te remercie encore pour ta sollicitude, et je t'envoie des bisous.

**Ánië Celebrindal : **Hello, Jo! Merci pour ta review. T'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive aussi de commencer une fic par le milieu ou par la fin. Mais je te signale en passant, juste comme ça, que dans le reste de ma fic, on voit pas mal Remus… (s'écarte pour laisser passer une Jo en folie qui m'a entendue parler de Remus.) Bisous à toi!

**Shima-chan** Merci beaucoup pour ton joli message. Et pour tes compliments aussi. Je suis très touchée. Pour le tome 6, je l'ai trouvé très bon aussi, même si le 3 reste quand même mon préféré (on se demande bien pourquoi, lol). Il présente nettement moins de longueurs que le tome 5, qui représentait effectivement une lecture parfois lourde, avec son intrigue qui partait un peu dans tous les sens, et sa fin tellement tragique. La fin du tome 6, je l'ai commencée la semaine dernière dans le bus, et au moment où j'ai commencé à avoir une boule dans la gorge, j'ai eu la sagesse d'attendre d'être chez moi pour le finir. Et j'ai pleuré comme un veau, moi aussi. Gros bisous à toi, et encore merci.

**Aella :** Ne t'en fais pas pour la réaction d'Antje… Ce sera triste, mais supportable. Elle est forte, ma rouquine, et je pense l'avoir assez fait souffrir comme ça. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments en tout cas.

**titliloo** Merci du passage et pour les compliments. Bisous.

**Alixe** Merci pour ta review. Ça m'a beaucoup touchée, peut-être parce qu'écrire ce chapitre a été assez éprouvant, et j'étais encore un peu secouée quand je l'ai lue. Pour les deux copines, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai l'esprit trop tordu, purée. Mais c'est comme ça. Je te corrige ton texte ce soir. Bisous.

**Ilys** (re) …

**Gabrielle Trompe-la-Mort :** Je pense… En lisant ta review, je pense que tu as compris pourquoi quand j'ai posté ce chapitre, j'étais tellement épuisée, je n'y voyais plus très clair, et pourquoi j'étais méchamment échevelée et reniflante, entourée de kleenex humides, et pourquoi le cendrier était plein… Mais quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai sorti mon DVD du _Cinquième Elément_, et j'ai mis la scène de la diva à fond les ballons, j'ai dû la faire entendre à tout mon quartier. Parce que sans le savoir, en me disant que tu écoutais ça, tu as remué un truc auquel je n'avais plus pensé depuis longtemps… un rapport avec un minuscule détail de ma fic. Comme ça. Gros bisous, et plein de mercis.

* * *

**Notes :**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Vous m'avez tous beaucoup touchée. Ecrire le chapitre précédent, du moins la fin, n'a vraiment rien eu d'une partie de plaisir, vous pouvez aisément le deviner. Mais vous m'avez offert une belle récompense en appréciant mon effort, encore que, j'aurais préféré que JKR choisisse une autre fin pour son tome 5.

Voici donc le premier épilogue, officiel, de cette fic. J'espère de tout cœur que vous l'apprécierez. Il y en aura un autre d'ici une semaine, **que vous ne serez pas obligé de lire, car il sera une alternative du précédent chapitre. Ces deux textes seront indépendants l'un de l'autre.**

En espérant que vous apprécierez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Je remercie chaleureusement mon amie **Andromède** d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon texte avant sa publication.

_Merci encore à__ vous tous._

**

* * *

Epilogue I : les bruits du cœur, ou la femme sans visage :**

_POV de Harry_

C'est de nouveau les vacances. Le retour chez les Dursley. Le mépris. L'ennui. La solitude. Ça m'écœure plus que jamais d'aller là-bas, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir ma place nulle part. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise chez mon oncle et ma tante. Aller au square Grimmaurd alors que Sirius est mort, je m'en sens incapable. Et à Poudlard, il y a Dumbledore, que j'aurais tué de mes propres mains après les révélations qu'il m'a faites.

Parce qu'à ce moment-là, ce qui restait de mon innocence a volé en éclats.

Je ne quitte presque pas ma chambre. Les Dursley m'ignorent, et c'est tant mieux; moins ils me parlent, mieux je me porte. Encore que. Une fois, j'ai croisé le regard de ma tante Petunia, et j'ai vu de la compassion dans ses yeux. Mais quand elle s'est aperçue que je la regardais, elle s'est vite renfermée, et elle m'a ordonné d'aller chercher un truc à la cave, et plus vite que ça.

Je ne vais dehors qu'une fois par jour. Je fais un tour dans le jardin public, en fin d'après-midi. Je m'assieds sur un banc, et je regarde les bambins qui s'amusent. Si innocents. Et si chanceux de ce fait.

Moi, on m'a volé mon innocence.

Et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul de ma vie.

oOØOo

Cette existence morne dura un mois. L'isolement, la déprime, les lettres quasi quotidiennes à l'Ordre, tout va très bien, merci. Eux n'étaient pas bien bavards. Leur courrier brassait beaucoup de vent. Ils glissaient ça et là des questions sur mon moral, mais ils devaient se douter que je n'y répondrais pas. Après tout, les raisons de mon mal-être étaient évidentes: j'avais perdu mon parrain, et je savais à présent que je devrais être au choix l'auteur ou la victime d'un meurtre. Une alternative on ne peut plus réjouissante, n'est-ce pas?

Par un après-midi du début du mois d'août, j'étais sorti faire ma promenade quotidienne au parc. Je méditais comme d'habitude sur l'incertitude et l'injustice de ma vie lorsque quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Tout d'abord, je ne jetai pas un regard à cette personne. Je trouvai juste un peu curieux que quelqu'un m'approche, d'habitude on me laissait toujours seul. Les Moldus sentaient-ils donc, inconsciemment, la présence de quelqu'un planqué sous une cape d'invisibilité en train de me surveiller?

Je finis par tourner la tête, et mon regard croisa celui du professeur Lupin, toujours efflanqué et vêtu de vieux vêtements. Avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, il me parla:

— Bonjour, Harry, dit-il.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, demandai-je.

— Je suis venu te parler. Ou plutôt, te raconter une histoire.

Je ne répondis pas. Des histoires, on m'en avait beaucoup raconté. Des vraies, des fausses. Qu'est-ce que celle-ci pourrait bien avoir de différent?

— Je vais te raconter quelque chose sur Sirius, reprit Lupin au bout d'un moment. Quelque chose que tu ignorais. C'est une longue histoire, belle, triste, et profondément dégueulasse.

Cette fois, je tendis l'oreille. L'évocation de Sirius avait éveillé mon attention, et puis entendre Lupin, si pondéré en temps normal, utiliser un terme comme _dégueulasse_ dans la conversation avait quelque chose d'un peu surprenant. Je fixai donc mes regards sur le visage de mon ancien enseignant, lui signifiant que j'étais prêt à l'écouter. Alors il parla.

Il parla d'une femme qui avait traversé la vie de Sirius. Ils s'étaient connus à Poudlard, et Lupin m'apprit que quand Voldemort avait tué mes parents, ils étaient à deux mois de se marier. Et quand mon parrain avait réintégré, après ses années à Azkaban et sa fuite, la vieille maison des Black, il avait repris contact avec elle. À la fin du mois de janvier, leur relation avait recommencé. Ils avaient s'étaient vus à intervalles réguliers pendant quelques mois, la femme ayant en parallèle une vie professionnelle à l'étranger. Et maintenant que mon parrain avait disparu, sa fiancée s'était installée définitivement au square Grimmaurd… et elle était enceinte.

J'avais laissé Lupin parler, sans jamais l'interrompre. Dire que j'étais estomaqué par son histoire relevait de l'euphémisme. Je réalisai qu'en fait, je ne m'étais jamais représenté Sirius que comme mon parrain. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'outre ce lien qu'il avait avec moi, c'était un homme, susceptible d'avoir une vie sentimentale comme n'importe qui. Tout ça me paraissait un peu surréaliste. J'essayai d'imaginer Sirius avec une femme dans ses bras, mais l'image ne venait pas. Je n'avais avec moi que les souvenirs. Mon parrain maugréant parce qu'on lui déconseillait de faire ceci ou cela. Ses regards douloureux et furieux sur la maison qu'il haïssait. La façon qu'il avait de s'inquiéter pour moi. Et ça me fit mal de repenser à tout ça.

Ça me fit mal, parce que je n'avais que cette image-là de lui, et que je n'avais pas pu le connaître mieux. J'aurais aimé qu'il survive. J'aurais voulu qu'il me présente lui-même cette fameuse fiancée dont je venais d'apprendre l'existence, et dont je n'avais même pas retenu le nom.

J'avais encore plus mal pour elle. Toute seule, avec le bébé de Sirius dans son ventre.

C'était tellement bizarre… Sirius avec une femme… Je n'arrivais décidément pas à m'y faire.

Lupin me regarda:

— Ça doit te faire un drôle d'effet…

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

— C'est pour cela que je voulais t'en parler avant, reprit mon ancien enseignant. Je pense que tu aurais été encore plus déstabilisé de la voir si on ne t'avait pas mis au courant plus tôt.

— Parce que je vais la voir?

— Bien sûr. On va venir te chercher d'ici quelques jours pour te ramener au quartier général. Tu ne dois pas être très bien ici, et tu dois avoir besoin de tes amis.

— Oui, mais… grimaçai-je. La maison de Sirius sans Sirius, c'est…

— Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à être malheureux parce qu'il est mort. C'était mon meilleur ami avec ton père, et l'avoir perdu me fait autant de peine qu'à toi.

— Désolé, fis-je précipitamment, conscient d'avoir en quelque sorte gaffé.

— Ce n'est pas grave. La mort engendre la solitude, comme on dit. On est tous murés dans notre propre douleur. Et puis ne t'en fais pas. Ron et Hermione sont là, avec tous les autres, et je suis sûr que tu t'entendras très bien avec Antje.

_Antje._ J'essayai de fixer dans ma mémoire ce prénom étrange.

— Elle aimait profondément Sirius, dit Lupin. Ce qui s'est passé l'a énormément ébranlée. Mais elle est coriace, bien plus que par le passé, soit dit en passant. Elle veut être forte pour son bébé… et pour toi. Parce que, tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas, mais tu l'as connue quand tu étais tout petit.

— C'est vrai?

— Bien sûr. Elle était non seulement la fiancée de Sirius, mais elle était aussi très amie avec ta mère.

Je n'ajoutai rien pendant un moment. Le fait que cette Antje ait été une copine de ma mère était une autre révélation étrange. Je pensais à mon père et à ses trois potes. Lunard, Queudver, Patmol, Cornedrue. Je connaissais quelques histoires sur eux… La carte du Maraudeur, l'histoire de Rogue dans la Cabane Hurlante… Le souvenir que j'avais vu trois mois avant dans la Pensine… La pensée de mon professeur de potion me donna une légère crampe à l'estomac, mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention. Car si je savais des choses sur la jeunesse de mon père, j'ignorais presque tout de ma mère… Je ne l'avais jamais imaginée avec des copines…

C'est vertigineux de se rendre compte qu'on ne sait presque rien de la jeunesse de ses parents.

Lupin se leva:

— Je vais devoir y aller, Harry.

— D'accord.

— Je suppose que tu te poses un tas de questions. Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras des réponses dans peu de temps.

— D'accord.

— On viendra te chercher bientôt.

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il me salua d'un signe de tête, et il partit. Je restai seul assis sur mon banc avec mes interrogations, et j'essayai de m'habituer au fait qu'il existe une femme sur terre qui avait aimé Sirius, qui avait été l'amie de ma mère, et qui portait l'enfant de mon parrain.

Une femme sans visage.

Je n'avais même pas demandé à Lupin si elle était jolie.

oOØOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Tonks et Kingsley Schakelbolt vinrent me chercher. Mon oncle était absent, Dudley était parti faire une bêtise quelconque avec ses imbéciles de poteaux, j'étais donc tout seul avec la tante Petunia. Elle refusa tout d'abord de laisser entrer les membres de l'Ordre, mais la menace d'une baguette magique lui coupa ses effets. Elle se contenta alors de dire: "Faites ce que vous avez à faire, et allez-vous-en", avant d'aller s'enfermer dans le salon.

Et après un autre voyage en balai sous les effets d'un sortilège de Désillusion, nous arrivâmes au square Grimmaurd.

J'étais un peu anxieux. Lupin avait beau dire, la maison de Sirius sans Sirius, ce n'était plus pareil. Nous fûmes accueillis par une Mrs. Weasley chuchotante, ce qui signifiait que l'horrible tableau représentant la mère de mon parrain était toujours là.

Je ne m'attardai pas dans le hall. Laissant Tonks porter ma valise dans l'escalier, Mrs. Weasley me prit à part en murmurant:

— Je crois que Remus t'a parlé de…

— Oui, il m'en a parlé.

— Viens avec moi. Je vais te la présenter.

Nous nous rendîmes dans une pièce du premier étage. La maison était toujours aussi sale. Je pensai alors à l'horrible Kreattur, qui était en partie à l'origine de ce qui était arrivé à Sirius, et je me demandai ce qu'il était devenu. J'espérai qu'il était mort, et qu'on en avait fait de la soupe.

Le petit salon était brillamment éclairé, et il y régnait une propreté relative. Je vis d'abord Hermione, assise par terre, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Elle discutait avec une femme assise sur le canapé.

Une femme aux mains croisées sur son ventre arrondi.

C'était elle. La femme sans visage.

En dépit du fait qu'elle soit assise, je devinai qu'elle ne devait pas être très grande. Elle avait un visage tout rond, de grands yeux marron sous lesquels s'étalaient des cernes gris, un peu comme ceux de Lupin après une pleine lune. Ses cheveux d'un blond roux étaient attachés en une très longue natte qui serpentait sur son épaule. Je ne compris pas bien de quoi elle parlait avec Hermione assise à ses pieds, mais le son de sa voix était doux et légèrement rauque. Je ne la trouvai pas particulièrement jolie, mais elle avait une sorte de charme sauvage et un peu étrange. Elle avait le regard caractéristique de ces gens qui ont beaucoup vécu, et je savais que c'était indubitablement son cas.

Je ne sus trop pourquoi, mais la vision de cette femme me réconforta, et calma un peu la douleur diffuse qui me tenait compagnie depuis l'épisode du ministère.

Hermione nous entendit entrer. Elle se retourna, et elle vint se jeter sur moi, comme ça lui prenait de temps en temps. La fiancée de Sirius ne bougea pas, se contentant de nous regarder. Je serrai dans mes bras ma vieille copine, qui m'agaçait tant parfois, mais qui avait toujours été là, avec moi.

— Harry, comment ça va?

— Ça va, répondis-je, par automatisme.

Elle me relâcha, et je m'aperçus que Mrs. Weasley était partie. Hermione me prit par le bras, et me conduisit jusqu'à la femme toujours assise, les mains sur le ventre.

— Harry, je te présente Antje.

L'interpellée, en me voyant, eut un sourire triste et fatigué.

— Salut, dit-elle, sans plus de cérémonie.

— Bonjour, dis-je, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

— Harry, dit Hermione, Antje est… euh…

— Je sais, répliquai-je précipitamment. Mon amie haussa les sourcils.

— Eh bien, euh… Je vais vous laisser discuter. Je vais rejoindre Ron et Ginny qui sont au dernier étage avec Fred et George. Ils sont venus montrer leurs dernières inventions pour leur magasin.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut.

Je me retrouvai seul avec elle. Antje. Son sourire s'accentua légèrement:

— Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, dit-elle.

J'obéis. J'étais un peu gêné, et je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Alors, Antje me regarda. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça, avec une telle attention. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me dise, comme tout le monde, que je ressemblais beaucoup à mon père. Mais non. Elle soupira, simplement :

— Tu as les yeux de ma meilleure amie.

Ça aussi, on me le disait souvent. Mais pas comme ça. Personne, jusqu'alors, n'avait jamais utilisé les mots "ma meilleure amie" pour parler de ma mère. Je ressentis un élan de tendresse pour Antje. Parce que son affection pour ma mère pointait à travers ses mots.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et me regarda d'un air très sérieux :

— Harry, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Parce qu'en fait, il n'y a rien à dire. Je sais ce que tu ressens, après tout, je suis loin d'en être à mon premier deuil…

— Vous pensez à mes parents, demandai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

— Pas seulement. J'ai perdu ma mère alors que j'étais un peu plus jeune que toi. Mais c'est du passé, maintenant.

Je constatai à son air triste que, même si c'était du passé, la douleur était encore présente, quelque part. Je ne m'étais pas trompé dans mon intuition. Cette femme avait beaucoup vécu. Elle eut à nouveau son sourire triste :

— J'aurais voulu qu'on se rencontre dans d'autres circonstances. Ou plutôt qu'on se retrouve. Tu ne te souviens certainement pas de moi, mais moi, je me rappelle parfaitement du bébé que tu étais.

— Vraiment ?

— Mais oui. J'étais même présente au moment de ta naissance. C'est moi qui t'ai présenté à ton père.

— Vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser tomber par terre, dis-je. Ça m'aurait évité un certain nombre d'ennuis.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Je vis ses mains se crisper sur son ventre. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. J'avais envie de lui poser plein de questions, sur Sirius, sur ma famille, mais je ne savais pas par où commencer. Et je ne voulais surtout pas la blesser.

Et puis j'avais envie, sans savoir pourquoi, de poser mes mains sur son ventre.

Antje rompit le silence au bout d'un moment :

— Harry, je sais que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider. Tu ne me connais pas, et je ne sais pas si tu auras envie de me faire confiance. Mais si tu as envie de parler avec moi, je serai là. Je n'ai pas la prétention de remplacer Sirius, mais je sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je te laisse tout seul. Alors je ne te laisserai pas tout seul. Par respect pour toi. Et parce que je l'aimais.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, et ferma les yeux, comme sous le coup d'une grande douleur. Elle avait dit _je l'aimais_. J'eus mal pour elle. Perdre l'amour de sa vie, ça devait être horrible.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Je l'aimais, bordel de merde, souffla-t-elle. Je l'aimais…

J'aurais pu trouver ça indécent. Le fait qu'elle se laisse aller à son chagrin devant moi, ou qu'elle dise des gros mots. Jamais encore je n'avais entendu une femme se montrer grossière. Sans savoir pourquoi, je pensai que c'était peut-être une chose que Sirius avait aimée chez Antje. Le fait qu'elle dise des gros mots. Mais au lieu de ça, je fus pris d'un élan de tendresse venu de je ne sais où, et je posai ma main sur l'épaule secouée de sanglots de la malheureuse femme qui me faisait face.

— J'ai envie de vous faire confiance, dis-je sincèrement.

— Merci, dit-elle.

Elle eut un sourire tremblant, puis elle me prit la main, et elle la posa contre son ventre :

— Quand penser à tout ça me rend trop triste, je me dis que Sirius n'est pas vraiment mort parce qu'une partie de lui vit en mon enfant. Je regrette seulement de ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais enceinte.

— Il ne le savait pas ?

— J'ai failli le lui dire juste avant qu'il ne parte au ministère, mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. C'est tellement idiot, quand on y pense… Mais c'est comme ça. Le mieux que je puisse faire à présent, c'est prendre soin de toi autant que je le pourrai, et élever son enfant avec tout l'amour qu'il mérite.

Je gardai un moment ma main posée contre le ventre d'Antje. J'avais l'impression que ça bougeait, là-dedans, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Mais elle avait raison. Il y avait un peu de Sirius dans ce bébé, dans cet enfant qui, je l'espérai alors très fort, aurait une vie aussi longue et heureuse que possible. Peu à peu, la douleur en moi laissa la place à une forme d'optimisme. Je retirai ma main, et allai enfouir mon visage contre le ventre de cette femme qui portait en elle le fruit de beaucoup d'amour.

Ce geste, à priori assez intime, ne me parut cependant pas déplacé. Parce que je m'étais instinctivement pris d'affection pour le bébé, et je voulais le lui faire savoir.

J'entendis la voix d'Antje au-dessus de ma tête :

— Harry… Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être son parrain ?

— Ça me ferait très plaisir.

La fiancée de Sirius poussa un profond soupir.

Le visage toujours blotti contre son ventre, je retins mon souffle, et me concentrai de toutes mes forces pour écouter les bruits du cœur.

**Fin.**


	20. Epilogue alternatif

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**lovy :** Merci beaucoup pour ton passage !

**Ladyradcliffe :** J'ai jamais lu "Les portes", mais on m'en a beaucoup parlé… Je le lirai peut-être quand j'aurai le temps… Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments, et puis tiens, moi aussi je m'allume des clopes quand je lis une bonne fic, lol… Bisous à toi, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre.

**Andromaque :** J'aime pas les "dark Harry" non plus… Mais Harry, c'est comme ça que je le vois. J'aime pas trop quand JKR en fait un ado rebelle, ou une espèce de pré-adulte bourré de sagessitude (oups, référence à Georgia, lol). Plein de gros bisous, et surveille bien ton petit frère.

**ANONYMA :** Merci beaucoup de ton passage… Je vais peut-être utiliser encore Antje par la suite, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Bisous.

**Lily Petite Etoile :** Coucou, toi ! Dis donc, ça fait un bail ! Mais c'est pas grave. Je suis contente que tu aies continué à suivre et à aimer ma fic, et j'espère que tu aimeras cet ultime chapitre. Moi aussi, j'ai pleuré à la fin du tome 5, et reprendre la scène de la mort de Sirius dans mon récit n'a pas été facile. Bisous à toi, et à bientôt.

**Magaliocha :** C'est vrai, ce dernier épilogue est radicalement différent… Pour le reste, c'est vrai que sans ma meilleure amie, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. Elle est un des plus beaux cadeaux que m'ait fait le destin. Je t'embrasse bien fort aussi.

**Llewella et Deirdre :** Sans rancune pour la dernière review. En fait, je te remercie d'avoir été honnête. En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu ajouter certains éléments au passage en question, mais je te répète qu'il a été sacrément dur à écrire. Pour le chapitre précédent, ça m'a paru évident de l'écrire du point de vue de Harry. Remus, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que j'aurais pu lui faire dire, et du point de vue d'Antje, ç'aurait vraiment été trop larmoyant. Quant à savoir si le bébé est une fille ou un garçon, tu le sauras tout bientôt ! Bisous !

**Tiflovehpworld0 :** Tu auras des renseignements sur le bébé dans ce chapitre-là, même si c'est une alternative du précédent, lol. C'est vrai que dans mon esprit, Harry et Antje vont pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre… Bisous.

**Ithilwyn : **Hello, ma belle… Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui m'ont énormément touchée. Le nouveau chapitre est, je te rassure, nettement plus joyeuse, alors tu peux sécher tes larmes. Je t'envoie plein de bisous, et te dis encore merci.

**fénice :** _Je n'avais même pas demandé à Lupin si elle était jolie._ Tu dis avoir retenu cette phrase… Je l'ai mise parce qu'elle me paraissait correspondre à la curiosité d'un garçon de seize ans comme Harry. Mais ton interprétation est bonne, ceci dit… Y a des phrases qui me viennent, comme ça… Bises.

**KaKa La Zen : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu sais, on en apprend sur nos parents avec le temps… Ainsi, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur ma mère quand j'avais vingt-deux ans, parce que les circonstances s'y prêtaient. Il y a le temps… Je te fais de gros bisous, te souhaite bon courage pour tous tes devoirs, et te remercie encore.

**Shima-chan :** _On sent que leur amour pour Sirius se rejoint dans l'amour qu'ils portent tous deux à l'enfant, et je trouve ça magnifique._ Que cette phrase de ta review est belle… Et en plus, tu as tout compris. Désolée de t'avoir encore rendue triste, et à bientôt.

**Rine :** Merci de ton passage. Moi aussi, l'attitude de Harry dans le tome 6 vis-à-vis de son deuil m'a agacée. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça crédible du tout. Tu surnommes le bébé _petite étoile_… C'est mignon… J'aime beaucoup, lol. C'est vrai, dans le second épilogue, Sirius est là, mais bon… C'est ma faute, j'veux contenter tout le monde… bisous à toi !

**ilaï :** Merci beaucoup ! Cette fic étant terminée, je m'attaque à quelque chose de tout nouveau bientôt, et j'espère que ça te plaira aussi !

**Dryadia :** Merci pour les compliments !

**yuna :** Merci !

**Aella :** Merci du compliment. J'aime beaucoup écrire, et ça me réjouit beaucoup de constater que ça plaît !

**luminaria :** Tu dis _je suis sure que quelque part dans le monde quelqu'un a du vivre ça ..._ Je ne sais pas, honnêtement… Mais le réalisme est un de mes objectifs… J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira. Bisous !

**Fofolleuh :** Gros bisous à toi, ma Ludi… Je pense que ce chapitre-là te fera encore plus penser au petit… Je te laisse découvrir pourquoi !

**Fee Fleau :** Au début, je voyais plus Remus parrain du petit que Harry… Mais j'ai changé d'avis depuis, et c'est tant mieux, vu que ça semble faire l'unanimité. Mais ça m'a quand même paru logique que Remus vienne parler d'Antje à Harry avant qu'il ne regagne le square Grimmaurd… Ceci dit, tu as raison : j'ai voulu montrer que dans le deuil, même si on se sent seul, on ne l'est jamais complètement… Peut-être une expression de l'instinct de survie… En tout cas, cet épilogue-là n'est pas plus sombre… mais carrément plus guimauve ! Bisous !

**Alixe :** Harry parrain de l'enfant, il me semble en avoir discuté avec toi il y a longtemps, mais peut-être que je me trompe… Quant à cette saleté d'espoir qui vient se quicher partout, une fois de plus, j'ai pas fait exprès… Bisous à toi, j'essaie de corriger ton texte demain matin, sinon je le fais demain soir.

**Andromede :** Ma Dro à moi, qui est aussi présentement sur meu seu neu, même que tu viens de m'envoyer un _mwéhéhéhéhéhé_… Ne dénigre pas ton amour pour le syndrome du papa, je l'aime bien aussi, moi… Un aspect intéressant de la littérature, comme disent les intellos… Comme tu l'as vu puisque tu as lu mon épilogue guimauve, je ne fais pas référence au fait que le bébé aime la trombine de Riry, mais peut-être qu'à l'occasion, je me pencherai sur le sujet, et je peux d'ores et déjà t'affirmer que c'est un fait acquis, putain, mais pourquoi je parle comme si j'étais à la fac ? Boudiou de saucisson sec, alors ! Dans tous les cas, tes compliments au fil de cette fic m'ont toujours été direct au palpitant, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. J'te dessinerai un Chathos en slip, promis ! Bisous et énormes câlins à toi, ô mon amie. PS. J'ai récupéré une partie de mes RAR… Mwahahaha, je suis un génie !

**Ilys :** Merci beaucoup, ma belle… T'en fais pas, je comprends pour le chapitre précédent. Tu peux deviner à quel point ç'a été dur pour moi de refaire mourir le Sisi (mon Sirius… Snif, Lilou pleure). Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là aussi, avec un vrai Sirius vivant dedans. Plein de gros zibouxes, copine !

**titliloo :** Merci beaucoup, et gros bisous !

**GabrielleTrompelaMort : **Pourquoi tu as fait la même tête que Harry ? éè En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies aimé cette fic, et j'espère que tu apprécieras la fin. Gros bisous à toi.

* * *

**Notes :**

Voici donc le dernier épilogue. Je répète qu'il est **complètement indépendant et alternatif par rapport au précédent**, et qu'il est aussi très guimauve, mille excuses par avance à ceux qui n'aiment pas.

Merci à miss **Andromède** pour sa relecture du chapitre avant sa mise en ligne.

_Ce chapitre est dédié au Petit._

_Bonne lecture à vous tous._

* * *

** Epilogue II: Décembre, en attendant…**

_J'ai si froid…_

_J'entends des voix, tout en bas…_

_James…_

_James, mon ami, mon frère, donne-moi la main._

_Et accueille-moi dans l'autre monde._

— Non!

Je sursautai, et ouvris d'un seul coup les yeux. J'étais assis dans le lit, tremblant et en sueur. À côté de moi somnolait ma fiancée.

Depuis que j'avais rencontré la mort, je faisais souvent ce cauchemar. Dans lequel je n'avais pas de chance à saisir. Dans lequel tout était fini, et bien fini.

Je plongeai mes deux mains dans mes cheveux, et respirai profondément pour me calmer. Peut-être ces rêves étaient-ils le prix à payer pour la chance phénoménale que j'avais eue. Pour une fois.

Quand les battements de mon cœur se furent un peu calmés, je regardai Antje. Elle était étendue sur le dos, son ventre rond formant un atoll sous les draps. Elle était enceinte de plus de huit mois. Le bébé n'allait plus tarder à arriver.

La vision de ma fiancée avait quelque chose de très réconfortant. Son visage était calme et serein. Ses rondeurs, qui s'étaient accentuées avec la grossesse, étaient à mes yeux une source de douceur. Je me recouchai dans le lit, rabattis la couverture sur moi, et vins blottir mon visage contre l'épaule moelleuse de ma sauvageonne. Elle sentait la lavande et le lait. Cette odeur calmait mes angoisses et la culpabilité de ce que j'avais fait subir à mes proches.

— Sirius.

Je levai la tête, et mon regard rencontra celui, un peu voilé, de ma fiancée. Sa voix était rauque de sommeil.

— Tu as encore fait ce cauchemar, dit-elle.

— Oui.

— Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais. Je ne le répéterai pas une nouvelle fois.

— Je sais, grimaçai-je en repensant à cette conversation qui n'avait rien eu de drôle.

Je laissai courir mes doigts sur le ventre d'Antje.

— Il dort?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. En tout cas, il ne bouge pas. Il semble avoir décidé de me laisser dormir, ce qui n'est pas un mal.

Je caressai longuement la peau tiède à travers le coton blanc du vêtement d'Anna. D'elle ou du bébé, je ne savais pas de qui j'étais le plus fou. J'étais tout bonnement bouffi d'amour. Et c'était cet amour qui m'avait sauvé la vie.

— Rendors toi, mon cœur, me dit Antje au bout d'un petit moment. Demain, il fera jour.

Je me soulevai un peu pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

— Je t'aime, dis-je.

— Moi aussi. Très très fort.

Je me calai confortablement contre elle, fermai les yeux, et essayai de retrouver le sommeil.

oOØOo

_Je n'avais qu'un souvenir vague de ce qui s'était produit derrière le voile. Des sensations, des visions furtives. J'avais bel et bien vu les moments importants de ma vie défiler dans ma tête. J'avais bel et bien senti mon cœur ralentir et le froid de la mort m'envahir. Et tout le reste était flou dans ma tête. Flou et terrifiant. Flou et triste. Les dernières pensées qui s'égrainent… **J'ai trente-sept ans, merde! Je ne veux pas mourir.** **Je ne veux pas mourir alors que la femme que j'aime est enceinte, que mon filleul a besoin de moi… **Le désespoir, une immense lassitude… une envie de pleurer, mais l'impossibilité de le faire. Plus de cerveau pour ordonner à des larmes impossibles de couler d'yeux qui n'existaient plus… et plus rien._

_Et puis j'étais revenu. Attiré au-delà de la mort comme par un aimant._

_J'avais, vaguement, tout senti revenir…_

Je m'étais retrouvé sur le sol de la salle du Ministère, là où le sort de Bellatrix m'avait frappé. Et avant de m'évanouir, j'avais cru voir une vague lumière derrière l'arche, avant que le voile ne se referme.

oOØOo

Tout cela s'était produit plusieurs mois auparavant, mais j'y pensais encore. J'y pensais ce matin-là en me levant, alors qu'Antje dormait encore.

Tout était pour le mieux, si on reconsidérait les choses… Que serait devenue ma sauvageonne si j'avais vraiment disparu? Mon cœur se serrait à l'idée qu'elle ait pu perdre l'enfant, ou qu'elle le mette au monde toute seule… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Mais ça n'était pas arrivé. Le voile m'avait en quelque sorte "recraché", j'étais revenu, et je pourrais, si le destin me laissait encore une chance, voir naître et grandir mon fils ou ma fille. Je chassai donc mes mauvais souvenirs comme je le pus.

La matinée se passa en douceur. Je passai mon temps à discuter de choses et d'autres avec Remus qui s'était installé définitivement sous mon toit avec Tonks. Eh oui. Ils avaient fini par se mettre ensemble, ces deux-là. Et pire: ils s'étaient mariés.

Tout s'était passé très vite. Après être sorti de derrière le voile, j'avais erré plusieurs jours sous ma forme de chien pour ne pas être reconnu, car tout le monde devait me croire mort. Finalement, je m'étais rendu jusqu'à la petite maison décrépie de mon vieux copain, en espérant qu'il pourrait m'aider. J'avais longuement gratté à la porte avant qu'il ne m'ouvre et, le choc des retrouvailles passé, j'avais constaté qu'il n'était pas seul. Tonks était avec lui. Ils s'étaient consolés de ma "disparition" dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et pour fêter mon retour sur terre, ils avaient décidé de se marier.

La cérémonie avait eu lieu fin août. Ç'avait été une belle fête. Je m'en souvenais comme d'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie, malgré la guerre qui faisait maintenant officiellement rage. L'essentiel pour moi ce jour-là avait été de voir mon meilleur ami survivant faire un mariage heureux avec la femme qu'il aimait, mon filleul oublier momentanément Voldemort, et mon Antje, resplendissante et enceinte.

La vie de couple seyait à Remus. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi épanoui. Il continuait à effectuer des missions pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, notamment auprès d'autres loups-garous, mais il levait un peu le pied pour pouvoir passer du temps avec son épouse.

— Je ne suis plus aussi indépendant qu'avant, me dit-il ce matin-là, alors qu'il dissertait sur son bonheur, mais j'ai quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer, maintenant.

Je souris. À mon avis, jamais la maison des Black, pourtant vieille de plusieurs siècles, n'avait abrité autant d'amour.

oOØOo

Antje ne quittait plus le deuxième étage de la maison, où se trouvait la chambre. Descendre les escaliers lui était trop éprouvant. Je lui apportai donc de quoi manger sur un plateau. Elle était d'humeur mélancolique, et elle ne toucha presque pas à son repas.

— Anna, il faut que tu nourrisses le petit, lui dis-je.

— Il est déjà assez gros comme ça, répliqua-t-elle.

Je soupirai. Depuis quelques temps déjà, l'humeur de ma sauvageonne était assez variable. Elle pouvait passer sans transition d'un optimisme pétulant à une incompréhensible tristesse. Ne voulant pas la blesser, je ne lui posais pas de questions dans ces moments-là. Je préférais la laisser me parler si elle en avait envie. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas ce jour-là. Je passai donc un peu de temps avec elle, avant de redescendre dans la cuisine avec le plateau de nourriture presque intact.

Au moment où je quittai la pièce, elle me rappela:

— Sirius.

— Oui?

— Viens ici que je t'embrasse, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Je fis donc demi-tour. Elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou, et appuya sa bouche contre la mienne:

— Je t'aime vraiment, Sirius, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée d'être aussi lunatique en ce moment. J'espère que ça ne va plus trop durer.

— Ne t'en fais pas…

Au moment où je refermai la porte sur elle, je vis qu'elle avait l'air morte d'angoisse.

oOØOo

Il ne fallut même pas une heure pour que les événements se précipitent.

J'avais préféré laisser Antje seule. Quand elle avait un de ses moments de tristesse, je me sentais de trop. Je retournai donc discuter avec Remus. Mais quelques instants plus tard, nous entendîmes tous les deux un cri venant des étages. Je me précipitai auprès de ma sauvageonne, que je trouvai en larmes, serrant son ventre entre ses bras, le visage convulsé de douleur:

— Il arrive, gémit-elle. Appelle Molly tout de suite…

Je redescendis l'escalier à toute vitesse. En effet, Antje avait décidé de ne pas mettre le bébé au monde à Sainte Mangouste, et elle avait demandé à Molly, qui avait quand même eu sept enfants, de l'assister quand le moment serait venu.

Et le moment était venu.

Et je réalisai que j'étais mort de trouille.

J'arrivai en coup de vent dans la cuisine. Remus, qui avait deviné ce qui se passait, avait déjà sorti le pot de poudre de Cheminette, qui trônait sur la table. J'en pris une pincée, et fourrai ma tête dans l'âtre, direction la maison de Molly.

Elle n'était pas dans sa cuisine. J'appelai donc de toute la force de mes poumons, et elle arriva une minute après.

— Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça?

— C'est Antje, dis-je très vite. Le petit va sortir.

— Mon Dieu, s'écria la mère de famille. Enlève ta tête de ma cheminée, j'arrive. Dis à Antje de se coucher. Il y a un bocal de potion antidouleur sous l'évier, donne-lui en un peu. Et surtout, dis-lui de rester calme. J'arrive dans une minute.

Sans me donner la peine de répondre, je me retirai de la cheminée du Terrier, et me retrouvai tout étourdi dans ma cuisine. Je me levai immédiatement en quête de la potion dont Molly m'avait parlé. Je fouinai sous l'évier, en renversant un certain nombre de choses sur mon passage:

— Et merde!

Je finis par mettre la main sur le bocal contenant un liquide bleu clair. Je remontai l'escalier aussi vite que possible.

Antje était agenouillée par terre, son visage baigné de larmes, et Remus la soutenait par les épaules. Je ressentis une colère insensée: qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui? C'était ma fiancée, qui allait mettre au monde mon enfant, c'était pas son bizness, bordel!

— Remus, fous le camp d'ici, lançai-je avec brusquerie.

Il me lança un regard inquiet avant de mettre les voiles discrètement. Je me précipitai sur ma sauvageonne qui gémissait de douleur, à moitié affalée depuis que Remus lui avait lâché les épaules.

— Tout va bien, Anna chérie, dis-je. Molly va arriver, mais il faut que tu te lèves et que tu t'allonges.

— Je ne peux pas bouger, sanglota-t-elle. Je… J'ai mal… J'ai mal, bordel de merde, Sirius, je t'en supplie, bon sang, fais quelque chose…

Oui, mais quoi, me demandai-je avant de me souvenir du bocal de potion que j'avais dans les mains. Antje avait suivi mon regard :

— Potion antidouleur, souffla-t-elle. J'en veux, Sirius.

Alors je lui en donnai un peu. Elle avala de travers. Elle toussa. Puis elle se calma. Elle se releva lentement, et essuya ses larmes.

— Ça va mieux, dit-elle.

Je la soutins jusqu'à la chambre, et l'aidai à s'allonger sur le lit. L'instant d'après, Molly passa la porte avec la violence d'une tornade. Elle commença à parler avec Antje de contractions et d'autres choses auxquelles je ne compris presque rien, aussi je me sentis de trop, et je préférai les laisser toutes les deux.

Je me laissai aller contre le mur du couloir, face à la porte de la chambre. J'étais mort de trouille.

oOØOo

Dix minutes plus tard, Molly vint me trouver.

— Il y en a pour un moment, dit-elle, mais tout devrait bien se passer. Tu devrais aller la voir, elle a besoin de te parler.

— D'accord.

Je rentrai dans la chambre avec précaution.

Antje était toujours couchée sur le lit, mais elle avait retiré ses vêtements. Elle ne portait qu'une de ses immenses chemises blanches. Je m'assis près d'elle sur le bord du matelas, et lui caressai la joue:

— Comment te sens-tu, ma douce?

— Pour le moment, ça va, souffla-t-elle. Mais ce n'est qu'un petit répit.

Je ne répondis pas. Elle semblait très anxieuse.

— J'ai peur, Sirius, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

— Je vois ça, répondis-je doucement.

— J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être une bonne mère… Ça fait longtemps que l'avenir ne m'avait pas autant terrifiée.

— Chut, dis-je. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. Tu sais, il y a des milliers de gamins qui naissent tous les jours, et qui grandissent, et qui sont heureux… Ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça, d'être une bonne mère… Sauf si tu regardes comment était la mienne, bien entendu.

Elle eut un petit sourire, puis elle soupira :

— Ça n'empêche rien… Peut-être que je ne suis pas faite pour avoir des enfants…

— Tu dis des bêtises. Tu es une femme merveilleuse, et je parie tout ce que tu veux que tu feras une mère formidable. Tu vas voir. On l'élèvera ensemble, ce mioche, et forcément, ce sera beau.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne:

— J'aime quand tu me rassures. Ça me fait tellement de bien.

Mais quand je me penchai sur elle pour l'embrasser, elle ferma soudainement les yeux, très fort, et un gémissement aigu sortit de sa gorge.

Ça recommençait. Alors j'allai chercher Molly.

oOØOo

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement. Je m'étais réfugié dans la cuisine, Molly n'ayant pas voulu que je reste dans le couloir. Je m'étais excusé auprès de Remus de l'avoir viré comme un malpropre alors qu'il soutenait Antje. Il se contenta de sourire.

En fin d'après-midi, j'étais remonté, mais aucun son ne sortait de la chambre. Un sort d'Impassibilité avait dû être jeté.

J'avais peur.

Quand je redescendis dans la cuisine, Remus me rassura:

— Ne t'en fais pas. C'est long, un accouchement. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais quand Harry est né, ça avait duré des heures.

Tonks rentra du Ministère en début de soirée. Je ne sus trop dire pourquoi, mais ça m'agaça de la voir s'enrouler autour de Remus et de le couvrir de bisous. Aussi je les laissai roucouler, et je montai m'installer dans la pièce attenante à la chambre où naissait mon enfant.

D'autres heures s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles je passai mon temps à réfléchir. Tout s'était passé tellement vite, quand on y pense. Nous étions le 6 décembre 1996. Un an auparavant, je pensais que tout était perdu, qu'Antje ne voudrait plus de moi. Et pourtant…

Pourtant nous nous étions retrouvés. Réunis. Aimés encore. Et puis j'avais rencontré la mort.

Je repensai à mes étranges retrouvailles avec Anna, lorsque j'étais ressorti de derrière le voile. J'avais eu peur qu'elle ne m'en veuille à jamais, à cause de ce que je lui avais fait subir. Avant d'apprendre que c'était grâce à elle que je n'étais pas mort.

Ça s'était passé la nuit où nous avions conçu l'enfant. La nuit de mes trente-sept ans. Antje avait compris, l'acte à peine terminé, qu'elle allait être enceinte. Et elle n'avait plus voulu risquer de me perdre. Elle avait donc usé, alors que nous nous unissions encore, d'un sortilège ancien, compliqué et imprononcé, qui m'assurerait une protection momentanée. Elle m'avait protégé par son amour. Les effets du sort devaient durer six mois, et c'est la profondeur des sentiments de ma sauvageonne envers moi qui m'avait tiré de derrière le voile. Il m'avait suffi d'évoquer sa pensée. Et j'étais revenu.

Antje m'avait expliqué tout ça lorsque nous nous étions revus. Mais elle ne m'avait pas épargné ses reproches. Nous nous étions mis tous les deux en colère. Avant de nous effondrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et c'est là que, pour la première fois, j'avais pu toucher le ventre de ma fiancée en étant conscient qu'une petite surprise était cachée à l'intérieur.

Je repensai longuement à tout ça, vautré dans un fauteuil, avant que le sommeil ne me prenne par surprise.

oOØOo

Je fus réveillé plus tard par un mouvement près de moi. Une voix émue prononçait mon prénom.

— Sirius?

— …?

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, et me redressai. J'avais un torticolis de tous les diables. Près de moi se tenait Molly, une couverture à carreaux dans les bras. Et dans la couverture, il y avait…

— C'est une très jolie petite fille.

Je m'approchai pour voir de plus près.

C'était un tout petit bébé, avec une toute petite tête ronde et rose. Trois poils roux se dressaient sur le sommet de son crâne, et ses yeux… ses yeux étaient gris, et ils me regardaient d'un air vaguement étonné.

Elle était magnifique.

Et c'était ma fille.

Le bébé que j'avais eu avec Antje.

À l'instar de James, plus de seize ans auparavant, je fondis d'amour.

Je pris ma fille dans mes bras. Elle était toute légère. Je contemplai ce visage minuscule, ces yeux gris fixés sur moi, et qui semblaient dire: "C'est toi, mon papa? Eh bé…"

— Tu as fait le contraire de James, me dit Molly en souriant. Tu as eu une fille qui ressemble à sa mère, et avec les yeux de son père.

— Elle est adorable.

— Je suis vraiment heureuse pour Antje et toi.

— Comment va-t-elle?

— Très bien. Ç'a été long, mais tout s'est bien passé. Tu vas pouvoir la voir. Mais avant, dis-moi. Est-ce que vous avez choisi le prénom?

Je souris. Ç'avait été une chose qui s'était décidée très vite. Antje et moi étions presque tout de suite tombés d'accord. Si le bébé avait été un garçon, nous l'aurions appelé Elie. Mais puisque c'était une fille…

— Elle s'appelle Mélanie. Mélanie Mira Andromeda Black.

oOØOo

Je frappai doucement à la porte de la chambre avant d'entrer, en tenant toujours Mélanie dans mes bras. Antje était à moitié assise dans le lit. Elle portait une chemise propre. Elle souriait. Elle était belle.

La femme de ma vie.

— Salut, mon ange, dit-elle.

Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit, et Anna me prit le bébé.

Les deux femmes de ma vie.

J'étais décidément le type le plus heureux du monde.

— Comment tu la trouves, me demanda ma sauvageonne.

— Elle est magnifique. Elle te ressemble.

— J'aurais voulu qu'elle te ressemble un peu plus à toi, répliqua-t-elle. J'espère qu'elle n'héritera pas de mon métabolisme, comme quoi la seule vue d'un paquet de Chocogrenouilles suffit pour prendre dix kilos… Mais elle a tes yeux.

— Molly a dit qu'on a fait le contraire de James et Lily sur ce coup-là. Harry ressemble à son père, avec les yeux de sa mère, et Mélanie te ressemble, et elle les yeux comme les miens.

Ma fille se mit soudain à pleurer. Avec un sourire timide, Antje ouvrit sa chemise, et colla Mélanie contre son sein dénudé. Et le bébé téta.

C'était une vision tellement belle. Ma fiancée et notre enfant. Je dégoulinai une fois de plus d'amour, une véritable hémorragie sentimentale. Je ne savais même plus quoi dire.

Alors je me contentai de phrases galvaudées, mais qui dans mon cas étaient d'une sincérité absolue. J'enlaçai les épaules de ma belle et douce sauvageonne, et lui déclarai, pour la cent millième fois depuis que je la connaissais, mon amour inconditionnel et absolu.

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Notes finales :**

Eh bien voilà. Ma fic est à présent définitivement terminée… Par conséquent, j'ai quelques petits messages à faire passer avant de mettre cet ultime chapitre en ligne.

Merci à tous mes reviewers. J'ai relevé tous vos noms, et j'ai été très flattée de constater à quel point vous étiez nombreux. C'est là une merveilleuse récompense pour mon travail d'auteur neuneu.

Par ordre alphabétique, je remercie donc **A-Chan**, aella, **alana chantelune**, Alixe, **Andromaque**, Andromède, **Angel Black**, Ánië Celebrindal, **Ann**, aresse, **Arwenn Black**, bee, **Cassie**, Ccilia 7, **Claclou**, Crackos, **Dayanara Michelle**, Death Wolf, **Delphine**, Demoness Lange, **diabolikvampyr**, Djeiyanna, **Ediltam**, Edwige, **Eiram**, Elnath, **Fee Fleau**, Fenice, **Floralege**, Fofolleuh, **FreyjaIdunna**, Gabrielle Trompe-la-Mort, **Harana**, Hayra, **héloïse evans**, hermione46, **ilaï**, Ilys, **Ithilwyn**, Jamesie-cass, **jean-jacques**, Julianne, **KaKa la Zen**, Kalaxa, **Kaorulabelle**, kiri, **kmila**, kytice, **la marrade**, Lady Radcliffe, **laeti68**, leonine, **les Maraudeuses**, Lexyanne, **Libellule**, Lila Flow, **Lilura**, lily 08, **Lily Petite Etoile**, Lily Nido, **linaewen ilca**, Llewella et Deidre, **LouiseHime**, lovy, **Louve**, lowrana, **Lulu-Cyfair**, luminaria, **Lyanne**, Lyls, **Magaliocha**, Malicia-moony, **Mary Potter**, may-yam, **Médée**, Milenaz, **Miss Black 185**, Misty, **morsure amicale**, Mwâh mwâh mwâh, **Mystick**, Namyothis, **Narda**, Nefra, **nora**, Orpheana, **petite.lily**, phaine, **Phylia**, posihee, **poisson rouge**, ptite fleur la fée, **Rine**, Senvisage, **Severia Dousbrune**, Shima-Chan, **Shiri**, Skyblack4, **Sleepy Angel-Lucile**, smoke, **Soblack**, Spaz, **Sungirl1**, tadzio, **Tiflovehpworld**, titliloo, **yotma**, yuna, **zagan**, yza et **Zorette**.

Merci à tous.

Je remercie mes lecteurs anonymes, j'ai pu récemment constater que vous étiez nombreux.

Je remercie **Alixe** d'avoir relu et commenté un certain nombre de chapitres de cette fic, et aussi pour ses idées qui m'ont beaucoup aidée.

Je remercie **Andromède** pour m'avoir tant de fois rassurée quand je doutais de la qualité de mes écrits, pour m'avoir fait souvent rigoler alors que je n'avais pas la tête à ça, pour avoir relu cinquante fois les mêmes bouts de chapitres sans broncher, et surtout, surtout pour être, au-delà de tous les mondes possibles du n'importe nawak, ma grande petite sœur azimutée du pays des chacals.

Je remercie mon amie **Black Lucette**, alias Elora, pour m'avoir malgré elle aidée à élaborer le personnage d'Antje adulte.

Je remercie ma meilleure amie **Loulou**, pour lire mes écrits, pour les aimer, pour toujours m'encourager à continuer, et pour être ma rédemption dans ce monde maudit.

Je remercie **J.K. Rowling**, même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec la façon dont elle traite ses histoires. Elle a eu la gentillesse de mettre ses personnages à notre disposition, et on ne la remercie pas souvent. C'est chose faite à présent.

Pour ceux qui se demandent ce que je vais écrire maintenant (j'espère qu'il y en a, héhéhé), j'ai en projet un recueil de quatre one-shots sur les Maraudeurs, que je commencerai à mettre en ligne aux environs du premier novembre. Le titre n'est pas encore défini.

Concernant Antje, cette maudite rouquine que j'ai eu le malheur d'inventer et qui a vécu à côté de moi près d'un an et demi, je compte la mettre au placard quelques temps, et, peut-être, l'en faire sortir au moment de Noël. Mais tout ça n'est que conjecture…

Les chapitres uniquement consacrés aux réponses à reviews étant interdits, je ne pourrai pas répondre aux messages laissés sur ce chapitre. Ceci dit, si vous avez une question ou autre chose, laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail et je vous mettrai un petit mot.

Merci encore à tous, ô vous gens gentils de la toile. Vous m'avez beaucoup apporté et, à un certain moment, vous m'avez inconsciemment aidée à rester debout. Merci encore… et à bientôt.

Calimera, le 22 octobre 2005.


End file.
